La valeur d'Opaline
by CacheCoeur
Summary: Opaline Wallergan, issue d'une illustre famille de sang-pur, a fui, tout plaqué il y a deux ans. Opaline est honnêtement un peu chiante, et jamais là où on l'attend. Parce que franchement, être retrouvée sur une scène de crime liée directement à une affaire de meurtres en série, c'est assez peu commun. Ah ! J'oubliais. Opaline est une cracmole. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail ça, non ?
1. Avant-propos

**Titre :** La valeur d'Opaline

 **Auteure :** CacheCoeur

 **Accroche :** Opaline Wallergan, issue d'une illustre famille de sang-pur, a fui, tout plaqué il y a deux ans. Opaline est honnêtement un peu chiante, et jamais là où on l'attend. Parce que franchement, être retrouvée sur une scène de crime, liée directement à une affaire de meurtres en série, c'est assez peu commun. Ah ! J'oubliais. Opaline est une cracmole. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail ça, non ?

 **Rating :** K

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas l'univers de _"Harry Potter"_ : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je laisse seulement voguer mon imagination avec les informations de J.K Rowling sur la next-gen. Je ne prends pas en compte _« The Cursed Child »_. Cette nouvelle est liée à _« A demi-mots »,_ et à _« Fabriquer des premières fois »._

 **Note 1** : Hello ! Me voici de retour avec une petite nouvelle. C'est ma première dans un genre « policier », « thriller », donc bien évidemment, c'est loin, très loin d'être parfait. Mais j'en reste assez fière !

 **Note 2** Merci à mes fidèles acolytes, **Nesache, Maliae, et Alphard** affectueusement surnommée Alphy qui en ont mangé de l'Opaline ! Pour leur soutien, et leur distribution d'encouragement : un grand, un énorme merci ! Elles ont suivi toute mon avancée dans l'histoire, me retenant parfois de péter littéralement un câble.

 **Note 3** : Opaline est une cracmole. Une vraie de vrai ! Elle ne fera **jamais** de magie ! **Les évènements de ce récit ont lieu en 2023 !**

* * *

 **Les histoires directement liée(s) à celle-ci :**

 **-** _Je ne suis pas un héro (sur le grand-père d'Opaline)_

 _\- Autres, à venir (wink wink)_

 **Les histoires faisant parties du même univers :**

 _\- A demi-mot_

 _\- Fabriquer des premières fois_

 _\- Notre foyer_

 _\- Rappelle-moi tout_

Si vous voulez une timeline plus précise parce que vous suivez cette histoire dans le cadre de mon arc narratif "Des liens si magiques", je vous invite à aller la regarder sur les premières chapitres de "Fabriquer des premières fois" et "A demi-mot".

Sur ce, je vous laisse, en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture !

CacheCoeur


	2. Cracmole

Petite, je me suis très vite rendue compte que je n'étais pas comme les autres. Qu'importe l'endroit où j'allais, les gens que je fréquentais, je n'étais jamais à ma place. J'étais toujours la fille bizarre. Jamais à ma place, toujours dérangeante, à tituber entre deux mondes, à nager à contrecourant… Pour les sorciers, j'étais une anomalie, et pour les moldus, j'étais bizarre. J'étais toujours « trop » quelque chose, ou « pas assez » quelque chose. Pas assez « magique », pas assez « normale » … Même mon prénom n'avait rien de singulier. J'aurai pu m'appeler « Hermione », « Ginevra » ou « Luna », comme la plupart des fillettes nées après 1998. Mais non. Même ça, même mon prénom ne se fond pas dans la masse. Mes parents ont toujours adoré l'Inde, pays vers lequel ils ont fui lors de la deuxième guerre contre lord Voldmort. Ils sont revenus en Grande-Bretagne en 2000, alors que Colin était sur le point de naître. Je suis venue au monde deux ans après. Ils m'ont baptisé « Opaline », de l'indou « Upala » qui signifie « pierre précieuse », en souvenir de leur terre d'accueil.

J'étais loin d'être précieuse.

L'opaline, c'est juste du verre. Ou une pierre ni bleue, ni verte, ni blanche…

Mes parents, mon frère et moi avons toujours été proches. Mon père travaille au sein du Ministère dans le département de la justice, et ma mère, elle, est médicomage. J'adorais leur rendre visite. J'avais l'habitude de jouer dans les couloirs du ministère, de parcourir les salles à la recherche d'une cachette parfaite, grâce à Ed, le concierge, que j'avais tout de suite mis dans ma poche. Puis, il y'avait l'hôpital aussi. Ma mère me demandait tout le temps de lui apporter tel ou tel ingrédient quand elle faisait ses potions… Mes parents mènent une existence au service des autres. Pourtant, mon frère et moi, n'avons manqué de rien, pas même de leur affection ou de leur temps.

Ma vie n'a jamais été très simple. Je me souviens souvent de ces moments… Ma mère avait l'habitude de nous emmener, Colin et moi, lors de ses réunions hebdomadaires avec ses anciennes amies de Poudlard. Nous n'avions que deux ans de différence lui et moi. Il était mon meilleur ami, mon confident… Pourtant, quand nous franchissions le porche de la demeure, Colin partait immédiatement jouer avec Isaak Hartley, Lucas et Hayley Josse, qui avaient exactement le même âge que lui. Même Janet et Tommy, les derniers Hartley, qui avaient deux ans de moins que moi, jouaient avec eux parfois… Moi, j'étais seule, parce que je n'étais pas comme eux.

J'étais loin d'être comme eux.

Je n'arrivais jamais à les suivre tous les quatre… Isaak Hartley ne m'a jamais vraiment apprécié et les jumeaux Josse passaient leur temps à se moquer de moi, mais ils me demandaient régulièrement de me joindre à eux. Je refusais toujours. Et ils étaient si proches, que j'avais toujours eut l'impression de m'imposer, d'être l'intruse.

J'étais toujours l'intruse.

Alors je restais en retrait, avec mes livres, mes précieux ouvrages qui eux, ne m'abandonnaient jamais. Je restais sage, assise dans mon coin. J'avais trouvé dans la demeure des Hartley, celle dans lesquelles nos mères se retrouvaient, un arbrisseau, fraichement planté. Je m'étais posée à côté de lui, et nous nous étions regardés grandir au fil des ans. Mes lectures avaient changé, la pousse était devenue un magnifique pin, mais moi, j'étais toujours la même.

Je serai et resterai toujours la même.

J'ai vécu entourée par la magie. « Il n'y a rien qu'un petit reparo ne puisse arranger ! » disait mon père. Elle m'a toujours fascinée, la magie. Elle faisait partie de mon quotidien et je l'aimais sans savoir qu'elle, elle m'avait rejetée. Alors le soir, je fermais les yeux et les poings, fort, très fort en priant aux bords de ma fenêtre.

J'ai eu six ans, sept ans, huit ans, neuf ans, dix ans…Mes parents m'avaient placé dans une école spécialisée pour les enfants comme moi, ceux qui ne présentaient aucun signe de magie. Et pendant toutes ces années, j'ai espéré, j'ai attendu que ma magie se déclare, j'ai attendu la chouette qui m'apporterait ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard, avec mon prénom magnifiquement calligraphié. Un « Opaline » tracé à l'encre magique…

Arrivée à l'âge de onze ans, j'ai enfin compris ce que mes proches avaient admit en silence bien avant moi, la sentence dont je portais le poids depuis l'enfance : j'étais une cracmole.

Et c'est précisément à partir de ce moment que j'ai cherché ma place. C'était comme jouer aux chaises musicales, sauf que la chanson ne s'arrêtait jamais. La mélodie continuait de jouer, comme un disque rayé. Sorcière ou moldue, moldue ou sorcière… Je n'étais ni l'une ni l'autre. Ils avaient décidé d'un mot pour les gens comme moi, comme si nommer ce phénomène nous aiderait, nous les cracmols, à nous positionner dans un monde qui n'était manifestement pas fait pour nous.

J'ai alors commencé à me demander… Quelle était ma valeur ?

Et je me demande encore, dans ce monde, coincée entre les moldus et les sorciers…

Et je me demande… Quelle est la valeur ?

Oui, c'est vrai ça… Quelle est la valeur d'Opaline ?


	3. Comme si j'étais moldue

\- _Ne me quitte pas, je supplie._

\- _Pourquoi je ferais ça Opaline ? Tu t'accroches à moi, tu m'empêches de vivre._

\- _Je t'aime Oliver !_

\- _Non, tu ne m'aimes pas ! Je suis juste l'image de ce que tu te représentes être « le parfait petit-ami sorcier ! », vocifère-t-il._

\- _Ce n'est pas vrai !_

 _Ça l'était peut-être un peu…_

\- _Tu refuses qu'on sorte ensemble dans la rue, mais tu m'exhibes auprès de tes parents. Tu as abandonné tes études d'histoire._

\- _Mais ça ne me plaît pas ! L'histoire moldue ne m'a jamais intéressée !_

\- _Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse alors, Opaline ?_

\- _Les potions ! je réponds du tac au tac._

\- _Tu n'as pas le droit d'en faire ! Tu es une cracmole !_

\- _Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que le monde moldu est fait pour moi !_

\- _Alors trouve une place chez les sorciers !_

\- _Je n'en ai pas Oliver, et tu le sais ! Je refuse de devenir concierge, ou femme de ménage ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux !_

\- _Il faudrait que tu trouves ta place ! crache-t-il._

 _Je voudrais l'embrasser une dernière fois. Mais il me laisse ici, toute seule. Dans le garage de mes parents. Je pleure un peu. Colin arrive, et me console. Mes parents font leur apparition à leur tour. Et tout devient clair. Il n'y a rien pour moi, ici. Je n'ai plus qu'à partir._

Le chant d'un oiseau trop bavard me tire de mon rêve. Je déteste quand Oliver s'insinue dans mes pensées. Je me retourne dans le lit, en soupirant. Justin est déjà levé.

\- Dis-moi… Tu étais comment, enfant ? me demande-il en embrassant mon épaule dénudée.

Je me retourne dans le lit, sur le dos. Le plafond est soudainement très intéressant à regarder. Je cherche quelque chose, une histoire à raconter, plus jolie que la vérité.

J'ai toujours été une enfant sage. Contrairement à mon frère, très turbulent, je restais souvent calme et je regardais Colin courir et s'agiter dans tous les sens. J'étais toujours celle qui l'attendait patiemment, en bas de l'arbre, lorsqu'il s'amusait à grimper sur les plus hautes branches. J'étais toujours celle qui le consolait lorsqu'il se faisait mal. J'étais toujours celle qui lui donnait les idées, qui lui soufflait ses prochaines frasques, mais j'étais quand même la fillette qui restait passive, spectatrice et lui acteur.

Bien sûr, j'en ai fait des bêtises… Je me rappelle d'une, en particulier, pour laquelle j'avais été puni très longtemps. Ce jour-là, il neigeait et il faisait froid. Il y avait de buée sur les vitres et les flocons dansaient dans le ciel gris. Papa et maman étaient partis aux chemins de Traverses, acheter une nouvelle chouette pour la famille. J'étais seule à la maison avec Colin. La veille, il m'avait parlé de Poudlard, des détails qu'il n'avait pas pu coucher sur le papier. J'en ai rêvé toutes les nuits après ça, attendant avec mon impatience le jour ou je pourrai voir tous ceci de mes propres yeux.

A l'époque je n'avais développé aucune aptitude à la magie. Mais je me souviens que cela ne m'inquiétait pas : j'avais lu dans de nombreux manuels que certains sorciers déclaraient leur magie très tard, parfois même après leur dixième anniversaire. J'en étais à mon neuvième et les jours étaient pour moi, comme les grains qui s'écoulaient dans la partie inférieure d'un sablier… Je voyais le temps défiler, passer, et il est rapidement devenu mon pire ennemi. Rien ne s'était passé, et j'avais dépassé l'âge moyen auquel les enfants faisaient pour la première fois de la magie.

Alors j'avais décidé de la déclencher. Si la magie ne venait pas à moi, j'irais à la magie. J'avais ouvert ma fenêtre, la neige s'invitant instantanément la chambre. Une bourrasque d'air frais m'avait presque paralysée mais j'étais si envieuse de faire de la magie, que même elle, ne m'avait pas arrêté. J'avais passé ma jambe gauche par-dessus l'encadrement, puis la droite, en inspirant. Je crois que je n'ai pas hésité très longtemps avant de sauter. Je n'ai pas eu peur : j'étais persuadée que j'allais rebondir une fois arrivée au sol. Je me suis jetée dans le vide sans penser à rien d'autre. J'ai entendu un hurlement et un « Wingardium Leviosa ». Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passé : j'étais suspendue, en lévitation à quelques centimètres du béton. Colin avait lancé le sort sans même me laisser une petite chance… Il avait reçu un avertissement du ministère pour cela. Notre père était même intervenu pour expliquer la situation et Colin avait été excusé. On l'avait même félicité.

\- Tu étais comment ? répète Justin, impatient.

Je soupire, en attrapant mes lunettes rondes qui reposent sur la table de chevet. Les branches sont cassées… Je n'ai pas de quoi les faire réparer, alors je les ai rafistolés avec du scotch… Je regrette tellement de pas pouvoir pratiquer la magie parfois !

\- J'étais sage, je crois, je réponds finalement.

\- Bien sûr ! ricane-t-il. Tu devais être une sacrée chipie !

\- Non, je souris. J'étais très proche de mon frère, on jouait souvent ensemble.

\- Ton frère…, murmure Justin. Quand est-ce que je vais le rencontrer ?

Je grimace. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Colin, ou mon père et ma mère. Peut-être deux ans à force… Je suis partie de la maison à dix-huit ans, pour entrer dans une faculté moldue qui ne m'intéressait même pas, pour les rassurer. J'avais un petit-ami aussi, que j'aimais. Oliver, un sorcier, qui m'a fait croire l'espace d'un instant que je pouvais vivre normalement avec eux, que tout irait bien. Puis tout s'est brisé. Ils voulaient pour moi une petite vie bien rangée, loin de la magie, trop dangereuse pour moi. J'ai tout quitté. La fac d'histoire, ma famille… Oliver a rompu avec moi, et je n'avais rien vu venir. Il disait que j'étais malheureuse, et qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire pour m'aider… Mais j'avais juste besoin qu'on me soutienne, et qu'on m'encourage à faire ce que j'avais vraiment envie de faire.

J'ai changé mon nom de famille trop reconnaissable. Opaline Wallergan, héritière d'une noble famille de sang-pur, est devenue Opaline Wayland. J'ai teint les pointes de mes cheveux en bleu clair, sur un coup de tête, j'ai commencé des études qui m'intéressaient, celles que je trouvais le plus proche de l'art des potions, en pharmaceutique. Et j'aime Opaline Wayland, les pointes de ses cheveux bleus, qui vient d'un petit village d'Angleterre que personne ne connaît. Je suis désormais en troisième année d'étude en pharmacie. Je garde des enfants parfois, et je suis serveuse dans un bar pour arrondir les fins de mois.

\- Je ne sais pas, je réponds finalement. Bientôt…

Mais dans ma tête, c'est un « jamais ». Justin est moldu… Que dirait-il ? Que penserait-il ? Ma famille sorcière, moi, ni sorcière ni moldue… Je ne sais déjà pas où me situer. Comment Justin le pourrait-il ? Tout changerait. Et je ne suis pas prête. Le brun embrasse mon épaule encore une fois, et quitte le lit. Je gratte nerveusement ma cicatrice, une ancienne brûlure sur mon avant-bras gauche.

\- Tu dis toujours ça…

\- Hmmm.

\- C'est ta façon de me dire que t'es amoureuse de moi ? plaisante-t-il.

Je ris à m'en plier en deux. Justin et moi, c'est juste… Une histoire. On fait un bout de chemin ensemble, mais de là à parler d'amour…

\- Opaline…

Je plonge sous la couette. Je ne veux pas entendre ses reproches.

\- Opaline ! répète-t-il.

\- Quoi ?! je crie.

\- Opaline ! s'écrie-t-il me faisant sursauter.

Je bondis, quitte le lit et enfile un t-shirt alors qu'il me désigne la rue que l'on aperçoit par la fenêtre. Une fille est dans la rue, et pleure, hurle. Ses mains sont rouges, sa robe blanche toute tachée. Elle appelle à l'aide. Sans écouter Justin, je descends les escaliers de son appartement. Il fait froid dehors, et mes pieds sur les graviers de l'impasse que je traverse me blessent. La gamine pleure encore plus fort, et le voisinage s'est simplement contenté d'ouvrir les volets pour regarder le spectacle. Je la couvre de mes bras et la force à me regarder.

\- Lydia !

La petite plonge ses yeux ambrés dans les miens et hoche la tête. Je la garde parfois, même si elle a plus de douze ans, quand sa mère doit partir travailler. Je crois qu'elle est caissière dans une supérette de la ville d'à-côté. Elle aime savoir que quelqu'un garde un œil sur sa fille, j'imagine. Mais les Pierce sont très secrets… Je vois rarement le père.

\- Très bien chérie, je lui murmure. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle pleure encore plus fort, des grosses larmes dévalant ses joues. C'est comme si elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Alors je pose sa petite main sur ma poitrine et lui demande d'inspirer et d'expirer avec moi. Son contact me glace la peau, et me fait presque oublier les cailloux qui se sont douloureusement plantés dans mes pieds. Constatant que la petite est plus calme, je lui attrape doucement le menton :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lydia ?

\- Maman est morte.

Sa voix est atone, sans émotions et son visage est pâle, comme si elle venait d'admettre une vérité. Justin a passé le seuil de la porte.

\- Tu veux bien aller rejoindre Justin s'il-te-plait ? je lui demande calmement.

Lydia s'exécute, et sans courir, elle traverse la rue qui devient étonnement silencieuse. Les volets se sont tous fermés et il n'y a plus rien à regarder. Je suis toute seule et, comme un robot, sans rien contrôler, je me dirige vers la maison des Pierce. La porte est toujours grande ouverte et je trouve cela ridicule : c'est comme la parodie d'un mauvais film d'horreur. Je m'avance et secoue mes pieds nus sur le paillasson. Je ne veux pas salir le parquet de la demeure. J'ai souvent entendu Madame Pierce gronder Lydia le soir, quand elle rentrait de l'école et qu'elle n'enlevait pas ses chaussures. Etonnant que ça me revienne maintenant.

Je traverse le couloir. Mon cœur bat atrocement trop vite. Je continue d'avancer pourtant, et une odeur de sucre s'engouffre dans mes narines. Peut-être que Madame Pierce faisait de la pâtisserie. Mes pieds collent contre le sol, je baisse les yeux. Il y a du sang partout et j'ai marché dedans. Devant moi, il y a une marre écarlate qui s'étale, qui salit le carrelage parfaitement blanc de la cuisine. En son centre, il y a un corps sans vie. J'accoure vers Madame Pierce, les yeux grands ouverts. Deux ambres. Elle les a légués à Lydia… Je cherche d'où provient la blessure, je veux arrêter le sang parce qu'il le faut. Il lui reste peut-être une chance. Je cherche autour de moi, mais il n'y a rien. Rien, absolument rien qui pourrait m'aider dans cette situation. J'aurai dû retourner chez Justin moi aussi, et appeler les secours.

\- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !

Je hais la magie.

Mes membres s'immobilisent. J'ai envie de gémir, mais évidemment, les muscles de ma mâchoire sont aussi paralysés que le reste de mon corps. J'ai envie de couvrir mon corps à moitié nu. Je n'ai qu'un t-shirt sur moi, et une culotte. J'ai terriblement froid, encore plus, quand je sens le sang de Madame Pierce s'infiltrer dans mes oreilles, me chatouiller le cuir chevelu. Je hurle d'effroi, intérieurement. Des hommes me regardent, pointant leurs baguettes sur moi.

\- Opaline ?

Je m'affole en entendant mon prénom et cherche un visage familier parmi ceux qui se sont penchés sur moi. L'un d'eux m'est familier. Je reconnais son air nonchalant et sa cicatrice au coin des lèvres. Il manquait plus que ça…

\- Opaline Wallergan !

Ding ding : bonne réponse ! C'est bien mon nom ! Je ris intérieurement… Etonnant qu'Isaak s'en souvienne, étant donné que cet abruti ne m'adressait jamais la parole si ce n'était pour me demander où était son meilleur ami, Colin…


	4. Celle que j'ai fui

Ma vie a commencé par un combat. Un combat contre les regards méfiants, défiants dans les rues. Quand j'ai enfin intégré l'idée que j'étais une cracmole, le plus compliqué, ça a été d'enfin me rendre compte des yeux moqueurs, parfois même dégoutés des autres sorciers. Je les sentais sur moi pour la toute première fois. Le plus dur, c'était de les ignorer, de faire comme si ces regards ne me brûlaient la nuque. J'ai pris l'habitude, enfant puis adolescente, de marcher la tête baissée, en regardant mes chaussures. Les cracmols font peurs aux sorciers, pour une raison qui m'échappe. Parce que ce sont eux, les forts, et nous, les faibles. Nous n'avons rien fait de mal, si ce n'est de naître sans pouvoir magique dans une famille sorcière magie. J'ai eu honte de moi. De leur imposer ma présence, mon existence. Je voulais disparaître, avoir le pouvoir de me cacher dans un trou de souri.

Quand l'année de mes onze ans je n'ai pas reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, les voisins ont jasé, la famille aussi. Mon oncle, le frère de mon père a grimacé, maladroit. Nilam, ma cousine, a simplement haussé les épaules. Mon père m'a serré dans ses bras, mon frère m'a fait manger une tonne de bonbons. Maman est restée près de moi, m'a inscrite dans une école spécialisée pour les enfants comme moi. Une école ou l'on nous apprenait à la fermer. A ne pas divulguer aux moldus ce que nous étions, ou plutôt, à quel monde nous appartenions malgré eux. L'école Saint-Cairn s'occupait des enfants comme moi … Il y avait dans leurs têtes, des cloisons étanches entre les sorciers et les moldus, et nous, les dix cracmols âgés de neuf à dix-huit ans, en face d'eux, nous les dérangions. Car nous étions pile entre ces deux cloisons, prouvant qu'elles étaient perméables.

C'est mon frère qui m'a fait redresser les épaules et bomber le torse : « Tu n'as pas de honte à avoir Opaline, tu es incroyablement toi, et c'est bien suffisant ». « Suffisant »… Ce n'est pas assez. Je connais les yeux qui cherchent à me faire sentir honteuse, mal-à-l'aise. Je connais les yeux qui cherchent à me faire penser, dire des mots que je ne pense pas ou que je ne veux pas prononcer.

Et c'est ce qu'on va essayer de me faire aujourd'hui, je le sais. Parce que je suis en ce moment même dans une salle d'interrogatoire, et qu'Isaak me surveille. Comme si j'étais capable de m'enfuir.

\- Alors comme ça tu connaissais la victime ?

Je ne dis rien. C'est une question idiote. lsaak a déjà la réponse.

\- Et t'as l'habitude de rendre visite à ta voisine en petite-culotte ? ajoute-t'il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je le fusille du regard. Cela fait deux heures que je suis ici, immobilisée sur une chaise. Ils ne m'ont même pas laissé me couvrir. Mes cuisses sont toujours nues et pleines de sang. J'ai la bouche pâteuse, le visage poisseux. Je n'arrive pas à parler… Il y a deux heures, j'étais dans le lit de Justin et tout allait bien. Isaak me regarde avec insistance, attendant sa réponse. Je voudrais lui dire qu'il pourrait s'estimer heureux que j'ai trouvé le temps d'enfiler un t-shirt … Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que je lui réponds :

\- Oui, je rétorque en rassemblant tout le courage encore présent dans mon ventre.

L'image du cadavre de Madame Pierce ne s'efface pas de mon esprit. Je n'ai jamais vu de personne morte assassinée, ou été sur une scène de crime. Je déglutis. J'aurais mieux fait de rester sous ma couette… Isaak hausse un sourcil. Je n'ai jamais été la reine de la répartie ou du sarcasme. En temps habituel, j'ai tendance à me ratatiner sur moi-même et à me laisser écraser par les autres. Je n'aime pas le conflit. Encore moins avec un sorcier, qui a un statut bien au-dessus du mien, aux yeux de la société. C'est pour ça que je mens à ma famille depuis deux ans, que je mens à Justin depuis si longtemps…

Je ne suis pas audacieuse. Je suis lâche. Mais en sous-vêtement Hello Kitty, il faut bien comprendre que je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Ma dignité s'en est allée.

\- On fait de l'humour Wallergan ? Ça n'a jamais été ton fort quand nous étions enfants.

Ses yeux noisette m'électrifient. Ils me lancent des éclairs que je n'arrive pas à éviter. Je soupire, les cheveux devant les yeux. J'ai soif, j'ai faim et froid, et il fait si sombre dans cette pièce….

\- Il n'y a pas conflit d'intérêt ? je lui demande.

\- Je suis seulement chargé de te surveiller.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner :

\- T'es auror, je ricane comme si c'était la meilleure blague de l'année.

Quand je suis stressée, je raconte toujours n'importe quoi. Et je préfère penser à ça plutôt que de me souvenir des yeux globuleux et de la peau froide de Madame Pierce. Je m'inquiète aussi. Qui est-ce qui s'occupe de la petite Lydia ? Et Justin ? Il doit se demander ou je suis. Et pourquoi le meurtre de madame Pierce intéresse-t-il les sorciers et monopolise toute une escouade du bureau des Aurors ? Pourquoi le sort d'une moldue nécessite-t-il l'intervention des aurors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

J'inspire. J'expire. L'homme en face de moi a les épaules carrées, il impose du respect et j'essaie de le réduire, de le rendre moins impressionnant. Isaak reste le garçon qui avait peur des écureuils et qui jouait aux petites voitures avec mon frère :

\- C'est marrant, je termine. J'ai toujours cru que tu deviendrais le prochain chauffeur du Magicobus.

\- C'est marrant, répète-t-il. Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu deviendrais suspecte numéro un sur une affaire de tueur en série !

Je lui tends un magnifique doigt d'honneur. Enfin, dans mon imagination parce que je suis toujours paralysée. Il ne m'a jamais laissé avoir le dernier mot. Ça m'a toujours prodigieusement énervé. J'ai la nausée et ma tête tourne. Je suis peut-être ancrée sur cette chaise depuis un petit moment, mais le monde valse autour de moi. Je suis sur le point de m'évanouir quand il pose sa main sur mon épaule :

\- Ça va aller Opaline…

Je sursaute, intérieurement là aussi. Mais mon prénom prononcé par sa bouche a un son si étrange…

\- On va juste tirer ça au clair !

C'est la première fois qu'il se montre gentil avec moi. Son visage est détendu mais soucieux… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais c'est grave. Les autres aurors sont sur le qui-vive. Je sens leur tension d'ici alors que des murs nous séparent. Isaak a parlé de « tueur en série »… Ca n'a rien de rassurant et ça me glace.

\- On veut juste comprendre ce que tu faisais chez cette sorcière.

\- Pierce n'est pas une sorcière.

\- Opaline… La famille Pierce est issue d'une longue lignée de sorciers !

\- Je les connais depuis presque un an et demi Isaak ! J'ai gardé leur fille quand ils sortaient le soir, j'aidais parfois Jacqueline a rangé ses courses ! Ce sont des moldus…

\- Tu vis parmi eux depuis si longtemps que tu ne reconnais même plus les tiens ! s'énerve un peu le brun.

Il s'est approché de moi et son souffle chatouille presque ma gorge. Je suis peut-être plus moldue que sorcière…

\- « Les miens ? ». Mais qui sont les miens Isaak ? Je te le demande ! Tu as l'air de le savoir plus que moi…

\- Les gens qui t'aiment peut-être ! crie-t -il.

\- « Quand on aime il faut partir », je murmure presque instinctivement.

\- Arrête avec ce poète, ronchonne Isaak.

J'esquisse un sourire, en repensant à toutes ces fois ou j'ai rembarré Isaak à coup de citations. J'ai toujours eu une bonne mémoire, assez pour retenir ce genre de phrase, de vers. Mais Blaise Cendrars, lui, ses poèmes sont toujours restés gravés en moi.

\- Je vais repartir. Aussi vite que je suis réapparue, je souffle.

\- Ça m'étonnerait Opaline.

Je hausse un sourcil, pour répondre à son ton de défi :

\- T'es impliquée dans une sale affaire, Wallergan.

\- C'est un peu l'histoire de ma vie, je soupire, résignée.

\- Opaline… C'est plus grave que tu ne le penses.

\- Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, je rétorque.

Isaak sort de sa poche un paquet de cigarette qu'il triture nerveusement :

\- Peut-être. Mais tu ne repartiras pas.

\- C'est une menace ?

Il remet en place la bouclette de ses cheveux qui lui tombe toujours entre les deux yeux, et son sourire taquin m'exaspère. Isaak a toujours cru qu'il savait mieux que moi ce qui était bon…

\- QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?

Je sursaute sur ma chaise, et Isaak me lance une œillade, alors que nous sentons de l'agitations derrière la porte.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer !

\- VOUS ALLEZ M'EN EMPECHER ?

Un homme hurle sur tous les autres. Je gémis en reconnaissant cette voix. Une porte claque et quelqu'un entre :

\- Opaline Amanda Selina Lyra Wallergan !

Seigneur.

Mon père n'a pas changé.

Enfin si.

Il a changé de lunettes je crois.

Je ferme les yeux un instant pour me concentrer et offrir mon plus beau sourire à mon père. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit dans cet état, je ne veux pas le peiner. Et puis, je suis quand même en petite culotte hello kitty… Merlin que ça craint…

Quand je rouvre les yeux, son visage rouge et en colère est devant le miens. Mais la violence de ses mots est adressée aux aurors au fond de la pièce et à Isaak :

\- Vous n'avez rien pour la couvrir ? leur aboie-t-il dessus.

Mon père, haut placé dans le département de la justice magique, a certainement dû abuser de son statut pour entrer dans cette pièce. Cela me fait énormément culpabiliser. Je ne veux pas mettre sa carrière en danger. Encore moins à cause d'un énorme quiproquo. Il enlève sa vieille cape, et me la pose sur les épaules. C'est instantané : je n'ai plus froid et je me sens déjà un peu plus en sécurité. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. C'est comme si mon corps acceptait de pleurer le manque de mes parents… Le manque de ces deux dernières années. Je me suis coupée de ce monde, des sorciers, par choix. Pour ne plus avoir à culpabiliser d'être celle que je suis, pour ne pas leur imposer celle que je suis, celle que je ne serai jamais. Mon cœur se serre quand sa main frôle ma joue :

\- Tu n'es pas blessée ?

Je secoue la tête, et les larmes dévalent sur mes joues. Mon corps, qui devrait pourtant rester immobilisé, est secoué par mes sanglots. Je lâche tout. Madame Pierce est morte assassinée dans sa cuisine, ce matin, je l'ai trouvé et je n'ai rien pu faire pour la sauver. Lydia doit avoir peur. Et Justin ? Quel mensonge vais-je devoir inventer …

\- Opaline ! Regarde-moi !

Mon père m'attrape par le menton et plante ses prunelles noisette dans les miennes, comme je l'ai fait avec Lydia il y a deux heures. Il pose ma main sur sa poitrine et me force à respirer en rythme avec lui. L'air s'engouffre dans mes poumons, trouve une brèche à travers ma gorge serrée. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Je revois le tout petit corps de Lydia, apeurée, terrifiée. Elle a vu sa mère mourir sous ses yeux, alors que j'étais tranquillement en train de dormir dans la maison d'en face.

\- Opaline !

Mon père me secoue mais je ne veux pas revenir à la réalité. Je veux rester dans le flou, dans le nuage. Je ne suis pas dans cette pièce. Madame Pierce n'est pas morte. Lydia n'est pas sortie dans la rue couverte du sang de sa mère. Tout ce que je retiens, c'est cette noirceur dans laquelle je plonge avec plaisir.


	5. L'un et l'autre

\- Merci Ed ! je fais au concierge qui m'apporte un sandwich.

\- De rien ma petite Opaline ! souffle à l'homme en repartant.

Ed travaille ici depuis une éternité je crois. Il doit avoir la quarantaine maintenant… Je me souviens que petite, je m'amusais souvent avec lui quand mon père travaillait. C'est un cracmol lui aussi… Il s'occupe du ménage et de l'entretien des bureaux. C'était toujours cool de passer du temps avec lui. Il a accès à absolument toutes les salles grâce à son travail ! C'était un bon allié, quand je jouais à cache-cache avec Colin.

\- Mange.

J'avale un morceau. Hartley m'observe. Comme si j'étais capable de l'étouffer avec un poulet-crudités. Comme si j'étais capable de le tuer tout court. Je suis de ces personnes qui se coupent en faisant de l'origami… Il devrait le savoir.

\- Bois.

Je m'exécute et bois une gorgée d'eau. Elle est fraîche. Le liquide me glace l'œsophage, à me donner mal à l'estomac. C'est la première fois depuis que j'ai été arrêtée, que j'ai du temps pour penser. Pourtant, mon cerveau est sur pause. Il refuse de fonctionner.

\- Repose-toi.

Je lui décoche mon regard le plus meurtrier. Mais il me dirait de danser une gigue que je le ferais. Je ne suis pas en position de dire quoique ce soit.

\- Je…

Ses mots se perdent dans sa gorge et je fronce les sourcils. Revoir Isaak, ça fait remonter une vague de choses en moi. Je pense à Oliver…

\- Oliver est ici ? je demande.

Il ricane bruyamment, en posant un poing sur sa hanche :

\- Incroyable. Tu es dans une situation plus que critique et tu penses à ce connard ?

Isaak et la vulgarité, une paire indissociable…

\- Bah j'en ai un justement en face de moi, mon cerveau a simplement fait le lien ! je rétorque.

\- Ne m'associe pas à lui et…

\- C'était pourtant ton ami, je le coupe

Je le fusille du regard. Bien sûr que je pense encore à Oliver. C'est le premier homme que j'ai aimé ! Isaak et lui étaient amis et il n'a jamais vu d'un bon œil notre relation. Il passait son temps à charrier Oliver, et à tout faire pour me mettre mal-à-l'aise devant lui. Je regrette presque cette époque. Tout était si simple. Il n'y avait pas de double vie, pas ce problème, pas cette place à trouver … Je ne me posais pas toutes ces questions.

\- Je sais pas où est Oliver, soupire Isaak. Il est souvent en vadrouille. Il travaille au département des secrets magiques…

\- Je croyais qu'il voulait devenir auror, je murmure sans comprendre.

Isaak hausse les épaules, et je baisse la tête. Je veux partir loin d'ici… Je gratte ma cicatrice encore et encore. Mon avant-bras est désormais tout rouge.

\- Il s'est spécialisé dans les services secrets, m'apprend-t-il. Je suis certain qu'il adorait tes nouveaux cheveux bleus !

Je grimace malgré moi, alors qu'il s'approche vers moi, en prenant l'une de mes mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts :

\- C'est sympa cette couleur Wallergan ! Ça te correspond !

L'un de mes sourcils se fronce, et je l'interroge silencieusement sur ce qu'il veut dire par là :

\- On dit bien avoir « une peur bleue » non ? Toi qui es si froussarde, c'est parfait !

\- Je te déteste Hartley !

Son rire résonne dans toute la salle, et je regarde la porte, appréhendant le moment ou elle s'ouvrira, tout en ayant hâte. Je veux partir d'ici au plus vite. Qu'on en finisse… Isaak me sourit et je comprends que dans cette pièce, dans cette situation, c'est le seul élément qui m'est familier, et qu'il le sait trés bien.

\- Ce sera bientôt terminé, chuchote-t-il.

\- Tu crois ? je lui fais, d'un ton un peu amer.

Il me fait un sourire en coin, qui dévoile sa cicatrice sur le coin de sa bouche. Je me souviens de la façon dont il l'a eu. Isaak suit mon regard et touche son ancienne blessure, une petite ligne encore boursoufflée, et rouge avec la pulpe de son pouce sous sa lèvre inférieure. J'avais subtilisé son éclair de feu, pour voler, un après-midi où nous étions Colin et moi, chez les Hartley. Janet et Tommy, les cadets d'Isaak, avaient couru dans tous les sens ce jour-ci. C'était Isaak qui m'avait arrêté à temps, et nous nous étions battus. Il m'avait arraché son balai des mains, j'étais tombée en arrière, sur une armoire. Il m'avait couvert de tout son corps se prenant tous les débris quand cette dernière s'était écroulée sur moi. Isaak avait pesté, et ne m'avait plus adressé le moindre mot, le moindre regard pendant presque deux mois.

\- T'as toujours eu le don de te fourrer dans des situations incroyables, déclare-t-il.

\- Et toi pour m'empêcher de vivre, je grogne presque malgré moi.

\- Pour t'empêcher de mourir plutôt. Si tu étais montée sur ce balai, tu te serais probablement brisé la nuque en deux.

\- C'est marrant, j'ai toujours pensé que tu avais peur que ce soit ton balai, qui se brise.

Il s'esclaffe, d'un rire mauvais et hautain.

\- Opaline… Celle qui n'en avait rien à foutre des autres, c'était toi.

Je fronce les sourcils, et ouvre la bouche, prête à répondre, alors qu'un homme arrive. Je sais de qui il s'agit. Pas seulement grâce à sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, ou à ses lunettes rondes… Une aura d'autorité entoure Harry Potter, l'un des aurors les plus brillants de sa génération. Isaak se fait tout petit, lui aussi, et s'écrase dans un coin avant de se faire sortir par l'auror. Il dépose une pile de dossier et les étale devant moi. Il y a des photos. Des phots de cadavres. Je ferme les yeux. J'ai envie de vomir mon poulet crudités.

\- Je te présente les victimes.

\- J'aimerais dire que je suis enchantée. Mais je ne le suis pas, je rétorque en grimaçant.

Ces sorciers ont subi plusieurs tortures. Certains de leurs membres ont été arraché. Il y a des bras, des jambes, parfois des mains… Je me demande qui est assez fou pour commettre de telles atrocités. L'une des victimes, a un œil en moins, qu'il tient entre ses doigts pales. L'homme en face de moi soupire. Il ne trouve pas ça drôle. Pas drôle du tout même.

\- Ces gens sont morts, murmure-t-il. Et toi, tu es la première sorcière que l'on trouve proche d'une des scènes de crimes et qui soit encore vivante.

\- Je suis une cracmole, je rectifie en bredouillant.

\- Tu es surtout notre premier témoin. Notre seul et unique témoin…

Harry Potter se masse les tempes et plonge ses yeux émeraude dans les miens. Il ouvre un dossier et l'étale devant moi. Sur un cliché, on voit une jeune femme. Son front est haut, dégagé. Ses yeux ont la même couleur que le miel, et elle a des petites tâches de rousseurs sur le nez et les pommettes. Elle a les lèvres bien pleines et les joues un peu rouges, parce qu'elle rit, et parce qu'elle se les mord. Elle a de longs cheveux bruns, un peu ondulés. Les pointes de ces derniers sont bleu clair et tombent dans le bas de mon dos. C'est moi. Les aurors ont des photos de moi ! Je reconnais l'endroit : l'entrée de ma faculté des études pharmaceutiques. Justin est juste derrière moi. C'est pour ça que je ris. Il devait me raconter une blague …

\- Opaline Wayland ou Wallergan, fille de juge et de médicomage, avec une parfaite maîtrise des potions et des notions de botanique assez impressionnantes pour une cracmole, étudiante, brillante apothicaire, merveilleuse pharmacienne en devenir… Tu t'es donnée beaucoup de mal pour te faire oublier. Tu as coupé les ponts avec toute ta famille, sans donner la moindre nouvelle…

\- Je voulais m'éloigner de ce monde.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas une sorcière, je réponds froidement. Vous surveillez tous les cracmols comme ça, ou juste moi ?

\- Tous. En ce moment tous.

On dirait que ça ne lui fait pas plaisir. Mais à moi non, ça ne fait pas plaisir. C'est grave. Très grave… Il soupire et enlève ses lunettes. Il range ses feuilles et baisse les yeux. Tous ses gestes sont saccadés, comme s'il peinait à les exécuter.

\- Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ?

J'avale une nouvelle gorgée d'eau. J'essaie de respirer calmement.

\- Pierce était une sorcière.

\- Pierce était une moldue, je le corrige.

Il me montre une photo de monsieur Pierce, que je n'ai vu que deux fois dans ma vie. Son crâne est fendu, et sa mâchoire est cassée. Il y a une autre photo, de Jacqueline, dans un uniforme de Serdaigle. Elle sourit, et ses deux yeux ambrés sont plissés. Ses même yeux maintenant globuleux, sans vie, sans expression. Je détaille l'uniforme, à la cravate bleue et bronze. Je le connais bien cet uniforme. Colin avait le même…

\- Lydia, sa fille, est une cracmole.

\- C'est impossible, je murmure.

\- Pourtant c'est vrai.

\- Non je l'aurai vu.

Lydia a douze ans, je la connais depuis qu'elle en a dix ! Elle n'a jamais parlé de chouette, de hiboux, de baguette, de chocogrenouille ou autres ! elle ne connait pas la magie, n'y a jamais fait aucune référence, même involontairement.

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi, des sorciers se font tuer ?

\- C'est votre boulot. Pas le mien.

\- Tous ces sorciers ont un point commun Opaline, déclara Harry Potter. Ils comptent parmi les membres de leurs familles un cracmol, qui à chaque fois, est épargné, comme la petite Lydia.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et mon cœur rate un battement :

\- Est-ce que ma famille est en danger ?

\- A toi de me le dire.

Je ne les ai pas vu depuis deux ans. Je ne peux rien dire sur eux, ou ce qu'ils sont devenus en trois ans.

\- Ecoutez, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Je ne suis pas mêlée à ces meurtres. Vous pensez quoi ? Qu'un cracmol tue des familles entières ? Ça vous étonne tant que ça ?

Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure défense. Pour autant, j'ai retenu son attention :

\- Les sorciers nous méprisent, et nous maltraitent physiquement et moralement, des tout petits.

\- Est-ce que tes parents…, commençe-t-il.

\- Oh non, je l'arrête précipitamment. J'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur des personnes aimantes. Comme vous semblez le savoir, ma mère m'a enseigné l'art des potions, mon père a toujours fait en sorte que mon… mon handicap ne soit pas une fatalité, il m'a donné les armes pour que je puisse vivre avec. Mais les parents ne sont pas tous comme ça. Dans mon école, il était fréquent de voir les enfants comparer leurs ecchymoses et les méchancetés de leur entourage pendant les récréations ! je hurle.

\- Tu penses que Jacqueline Pierce méritait de mourir ? m'interroge-t-il.

\- Je n'en sais rien, j'énonce honnêtement. Je me suis retrouvée dans sa cuisine parce que j'ai vu Lydia couverte de sang dans la rue…

\- Au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment !

\- Ce sera l'épitaphe gravée sur mon tombe, je ronchonne.

Il marque une pause, et je le devine un peu amusé. Il s'est détendu. Peut-être qu'il me croit…

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a essayé de te contacter ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Une personne, qui t'aurait abordée pour te demander des renseignements sur ta vie, sur ton enfance ?

Je secoue la tête, avant de comprendre le sens cachée de sa question.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que quelqu'un tue les sorciers parce qu'ils maltraitent leurs enfants cracmols ? je m'étonne.

Il fait glisser un rapport. Je vois le nom de Lydia Pierce et je le parcoure des yeux.

\- Lydia était en malnutrition, m'apprends l'auror. Quand nous l'avons trouvé, elle présentait plusieurs marques de coups sur le torse, le ventre et les cuisses. Des marques cachées par la magie, mais pas soignées.

Je déglutis faiblement. J'ai gardé cette petite fille pendant presque deux ans. J'avais remarqué qu'elle était un peu maigre pour son âge, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle était mal nourrie. Je ne me suis rendue compte de rien. Ni des bleus, ni des traces témoignant d'une quelconque violence. Le poulet crudités remonte dans ma gorge. En même temps que l'eau fraîche. J'ai la nausée.

\- Elle va bien ?

\- Elle est secouée, mais elle est en pleine forme physique désormais, me rassure le brun.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle va devenir ?

\- On va la prendre en charge. On va lui trouver une famille d'accueil et en attendant, elle ira à Saint-Cairn.

Il se lève et me regarde. Je ne lis aucun mépris dans ses yeux. Juste de l'incompréhension.

\- Tu es libre.

Pardon ?

\- Reste à la disposition des aurors, m'ordonne-t-il cependant.

\- Vous me croyez ? je m'étonne, suspicieuse.

\- Oui.

\- Je ne savais pas que le Veritaserum était autorisé pour les enquêtes, je lui fais en désignant ma bouteille d'eau.

Monsieur Potter esquisse un sourire. Le veritaserum est indétectable, au goût ou à l'odeur. Il ne change pas la couleur du liquide dans lequel on le mélange… Peut-être qu'il se demande comment j'ai fait pour savoir qu'il y en avait dans mon eau.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous mesurez la gravité de la situation, murmure le directeur du bureau des aurors.

\- Je ne suis plus enfant, je souffle.

Je comprends que si les auros usent du veritaserum, c'est que la situation est exceptionnelle…

\- Assurément, s'esclaffe-t-il.

Mon visage devient rouge, parce que je sais qu'il fait référence au fait que j'ai été arrêté alors que j'avais peu de vêtement sur moi. Mais mon être entier se relâche. Harry Potter s'arrête, et se retourne avant de franchir la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire :

\- Vous dites que vous n'êtes pas une sorcière.

\- Je suis une cracmole, j'approuve en hochant la tête.

\- Vous pensez qu'on est l'un ou l'autre ? Vous croyez vraiment n'avoir aucune place chez les sorciers ? Et si vous étiez l'un et l'autre ?

Je bégaie et il me sourit, visiblement fier de sa phrase énigmatique. Je me lève à mon tour, pour lui courir après. Mais mon père et ma mère entrent dans la pièce et me serrent dans leurs bras. Par-dessus leurs épaules, je vois l'auror parler à Isaak et lui donner plusieurs pièces à conviction.

\- Ma chérie, pleure ma mère. Cela fait si longtemps. Tu es si pâle. Viens, viens chérie ! Sortons d'ici. Rentrons à la maison...

La « maison » ? C'est où la maison ?


	6. Menteuse

_Un vent glacial caresse son corps sans vie. Moi-même, je le sens sur ma peau. Tous mes poils se dressent. La porte est ouverte et j'entre, Lydia serrant sa petite main dans la mienne. Elle court vers sa mère, sans vie et secoue son cadavre pour la réveiller. Moi, je cherche une issue, mais les murs se referment sur nous. Ils m'angoissent, je ferme les yeux, et Lydia s'accroche à moi, enroule ses bras autour de mon cou. Elle m'empêche presque de respirer._

\- Opaline ! Opaline !

J'ouvre les yeux et je me redresse instantanément, cherchant à me rappeler. Je rassemble quelques vérités, des choses qui me permettent de savoir que je suis bien réveillée, que tout va bien, et que je suis en sécurité.

Petit un, la commode rose et violette en face de moi m'indique que je suis de retour dans la demeure familiale des Wallergan.

Petit deux, la fenêtre de ma chambre est toujours condamnée et il y a toujours des barreaux à cette dernière. Je les regarde, me souvenant du jour où j'avais sauté dans le vide pour que ma magie se déclare… En deux ans, rien n'a changé.

Petit trois, le visage de ma mère est en face du mien, inquiet et je contemple mes draps, un motif imprimé de roses et de coccinelles. C'est toujours aussi gamin. Comme si je n'avais pas grandi.

\- C'était un cauchemar chérie ! Tout va bien !

\- Maman…

Je me jette dans ses bras, comme une enfant de six ans. Je ne me sens plus seule du tout. Peut-être même pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Je sens son parfum. Un mélange de fleur et de citron. Je crois que je me rendors assez vite, rassurée.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel. Il a infiltré ma chambre toute entière, en passant à travers les persiennes. J'inspire l'air autour de moi : il y a une odeur de gaufre. Je m'avance vers la petite commode, pour enfiler un gilet. Sur le dessus, il y a tous mes bijoux. J'en reconnais un et souris.

 _« Une belle petite bague, pour une belle petite princesse ! »,_ murmure encore la voix d'Ed dans ma tête. Le concierge du Ministère m'avait fabriqué ce bijou avec un vieux bouchon et deux fils de fer… J'étais très fière à l'époque. La bague n'a pas bougé, elle est restée intacte. Je la repose délicatement, en soupirant.

Il y a un ours en peluche au fond de la pièce. C'est Oliver qui me l'avait offert. Je le serre contre moi un instant… Je me demande à quel moment ma vie a dérapé. Oliver et moi, c'était parfait. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il m'a quitté. J'ai essayé de trouver des réponses, mais je les ai vite oubliés avec Justin. Justin a été un pansement… Il l'est toujours.

Je descends les escaliers, sur la pointe des pieds. Je reste sur la dernière marche : il y a une photo de famille. Colin fait un petit sourire polie, comme notre mère. II replace convenablement le col de sa chemise. Mon sourire à moi, il est loin d'être parfait. Il est édenté. Il me manque deux incisives et là, ou tout le monde se tient droit, moi je penche légèrement sur la droite, comme si j'allais tomber. Une autre photo me montre, en train de jouer avec Polly, une blonde. C'était ma seule amie quand j'étais à Saint-Cairn. Nos mains bougent en rythme, et sur celle de Polly, quand elle lève le bras, on remarque un bleu, qui s'étend de son coude jusqu'à son poignet. Comme une tâche d'encre…

\- Je comprenais pas…

A l'époque, je croyais que c'était une sorte de tatouage. J'avais demandé à mes parents si je pouvais avoir le même. Celui de Polly était beau, et en plus, il changeait de couleur au fil des jours. Violet, bleu, vert, jaune… Je trouvais ça joli, et je crois, qu'à travers mes yeux, Polly, de son côté, le trouvait moins moche, moins douloureux. Mes parents m'avaient expliqué ce que cette marque signifiait, ce qu'elle avait coûtait à Polly. J'ai arrêté de vouloir la mienne, et je me suis mise à détester ces gens qui faisaient du mal à mon amie. A l'époque, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui faisait subir ça ?

Je descends la dernière marche. Il est temps que j'affronte mon père, ma mère. Ils sont dans la cuisine, autour de la table, une assiette remplie de gaufres au centre. On dirait que rien n'a changé. Mais c'est faux. Je m'assois et instantanément, ma mère me sert un verre de jus de fruit :

\- J'ai posé une journée. Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Je pose mon verre.

\- J'adore ce bleu dans tes cheveux ! Ça te va très bien ma chérie ! me complimente ma mère.

Je passe une main dans ma tignasse toute emmêlée, en marmonnant un « merci ».

\- J'ai réparé tes lunettes, elles étaient cassées ! m'informe mon père, en me les tendant.

Je les enfile, appréciant le fait que les bouts de scotch ne grattent plus mes oreilles. La magie a parfois du bon j'imagine.

\- On pourrait aller faire quelques courses ? propose ma mère. Comme ça, tu pourras me dire ce dont tu as envie…

\- Je ne vais pas rester ici. Il faut que je rentre…

Rentrer… Ou ça ? Dans mon appartement tout miteux de Londres ? Chez Justin ? Je l'avais oublié. Je cherche des yeux mon téléphone portable, et le trouve sur le comptoir. Evidemment, il n'a presque plus de batterie.

\- Je comprends, fait mon père. Tu dois prévenir tes proches.

Mes proches ? Je n'ai que Justin en fait. Même si notre relation est ambiguë, c'est mon seul ami sur cette planète, en ce moment même. Et je veux m'enfuir d'ici. J'ai ce sentiment de culpabilité, encore…

\- Laisse-nous juste…, commence ma mère.

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase, suspendue dans le vide comme sa fourchette, et son bout de gaufre planté dessus. Elle pose finalement le couvert et me regarde :

\- Donne-nous au moins une adresse, un moyen de te contacter.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous savez très bien où j'habite non ? Papa doit bien savoir que le Ministère enquête sur tous les cracmols du pays…

Mon père pose son journal et enlève ses lunettes, carrées, qui lui donne un air sévère. Mais ce n'est qu'un air. Juste un air…

\- Tu croyais qu'on allait venir alors que tu ne veux plus de nous dans ta vie ?

J'accuse le coup.

\- Ce n'est pas ça papa…, je bredouille.

\- Alors c'est quoi, Opaline ?

\- Je voulais me prouver que j'étais capable de m'en sortir, sans le nom des Wallergan, sans magie… Sans vous.

Voilà c'est dit. « Sans vous »… Je vois de la tristesse se peindre sur leurs deux visages, une profonde douleur et je sais que j'en suis responsable. Je voulais juste ne plus avoir à affronter leurs regards emplis de pitié, ou pire, fiers, parce que je m'en sortais bien malgré le fait que je suis une cracmole…

\- Faire ta vie sans nous, ça voulait dire nous exclure totalement ? souffle ma mère. Nous sommes tes parents, Opaline, et un jour, il va falloir que tu comprennes que l'on t'aime. Envers et contre tout.

\- C'est quoi le « envers et contre tout » ? je demande d'un ton acerbe. Le fait que je suis une cracmole ?

\- ARRETE DE TOUT RAMENER A CA OPALINE ! hurle mon père.

Je sursaute. Mon père n'a jamais hurlé contre moi, ni même contre mon frère. Pas même quand Colin a malencontreusement fait exploser tout le salon en organisant une fête pour ses dix-sept ans. Pas même le jour ou j'ai failli me défenestrer.

\- Que tu sois cracmole, on s'en fiche. On s'en fiche depuis vingt-ans. Tu t'empêches de vivre à cause de ça. Pas nous. Toi et seulement toi !

Il a raison et je le sais. Je baisse la tête honteusement et ma mère reste calme, comme toujours :

\- Est-ce que tu étais heureuse ? Sans nous ?

Je hoche la tête. Je ne veux pas mentir. Mais durant ces deux dernières années, j'ai appris énormément sur moi. J'ai compris que je n'étais pas aussi faible que je le pensais, que je pouvais m'en sortir seule, sans mes parents pour me protéger d'un monde avec la magie ou sans la magie… J'avais presque réussis à oublier qu'elle existait, cette chose…

\- C'est tout ce qui compte pour nous, chuchote ma mère en mâchant enfin son morceau de gaufre.

\- Ça fait deux ans. Je ne peux pas faire comme si rien n'avait changé, je fais en relevant la tête. J'ai changé…

\- Mais nous aussi Opaline, on a changé ! Tu crois quoi ? Qu'on est stupides ? Si tu ne t'étais pas retrouvée mêlée à cette histoire de meurtre, frisonne mon père, on sait pertinemment que tu ne serais pas avec nous aujourd'hui.

Je me lève pour récupérer mon téléphone. Je ne veux pas affronter leurs regards. Je remonte les escaliers, et ouvre mon ancienne commode, celle qui appartenait à une autre moi, adolescente. Je fouille à l'intérieur, et retrouve un haut délavé, bleu, qui devrait encore m'aller, ainsi qu'une jupe. Pourquoi je ne portais que des jupes plus jeune ? Je lève les yeux au ciel, et m'habille.

\- Est-ce que tu vas revenir ? demande une voix dans mon dos.

\- J'ai des choses à régler, je réponds à ma mère.

\- On te laissera partir Opaline. Parce qu'on t'aime trop pour t'enfermer ici…

Je jette malgré moi un regard vers ma fenêtre et ses barreaux. Ma mère a suivi mon regard, et son visage se fige :

\- On voulait te protéger. Petite, tu ne manquais pas une occasion pour essayer de déclencher ta magie. Tu te faisais du mal… On avait si peur, ton père et moi.

\- Vous auriez pu les enlever.

\- On avait peur que tu partes. On a mal agi, je le sais. Pardonne-nous.

C'est déjà fait maman…

\- Mais… Tu ne nous parlais jamais Opaline, souffla-t-elle.

Parler de quoi ? Du fait que j'étais malheureuse parce que je n'étais pas comme eux ? Comment j'aurais pu ? Je dois retrouver Justin. Je dois retrouver Lydia. J'ai besoin de voir cette enfant. Elle doit se sentir seule, terrorisée. Elle doit se demander ce qu'il se passe. Parce que moi je me le demande. Je descends les escaliers et ouvre la porte d'entrée. Un chat se frotte à mes jambes, et mon père se penche pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Depuis quand vous avez un chat ?

\- C'est le chat de Colin en fait. Enfin de sa petite-amie. On le garde le temps qu'elle et Colin rentre…

\- Colin a une copine ?

J'ai l'impression qu'un semi-remorque s'amuse à me rouler dessus, pour faire marche-arrière et ré avancer, encore et encore. Colin et moi, nous avons toujours été proches. Il était mon meilleur-ami, mon confident, mon protecteur… Il me disait tout et je savais tout de lui, de sa vie. Je peux citer tous ses béguins d'adolescents, à commencer par Victoire Weasley, une blonde que je n'ai jamais vue mais dont il m'avait décrit le visage dans plusieurs de ses lettres. Il y a deux ans, Colin était célibataire.

Je réalise vraiment. La vie a continué sans moi, comme la mienne a continué sans eux. C'est normal. Mais ça me fait mal. Je doute, pour la première fois, d'avoir prit la bonne décision.

\- Il doit s'inquiéter. La une de la Gazette du sorcier parle de toi, murmure mon père. Comment tu vas rentrer chez toi ? m'interroge-t-il.

Je grimace. Mes parents habitent un petit village en Ecosse. J'habite à Londres. Ma mère se propose de me raccompagner, en transplanant, et j'accepte. J'ai toujours détesté transplaner. Prendre le balai, ou même emprunter le réseau de cheminée, ça ne m'a jamais effrayé. Mais sentir tout mon corps partir dans le vide, sans en avoir le contrôle… C'était terrifiant. Mon immeuble se dresse devant moi, et ma mère tient toujours ma main dans la sienne :

\- Je reviendrais, je lui réponds enfin. Je… Je suis désolée.

Elle me prend dans ses bras, comme cette nuit et caresse mes cheveux.

\- Pas autant que nous. Envoie-nous vite de tes nouvelles.

\- Promis, je souffle.

Elle rentre, et je me retrouve seule. La solitude ne m'a jamais vraiment fait peur. J'ai toujours été un peu seule… Une fois chez moi, je me déshabille, pour prendre une douche, et reste un temps fou, sous l'eau tiède. Mes muscles se détendent, se relâchent et je pose mon front contre la faïence. Mon téléphone, que j'ai branché à une prise, vibre dans tous les sens. Je décide de sortir, et enroule une serviette autour de mon corps. J'ai plusieurs appels manqués, ainsi que des messages que je n'ai pas le temps de lire. Quelqu'un toque à la porte, et je sais que c'est Justin, qui entre comme une furie :

\- Les Pierce ont été assassiné, et toi, tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de disparaître d'un coup ?

\- Je suis désolée, je m'excuse en encadrant son visage de mes mains pour le rassurer. Je vais bien.

\- Un cambriolage qui a mal tourné… Tu n'imagines pas le sang d'encre que je me suis fait pour toi !

Un cambriolage… C'est ce que les sorciers ont dit ? Personne ne saura que les Pierce sont morts assassinés alors ? Et Lydia ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont raconté à propos de Lydia ? Je ne veux même pas y penser. Justin me prend dans ses bras et je le laisse faire.

\- Ou est-ce que tu étais passée ?

Je décide de lui dire la vérité.

\- Chez mes parents.

Ou tout du moins partiellement. Je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité… Alors je suis bien obligée de mentir. Je suis très douée à ce jeu-là.


	7. Ce que personne ne sait

\- Dit, est-ce que tu pourrais me passer tes notes du cours de hier s'il-te-plaît ?

La blonde me regarde d'un air interloqué.

\- Je croyais que tu étais antisociale, ou un truc du genre, murmure-t-elle. Est-ce que tu sais au moins comment je m'appelle ?

\- Bien sûr, Lola, nous sommes dans la même promotion depuis trois ans ! je lui fais.

\- Je croyais que tu ne connaissais même pas mon nom, s'étonne-t-elle.

Je ne suis pas très bavarde, et je me mélange peu aux autres. J'imagine que c'est une habitude, et que ça fait tout simplement partie de mon caractère. Lola me donne ses notes, et je les recopie à la va-vite. En sortant de mon cours, Justin est ici, dans l'entrée. J'ai coincé mon gros classeur contre ma hanche et il s'empare de mon sac pour alléger ma charge.

\- L'enterrement des Pierce est dans une demi-heure.

\- Je sais. J'ai pris de quoi me changer.

C'est ridicule, et je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de m'y rendre. Jacqueline et son mari, l'un ou l'autre, peut-être même l'un et l'autre, battaient leur petite fille et je n'arrive plus à dormir depuis que je sais que ça se passait sous mon nez. Maltraiter une enfant… Ca me révolte, comme la plupart des gens. Lydia est une cracmole. Et on lui a fait subir tout ceci pour ça. Pour ce qu'elle est, ce qu'elle n'a pas choisi. Je déteste ces gens… Si j'avais su… J'aurais pu agir !

\- Dépêche-toi, me fait Justin en caressant mon dos.

Je file dans les toilettes, et change de vêtement en vitesse. J'avais déjà mis cette robe lorsque j'avais quinze ans, pour assister à l'enterrement de ma grand-mère paternelle. Je m'y étais rendue avec ma famille, mais contrairement à eux, je n'avais versé aucune larme. Granny ne m'avait jamais aimé de son vivant. J'avais été incapable de la pleurer pour sa mort.

« Opaline, la petite bonne à rien, mauvaise en tout »…

Chaque fois que l'on venait dîner chez elle, elle demandait à son fils, papa, ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de moi, ce que j'allais devenir. Il grognait, pestait, la remettait à sa place, mais ça ne changeait rien : le repas d'après elle recommençait, et moi je n'avais qu'un seul droit. Celui de me taire. Granny détestait tout ce j'étais, ce que je suis encore maintenant. Pour elle, grande sorcière de son temps, j'étais un moucheron, incapable de produire la moindre étincelle de magie.

J'agrippe le bras de Justin, et je m'y raccroche pendant toute la cérémonie. Tous les gens du village se sont rassemblés, et regarde les deux cercueils s'enfoncer dans la terre. Justin a les yeux baissés, et moi, je suis totalement amorphe, spectatrice de quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

\- Ça n'a aucun sens, je murmure.

Justin pose ses lèvres sur mon front, et ce simple contact me glace. J'écoute les discours, qui exposent à quel point les Pierce étaient des personnes admirables. Et voilà qu'on pleure, autour d'une croix, qu'on jette des fleurs, sans savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Je les observe, ces moldus. Je vis parmi eux depuis que je suis partie de chez moi. Je reconnais le boulanger, sa femme, et leur enfant, un petit garçon qui aimait beaucoup Lydia. Il y a leur maîtresse d'école, des voisins, des amis, des collègues mais aucune famille…. Et personne ne soupçonne, personne ne peut deviner que les Pierce n'appartenaient pas à leur monde, et qu'ils sont morts, probablement tués par un sorcier, ou tout du moins, quelqu'un qui connait l'existence de la magie, et qui savait que Lydia était maltraitée.

\- Ça va aller, Opaline ?

\- Euh oui, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui réponds.

Il me tend un mouchoir, et j'essuie mes joues : je pleure. Après la cérémonie, Justin et moi, rentrons dans son appartement. J'enlève mes talons et masse mes pieds endoloris, avant de me jeter sur le lit. Je plisse ma robe noire du plat de la main et enlève mes collants en me tortillant dans tous les sens. Justin m'observe, sans rien dire, avant de s'assoir à mes côtés :

\- Est-ce que tu vas me présenter à tes parents ?

\- Hein ?

\- Je plaisante. Je sais que je suis pas ce genre de personne pour toi.

Je me cogne la tête, en délivrant mes jambes de ce collant trop serré. Je masse mon crâne, persuadée qu'une bosse va encore s'y installer.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu étais chez eux.

\- Tu sais, ça fait très longtemps que je ne les avais pas vu. J'aimerais faire les choses en douceur.

Il se lève, et je sais qu'il est furieux. Ça fait deux ans que nous nous connaissons. Mais ce n'est que du sexe, depuis le début, un réconfort, une oreille qui m'écoute. Je sais que je représente la même chose pour lui. Cependant, je peux comprendre que Justin ait l'envie d'en apprendre plus sur moi. Le tout, c'est de limiter la casse, et qu'il n'apprenne que le nécessaire. Pas plus, pas moins. Je m'endors rapidement, sans manger, sans rêver.

A mon réveil, Justin dort encore. Je m'extirpe sans faire de bruit du lit, en décoinçant mes cheveux trop longs, sur lesquels le bras de Justin s'est posé. Je me prépare en silence, et en sortant, je reste plantée devant la petite maison blanche, celle des Pierce. Leur chat, Bob, me regarde avec espoir et je me mets à sa hauteur, accroupie pour le caresser :

\- Mon pauvre petit …

\- Il doit attendre que quelqu'un le nourrisse !

Je sursaute, Bob disparait et je me retourne. Un homme me regarde, une cigarette à la main, qu'il fume. Il empeste le tabac et le cognac bon marché. Il est le stéréotype du pochetron du coin et je grimace, un peu dégoûtée, et apeurée.

\- Opaline Wallergan, chuchota-t-il. Je sais qui tu es…

Cela fait bien longtemps que personne ne m'a reconnu. Je fronce les sourcils, sur la défensive :

\- Vous en avez de la chance, je couine. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir qui je suis.

\- T'es une marrante, gamine. Je t'aime bien, s'esclaffe-t-il.

Je suppose que je devrais le remercier. Mais je n'en ai ni l'envie ni la force. Cet homme me fait peur.

\- Ta mère, Julia Wallergan née Sadderson est chef de service en médicomagie à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Une femme brillante. Ton père, Ernie Wallergan, est l'un des juges les plus respectés et les plus aimés du magenmagot. Un homme a la hauteur de ta mère, tout aussi brillant. Ton frère, Colin Wallergan, né le quinze Juin deux-mille, fier Serdaigle, major de sa promotion, un élève admiré par ses pairs. Un enfant brillant, mais quoi de plus normal, avec une ascendance pareille !

\- Vous allez faire tout le trombinoscope de ma famille ? je maugrée

\- Et puis il y a toi.

\- « Moi » ? je couine. On garde le meilleur pour la fin.

\- Opaline Wallergan, née le vingt-sept Novembre deux-mille-deux, continue-t-il. Une petite-fille pleine de vie, un peu réservée, toujours un livre à la main, avec une légère peur du noir et des fours, parce que tu t'es brûlée un jour, en sortant des cookies sans protection en touchant la grille. Une enfant sage, calme, intelligente. Mais loin d'être aussi brillante que le reste de sa famille…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? je grogne.

Durant tout son petit discours, il s'était approché de moi et j'avais reculé, de sorte à être contre le mur. Je n'ai aucun moyen de m'échapper désormais. Son haleine empeste. Je ferme les yeux, quand il prend l'une de mes mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts. Je demande comment il peut savoir autant de choses à mon sujet. Parce que tout est vrai. Ma mère est cheffe de service, mon père est juge et apprécié de tous, mon frère était à Serdaigle, et je me suis brûlée, à l'âge de six ans, en sortant des cookies du four. Je touche la brûlure, à l'intérieur de mon avant-bras.

\- Opaline Wallergan, tu es une cracmole.

\- Finement observé.

\- Toi, une sang-pure, issue de deux familles ou la magie est forte.

\- Vous avez le don pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Il s'approche un peu plus, et je ne savais même pas que c'était possible. Je serre les dents, et prie pour que quelqu'un sorte, nous voit et me vienne en aide.

\- Tu sais, le hasard fait bien les choses Opaline. Après tout, quelles étaient les probabilités pour que la famille Pierce ait pour voisine la petite Wallergan disparue ? murmure-t-il.

Je ferme les yeux.

\- Vous avez tué les Pierce, je souffle.

Mes mots glacent mes lèvres et mon être tout entier. Le temps est comme suspendu, comme si cette simple affirmation empêchait désormais la Terre de tourner normalement.

\- Non. J'ai libéré la petite Lydia. Ce n'est pas pareil.

Si. C'est exactement pareil.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Ma voix est rauque, trop sèche.

\- Que tu me suives, répond-t-il.

\- Pour rendre des enfants orphelins ? je couine.

La porte d'entrée de l'immeuble claque violemment, et je n'ai jamais été aussi ravie de voir madame Patterson promener son pitbull affreux. L'homme s'éloigne de moi, et affiche un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Avant de partir, il touche mon avant-bras, et caresse ma cicatrice du bout des doigts. Je frisonne d'effroi :

\- Tôt ou tard arrivera le moment où chacun aura ce qu'il mérite...

Son visage commence à se déformer. Ses cheveux bruns commencent à grisonner et quelques rides se creusent. Je fronce les sourcils, en le regardant s'enfuir. Mon cœur repart maladroitement. Je me souviens même, que j'en possède un…


	8. Où aller ?

\- C'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je touche mon poignet après avoir terminé mon récit. Je me raccroche à quelques éléments qui m'entourent. Il y a une photo de famille, ou l'on voit monsieur et madame Potter, de grands sourires sur leurs deux visages. Un garçon et une fille se disputent la place au centre, en lâchant de grands éclats, qu'on croirait presque entendre, et un autre enfant, plus petit que son aîné, mais plus grande que la petite rousse, reste sagement assis.

\- Oui, je souffle.

L'auror en face de moi se masse les tempes, et inspire calmement. Ses soupçons sont confirmés. Quelqu'un cherche à venger tous ces cracmols qui ont souffert de la main des sorciers… Et ça n'augure rien de bon.

\- Est-ce que tu lui as clairement dit « non », quand il t'a proposé de les rejoindre ?

Je cherche à me souvenir de ce que j'ai pu répondre. Je suis mal à l'aise et j'aimerais dire que j'ai tout de suite dit « non ». Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas :

\- Je ne pense pas. Je ne sais plus, avoué-je à moitié penaude.

\- Très bien. Tu te rappelles son visage ?

Il était brun, un front petit, des sourcils arqués, un nez crochu et un peu plissé, des joues creuses, un menton fuyant et des yeux immenses. Oui, je peux le décrire. Ceci dit, ça ne devait pas servir à grand-chose…

\- Oui. Mais je crois que ce n'était pas son vrai visage. Il est parti parce que ses traits commençaient à changer.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. C'est peut-être une identité qu'il a déjà prise auparavant, qui nous donnera déjà une piste.

Il me laisse partir, sans rien ajouter de plus, et je me retourne vers lui, juste avant de partir :

\- Monsieur Potter… Est-ce que je pourrais rendre visite à Lydia Pierce ?

Il cherche quelques papiers dans son bureau et relève la tête :

\- Bien entendu. Elle est placée l'école Saint-Cairn, sous la responsabilité du ministère, en attendant de trouver des tuteurs ou des parents adoptifs.

Je ricane, mauvaise. Comme si des sorciers allaient accepter d'adopter une enfant dysfonctionnelle. Quoique… Certains ne sont pas si mauvais. Mais même s'ils sont tolérants, prendre un enfant différent, sans savoir comment s'adresser à lui, lui apprendre à vivre dans un monde qui ne sera jamais fait pour lui, ce n'est jamais simple. Et malheureusement pour moi, les personnes ont souvent horreurs de tout ce qui est compliqué.

\- Elle te réclame, m'apprend Harry Potter. Je crois qu'elle attend votre visite.

\- J'irai.

\- Sois prudente. Je vais affecter quelques aurors à ta protection.

Je hoche la tête, un peu rassurée. En fait, c'était ce que j'étais venue chercher. De l'aide, de la protection. Je sors du ministère un peu plus sereine que lorsque j'y suis entrée. Je m'adosse contre le mur, et regarde les moldus passer. Le vent rafraichit mes joues brulantes.

\- Ah putain de bordel de merde ! peste une voix derrière moi.

Isaak est dehors et je me demande bien ce que sa mère la duchesse dirait si elle entendait de tels mots sortir de la bouche de sa progéniture. Je le regarde s'empêtrer et chercher quelque chose dans ses poches. Je le prends en pitié, et m'avance vers lui :

\- Je vais te tenir ça, je lui propose en m'emparant de son exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier.

\- Merci Opaline.

Il plonge définitivement sa main dans sa poche de jean et en sort un paquet de cigarette et un briquet. Il l'allume et l'odeur de la fumée me fait tousser.

\- Désolé.

\- Ta mère sait que tu fumes ? je lui reproche doucement.

\- Et la tienne sait que tu te promènes à moitié nue dans certains quartiers ?

Je garde le silence, en accusant le coup. Répondre à une question par une autre, c'est la spécialité d'Isaak. Ça l'a toujours été. Certaines choses ne changent pas, même avec le temps. Et surtout pas le sarcasme à deux noises d'Isaak Hartley.

\- Désolé, répète-t-il.

\- T'as jamais été autant désolé de ta vie avec moi Hartley ! je remarque amère.

\- T'as manqué à Colin tu sais.

Colin et lui, ont toujours été si proches. J'étais jalouse, enfant, de ne pas avoir de « Isaak » dans ma vie, avec qui faire les quatre cents coups, à qui parler tard le soir… Une amitié pareille, c'est rare. Je soupire malgré moi. Isaak fait sortir de sa bouche un nuage de fumée grisâtre. Une bouffée de culpabilité monte en moi. En me coupant de ma famille, je n'ai pas réalisé les conséquences que cela engendrerait. Pas à ce point.

\- Il m'a manqué aussi.

Je pense à sa petite-amie, que je connais pas, qu'il aime assez pour accepter un chat dans sa vie. Colin a toujours eu peur des chats… J'ai hâte de le revoir. Je ne sais juste pas comment m'y prendre.

\- Est-ce qu'il m'en veut ?

C'est la crainte que j'ai. Colin et moi, nous avons toujours été bien plus qu'un frère et une sœur. Il était mon seul ami.

\- Il me semble l'avoir entendu te traiter une fois de « petite conne égoïste et sans cœur », réfléchit Isaak. Mais pour tout te dire, nous avions trop bu, et je ne sais pas si ces mots sortaient de sa bouche ou de la mienne.

Il s'esclaffe, comme s'il était le détenteur d'une blague que je ne comprendrai jamais.

\- Plus sérieusement Wallergan, je pense que Colin te pardonnera dès qu'il te verra. Trois battements cils et ce sera joué ! Et puis avec ce bleu dans tes cheveux, crois-moi qu'il aura une tonne de question à te poser, du genre… « Est-ce que tu te drogues » ?

\- Ah ah ah ! T'es si drôle Hartley ! Et si peu cliché !

Il hausse les épaules puis reprend un air sérieux :

\- Pourquoi t'as teint tes cheveux ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Après Oliver, j'avais besoin de changement, je crois.

\- C'est qui le cliché maintenant ? se moque-t-il en continuant de fumer.

\- Je trouvais ça moins permanant qu'un tatouage ou qu'un piercing, je poursuis. Puis finalement, j'ai trouvé que ça me correspondait bien.

\- Oui, ça te va bien…, murmure-t-il.

\- Pour en revenir à Colin…

\- Trois battements de cils, je te dis ! m'assure-t-il.

Isaak cligne d'un œil, complice et je rougis. J'ai toujours fait ça avec Colin, pour qu'il me pardonne. Battre trois fois des cils, et lui dire que j'étais sincèrement et profondément désolée. Ça a toujours fonctionné… Je ne pensais pas qu'Isaak l'aurait remarqué.

\- Pourquoi t'es partie ? me demande Isaak.

Le brun me regarde. J'ai l'impression qu'il cherche à comprendre, à résoudre une énigme impossible.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je serais restée ?

Ses yeux luisent. Les rues de Londres sont grises, et seules ses prunelles noisette apportent un semblant de couleur, de chaleur…

\- Je ne suis pas comme vous Isaak, tu le sais bien, je reprends. Les sorciers ne veulent pas des gens comme moi…

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte en fronçant ses sourcils.

Le vent se met à hurler. J'ai toujours détesté ça… Quand Isaak affirme qu'il sait mieux que moi ce que je ressens, ou des vérités que je peux être la seule à connaitre.

\- C'est toi qui ne veut pas de nous…, murmure-t-il.

Je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir bien entendu, ni compris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici au fait ? me demande-t-il d'un ton froid.

Isaak a toujours été comme ça. A souffler le chaud et le froid. Je n'ai jamais su comment me comporter avec lui.

\- Je devais parler aux aurors, je lui réponds.

\- J'en suis un, se vante-t-il. Tu peux me parler.

\- Non, toi t'es juste une erreur dans leur brillante institution.

Il rit, avant de souffler dans les airs une nouvelle slave de fumée.

\- Je ne suis pas grand-chose pour le moment, juste un simple auror, avoue-t-il. Mais moi au moins, je sais où je vais.

\- Moi aussi ! Je dois aller faire des courses, pour Justin et moi, je lui apprends en désignant le supermarché dans la rue d'en face.

Il lève les yeux au ciel :

\- T'es une imbécile Wallergan.

\- Je te laisse me rabaisser pour cette fois. On a du temps à rattraper j'imagine… ça a dû te manquer.

Isaak me regarde, de bas en haut, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir gêné quand je sens ses yeux sur ma peau. Il prend son temps, comme s'il cherchait la bonne réponse…

\- Pas le moins du monde, lâche-t-il enfin en écrasant le mégot de sa cigarette sous sa chaussure.

\- Tu comptes me ramasser ça ? je fais les poings sur les hanches.

Il rigole doucement et se penche pour s'exécuter, avant de mettre son mégot à la poubelle.

\- Opaline, toujours prête à faire régner l'ordre, alors qu'elle fiche le bordel partout où elle va !

\- Certains diraient que c'est un don.

\- Et moi je l'affirme, rétorque-t-il.

Il passe la porte et me laisse plantée là, avec un petit sourire en coin. Isaak m'a toujours prodigieusement énervée, mais il a toujours fait parti de ma vie. Il était une constante, au même titre que mon frère, ma mère et mon père. Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche. C'est Justin. Il est fâché en ce moment… Je tiens à le garder à l'écart de tout ça. Il n'a pas à savoir. Ce serait trop pour lui, comme pour moi. Je me demande même s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux mettre fin à cette relation. Je tiens assez à lui pour arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

 _De : Justin_

 _Tu vas bien ?_

Il s'inquiète à juste titre. Moi aussi, je me demande si je vais bien. Plus encore, si tout ira bien… Je pianote une vague réponse, avant de recevoir la sienne qui me demande quand est-ce que je vais lui présenter mes parents. Je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas lu. Je m'égare dans les rayons du supermarché, prenant tout mon temps. Je ne veux ni rentrer chez moi, ni chez lui. Je ne me sens ni en sécurité seule, ni là-bas, ou je vois la maison des Pierce sur le chemin. Je me demande où aller… En fait, je me suis toujours demandé où aller. Et je pensais qu'après ces deux ans passés avec les moldus, j'aurais une réponse. Mais je ne le sais toujours pas.


	9. Saint-Cairn

\- Sincèrement de tous les aurors, il a fallu qu'on te nomme toi ? je ronchonne.

\- Ce ne serait pas drôle sinon ! plaisante Isaak en ouvrant un parapluie.

Isaak fait partie des aurors qui me protègent. Je le soupçonne de s'être porté volontaire. Quand il faut m'emmerder, il est toujours volontaire… Je frissonne, à cause de la pluie et du vent qui siffle dans mes oreilles, traversant mon crâne de pares en pares. La pluie s'infiltre à travers mes vêtements.

\- Tu veux bien partager ton parapluie avec moi ? je lui demande, en sentant les trombes d'eau qui dégoulinent le long de ma nuque.

\- Je dois te protéger de cet homme, pas de la pluie ! dit-il en surélevant le parapluie juste au-dessus de sa tête.

\- OPALINE !

Je sursaute en entendant mon prénom et fait face à Justin, qui est descendu de son appartement et me tend un parapluie. Isaak est venu me chercher en bas de chez lui. Ce matin, je suis sortie en quatrième vitesse quand je l'ai vu à travers la vitre. Etrangement, ça ne m'a pas ravie de savoir Justin et Isaak si proches physiquement parlant. Justin s'approche. Je me crispe tout comme Isaak.

\- N'attrape pas froid, me sourit Justin.

Il m'embrasse rapidement, ses mèches de cheveux trempées touchent mon front un moment, et il s'éloigne, en regardant de bas en haut Isaak, qui le jauge de la même manière.

\- Tu ne me présentes pas à ton ami Opaline ? me fait Justin.

\- Isaak Hartley ! fait le brun, tout guilleret. Une vieille connaissance on va dire…

Je le fusille du regard alors que Justin, tout content, lui sert la main chaleureusement :

\- Opaline parle si peu de sa vie ! Vous vous connaissez d'où ?

\- Je suis le fils de vieux amis à ses parents. Nous avons quasiment grandi ensemble !

Isaak a appuyé chacun de ses mots, comme pour les faire peser plus lourds sur les épaules de Justin, qui ne perd pas son sourire. Je plisse le nez, prête à éternuer alors qu'Isaak me tend un mouchoir presque instinctivement :

\- Je la connais bien !

\- Je vois ça, murmure Justin. C'est marrant ça : elle ne m'a jamais parlé de toi pourtant.

\- Tu sais, Opaline est passée maître dans l'art du mensonge et de la dissimulation, rétorqua Isaak. Un vrai caméléon !

Les deux hommes s'affrontent silencieusement, rien qu'avec les yeux.

\- Opaline est la personne la plus honnête que je connaisse ! me défend Justin en agrippant ma main.

Je gémis, parce que Justin a tort sans le savoir. Je passe mon temps à lui mentir, encore plus en ce moment. Isaak se tord de rire sur le trottoir, comme si Justin avait sorti la blague de l'année.

\- Mon pauvre, si tu savais… Bon on devrait y aller, me presse Isaak.

Justin me retient et je m'approche de lui, pour le rassurer :

\- Je vais rendre visite à …

Je suspends ma phrase. Je ne peux pas lui dire que je m'apprête à rendre visite à Lydia. Cette petite est officiellement portée disparue pour lui, ainsi que pour le reste des moldus.

\- A quelqu'un, je termine en bredouillant. Je serai rentrée pour ce soir.

Nos doigts se détachent et je m'en vais avec Isaak. Je peine à tenir son rythme. Ses jambes sont immenses, et je dois faire quatre pas, là ou lui en fait seulement un seul. Il ne ralentit pas pour autant l'allure et attend d'être dans une ruelle sombre; Il me donne son parapluie, et me tend son bras.

\- Je déteste transplaner, je murmure.

\- Evite de vomir.

\- Franchement, rien ne m'en empêcherait, je grogne en secouant son parapluie dans tous les sens avant de le refermer. Et surtout pas le fait que tu portes une chemise fraîchement repassée ! C'est mignon cette couleur, ça te va bien ! je ricane. Tu t'es fait beau pour qui dis-moi ?

Je l'observe rougir, et ça me laisse totalement pantoise. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me réponde, encore moins à ce qu'il réagisse…. Cependant, il reste muet, et agrippe mon épaule. Je ferme les yeux, me sentant partir dans le vide. Je déteste cette sensation, et suis contente de ressentir le sol sous pieds, malgré mes baskets imbibées d'eau. Je me force à sourire, dévoilant mes dents. Pourtant, je sais que mes yeux sont perdus dans un abyme de peur et d'appréhension.

\- Arrête on dirait une folle ! raille Isaak.

\- J'ai lu quelque part, qu'en souriant même pour de faux, ça augmentait le taux de dopamine.

\- Un bonheur de façade ! songe Isaak.

\- Le bonheur n'est jamais une façade Isaak ! je souris toujours. Et ça m'empêche de céder à l'envie de fuir.

\- Tu vas attraper des crampes à force…

\- Ça muscle mes zygomatiques.

\- Tais-toi Wallergan, soupire-t-il en passant devant moi. Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi.

L'école Saint-Cairn se dresse devant nous. Les sorciers abandonnent rarement leurs enfants, sauf quand ils naissent avec un handicap ou des spécificités particulières. Souvent, ils les envoient à Saint-Cairn, un établissement spécialisé dans la prise en charge des enfants aux dispositions particulières. Je ne suis jamais entrée dans la partie internat, mais j'ai fréquenté l'école toute mon enfance, jusqu'à mes treize ans, avant de convaincre mes parents de m'inscrire dans un collège moldu. Je n'ai aucun bon souvenir de cet endroit. Saint-Cairn est la preuve vivante de l'arrogance des sorciers, qui au fond d'eux, sont toujours pour une pureté du sang, une perfection d'apparence. Ils sont nés sorciers, ils ont des mérites que les autres n'auront jamais, selon eux. Alors, c'est ici qu'on isole les demi-géants, les demi-gobelins, les nés-moldus quand ils sont découverts tout petits et qu'ils font trop de frasques… Et les cracmols. Saint-Cairn, c'est un fourretout dans lequel on retrouve ce que les sorciers veulent ignorer, par peur ou par vanité. C'est une tambouille improvisée. Un peu comme une ratatouille avec tous les légumes avariés et pourris.

Les nés-moldus, les demis-géants, gobelins partaient dès l'année de leur onzième anniversaire, suivre une scolarité à Poudlard, jalousés par les cracmols. Ils étaient peu nombreux en réalité… Mais je me souviens qu'ils étaient compliqués pour nous, les cracmols, de les accepter. On nous mélangeait à des enfants qui eux, pouvaient et savaient faire de la magie. Les enfants cracmols ne comprenaient pas toujours… Moi-même, je n'avais pas compris : héritière d'une famille de sang-pur, pourquoi moi, Opaline, je ne pouvais pas aller à Poudlard quand cette enfant née de parents moldus, elle, le pouvait ? J'y voyais une profonde injustice, comme si cette fille m'avait prit ma place. Et c'était une idée que l'école Sant-Cairn avait entretenu dans mon esprit, m'apprenant presque à détester les demi-géants, les demi-gobelins et les nés-moldus, en nous séparant d'eux. Il n'y avait aucune harmonie, alors que nos différences, auraient pu, et auraient du nous rassembler.

J'avais finalement compris en grandissant.

La seule injustice résidait dans la loterie de la vie.

Et ces enfants étaient comme moi, et j'étais comme eux.

\- Trois petits chats, trois petits chats…, chantonnent deux fillettes.

L'une d'elles est toute petite. Sûrement à moitié gobeline et l'autre au contraire, est immense pour son âge. Je ne vois en elles que deux enfants aux couettes hautes et aux chaussures rose fluo.

\- J'adore vos baskets ! je leur fais, en leur souriant gentiment.

Elles gloussent avant de me remercier avec un grand sourire. C'est l'heure de la récréation, très certainement. Les enfants jouent et rient. Certains courent, se poursuivent gaiement. C'est étrange, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir entendu de rires quand j'étais ici… L'ambiance a changé. Un garçon saute dans un petit tas de feuilles mortes, et les fait pleuvoir tout autour de lui. Il y a du rouge, des nuances d'oranges, du jaune… Les couleurs de l'automne n'ont jamais été aussi vivantes. Nous sommes à peine mi-septembre pourtant… Je vois un homme, s'avancer vers nous. Ses yeux sont ternes, sans vie. C'est comme si le bâtiment délavé de l'école avait déteint sur lui. Il a l'air si fatigué…

\- Opaline Wallergan….

Mon visage s'illumine vraiment, réellement quand je reconnais Ed :

\- Ed ! Vous jonglez toujours entre votre emploi au ministère et celui de l'école ?

\- Toujours ma petite !

Il pince ma joue et je lui souris, presque attendrie. Quand mes parents m'ont placé ici, Ed était mon seul repère. Je le connaissais, étant donné qu'il travaillait au ministère et que j'avais pris l'habitude de l'y voir. A l'école, avant que je ne devienne amie avec Polly, cette blonde aux taches bleues sur le corps, il était la seule personne à laquelle je parlais. Ed, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, a toujours été là pour moi. Je crois que mes parents étaient aussi soulagés de savoir qu'Ed travaillait également à Saint-Cairn en tant que concierge : lui-même cracmol, ils pensaient sûrement que je verrais en lui un potentiel confident. Ils avaient eu raison…

\- C'est rare de revoir les anciens élèves, soupire l'homme.

\- Je veux bien vous croire, je murmure.

Je plains ceux qui ont dû y rester jusqu'à leurs dix-huit ans. L'enseignement de Saint-Cairn n'était pas mauvais, au contraire. Les enseignants étaient compétents. Je ne voulais juste pas m'enfermer dans cette case dans laquelle tout le monde s'évertuait à vouloir me ranger. J'ai insisté auprès de mes parents, pour aller dans un collège moldu, pour ne plus jamais entendre parler de magie et ce que j'avais le droit de dire, ne pas dire. Pour ne plus voir les autres enfants, aux regards tristes, aux arcades sourcilières fendues ou aux genoux écorchés…

\- Vous êtes ici pour la petite dernière… Venez ! nous ordonne presque Ed.

Je passe les portes, un peu nauséeuse. Isaak pose une main sur mon épaule :

\- Tu te sens bien ?

\- Oui. C'est juste le transplanage, ça me barbouille toujours…

Je revois les images d'enfants qui jouaient silencieusement avec moi, des traces de coups qu'ils comparaient parfois entre eux. J'avais beau faire partie des leurs, être cracmole moi aussi, je n'ai jamais été comme eux. Mes parents n'auraient jamais osé lever la main sur moi. Ils m'aiment.

\- Alors c'est ici que tu étais ? murmura Isaak.

Il effleure du bout des doigts des dessins d'enfants, qui ornent le mur et cachent la peinture grisâtre. Les couleurs égayent un peu l'endroit. C'est moins lugubre que dans mes souvenirs. Je me souviens comme je voulais toujours m'échapper de cet endroit, pour apprendre à faire des potions, comme ma mère. Souvent, le soir, elle m'apprenait avec Colin. Et j'adorais ça. Il n'y avait pas besoin de magie pour touiller le contenu d'un chaudron, pour couper les ingrédients, extraire des jus… J'étais douée. J'aurais pu l'être bien plus, si on m'avait donné ma chance.

\- C'est mignon, commente Isaak.

Il y a de la vie ici. Dans mes souvenirs, tout était gris, morose. Je reconnais l'un des dessins, tout en bas. C'est l'un des miens. Il est entouré de pleins d'autres, signés par des prénoms que j'associe à des visages flous. Je souris, en remarquant mon prénom écrit maladroitement… La date s'est un peu effacée avec le temps, mais les couleurs sont restées vives. Je m'étais dessinée, prês de l'arbre du manoir des Hartley. Ce dernier était dessiné et on y voyait d'autres enfants en train de jouer. Colin, les jumeaux Josse… Je me demande qui a accrochés tous ces vieux dessins ici.

\- C'est moi cette grosse tâche brune ? demande Isaak en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Précisément, je réponds en étirant un peu plus mes lèvres.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tes parents t'avaient placée ici.

\- Saint-Cairn est la seule école qui propose un enseignement adapté aux enfants cracmols ou ceux ayant des dispositions particulières. Nous étions en sécurité de toutes les moqueries, je crois.

\- Ridicule, lâche Isaak.

Je grince des dents en me tournant vers lui :

\- Tu t'es toujours moqué de moi !

Il s'arrête de marcher, le visage fermé :

\- Opaline, je me moquais de toi parce que tu étais rabat-joie, toujours seule, renfermée et à geindre pour un oui ou pour un non. Je ne me suis jamais moqué de toi parce que tu es une cracmole.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, parce qu'une fillette me saute dans les bras. Je la réceptionne en riant et en sentant ses petites mains entourer mon cou avec force :

\- Tu es venue me chercher…

Sa voix ravie me brise le cœur et je la serre dans mes bras, un peu plus encore.

\- J'aimerais bien Lydia.

\- Je ne comprends pas Opaline… Qui sont ces gens ? Où est maman ?

Par-dessus son épaule, je croise le regard bleu tranchant d'une personne que je connais bien. La cicatrice qui s'étend de sa tempe jusqu'au coin de sa lèvre ne trompe pas :

\- Polly ?

\- Opaline ! J'aurais aimé te revoir dans d'autres circonstances, me sourit la blonde.

Polly et moi avons passé de nombreuses heures, nous aussi, à jouer à trois petits chats… C'était mon amie. Avant que je ne quitte l'école, sans rien dire à personne. Je n'ai pas gardé contact avec elle et pourtant, quand je la regarde, les souvenirs m'assaillent par centaines. Je regrette… J'ai injustement rejeté quand je suis partie de Saint-Cairn. Je voulais effacer cette école de ma vie…

\- Je travaille ici maintenant ! En tant qu'enseignante. Je voulais faire de cet endroit… quelque chose de meilleur, souffle-t-elle.

\- Tu as réussi, je la complimente.

\- J'ai trouvé ma place, sourit-elle. Et toi Opaline ? Tu as trouvé ta place ?

Sa question me glace. Je repense à Oliver. Il m'a posé la même question, avant de me quitter…. Je reste muette.

\- Lydia, et si tu montrais à ton amie la salle de jeux ? propose Polly.

Lydia opine et prend ma main dans la sienne pour me conduire dans une grande pièce baignée de lumière. Il y a des jeux d'éveil un peu partout, des puzzles étalés sur le sol, des toupies qui tournent encore et des guirlandes qui clignotent. Lydia me fait m'assoir sur un gros pouf mauve et me demande si je veux prendre le thé.

\- Avec deux sucres s'il-te-plaît ! je lui demande.

Polly s'assoit à mes côtés, et je jette un œil à Isaak qui est resté un peu en retrait, juste derrière la porte.

\- Lydia est une enfant très renfermée. Plusieurs psychomages sont venus la voir, mais aucun n'a réussi à la faire parler…

Je remarque dans un coin de la salle, un sceau, placé juste au-dessus d'une infiltration. Les gouttes tombent dedans, en des « ploc » réguliers.

\- Nous manquons de moyens, m'apprends Polly. J'ai beau accrocher des dessins dans les couloirs pour cacher les fissures, cette école aurait bien besoin d'être rénovée.

\- Le Ministère ne peut-il pas s'en charger ?

\- Je crois que le Ministère se préoccupe assez peu des sorciers peu communs ou des cracmols.

Lydia nous offre deux tasses, que nous prenons dans nos mains pour les réchauffer. J'observe la pré-adolescente se hausser sur la pointe des pieds pour en proposer à Isaak. Son visage s'adoucit, quand il se penche vers elle, pour accepter en la félicitant pour ce très bon thé, comme si elle avait huit ans.

\- Il y a plus d'enfants ici que lorsque nous étions jeunes, je murmure.

\- C'est normal. Les nouveaux tests du Ministère permettent de détecter plus tôt si un enfant est cracmol ou non, sans parler de la une nouvelle politique d'intégration pour les nés-moldus : la plupart d'entre eux viennent ici maintenant. Donc nous en recevons plus tôt, et ils restent plus longtemps…

Je grimace, et regarde tout autour de moi. A mon époque, un enfant n'était considéré comme un cracmol qu'à compter de son onzième anniversaire, et s'il n'avait déclaré aucune magie. Aujourd'hui, on pouvait mesurer la magie, et constater qu'un enfant était cracmol bien avant ses onze ans. Et ces pauvres enfants nés-moldus… Pourquoi les couper ainsi d'un environnement qu'ils connaissent pour les mettre dans une telle école ? L'intention est bonne et louable : un enfant né-moldu, faisant de la magie inconsciemment et jugé comme étant étrange par les autres enfants moldus se sentirait sûrement mieux dans une école ou on lui enseignerait qu'il n'a pas à avoir peur de la magie. Mais Saint-Cairn, dans les faits, n'étaient pas comme ça… Le projet méritait qu'on l'approfondisse. Ces enfants ont le droit de choisir. Et leurs parents dans tout ça ?

\- Les choses vont vites changer, murmure Polly. Il suffit d'être patient j'imagine…

Je lui souris. Parce que cet endroit a changé avec elle, je le constate. Saint-Cairn pourrait devenir un refuge pour les nés-moldus, un endroit ou on apprendrait aux enfants demi-gobelins, à contrôler leur surpuissance magique… Une école ou les sorciers, ou les cracmols, qu'importe leurs origines seraient tous acceptés. Polly a dessiné les esquisses de ce rêve… Et je me mets à y croire.

\- Parle moi de toi Opaline ! Cela fait si longtemps !

\- J'étudie … Je me suis un peu isolée du monde de la magie. J'apprends à faire des médicaments, pour soigner des maladies, j'explique vaguement.

\- Cela te correspond bien, approuve-t-elle.

\- Je suis vraiment impressionnée, je murmure.

\- De quoi ?

\- Saint-Cairn. Tu as changé cet endroit Polly. En mieux…

\- J'ai foi en l'avenir, et à ce que cet endroit peut représenter, affirme Polly.

\- Opaline, tu me ramènes chez moi ? demande Lydia.

Lydia se cale entre mes bras, et je la berce, sans avoir répondu à ses questions. Elle s'endort, alors que je caresse ses cheveux. Cette pauvre petite à tout perdu… Son monde s'est écroulé. Elle aurait dû continuer à vivre comme avant.

\- Pauvre enfant, murmure Polly.

\- Oui…

\- Tout ira bien pour elle, affirme-t-elle avec conviction.

Je hoche la tête, alors que la blonde continue sa phrase :

\- Tôt ou tard arrivera le moment où chacun aura ce qu'il mérite...

Je sursaute en entendant cette phrase. Tout mon corps est en alerte. Je croise les yeux bleus de Polly, sévères, austères et m'accroche à l'enfant, comme à une bouée de sauvetage.


	10. Les nôtres sont les Autres

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? je soupire.

Je suis malheureusement obligée de le suivre partout, autant qu'il est obligé de me suivre partout… Je déteste ça.

\- Il faut que je passe prendre un truc, ronchonne Isaak.

Le manoir des Hartley se dresse devant moi, et bientôt, sa mère surgit et m'embrasse sur les deux joues :

\- Opaline ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Cela faisait si longtemps ! Tu prendras bien une tasse de thé ?

Je hoche la tête, sans oser refuser, et me retrouve dans le jardin. Rien n'a bougé.

\- Regarde comme ton arbre est en bonne santé ! commente-t-elle.

\- Oui…, je fais un peu émue.

\- Isaak coupe régulièrement les branches mortes.

\- Ah. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait la main verte !

\- Il sait à quel point tu tenais à cet arbre enfant ! Tu étais si mignonne ! Je me souviens qu'un hiver, tu lui avais apporté une couverture, parce que tu craignais qu'il attrape froid.

Je souris, en repensant à toutes les après-midi que j'ai passé ici. Quand j'avais apporté cette couverture, Isaak s'était bien moqué de moi.

\- Ta cousine t'avait même aidé à la tricoter je crois ! se rappelle madame Hartley.

\- Nilam, je souffle. Nous allons justement la chercher à la gare !

\- Oh quelle charmante attention ! Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas accompagné mes enfants … Ils ont honte de leur vieille mère, j'imagine. Isaak pourra y voir son frère et sa sœur !

\- Opaline !

Je sursaute, en entendant Isaak m'appeler. Il a récupéré ce qu'il était venu chercher et à dans les bras, une multitude de dossiers.

\- On y va ? demande-t-il.

\- Euh… Oui.

\- Oh si tu vois ton frère et ta sœur…, commence-t-elle.

\- Oui maman, j'en profite pour récupérer Janet !

\- Isaak ! Tommy…

\- Oui je récupère Tommy aussi, bougonne-t-il.

Il coupe court à la conversation et nous conduit directement à la gare que je traverse, impatiente. Je me rends en quatrième vitesse sur le quai neuf trois-quarts. Je me surélève, pour tenter d'apercevoir une tête parmi celles qui descendent du Poudlard express. Je cherche une peau mate, des yeux noirs et des cheveux coupés au carré. Mon oncle, le frère de mon père, a rencontré sa femme en Inde, lors de leur fuite contre lord Voldemort. Ils ne parlent jamais de ce temps-là… Mais je devine qu'en riches héritiers d'une famille de sang-pur, noble et respectée, le mage noir voulait les compter parmi ses membres, ses mangemorts. Ils ont préféré fuir…Et je ne sais pas ce que j'en pense… je sais juste que grâce à cette fuite, Yamya et mon oncle se sont rencontrés, et qu'ils ont eu ma cousine, Nilam, actuellement en sixième année à Poudlard.

\- On est obligés de rester plantés là ? bougonne Isaak derrière moi.

\- Je n'ai pas vu ma cousine depuis plus de trois mois ! je l'informe. Alors oui, on va rester planté ici jusqu'à ce que je la voie.

\- Elle a eu le droit de te voir elle ? Tu as donc un cœur ?

Il hausse un sourcil et je me tortille. Nilam est la seule personne avec laquelle je n'ai pu me résoudre à couper les ponts. Nous avons trois ans d'écart et pourtant, nous nous sommes toujours parfaitement bien entendues. Quand nous étions petites, nous voulions monter notre boutique sur le chemin de traverse. Une partie ou l'on vendrait des potions, et une partie apothicaire et pharmacie … Nous avions même dessiné les plans, d'une devanture d'un mauve assez douteux quand j'y pense maintenant. Nous voulions même décorer l'extérieure de la boutique avec de gros tournesols… Nilam m'a toujours plus au moins comprise, et nous avions ce rêve en commun.

\- De retour parmi nous ?

Je reconnais sa voix un peu grave, et me retourne pour la prendre dans mes bras.

\- Tu es célèbre maintenant ! m'informe Nilam en désignant les autres élèves qui me regardent.

\- C'est l'effet « photo en couverture dans la Gazette du sorcier » j'imagine…

\- On devrait y aller ! nous presse Isaak.

\- Je te rappelle que tu dois récupérer Janet et Tommy, je lui souffle.

Une petite blonde court jusqu'à lui, un grand sourire lui mange le visage. Je reconnais Janet, sa petite sœur, suivie par Tommy, leur demi-frère du même âge. Isaak serre sa sœur dans ses bras, sans adresser un seul regard à son demi-frère. C'était comme s'il était inexistant.

\- Salut Tommy, je fais.

\- Opaline ! Ça faisait longtemps…

\- On devrait y aller ! répète Isaak, plus durement.

Je pose les yeux sur la locomotive rouge du Poudlard express, rutilante, flamboyante. J'aurai aimé monter dedans un jour. J'aurai souhaité connaître Poudlard, et pas seulement à travers les lettres de mon frère et les histoires au coin du feu de mes parents. C'est un regret avec lequel je vais devoir vivre… Isaak me presse, du plat de la main, en me faisant doucement avancer d'une légère pression entre mes omoplates. Ce contact me glace, mais je me reprends, en m'approchant de Nilam :

\- J'ai des choses à te raconter…

 **oOo**

Le soir même, nous nous retrouvons toutes les deux, chacune de nous encadrant la petite Lydia, déguisée en fée. J'ai obtenu l'autorisation de l'emmener chasser les bonbons, comme tous les autres enfants. Il faut que la vie continue.

\- Est-ce qu'elle comprend ce qu'il lui arrive ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, je réponds à ma cousine. Elle semblait connaître l'existence de la magie et je me dis que j'aurais pu l'aider à …

\- Tu l'aides maintenant, me coupe Nilam en laissant Lydia sonner à une porte.

Une sorcière ouvre, et lui tend une poignée de bonbons en lui souriant gentiment. Lydia en déballe un, et le dévore avidement. Le mort de ses parents ne semble pas l'affecter plus que ça… Nous la surveillons du coin de l'œil, en avançant dans la rue :

\- C'est marrant, j'ai toujours cru que tu étais une fille à chat, commente Nilam en désignant Isaak d'un petit signe de tête. Pourtant, tu viens de te trouver un vrai petit chien.

\- Je t'entends très bien Wallergan ! ronchonne Isaak, à quelques mètres de nous.

\- Ravie de tester ta parfaite audition Hartley ! répond Nilam sur le même ton.

Je m'esclaffe discrètement. Nilam n'a jamais eu froid aux yeux, contrairement à moi. Je n'aurais jamais osé répondre ce genre de choses à Isaak au même âge.

\- Je voudrais n'avoir jamais fui, avoué-je.

\- C'était ta décision. Bonne ou mauvaise, tu n'as plus le droit de la regretter. C'est fait…, déclare Nilam un peu durement. Ça a été dur de mentir à tes parents, à Colin…

\- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, je murmure.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

C'est une excellente question. Pour la première fois depuis le meurtre des Pierce, je prends le temps de réfléchir ce qu'il signifie pour moi. Depuis ce matin, ou je suis entrée dans leur maison pour trouver le cadavre de Jacqueline, ma vie est redevenue celle qu'elle était. Les chances pour que les Pierce, une famille de sorcier, soit les voisins de Justin… Peut-être que cela voulait dire que je n'échapperai jamais à celle que je suis, ou à celle que je ne serai jamais.

\- Tu te poses trop de questions.

\- Je pense que les choses ne redeviendront jamais comme avant, je grince des dents.

J'ai blessé beaucoup de monde. Je le sais.

\- Répare ce que tu as fait, énonce simplement Nilam en acceptant un bonbon de Lydia.

La petite accoure vers Isaak, et zigzaguent entre ses grandes jambes, hilare. Ça lui fait du bien de sortir de Saint-Cairn. D'être loin de Polly… Je repense à ses yeux bleus, si froids, si glacials.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas, Opaline ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui parler de cet homme qui m'a abordé l'autre jour, et de Polly. Ils m'ont dit exactement la même phrase, et je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. Je sens encore les yeux bleus de Polly sur moi, qui me font passer un message. Et s'ils étaient vraiment plusieurs, à tuer ces familles de sorciers ? Et si ce n'était pas une seule personne ? Et si c'était tout un groupe, une organisation ?

\- En quoi êtes-vous déguisée jeune fille ? fais une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retourne et fais face à une vieille dame, aux cheveux gris et bouclés sur sa tête. Elle tient dans ses mains une vieille chaussure.

\- En rien du tout, je réponds. J'accompagne simplement.

\- Dommage, susurre-t-elle. Tu aurais enfin pu être une sorcière, le temps d'une nuit.

Son bras effleure le mien et instantanément, avant que je n'ai le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Je sens ma tête tourner, mes pieds quitter le sol. La vieille dame lâche la chaussure. C'est un portoloin. Ça coûte extrêmement cher… Je reste pétrifiée, incapable de parler.

\- Opaline Wallergan, pile à l'heure.

Une voix résonne dans le noir. Je ne distingue rien. J'entends juste des respirations. Il fait bien trop sombre. Mon cœur tape, et retape plusieurs fois, irrégulièrement.

\- Ou est-ce que je suis ? je murmure.

\- Je crois que la question la plus importante, c'est « ou est-ce que je vais ? » ! ricane une autre voix.

\- Il suffit. Vous effrayez notre nouvelle recrue, le coupa nette un homme.

Une silhouette s'avance vers moi. Je reconnais l'homme de l'autre jour, son odeur de tabac et de wiskey bon marché, et mon souffle reste bloqué dans mes poumons. Les aurors viendront me chercher. Je le sais.

\- N'ai pas peur, Opaline. On ne fait pas de mal aux nôtres.

Il effleure mon menton de son pouce et me force à le regarder. Je reste muette.

\- Il est grand temps que tu nous rejoignes.

\- Je ne suis pas, et ne serai jamais des vôtres, je lâche furieusement, en me dégageant de son emprise.

\- Tu es des nôtres, insiste-t-il. Tu ne l'as pas choisi, mais en naissant cracmols, tu es née en étant des nôtres.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous avez jeté un œil à mon dossier, mais je ne suis pas du genre à appartenir à quelques groupes que ce soit.

\- Ah oui Opaline ? Et le groupe des opprimés ? De ceux qui souffrent en silence ? Qui subissent ces lois sorcières immorales, discriminatoires ? Qui se taisent de peur qu'on leur coupe les vivres ? Qui tremblent de peur plus que de froid, même en hiver ?

Il ne dit que des vérités et me tourne autour. Je sens des yeux braqués sur moi, des souffles sur mes bras, ma nuque. Je suis entourée par une multitude de personnes, et j'entends les frottements de leurs vêtements, quelques toussotements, des rires mauvais…

\- Tu sais tout comme nous que nous ne faisons pas partie de ce monde, qu'ils ne veulent pas de nous, qu'on les dérange. Qu'ils nous haïssent… Cracmols, demi-géants, tout ce qui n'est pas cent pour cent sorciers. Les nés-moldus se relèvent à peine de la dernière guerre. Ils nous haïssent tous.

\- Mes parents, ma famille, ne me haïssent pas ! je rétorque avec moins force que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

\- Tu crois ? T'ont-ils vraiment cherché pendant ces deux années ou tu avais disparu ? Ne crois-tu pas que des sorciers aussi bien placés auraient pu trouver un appui pour te retrouver grâce à la magie ?

\- Ils ont respecté mon choix ! je siffle entre mes dents, et en serrant les poings. Vous êtes bien stupides : les aurors me retrouveront.

\- Sans nul doute, mais d'ici à ce qu'ils arrivent, il faut que tu saches que nous t'attendons. Avec la petite Lydia. Vous faîtes parties des nôtres.

\- Laissez cette enfant tranquille, je murmure. Et c'est qui, les nôtres ?

\- Les nôtres ? C'est simple Opaline. Les nôtres, ce sont tous ceux qui ne sont pas eux. Les nôtres, ce sont les autres. Les cracmols, les demi-gobelins, les nés-moldus, les demis-géants… Tout ceux qui ne sont pas assez sorcier pour être traité avec considération en ce monde. Les autres…

\- Les autres ?

\- C'est comma ça qu'on s'appelle, annonce une voix féminine. Les Autres, avec un grand « A ».

\- Les Autres renverseront bientôt le système Opaline. Et il est temps que tu choisisses ton camps.

Mon sang arrête de circuler dans mes veines. J'ai tant de questions en tête. Elles tourbillonnent dans ma tête, rendent ma vision floue.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ?

\- La justice.

La justice… Tuer les gens, aussi méprisables soient-ils, ce n'est pas de la justice. C'est de la vengeance privée, sanglante. Je ne veux pas de ça, même pour ses enfants dans la cours de récréation, tuméfiés, battus, maltraités… Ils méritent qu'on leur apprenne l'amour, plutôt que la haine. Agir en monstre, ne les rendra pas plus humains.

\- Le temps file Opaline… Réfléchis !

Mais c'est tout réfléchit. Le monde est injuste. Je refuse de participer à une boucherie pour le rendre encore plus mauvais qu'il ne l'est déjà. Aussi déséquilibré soit-il, j'espère encore un avenir meilleur pour les cracmols, et tous les autres.

\- Tôt ou tard arrivera le moment où chacun aura ce qu'il mérite...

Puis le silence. Il n'y a que mon souffle, et quand j'entends des pas qui s'approchent lentement de moi, je n'ose pas reculer, ou avancer. Je me sens toujours cernée, prise aux pièges. Quelqu'un est tout proche, et c'est tout naturellement et courageusement, que je lance mon poings avec toute la force que je suis capable, en distinguant vaguement un visage :

\- Wallergan, je te déteste ! crache la voix d'Isaak.

De sa baguette, il illumine la pièce. Un filet de sang s'écoule de son nez. Je ne l'ai pas raté.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi contente de te voir…

\- J'aimerais en dire autant…

Je regarde la chaussure et la ramasse. Les Autres sont partis. Pourtant, ils n'ont jamais été aussi proche. Isaak me fait relever la tête et m'examine minutieusement, sans me demander pour autant si je vais bien.

\- Il faut qu'on rentre tout de suite.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Isaak ? je lui demande.

Son visage est pâle. Est-ce qu'il s'est inquiété pour moi ? Ses yeux noisette me scrutent.

\- Tu connais les Malrad ?

Je secoue la tête négativement.

\- Ils ne te manqueront pas alors…

Je fronce les sourcils sans comprendre…

\- Il y a eu un nouveau meurtre. Plusieurs en fait. Toute une famille…

Je comprends que cette histoire ne fait que commencer.


	11. Un tour de baguette et c'est joué

Je reste dans le jardin, alors que j'entends du bruit, à l'intérieur. Je reste à regarder la serre de maman, qui m'a toujours fascinée. On y trouve toutes sortes de plantes à l'intérieur. Petite, je m'amusais à échanger leurs noms sur les petits écriteaux. Je parvenais toujours à les distinguer les unes des autres, et à me rappeler des propriétés de chacune.

\- Ça m'a toujours impressionné !

Je sursaute et reconnais la voix de Colin. Je lui souris, mais son visage reste neutre. Je touche ma cicatrice nerveusement, dans le creux de mon bras. Je bats une fois des cils, puis une autre…

\- Ce ne marchera pas cette fois-ci, petite sœur !

\- J'aurais essayé.

Il contemple une fleur, une espèce magique assez rare qui ne vit que dans les montagnes. Ses pétales ont des pouvoirs curatifs assez impressionnants. Je ne savais pas que notre mère en avait une en sa possession. Pourtant, je connais cette serre par cœur. Adolescente, j'y ai passé des heures, pour trouver les meilleures plantes, afin de préparer les meilleurs potions. J'ai appris avec ma mère, en la regardant faire. En tant que médicomage, elle préparait parfois certaines potions ici. Je l'ai regardé faire un nombre incalculable de fois…

\- Je suis désolée Colin.

Je le pense sincèrement. Et je commence à me dire, que je n'aurais jamais dû disparaître de la sorte. C'était une mauvaise idée.

\- Je sais.

Il marque une pause, et la serre, est étouffante. Le chat y rentre et Colin le prend dans ses bras. Il évite toujours mon regard, mais relève finalement la tête, ouvrant la bouche, surpris :

\- Les bouts de tes cheveux sont bleus.

\- Humm oui, je grimace. Je suis au courant !

\- C'est euh… Original ?! Très…. Euh, bafouille-t-il. Très bleu.

Je m'esclaffe. Colin n'est jamais méchant, et cache souvent la vérité pour ne blesser personne. Il déteste mes pointes de cheveux bleues ! Je le sais parce que, quand il ment, ses narines palpitent, comme les miennes. C'est Isaak qui me l'a dit un jour. Je change la conversation. J'aimerais que les gens arrêtent de se focaliser sur la couleur des sept derniers centimètres de ma chevelure.

\- J'ai appris que tu avais une petite-amie.

\- Et toi un petit-ami qui te laisse te promener quasi-nue dans tout le quartier ! plaisante-t-il.

\- Isaak…, je grogne.

\- Ne lui en veut pas. Ça lui a fait un choc de te voir …

\- De me voir en sous-vêtement ou à côté d'une femme qu'on venait de tuer ? je ronchonne.

Il soupire, mais un sourire étire ses lèvres :

\- Les deux j'imagine.

\- Moi aussi j'ai été choquée ce jour-là

Colin pose une main sur mon épaule, et me force à venir tout contre lui. Nos bras se referment sur nos corps et sa main s'attarde dans mes cheveux :

\- Tu m'as manqué Opaline !

\- A moi aussi.

\- Viens que je te présente à Clara !

En sortant de la serre, nous croisons Isaak, qui lève les yeux au ciel :

\- Je croyais que tu avais prévu de la bouder ?

\- J'ai battu trois fois des cils ! je ricane.

\- T'es si peu combatif Colin…, se plaignit Isaak.

\- Tu peux parler ! grogna mon frère.

Nous montons les marches, et je vois tout le monde, réunis dans le salon. Mon oncle, ma tante, avec Nilam, qui essaie d'échapper à l'étreinte de ma mère. Mon grand-père maternel, papy Paul, est assis dans son fauteuil préféré, la sœur de ma mère, Miliana, abuse sûrement de l'alcool encore une fois. Je vois son verre se remplir tout seul…. Mon père discute avec une jeune femme au teint pâle et aux cheveux noirs. Son visage s'illumine, quand elle aperçoit Colin.

\- Je te présente Opaline, ma petite sœur ! Opaline, voici Clara ! nous présente timidement mon frère.

Clara me donne une accolade maladroite. Tout le monde discute dans la véranda. J'ai accepté de venir dîner, et toute la famille s'est réunie. Je me rends compte que les choses ne sont pas si différentes … Miliana a toujours une bonne blague salace à raconter, grand-mère Mina m'attend toujours pour faire une partie d'échec. Elle dit que je lui fais penser à son papa, pépé Evan. Je pense surtout que c'est parce qu'Evan était un cracmol, tout comme moi… Mon père râle toujours parce qu'il a oublié d'acheter un ingrédient indispensable pour accompagner son plat. Je suis heureuse de tous les retrouver…

\- Opaline ! Tu as changé !

Hayley Josse et ses cheveux blonds me prennent de cours. Les Josse, sont les voisins des Hartley. Colin, Isaak et les jumeaux Josse jouaient tout le temps ensemble quand nous étions petits. Je n'avais pas revu Hayley depuis une éternité… Je me demande ce qu'elle fait ici. Pour Isaak, je comprends. C'est le meilleur ami de Colin, j'ai l'habitude de le voir ici. Mais Hayley… Hayley est la meilleure amie de Colin, certes. Cependant, il est rare de la voir sans son frère…

\- Mes parents sont en déplacement pour rendre visite à Lucas, explique-t-elle. Il est aux Etats-Unis pour ses études… Du coup, ta mère m'a gentiment invité à passer, pour que je ne reste pas seule.

\- Ah, je vois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu deviens toi ?

Je hausse un sourcil, surprise de voir qu'elle semble réellement intéressée. Je lui parle de mes études pharmaceutiques, de ma petite vie tranquille loin de la magie. Je lui raconte comment j'ai réussi à obtenir mon permis de conduire, après trois essais, mon boulot en tant que serveuse, dans un bar miteux, en parallèle de mes études en pharmacie.

\- Tu t'en es bien sortie, fait-elle admirative. Non pas que ça m'étonne : tu es pleine de ressources. Tu m'as toujours impressionnée, mais je dois bien avouer que je suis scotchée !

\- Moi ? Pleine de ressource ? Et je t'ai toujours impressionnée ?

Elle s'esclaffe bruyamment, en prenant entre ses mains l'une de mes mèches de cheveux :

\- Tu ne t'es jamais laissée faire, Opaline.

\- J'ai toujours cru que tu ne m'aimais pas…

\- C'est vrai, je ne t'aimais pas, avoue-t-elle. Tu as toujours été distante avec nous. Tu ne souriais presque jamais, tu étais hautaine et tu nous repoussais toujours quand on venait te voir pour jouer…

\- Je pensais que je vous dérangeais, et que vous le faisiez parce que nos mères le voulaient.

\- Non, Opaline. On le faisait parce qu'on en avait envie. Et aussi parce que tu semblais toujours trouver un moyen de t'amuser, même quand tu étais seule.

Isaak et Colin éclatent de rire plus loin et j'esquisse un sourire. Je me suis trompée sur tant de choses… Isaak sens mon regard et hausse les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel. Hayley soupire…

\- Tu sais, il ne te le dira jamais, mais ton absence lui a beaucoup pesé à lui aussi…

\- Ah bon ?

\- A table ! ordonne militairement ma mère en coupant court à notre conversation.

Je retrouve avec plaisir cette ambiance chaleureuse. Je me sens à ma place, et c'est bizarre comme sentiment. Je me noie dans la nourriture, les discussions. Après le repas, j'accepte une partie d'échec contre mon grand-père qui me bat à plates coutures. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais joué. Je fais connaissance avec Clara. Elle est gentille et travaille au sein du département des accidents et des catastrophes magiques. Je prends le temps de me poser, de parcourir le salon … J'avais peut-être besoin de tous les quitter, pour me rendre compte de tous que j'avais. Mon regard s'attarde sur la gazette du sorcier.

 _« C'est avec une profonde horreur que les aurors ont retrouvé les membres de la famille Malrad, morts à leur domicile ce jeudi trente et un Octobre. Si la maison ne semblait plus abriter aucune vie, c'est avec une grande stupéfaction que Harry Potter a dévoilé avoir trouvé au sous-sol, un garçon âgé de douze ans. Caché par sa mère, Isabelle Malrad, son père, Dimitri Malrad, ainsi que ses deux sœurs, Natasha et Masha Malrad, ce petit garçon s'avère être un cracmol… « Les raisons de sa dissimulation sont encore inconnues. Cet enfant n'apparaît nulle part aux yeux de l'administration, et n'a pas d'état civil. Aux yeux de la loi il n'existe pas ! », a déclaré l'un des aurors présent lors de l'opération. Les Malrad sont ainsi la cinquième famille, à être entièrement décimée par ce tueur en série. Ce dernier laisse toujours derrière lui un unique survivant de son massacre : un enfant sans pouvoir magique, une méthode qu'il répète depuis son premier crime avec la famille Kiseel. Le mode opératoire reste lui aussi, inchangé : corps démembré, carotide tranchée et multiples mutilations, l'auteur du crime semble prendre un malin plaisir à faire souffrir ses victimes. Aucune magie ne semble être utilisée. « Nous invitons toutes les sorcières et sorciers à rester vigilants… » se veut rassurant le premier ministre. Cependant, l'enquête ne semble pas avancer et on se demande si cette vague meurtrière n'est pas causée par les cracmols, seul élément semblant rapprocher tous ces meurtres. L'un d'entre eux nous voudrait-il du mal ? … »_

S'en suivait toute une explication sur la psychologie instable des cracmols. Une main arracha le papier et le roula en boule pour alimenter la cheminée :

\- Ce journaliste est un crétin, me console Isaak.

\- Si la presse s'en mêle ce n'est pas bon, grimace Colin. Depuis que les corps des Pierce ont été retrouvé, la Gazette du sorcier est sur le qui-vive et ne lâche plus les aurors…

\- Ils ont réussi à garder le secret de l'instruction. Nous sommes tous soumis à la confidentialité, même moi qui ne suis pas officiellement attaché à cette affaire… C'est étrange. Comment les journalistes peuvent-ils être au courant ? Hormis le communiqué de Potter, rien là-dedans ne sort d'un entretien officiel… Tout finit toujours par se savoir je suppose…, soupire le brun.

\- Comment ont-ils pu avoir des détails sur le mode opératoire alors ? Et cet « auror présent lors de l'opération », c'est qui ? je lui demande. Cet article est… immonde.

\- Les gens ont le droit de savoir, intervint Nilam.

Je me retourne vivement, sentant la colère envahir mes veines :

\- Nilam, cet article désigne les cracmols comme responsables !

\- Et peut-être qu'ils le sont ?

Je m'avance vers elle, sans comprendre :

\- Tu penses vraiment…

\- Opaline ! T'es bien placée pour savoir que les cracmols ne sont pas bien vus par la communauté magique. Tu as hérité d'une famille aimante, mais si tu avais été élevée comme ce petit garçon, dans une cave, à être reniée par tes pairs, battue et maltraitée en permanence par ta propre famille… Tu ne crois pas que tu serais devenue folle ?

Isaak a posé sa main sur mon épaule et ce geste m'apaise, l'espace d'une seconde. La réponse est « oui ». Je serais probablement devenue folle. Mais pas au point de commettre de pareilles boucheries. Pas comme eux, comme les Autres…

\- Peut-être qu'un cracmol est à l'origine de tout ceci, ou peut-être pas, termine Nilam. Mais on a le droit d'être informé.

\- Même si la presse fait de telles allégations ? Ils n'ont pas de preuves ! Ils vont juste attiser la haine et encore une fois, ça retombera sur nous, les cracmols ! Et tous les autres !

Je me tais, sentant le sol se dérober sous mes pieds.

\- Tout ce qui n'est pas assez « magique » et « pur » n'est pas assez bien pour vous, les sorciers, je soupire.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai Opaline, personne n'a dit ça ! intervient ma mère.

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant, la plupart des gens agissent comme si c'était le cas ! Et Saint-Cairn ? Et les interdictions que nous avons ? Les discriminations que nous subissons… Vous saviez qu'un né-moldu sur trois est moins bien payé qu'un sang-pur, pour le même travail ? Qu'un demi-géant a environ quarante pour cent de chance de se faire recaler à un entretien d'embauche parce qu'on lui préférera un sorcier, même moins compétent que lui ? Sans parler des loups-garous et des vampires ! Ce n'est presque rien comparé à ce que vous nous faites subir, à nous, les cracmols.

\- Opaline, les choses changent ! Tu sais bien qu'Hermione Weasley combat toutes ces discriminations, les choses ne se font pas en un jour…

\- Mais papa ! La loi est une chose ! Les comportements en sont une autres ! Quand bien même Hermione Weasley modifierait les lois, et elle l'a déjà fait, penses-tu vraiment que ça changera quoi que ce soit ?

\- Opaline, je…

Il ne sait plus quoi dire. Et moi non plus.

\- Cet article va faire des cracmols des boucs émissaires, je constate durement.

\- Les gens sont assez intelligents pour faire la part des choses, murmure Colin.

Je gémis intérieurement, parce que non, ils ne le sont pas. Les sorciers, même les plus tolérants avec nous, ne peuvent s'empêcher de nous offrir de la pitié. Les lois mêmes de ce pays, nous restreignent. Je n'ai pas pu apprendre l'art des potions, qui pourtant me passionne, parce que je n'ai pas de pouvoir magique. Mais il n'y a pas besoin de baguette, pour faire des potions. Idem en ce qui concerne la botanique, l'arithmancie, l'étude des runes, le Quidditch, ou même l'étude des créatures magiques et l'astronomie … Pourtant, nous n'y avons pas droit, nous cracmols, parce qu'aucune école de sorcellerie nous accepte. Et j'ai toujours vécu ça comme une injustice. Nous n'avons pas le droit de tenir certains commerces, pour des raisons de sécurité, les places du magenmagot nous sont interdites, certaines études nous sont refusées …

\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

Même si les cracmols sont à l'origine de ces meurtres, ils n'en sont pas entièrement responsables. On les a façonnés. Les sorciers les ont façonnés.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, de se battre, pour se faire entendre. De voir son frère aller à Poudlard, de voir sa cousine l'y rejoindre. De les entendre parler de ces cours que vous auriez aimer suivre. D'abandonner ses rêves de devenir potionniste. De savoir que vous ne pourrez jamais être politicien, juriste ou tenir un commerce magique alors que vous en seriez parfaitement capable... Quand bien même vous le pourriez, les sorciers n'y achèteraient rien, pensant que la qualité serait moindre. Et tout ça juste parce qu'on ne peut pas pratiquer la magie. Et après avoir fait une croix sur ça, il vous faut encore affronter les sorciers méprisants, qui pensent que vous leur êtes inférieurs, ou pire, ceux qui vous prenne en charité, comme si vous n'étiez qu'un pauvre petit animal blessé et sans défense.

Tout le monde s'est tut et sans m'en être rendue compte, des larmes dévalent mes joues. Je n'ai jamais parlé de ça avant. Jamais. Je ne savais même pas que j'étais en colère à ce point, ou que je pouvais l'être. Je pensais avoir accepté mon sort. Mais non. Je ne comprends pas ma rage. Je ne sais même pas d'où elle me vient.

\- C'est facile pour vous. Une baguette, et le tour est joué ! je fais sarcastiquement. Mais nous, on se bat tous les jours.

Je claque la porte furieusement. J'entends Colin, empêchant Isaak de me suivre. Il a raison. J'ai besoin d'être seule. J'ai peut-être été entouré de bien trop d'amour… Et ça m'a peut-être empêché de comprendre, à quel point le monde est violent avec nous, et ceux qui ne sont pas sorciers. A quel point il est mauvais pour les autres. Ou les Autres…


	12. taux de sucre dans le sang : zéro

Je me retourne dans mon lit. Je me suis enfermée chez moi. Je ne parle à personne. Je ne veux parler à personne. Toute cette histoire est en train de me rendre folle. Dès que je ferme les yeux, je vois le corps de Jacqueline. Puis ceux des Malrad. Après, je pense à Lydia, et à cet enfant qui vivait dans une cave jusqu'à la semaine dernière. Ça me donne envie de hurler. J'aurais souhaité que ça n'arrive jamais, mais pour des raisons égoïstes. Que ces personnes ou non soient mortes, ça ne change rien à ma vie. Je ne les connaissais même pas. Et pourtant ça m'affecte. Je n'arrive plus à dormir. Parce que pour une raison qui m'échappe, cette histoire me concerne.

Je décide de me lever. Je me presse contre la fenêtre. Un auror est en bas de mon immeuble. Je le sais, parce qu'il m'a souri ce matin en arrivant quand j'observais la rue. Il a changé d'apparence. Ses cheveux blonds sont devenus roux. Il doit s'ennuyer… Je veux échapper à sa surveillance, et partir loin, dans un pays où personne ne me reconnaîtrait, ou je pourrais aller et venir, sans craindre qu'un sorcier me jauge, sans craindre qu'un moldu me méprise. Pour mes différences. Ces mêmes différences qui font que je n'ai nulle part où aller, maintenant plus que jamais. Au loin, je repère quelqu'un d'autre. Ses yeux semblent rivés sur moi, comme s'il savait que j'étais là, cachée derrière mes rideaux un peu opaques. Je m'approche un peu plus de ma fenêtre en soupirant, avant d'entendre mon ventre gargouiller férocement. Mon frigo est désespérément vide, et je dois aller me ravitailler. J'enfile une paire de chaussures, et ramène mes cheveux en un chignon désordonné. Je ne veux même pas me regarder dans une glace…

En passant la porte de ma résidence, l'auror me fait un bref signe et vient vers moi :

\- Je vais juste faire mes courses. Pas besoin de m'accompagner.

\- Je vais quand même te suivre, Opaline.

Il hausse les épaules, et imite le moindre de mes pas jusqu'à la petite supérette de mon quartier. Sa présence me stresse et m'empêche de trouver un semblant de calme dans une activité déjà assez pénible comme ça… Je me fraie un chemin parmi les allées, prenant ce dont j'ai besoin, ou plus particulièrement, ce dont j'ai envie. Mon chariot est rempli de gâteaux, de chocolat, de bonbons.

\- Mauvais pour ton diabète tout ça…, commente l'auror derrière moi.

\- On vous paie pour protéger ma vie ou ma santé ? je rétorque.

\- La deuxième est liée à la première non ? soulève-t-il, un peu narquois.

\- Taisez-vous par pitié, je grommelle.

\- Isaak m'avait bien dit que t'étais une mauvaise tête ! s'esclaffe-t-il. Mon taux de sucre présent dans le sang augmente rien qu'en voyant la composition de ce truc ! ajoute-t-il en prenant un paquet de cookies dans le caddie.

\- Isaak devrait se regarder avant de critiquer.

\- Je suis d'accord. Il m'a toujours fait penser à un ours en colère.

Je souris parce que cette image convient parfaitement à Isaak.

\- Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ?

\- Trois ans. J'ai été son auror-tuteur pour le préparer à l'examen. Il n'a jamais réellement eu besoin de moi… Il est brillant.

\- Ça flatterait son égo s'il vous entendait.

\- Tutoie-moi. J'ai à peine cinq ans de plus que toi…

Il trébuche contre le coin d'une allée, et manque de s'étaler de tout son long. Ses cheveux prennent une couleur rouge pourpre, avant de virer au bleu. Je lorgne sur ces derniers :

\- Désolé, j'aime le bleu, mais j'oublie souvent que quand je travaille, ce n'est pas l'idéal. T'as de la chance toi ! ajoute-t-il en désignant mes cheveux.

Ils repassent au brun, en un éclair, un battement de cil.

\- Tu es un métamorphomage.

\- Bravo ! Tu es t'y connais pour une …

\- Pour une cracmole ? je termine à sa place.

\- Pour une personne qu'on a coupé de la vie magique, me corrige-t-il.

Je ne dis rien.

\- Isaak m'avait prévenu que tu étais tout le temps sur la défensive.

\- Ah oui ? je m'étonne.

\- Et c'est normal. Je le serais aussi, si …

\- Si tu étais cracmol ? je grince des dents.

\- Différent, dit-il simplement.

\- Je suis sur la défensive parce que j'ai constamment peur que les autres agissent différemment avec moi s'ils savent que je suis incapable de faire de la magie. Et je le suis encore plus quand ils le savent, parce que je m'attends à ce qu'ils se moquent, ou me méprisent.

\- Je peux comprendre.

\- Ah oui ? j'ironise en essayant de m'enfuir en changeant de rayons. Les métamorphages sont admirés et adulés pourtant. Ce que tu sais faire, c'est cool.

L'auror agrippe mon poignet et me force à le regarder.

\- Mon père était un loup-garou, alors je sais ce que c'est.

Je me retrouve débilement en face de lui. Ce que je peux être stupide parfois…

\- Je… je ne savais pas.

\- Je ne l'ai pas connu tu sais. Ma mère et lui sont morts pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Ce sont des hé pourtant, quand les gens apprennent que mon père était un loup-garou, je vois de la peur, et parfois du dégoût dans leurs yeux. Et ils me demandent si moi aussi, j'en suis un.

Je baisse les yeux, comme une enfant venant de commettre une bêtise. J'ai jugé trop vite.

\- Je suis désolée…

\- On vit dans un monde qui fait encore trop semblant d'accepter ce qui sort de l'ordinaire. Mais les gens comme nous peuvent changer ça, tu ne crois pas ? me sourit-il.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

Je hausse les épaules, alors qu'il relâche mon poignet. L'homme pousse le chariot d'un pas léger en me regardant :

\- Je m'appelle Edward Lupin. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Teddy.

\- Opaline. Et tout le monde m'appelle Opaline, je réponds sarcastiquement en ajoutant un pot de confiture à la mûre dans le chariot.

\- Isaak t'appelle autrement…

\- Ah oui ? je fais en haussant un sourcil.

\- « Petite conne égoïste et sans cœur ».

\- Ça lui ressemble bien. On s'est jamais très bien entendu lui et moi.

\- Ça ne trompe personne Opaline. Tu es loin d'être une simple petite conne égoïste et sans cœur pour lui…

Je continue de déambuler dans le magasin, en me dirigeant vers la caisse. Un vieil homme s'y trouve. On dirait un crapaud, avachi sur sa chaise, à scanner méthodiquement et avec une profonde lassitude, les articles des clients. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ici avant aujourd'hui.

Mon cœur ratte un battement et tout mon sang quitte mes veines. Plus rien n'est alimenté. Ni mon cerveau, ni mes poumons, ni rien. Je reste amorphe. Le caissier empeste le tabac froid et le whisky.

C'est cet homme.

Celui qui m'a parlé l'autre jour, quand j'étais sur le perron de la maison des Pierce.

J'en suis convaincue.

Il n'a pas le même visage, mais je sais que c'est lui. Et il a deviné que je l'ai reconnu. Un sourire se peint sur ses lèvres, étirant ses joues toutes ridées. Ses yeux pétillent.

\- Oh, j'ai oublié quelque chose, je mens en me tournant vers l'auror. Je ne peux pas manger tout ça, sans acheter du dentifrice pour protéger mes dents de tout ce sucre… Je ne voudrais pas attraper de caries.

C'est tellement gros, que je doute qu'il morde à l'hameçon. Et pourtant…

\- Bouge pas, je vais en chercher ! Il te faut au moins quatre tube …

Je le regarde courir en direction du rayon hygiène, en priant pour qu'il y perde son temps. Il n'y a personne derrière moi. Il n'y a que lui, moi et le vide qui nous entoure.

\- Vous êtes un grand malade…

\- Opaline. Quelle heureuse surprise ! sourit-il. Comment m'as-tu reconnu ? demande-t-il.

Je vois sur son visage un petit tic, qui fait soulever ses paupières. C'est à peine perceptible, et je devine que je l'ai surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je le reconnaisse. Je regarde son badge, avec son prénom écrit dessus. « Henry »…

\- C'est votre vrai prénom ? Votre vrai visage ? je l'ignore.

\- Je serais bien stupide si je répondais à tes deux questions, tu ne crois pas ? s'esclaffe-t-il joyeusement.

\- Vous l'êtes assez pour venir ici, je siffle entre mes dents. Vous voulez vous faire arrêter ou quoi ?

\- Et toi Opaline ? Tu veux qu'on m'arrête ?

Evidemment que oui, je veux qu'on l'arrête. Et pourtant… Je me demande si c'est ce qu'il y a de plus judicieux à faire. Cet homme, celui qui sent le tabac froid et l'alcool chaud, semble être à la tête d'un mouvement qui nous dépasse tous. Moi, les aurors, le gouvernement, et peut-être même eux-mêmes. Je n'y comprends pas grand-chose, mais éliminer cet homme, mettrait sûrement le feu aux poudres.

\- Tu ne réponds pas Opaline ?

Je reste muette. Je n'ai rien à dire.

\- On t'attend toujours.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi moi, plus qu'une autre, qu'un autre ? je souffle.

\- Parce que tu es une Wallergan, une famille connue, respectée mais surtout, une famille sang-pur. Tu as des contacts, des personnes au Ministère haut placée, tu serais nos yeux, nos oreilles, nos mains…

\- Jamais je vous appartiendrais.

\- Ne jamais dire « Fontaine je ne boirai plus de ton eau », ma chère.

\- Vous surestimez beaucoup trop l'importance d'un nom …

\- Je ne crois pas. Tu es intelligente, tu es capable de te défendre… Tu serais notre voix politique.

\- Je serais votre pion, je corrige.

Il hausse les épaules, en scannant mes articles, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je ne comprends pas, Opaline. Tu voulais devenir potionniste non ? Tu as toujours rêvé de voir Poudlard ? Tu ne veux pas ouvrir ta boutique, un jour, sur le chemin de Traverse ? Tu n'as pas des projets, que tu ne peux accomplir à cause des lois sorcières ? Et ces regards dans la rue ? Et ces enfants que l'on bat, parce qu'ils sont différents… Tu ne veux pas changer tout ceci ?

Bien sûr que je veux changer la communauté sorcière. Je voudrais crier très fort, pour qu'ils m'entendent tous…. Pourtant je reste muette, et ce depuis longtemps. Peut-être trop longtemps.

\- Ton silence est éloquent, Opaline.

Je reste tétanisée, sans trouver quoi dire. Parce qu'à chaque fois que cet homme me parle, j'ai l'impression qu'il lit en moi toute la haine que j'ai, tout mon désir de me venger. C'est comme s'il savait mieux que moi ce qu'il me fallait.

\- Tu nous rejoindras.

\- Non.

\- Ah oui ? Ton petit-ami risquerait d'en payer les frais.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, quand je songe à Justin. Il a toujours été présent pour moi, et même si notre relation est ambiguë, je déteste l'idée de savoir qu'il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose de mal, surtout à cause de moi.

\- Vous n'oseriez pas, je grogne.

\- Tu crois ? Tôt ou tard arrivera le moment où chacun aura ce qu'il mérite…

\- Arrêtez avec cette phrase ! je siffle. Elle ne veut rien dire.

\- Je t'ai pris de tout. Je ne savais pas quoi choisir entre gencive fragile, un spécial brillance ou dents sensibles ! annonce Teddy, tout guilleret en nous interrompant.

Henry scanne les derniers articles et je paie, en gardant un visage fermé. Mais une goutte de sueur roule le long de ma colonne vertébrale et me glace l'échine. Il nous salue, nous souhaite même une bonne journée, et je sais que mon cœur s'est vidé de toute substance. Teddy s'est crispé lui aussi. En sortant, il porte mon sac rempli de course, que je n'ai pas la force de porter.

\- Son visage me dit quelque chose…

\- Ah oui ? je couine.

Teddy n'ajoute rien de plus. Je lui prends le sac des mains, en essayant de me donner une contenance. Et entre mon sac et mes pensées, je me demande ce qui est le plus lourd. Nous rentrons dans un silence parfait, Teddy semblant s'accommoder de mon mutisme. Isaak est planté devant l'immeuble, appuyé contre le mur de la façade.

\- Je prends le relais.

\- Mais Isaak, tu saignes !

Je lève les yeux vers le brun. Une plaie béante saigne sur son arcade sourcilière, et son nez est en train de virer au bleu.

\- Ce n'est rien. Juste une bande de voyous qui m'ont surpris au coin d'une rue.

\- Ils t'attendaient ? fit Teddy surpris.

Isaak hausse les épaules, l'air de s'en moquer, avant de sortir sa baguette pour réparer les dégâts. Mon cœur bat la chamade.

\- Ça va Opaline ? me demande-t-il.

\- Hein ?

Il fronce les sourcils. Il me connait depuis assez longtemps pour déchiffrer mon humeur… J'attends que Teddy s'en aille, après qu'Isaak ait insisté un petit moment. Je finis par lui répondre.

\- Oh oui oui, ça va. Je pète le feu. Je suis juste en hypoglycémie.

\- Il fait noir dans ton appartement.

\- L'ampoule est cassée, je marmonne.

\- Répare-la, haussa-t-il des épaules. T'as des ampoules neuves sur ta commode.

\- Vois-tu Isaak, j'ai vécu dans un monde où tout se répare avec un sort. On ne m'a jamais appris à changer une ampoule.

Il hausse une nouvelle fois les épaules et prend une chaise pour se percher en hauteur. Il dévisse l'ampoule et agite sa baguette pour attirer à lui le paquet d'ampoules qui repose sur ma commode.

\- Tu me prépares à manger pour me remercier Wallergan ?

\- Je suis pas ta ménagère Hartley. Tu devras te contenter de ma reconnaissance éternelle et infinie.

\- Je suis blessé Opaline…

\- A d'autres Isaak. En plus je ne sais pas cuisiner. T'as pas un rapport à faire ? Pour ton agression ? je m'inquiète.

\- Il y a des choses plus importantes… , murmure-t-il en me regardant. Comme ton alimentation ! s'exclame-t-il en s'emparant d'une de mes boîtes de gâteaux. Tu te nourris vraiment que de ça ?

\- Ecoute Isaak, je ne sais ni changer une ampoule, ni faire à manger. C'est la raison pour laquelle je mange mes cookies dans le noir depuis six mois.

Isaak s'esclaffe. J'attrape une boîte de gâteau au chocolat, et j'en avale, en engloutis, pour alimenter mes veines, me donner un peu d'énergie… Parce que mon taux de sucre dans le sang est de zéro.


	13. Ni l'un ni l'autre

\- C'est chiant à mourir …, soupire Isaak à mon oreille.

\- Tais-toi, j'écoute.

L'amphi est plein à craquer, et je sens tous les yeux nous scruter. Il faut dire qu'Isaak passe difficilement inaperçu. Il est beau garçon, ses yeux sont assez hypnotisant, ses cheveux sont magnifiques et soyeux et blablablah… Ses piercings attirent l'attention et il joue avec mes stylos en les faisant voler dans les airs dès que l'enseignant regarde ailleurs. Il les rattrape habillement, si bien que je remarque que tout le monde se retient de l'applaudir. Et lui, il est fier. Il se pavane et affiche un sourire que j'ai bien envie de lui arracher.

\- Tu peux m'attendre en-dehors de l'amphithéâtre tu sais.

\- Et te priver ainsi de ma si charmante compagnie ? Bougonne-t-il. Je te rappelle que le caissier et ses potes qui m'ont cassé la gueule courent toujours.

\- Et alors ? Tu restes près de moi parce que t'as peur qu'ils recommencent ? Tu sais bien que je suis une piètre guerrière.

\- Un seul de tes regards meurtriers suffirait à les faire taire à jamais, Wallergan. On devrait peut-être demander au Ministère d'en faire une arme ? Suggère-t-il. Aussi, j'ai décidé de rester avec toi, crois-le ou non, mais on me paie pour ça.

Je prends mon manuel pour le frapper avec, sans remarquer que l'enseignant s'est tu et qu'il nous regarde, Isaak et moi :

\- Mademoiselle Wayland, loin de moi l'idée de vous interrompre, vous et ce charmant jeune homme, mais si dispute conjugale il y a, elle doit se faire en-dehors de mon cours.

Je bégaie quelques excuses et plonge le nez dans mes feuilles, rouge de honte.

\- Je te déteste tellement fort, Hartley, si tu savais…

\- Wayland ? Il t'a appelé « Wayland » ? s'étonne Isaak.

\- Je te déteste Isaak ! Je répète.

Il sourit, dévoilant ses dents. J'entends toutes les filles et quelques garçons soupirer et minauder.

Je le déteste vraiment…

En sortant de cours, je me faufile à travers la marrée des étudiants afin de sortir de l'université. Il y a un petit parc, à quelques pas du campus, et je sais que Justin m'y attend. J'ai réussi à fuir Isaak.

Justin fait les cent pas devant la fontaine et s'amuse à donner des coups de pieds dans les petits tas de feuilles mortes.

\- Salut ! Je lui fais, en l'embrassant furtivement. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Faut qu'on parle.

Ah.

Oh…

\- Tu passes tout ton temps avec lui, m'accuse Justin.

\- Ce n'est qu'un ami. Même pas ! je me reprends. C'est juste … C'est Isaak ! je couine.

-Isaak, cet ours mal léché, avait qui j'ai grandis. Même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre, il fait partie de ma vie.

\- Je n'ai même pas prononcer son nom Opaline… Comment as-tu deviné que je parlais de lui ?

\- En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais trente-six-mille chiens de garde ! Seul Isaak me suit à la trace !

\- Et pourquoi il te suit ?

Je reste muette. Cela fait quelques semaines maintenant qu'Isaak me colle partout où je vais. Justin et lui se lancent habituellement des regards froids. Isaak s'amuse de temps en temps à lui lancer quelques piques, mais Justin n'est pas en reste non plus. Comment dire à Justin qu'une organisation criminelle souhaite me recruter ? Et que ses voisins ont été assassinés ?

\- Fais-moi confiance. Et ignore-le. C'est un crétin.

\- Je m'en fiche de ça, Opaline. On est pas ce genre de… couple et tu le sais !

Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il parle d'Isaak. C'est Justin que je suis allée voir après les menaces du caissier. Pas Isaak. Je me fiche d'Isaak ! Je m'en fiche totalement…

\- On ne se voit plus, reprend-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps avec mes études ! je geins.

\- Arrête de mentir.

Je regarde Justin droit dans les yeux, et ma vision se brouille. Son visage se floute, et je devine que je suis en train de pleurer. Depuis que je suis partie de chez moi, Justin est mon seul repère. Je me suis appuyée sur lui pour avancer dans le monde moldu. Il m'a tout appris.

\- Opaline, tu me caches un nombre incalculable de choses depuis qu'on se connaît.

\- Tu l'acceptais très bien jusqu'ici.

\- Mais depuis la mort des Pierce tu n'es plus la même.

\- Et ça t'étonne ? Tes voisins sont morts !

\- Et ça me choque autant que toi. Mais je ne disparais pas des jours entiers, je ne renoue pas contact avec ma famille avec laquelle je ne parle plus depuis des lustres… Opaline, regarde moi droit dans les yeux et affirme-moi qu'il ne se passe rien en ce moment dans ta vie ?

\- Il ne se passe rien, je rétorque sûre de moi.

Tout ça, ça ne le regarde pas. Je ne veux pas l'y mêler, et encore plus, avoir à rompre le secret magique. Le Ministère me surveille déjà assez comme ça. Justin soupire, et ses bras qu'il avait croisé sur sa poitrine se relâchent tout seul.

\- Tu mens. C'est con, parce qu'Opaline, tu mens tout le temps, et pourtant, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi peu doué dans ce domaine.

Je mordille mes lèvres, déjà en sang.

\- Je crois que ça ne marchera pas.

Je baisse la tête, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

\- Non, ne dis pas ça, je souffle.

\- Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas le faire.

\- Je t'aime.

« Non tais-toi Opaline » fait une petite voix dans ma tête.

\- Tu mens encore une fois.

J'écarquille les yeux. Il a l'air si certain de ce qu'il avance.

\- Ton problème Opaline, c'est que tu veux tout faire toute seule, être indépendante. Mais t'es loin de l'être. T'as tout quitté, mais c'était pour mieux t'accrocher à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est pas de l'amour…

\- Tu insinues que je me suis servie de toi ? je suffoque presque.

Quand j'ai rencontré Justin, je venais juste de partir. Je m'étais réfugiée dans un bar miteux et je m'étais même fait engagée comme serveuse, pour gagner un peu d'argent. J'avais du mal avec la monnaie moldue, et Justin m'avait aidé, me couvrant auprès de mon patron quand je me trompais. Il venait tous les jours à la même heure, pour commander une bière. Les jours avaient défilé, et je m'étais surprise à attendre sa venue. Puis ça c'était fait… Comme une évidence. Lui, il pleurait la fin de sa relation avec son ancienne petite-amie qui était partie faire ses études en Irlande. Moi, j'avais peut-être besoin d'une paire de bras pour oublier ma solitude. On s'est servi l'un de l'autre. Et on le savait depuis le début.

\- D'une certaine manière, souffle Justin.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai.

Il hausse les épaules comme si ça n'avait aucune importance.

\- Je pourrais t'aimer, je lui avoue d'un murmure.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais ce n'est pas ce je veux et toi non plus.

Justin s'approche de moi, et glisse une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

\- Ça ne marchera pas. On le savait. Maintenant il faut en finir, et que tu trouves ta place.

Je n'ajoute rien de plus parce que ma gorge est sèche, et le regarde partir et m'abandonner toute seule, dans ce parc froid et presque désert. La nuit est sur le point de tomber. Mais je reste là. Justin est avec moi depuis deux ans. Il a été mon ami, mon confident, mon amant… Je me suis accrochée à lui. Comme je l'ai fait avec Oliver.

\- T'as tout entendu, j'imagine ? je ricane en m'adressant à un arbre juste en face de moi.

\- Je n'en ai pas raté une miette ! sourit Isaak en sortant de sa cachette.

\- Arrête de sourire. Ça m'irrite encore plus.

Ses lèvres accentuent sa moue, et il s'installe à côté de moi en croisant ses bras sous sa nuque.

\- Le spectacle t'a plu ? je grommelle.

\- J'aurais aimé plus de larmes, de cris et d'accusations.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde sait quand je mens ? je soupire.

\- Tes narines palpitent quand tu ne dis pas la vérité. Je te l'ai déjà dit Wallergan. T'es la pire menteuse de la Terre.

Cette rupture me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche.

\- Je te déteste Isaak, je maugrée.

\- Arrête Wallergan, on sait tous les deux que c'est faux ! ricane-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- T'as vu mes narines palpiter c'est ça ?

\- Elles auraient dû ? me taquine-t-il.

\- Je te déteste pour de vrai, permet-moi d'insister, je l'ignore.

\- Tu te souviens de ta rupture avec d'Oliver ? me demande soudainement Isaak, en changeant de sujet. Il t'a dit la même chose.

Je fronce les sourcils. Oliver était un ami d'Isaak et Colin. Il était venu un soir, chez nous, pour l'anniversaire de Colin. Le fameux soir de ses dix-sept ans, ou il avait organisé une fête, qui avait bien saccagée le salon et la cuisine. Il était charmant, avec ses beaux yeux verts, ses cheveux blonds et ses lèvres fines… Il m'avait charmé, et j'avais cru qu'entre lui et moi ça durait toujours. J'avais seize ans. Oliver était tout ce que je trouvais de parfait en ce monde. C'était un sorcier, il était gentil, drôle, il m'écoutait… Il ne m'en avait pas fallu plus, et tout était parfait, jusqu'à ce qu'il rompe avec moi après deux ans de relation. Ça avait été l'élément déclencheur, celui qui m'avait décidé à tout plaquer. Peut-être que j'avais choisis d'être avec Justin parce qu'il était un peu comme lui… L'exact clone d'Oliver mais en version moldue…

\- « Il faudrait que tu trouves ta place », répond Isaak.

Je m'en souviens maintenant.

\- Comment tu sais …

\- J'étais là.

\- T'étais là ?

\- Vous étiez dans le garage de tes parents et j'étais là.

\- Super, je ronchonne. T'as vraiment décidé à assister à tous les épisodes humiliants de ma vie toi !

Il ricane joyeusement en ouvrant un œil et en mettant sa main en visière pour ne pas être gêné par le soleil :

\- C'est un objectif personnel auquel je tiens.

Il s'arrête de rire, quand il se rend compte que je pleure. Isaak se penche en avant, vers moi et relève mon menton. Je détourne la tête.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Vraiment ?

Il me tend un mouchoir que j'accepte.

\- Non. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui t'aime et qui te connais.

\- Justin m'aime.

\- Pas comme ça Opaline. Et tu le sais.

Mon corps entier est secoué de sanglots que je n'arrive pas à contrôler.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que je vais la trouver ma place ? je lui demande. Si Oliver me l'a dit il y a deux ans, et qu'aujourd'hui encore on me fait la même remarque… C'est que je n'ai pas changé, contrairement à ce que je croyais.

\- Moi je trouve que tu as changé.

Je hausse un sourcil, et il se lève en passant une main dans ses cheveux :

\- Tu es peut-être toujours maladroite, incroyablement pleurnicheuse et aussi peureuse qu'avant, mais je comprends pourquoi tu es partie.

\- Vraiment ? je couine de nouveau.

Le brun hoche doucement la tête en allumant une cigarette. Je le regarde attentivement avant de tendre une main :

\- Je peux en avoir une ?

\- Même pas en rêve Wallergan. Tu serais capable de mourir étouffée…

\- Quand est-ce que t'as commencé à fumer ? je l'interroge curieuse. Je ne me souvenais pas que tu fumais avant.

\- Je sais pas, bredouille-t-il. Depuis quelques temps.

\- C'est typiquement moldu de fumer.

\- Et alors ? fait-il narquoisement. Je vais au cinéma, dans des bars, je vais dans des parcs d'attraction, au zoo de Londres quand je m'ennuie… Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un sorcier que je n'ai pas le droit de vivre comme bon me semble, et avec tout ce que le monde a à m'offrir.

Je souris en l'écoutant. Isaak s'est assagi avec le temps apparemment. Jamais il n'aurait dit ça avant… Je me lève pour m'approcher de lui. Ma main effleure la sienne, et je sens chacun de ses muscles se crisper sous mes doigts. Je lui vole sa cigarette, profitant du fait qu'il soit distrait :

\- C'est une mauvaise idée Opaline ! me prévient-il.

Je la porte à mes lèvres avant d'inspirer. Je crache la moitié de mes poumons, et ça le fait rire. Il me tapote le dos, maladroitement et me force à tousser. Je sens ma gorge en feu, toute irritée.

\- Tu me facilites vraiment la tâche quand il s'agit d'assister à toutes tes humiliations ! rit Isaak. Allez viens, il est temps de rentrer…

Il me pousse du plat de la main à avancer. Mais je n'ai pas envie de rentrer.

\- Et si on allait au chemin de Traverse ? Je n'y suis pas allée depuis une éternité ? je croasse en toussotant encore un peu à cause de la fumée.

Je ne lui donne pas le temps de répondre et le traîne à ma suite. Je veux me changer les idées. Oublier un instant, et pour de vrai, ce qui se passe dans ma vie. Cependant, Isaak reste inerte :

\- Je connais un meilleur endroit …

Il jette un œil autour de lui et agrippe mon bras avant de transplaner.

\- NE REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS CA ! je hurle.

\- La prochaine fois, on ira en balais ! Me taquine-t-il.

Ma bouche se ferme, alors que j'allais vociférer insulte des plus élégantes :

\- En balai ?

\- En balai, répète-t-il.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu le droit de monter sur un balai, je chuchote.

\- Je sais.

\- J'ai toujours eu envie de …

\- Je sais, me coupe-t-il.

Il attrape ma main, et me fait déambuler dans les rues à côté de lui. Il y a des sorciers, assez jeunes tout autour de nous, qui marchent dans la même direction que nous. Un grand hangar se dresse devant nous et la musique y résonne fort, si bien que je ne m'entends même plus penser. Je me glisse à l'intérieur. Je me mêle aux autres, jouent des coudes. Isaak a entortillé ses doigts aux miens, pour ne pas me perde dans la foule, et je reste inerte, sans savoir quoi faire.

\- Cris.

\- QUOI ? je lui demande, pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu.

\- CRIS !

Il crie et je l'imite, faisant sortir toute cette rage et cette haine que je garde au fond de moi depuis des semaines. Il faut que j'avance. Je danse, en priant pour que le jour ne se lève plus jamais, pour que tout reste ainsi, figé dans la musique. Pourtant, quand Isaak me fait signe, je le suis sans rien dire, exténuée. En sortant, je bouscule maladroitement quelqu'un qui me regarde avec insistance :

\- Wallergan… Je ne savais pas que le hangar acceptait la vermine cracmole, crache-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire Goyle ? demande Isaak.

\- Pourquoi t'es revenue ? Tu n'aurais jamais dû. J'imagine que ta famille se portait mieux depuis que le fruit pourri avait enfin décidé de tomber de l'arbre…

Isaak lève la main, prêt à le frapper, mais je l'arrête. Ce genre de propos, je les connais par cœur maintenant. Les yeux d'Isaak lancent des éclairs.

\- La magie ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de bien, Goyle, murmure-t-il.

\- Tu crois que les gens comme elle mérite de vivre ? Il se pavane à nos côtés, mais ils ne servent à rien. On tolère leur présence, et regarde comment ils nous remercient aujourd'hui ? Tous ces meurtres… Ce sont des gens comme elle qui en sont à l'origine !

Mes larmes reviennent. C'était une mauvaise idée de sortir… Pourquoi je ne me suis pas terrée dans mon lit pour regarder une comédie romantique, avec un pot de glace Ben and Jerry's comme une fille normale ?

\- T'es un crétin.

\- Je suis capable de me défendre toute seule, je vocifère vers Isaak qui pâlit.

\- Bien sûr ! s'écarte-t-il.

Je me plante devant ce Goyle et le regarde droit dans les yeux, d'égal à égal, consciente que cela va l'énerver.

\- Comment oses-tu ?

Il s'avance et j'attends qu'il soit à la bonne hauteur, pour lui offrir ma meilleure droite. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir…

\- Ca, c'est au nom de toutes les « vermines ».

Je m'en vais, Isaak sur les talons. Attirer l'attention comme ça, ce n'était sûrement pas une bonne chose. Nous courrons presque sur le chemin, avant de nous arrêter essoufflés. Je lève les yeux vers lui, et complice, nous éclatons de rire :

\- Super coup de poing ! siffle-t-il admiratif.

\- Merci. Je me suis souvenue de ton conseil !

\- Mon conseil ? fronce-t-il des sourcils.

\- Quand j'avais quinze ans et que je sortais avec le voisin. Tu m'avais dit que s'il me faisait du mal, il fallait que je lui donne un coup de poing, et qu'il fallait que je rentre mon pouce à l'intérieur, si je ne voulais pas le casser…

\- Je t'ai dit ça, moi ? s'étonne-t-il. Je suis vraiment génial !

Mon rire se perd quand je pense aux mots de ce Goyle. La vieille génération de sorciers, pense comme lui. Mais ça, j'y ai toujours été plus ou moins habituée. Mais des gens de mon âge… Non, eux c'était plus de l'incompréhension, de la pitié. Au pire ils m'ignoraient, comme si je n'existais pas. Jamais du mépris ou de la haine. Et savoir qu'on me déteste ainsi… Il ne me connaissait même pas. Pourtant, je l'ai lu dans ses yeux : je représente tout ce qu'il hait. Je ne suis qu'une créature abjecte pour lui, une moins que rien…

\- Opaline ? Ça va ?

\- Pourquoi il me déteste ?

Je ne lui ai rien fait. C'est injuste. J'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau une petite fille, et je me sens seule.

\- Pourquoi personne ne m'aime pour ce que je suis ?

\- Justin…, commence Isaak.

\- Justin et moi c'était juste du sexe. C'est mon meilleur ami, et je crois bien que je viens de le perdre, parce que je ne suis ni une sorcière, ni une moldue, coincée dans un entre-deux, totalement perdue.

\- Ta famille…, reprend Isaak.

\- Ma famille… Ça ne compte pas ! Ils m'aiment mais c'est parce que je suis leur fille, leur sœur… Ils sont génétiquement prédisposés à m'aimer !

\- Tu sais que ça ne veut rien dire !

Oui je le sais.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire ! Où que je sois, on me trouve bizarre ! Pour les sorciers, je suis une espèce de chose sans magie, un phénomène rare qu'on prend en pitié ou qu'on méprise ; Et pour les moldus, je suis une personne étrange, qui parle aux chouettes en leur demandant d'envoyer son courrier et qui boit du jus de citrouille tous les matins pour le petit-déjeuner. Alors je le demande ! Quand est-ce que quelqu'un va m'aimer ?

Isaak me prend dans ses bras sans rien dire, et tous mes organes cessent de fonctionner quand il chuchote à mon oreille :

\- Peut-être que les gens t'aimeront quand tu apprendras à t'aimer toi. Et en attendant, des cons il y en aura partout où tu iras, moldus, sorciers, cette maladie n'échappe à personne, Opaline.

\- Je les déteste, je souffle sur son épaule.

\- Tes narines palpitent Wallergan.

\- Impossible ; Je suis misanthrope.

Isaak explose de rire et sa main effleure mes cheveux.

\- N'importe quoi Wallergan. T'es bien trop gentille pour ça… Quand t'es pas ronchon !

Je l'ignore et je me dis que Justin a raison… Tout comme Oliver. Il serait temps que je trouve ma place. Ma place dans ce monde. Mais surtout ma place dans toute cette histoire.

Il faut que je parle aux aurors. Je ne leur ai pas tout dit à propos du caissier… Ils doivent savoir, et moi, je dois agir.


	14. Conception de bonne et mauvaise nouvelle

\- Ce n'est pas une seule personne. C'est tout un groupe.

\- Tout un groupe ? répète l'auror.

Teddy Lupin lâche un hoquet de surprise derrière moi.

\- Ils s'appellent « Les Autres ». Ils s'attaquent pour le moment aux familles qui maltraitent les cracmols, mais leurs ambitions sont plus grandes. Ils veulent renverser le système, qu'ils jugent inégalitaire, et discriminatoire envers les nés-moldus, et les sangs-mêlés de toutes sortes, ainsi que les lycanthropes, les vampires…

Et sur ce point, ils ont en partis raison, mais je me retiens de leur dire. Ce que je pense n'a pas d'importance. Et puis, ils ne sont pas stupides. Ils doivent bien le savoir que leur système est inégalitaire et discriminatoire…

\- Cet Henry, il t'a proposé de les rejoindre c'est ça ?

Je hoche la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?

\- Je ne sais plus, j'admets un peu honteusement.

J'aurais du dire "non" plus fermement. L'ai-je seulement dit, ce "non" ? Harry Potter se lève et regarde son collègue, Ron Weasley. Un silence lourd pèse dans toute la pièce. L'air est irrespirable, dense.

\- Je peux le faire, j'annonce avec plus de confiance.

Ils se tournent tous les deux vers mois, et je sens le souffle de Teddy sur mon cou.

\- Ils me veulent dans leur groupe, parce qu'ils pensent que je serais un bon appui politique, qu'à cause de mon nom, j'ai accès à plus d'information, ou plus d'influence. Je ne sais pas trop… Leurs plans ne sont pas très clairs pour le moment. Mais je peux les rejoindre.

\- C'est une très mauvaise idée, murmure le jeune auror dans mon dos.

\- C'est pourtant la seule alternative. Certains parmi eux pratiquent la magie. Ce ne sont pas tous des cracmols. Je crois qu'il y a des nés-moldus parmi eux. Il sera inutile de les duper directement. Ils usent de polynectar j'en suis quasiment certaine. Ils ont accès à des portoloins aussi. Ils pourraient me faire confiance…

\- Je ne suis pas sûr…, commence le roux.

\- C'est tout un réseau. Je pourrais vous donner des noms, je le coupe d'un ton froid. Mais je ne suis même pas certaine que ce soient leurs vrais noms, leurs vrais visages. Si vous voulez démanteler ce groupe, il vous faut une première approche, des yeux et des oreilles, qui pourraient vous en apprendre plus, et vous permettre de l'infiltrer par vos propres moyens. Je pourrais vous permettre de le faire.

\- C'est tout ce que nous avons pour l'instant, murmure Harry Potter.

Je hoche la tête calmement, mais mon cœur bat la chamade. Je viens de me jeter tête la première dans une histoire dans laquelle je n'ai jamais voulu être. Pourtant, j'en fais partie depuis la mort des Pierce, c'est comme ça. Je peux décider d'être une simple figurante, ou agir, faire quelque chose. Je peux décider de trouver ma place, dans toute cette histoire…

\- Personne ne doit savoir. Ta famille par exemple… Une poignée d'entre nous seulement doit être au courant. Les services secrets du Ministère ne doivent pas s'en mêler. Si les politiques s'emparent de l'affaire, on risque une guerre ouverte.

\- Si les Autres souhaitent renverser le système, il est fort probable qu'ils l'aient déjà infiltré, note Ron Weasley.

\- Je suis d'accord pour ne pas mettre mes proches dans la confidence, j'affirme. Sauf Isaak Hartley. Je veux qu'il sache tout ce qu'il se passe. C'est ma seule condition. Je lui fais entièrement confiance et j'ai besoin de lui.

Je me surprends moi-même à prononcer ces mots… Depuis quand j'ai besoin d'Isaak ? Peut-être parce que lui aussi, il est mêlé à cette affaire, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il est le seul qui pourrait me comprendre. Et si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, je veux que ce soit lui, qui prévienne mes parents, et mon frère.

\- Tu sais comment les contacter ? demande le directeur des aurors.

\- Je crois. L'un d'eux s'est fait passer pour un caissier la semaine dernière quand je suis allée faire mes courses.

\- Pardon ? s'étrangle Teddy.

Je m'excuse vaguement auprès de lui, d'un bref regard.

\- Tu nous permets d'infiltrer le groupe et c'est tout ! reprend monsieur Potter. Tu n'es pas formée, tu es vulnérable… Tu fais entrer l'un de nos agents dans le réseau et ensuite tu disparais, c'est bien compris ?

Je me lève, en le fixant droit dans les yeux :

\- Il n'a jamais été question d'autre chose, Monsieur Potter.

Je quitte mon siège et Teddy m'escorte jusqu'à la sortie en grommelant. Je l'ignore royalement et déambule à travers les couloirs et pourtant il continue de me suivre :

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- « Coucou Teddy ! Au fait, je t'ai caché un truc super important : tu sais, quand j'ai fait les courses y'a quelques semaines, le vieux caissier qui puait le tabac et le whisky m'a proposé de rejoindre son organisation criminelle ! Tu veux un cookie pour fêter ça ? ». Voilà. Je viens de te le dire.

\- Crois-moi Opaline, les chipies dans ton genre je les connais bien. Tu cherches à faire croire à tout le monde que t'es une dure à cuire, mais c'est pas le cas, affirme-t-il après avoir posé ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- Teddy, je t'assure que je ne pense pas l'ombre d'un instant être une dure à cuire. Je suis très facile à cuire, au contraire ! Je suis même trés inflammable !

Il hausse un sourcil et attrape ma main, pour m'éviter d'entrer en collision avec une colonne :

\- Tes humeurs me laissent vraiment perplexe.

\- Moi aussi, je soupire. Écoute, je suis désolée. Vraiment.

Je bats trois fois des cils.

\- Isaak a raison… C'est magique ce truc, rit-il. Je te pardonne. Mais ne mens plus à l'avenir. On veut t'aider, tu sais…

Il me laisse plantée là et c'est à mon tour d'être perplexe. Je décide de me remuer, et de bouger de ce lieu. Je connais cet endroit presque aussi bien que la maison dans laquelle j'ai grandi. Maman était souvent de garde à Sainte-Mangouste, et papa prenait toujours ses weekend. Il arrivait cependant qu'on l'appel en urgence sur un dossier compliqué, et il était alors contraint de nous emmener, Colin et moi. On rejoignait Isaak, et les jumeaux Josse, Hayley et Lucas. Nos parents avaient des fonctions importantes, et nous, nous nous amusions avec les secrétaires, à dessiner sur les murs, à se cacher sous les bureaux, dans les coins…

\- Opaline ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? m'arrête une voix.

Je reconnais Colin, qui remonte sur ses lunettes sur son nez. Un sourire illumine son visage, et je le lui retourne. Derrière lui, il y a Clara et Isaak, qui ont interrompu leur discussion.

\- Euh… Je cherchais le bureau de papa, je bredouille.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout à cet étage, Opaline ! fronce mon frère des sourcils.

\- Je sais, mais c'est parce qu'avant je devais…

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, jusqu'à arriver à mes pointes toutes bleues et inspire à grand coup. Je suis vraiment une très mauvaise menteuse. Colin ignore tout ce qui se passe en ce moment… Il doit forcément se douter que les aurors me surveillent et me protègent, mais en ce qui concerne les Autres et ce que je m'apprête à faire, ça non. Il ne le soupçonnerait jamais. Et il ne faut pas qu'il le fasse.

\- Tu furètes pour voir si Oliver est dans le coin ? se moque Isaak pour faire diversion.

Je rougis et m'avance vers eux en gesticulant dans tous les sens.

\- Mais pas du tout ! Je me fiche bien de ce qu'est devenu Oliver ! je siffle entre mes dents.

\- C'est dommage, parce qu'il est juste derrière toi !

\- Où ça ? je couine en me retournant immédiatement.

Colin et Isaak éclatent de rire, et je fais la moue. Clara m'a rejointe et enroule son bras autour de mes épaules :

\- C'est pas sympa de votre part ! Opaline a le droit d'être curieuse !

\- Mais je ne suis pas curieuse ! je m'offusque.

\- Je suis certain qu'il serait fan de tes cheveux bleus ! commente Isaak en riant comme hyène.

Je lui écrase le pied. Sans aucune once de remords, cependant sa question ne quitte pas mon esprit. Qu'est-ce qu'Oliver penserait de mes cheveux ?

\- Moi je les trouve cool tes cheveux ! me complimente Clara.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais au Ministère ? redemande Colin en ignorant la grimace de douleur de son meilleur-ami.

\- Je cherche juste le bureau de papa, je mens une nouvelle fois. Et puis vous, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici, vous d'abord ?

\- Je travaille ici, pour information ! lève les yeux au ciel Isaak.

\- Tout comme moi…, m'informe Colin.

\- Toi ? je m'étrangle.

\- Oui…

Colin a toujours détesté la politique et les affaires de ce genre. Bien sûr il a étudié le droit magique, mais aux dernières nouvelles il voulait devenir avocat ! Pas travailler dans un bureau et encore moins au sein du Ministère de la magie !

\- Et moi je les accompagne. Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, chantonne gaiement Clara.

\- Allez viens ! me presse Isaak. On va t'accompagner jusqu'au « bureau de papa » !

Il m'attrape par le bras et me regarde durement, me forçant à accélérer le pas pour me mettre à sa hauteur. Je trébuche, manquant de m'étaler de tout mon long sur le sol, avant qu'Isaak ne me rattrape en pestant :

\- Marcher sur une surface plane sans tomber, c'est un projet trop ambitieux pour toi Wallergan ?

\- Lâche-moi, je peux rester debout sans ton aide ! je grogne alors qu'Isaak poursuit sa course en me tenant fermement le poignet.

\- Dis-moi que je ne vais pas apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle en prenant mon service dans un quart d'heure !

\- Ça dépend, c'est quoi pour toi, « une mauvaise nouvelle » ? je lui demande. C'est assez relatif tu sais ! Ce qui est une bonne nouvelle pour moi, sera peut-être mauvaise pour toi et vice-versa ! je déblatère à toute vitesse.

\- Tu me donnes mal au crâne !

\- Je te demande d'élargir ta conception de « mauvaise nouvelle », ok ?

Il a deviné que j'étais allée voir les aurors… J'arrête notre course, toute essoufflée. Je ne peux pas parler et marcher en même temps, à ce rythme. Je me retourne pour vérifier que Colin et Clara sont assez loin de nous pour ne pas entendre :

\- Écoute Isaak, je ne te demande pas d'approuver, mais de me suivre et de me faire confiance sur ce coup.

\- Dans quel pétrin tu t'es encore fourrée…, geint-il.

\- J'en sais rien, je réponds honnêtement. Tu m'as dit qu'il fallait que je trouve ma place.

\- Non je ne t'ai jamais dit ça Opaline ! C'est Justin, Oliver… Pas moi. Cette phrase est réservée aux mecs avec qui tu partages ton lit ! Pas moi ! insiste-t-il.

J'ignore sa dernière remarque. Il est hors de question qu'on se dispute à ce sujet.

\- Ils ont raison, je soupire.

\- Quand bien même ils auraient raison, ta place n'est sûrement pas celle de la situation dans laquelle t'as décidé de te mettre !

Je recule d'un pas, étonnée que cela l'énerve autant. Son visage de fige, effaçant toute trace de colère et il respire plus calmement en affaissant ses épaules :

\- Je sens que ça va pas me plaire…

Je pose une main sur son bras et ses yeux s'arrêtent sur les miens. Il balaye d'un geste de la main, sa mèche de cheveux qui lui tombe toujours sur le front.

\- Ça ne me plaît pas non plus tu sais…

\- Pour une fille qui a toujours voulu se fondre dans la masse Opaline Wallergan, je trouve que tu fais tout pour attirer l'attention sur toi !

Je n'ai pas le choix en fait. Il faut bien que quelqu'un arrête les Autres. Et si je peux avoir, et si j'ai, un tout petit rôle à jouer dans cette histoire, il faut que je le fasse. Isaak le sait aussi bien que moi. Je fronce des sourcils, en le regardant sourire d'un air crispé. Ses lèvres sont étirées, et ses dents blanches se dévoilent. Son sourire est forcé, faux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'augmente mon taux de dopamine pour éviter de céder à l'envie de te hurler dessus Opaline Wallergan ! siffle-t-il entre ses dents.

Colin et Clara nous ont rattrapé. Nous déambulons dans le ministère, jusqu'au département de la justice magique, qui n'est en fait, qu'à un étage des bureaux des aurors. Nous pénétrons dans l'antichambre, et j'aperçois Ed, qui passe un coup de serpillière :

\- Salut Ed !

\- Bonjour, Mademoiselle Opaline !

\- Vous allez bien ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre, mon père sortant de son bureau. Son sourire père s'illumine quand il voit. J'ai un pincement au cœur. Je suis vraiment la pire des filles… Lors du dernier repas, je me suis emportée contre les gens qui tiennent le plus à moi. Ils ne m' en tiennent même pas rigueur. C'est peut-être ça une famille… Des gens qui comprennent vos colères, même quand vous les taisez.

\- Mes enfants ! Quelle bonne surprise !

Il m'enlace, et si Colin échappe à son étreinte, moi, je me laisse faire et resserre mes bras contre lui.

\- J'allais justement sortir en ville pour déjeuner ! Vous vous joignez à moi ?

Colin décline, ainsi qu'Isaak.

\- Il ne reste plus que nous trois on dirait ! s'exclame mon père en prenant Clara par le bras.

\- Je connais une très bonne adresse ! s'enthousiasme cette dernière.

\- Super !

Je me laisse porter par leur joie, et les suis sans rien dire. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à Isaak, qui soupire. Il me fait un bref signe de la main et Colin, lui, affiche un sourire en coin, ravi. Je suis déçue de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui… En sortant du Ministère, le froid de Novembre nous assaille et me pique le nez. Nous marchons, laissant nos empreintes dans la neige.

\- Pourquoi cela t'a autant étonné, quand Colin a annoncé qu'il travaillait ici ? me demande Clara.

\- Colin a toujours voulu servir son prochain, être en relation directe avec les gens, je murmure. Il voulait être avocat.

\- Tu sais dans quoi il travaille ?

Elle me regarde, et dans ses yeux je ne lis aucun jugement. C'est une simple question et sa voix douce me donne la réponse :

\- Il travaille à la mise en place d'un nouveau programme d'insertion des cracmols dans la communauté magique.

Mes pas arrêtent de crisser dans la neige.

\- Depuis quand il…

\- Depuis que tu es partie, me coupe-t-elle. Il travaille jour et nuit en ce moment. Colin prépare plusieurs réformes, des projets… Je ne comprends pas tout, mais ça lui tient à cœur. Il va m'en vouloir quand il saura que je te l'ai dit. Il voulait te l'annoncer lui-même, t'en parler… Surtout depuis le repas et ce que tu as dit… Mais voilà… Tout ça, il le fait pour toi.

Une bouffée de fierté et de chaleur envahie tout mon corps. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il ferait ça… Je reste silencieuse, songeuse jusqu'à ce que l'on soit à table, dans un petit restaurant sorcier aux grandes baies vitrées qui donnent sur la rue.

\- Opaline, je voulais te l'annoncer moi-même, commence mon père.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mon père prend rarement un ton aussi sérieux, même pour parler de chose importante. Le plat qu'il a commandé arrive, et son odeur alléchante s'engouffre dans mes narines. Il attend que le serveur soit parti, avant de m'annoncer la nouvelle :

\- On a trouvé une famille d'adoption pour la petite Lydia Pierce.

Je n'arrive pas à déterminer s'il s'agit d'une bonne, ou d'une mauvaise nouvelle.


	15. Le blanc du sang

_« Nilam,_

 _J'espère que tes cours à Poudlard se passent bien. En lisant ta dernière lettre, je te sentais anxieuse. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… Tout va bien. En ce moment, je déjeune presque tous les midis avec mon père, et je passe presque tous mes après-midi avec ma mère. J'essaie de rester concentrée sur mes cours et sur les examens de ce semestre qui arrivent, mais c'est assez compliqué… »_

Je pose ma plume et regarde la chouette blanche. Elle nettoie ses plumes, se moquant bien du fait que je n'arrive pas à trouver mes mots. Cette lettre est creuse. Elle ne raconte rien d'intéressant… Je soupire, en enlevant mes lunettes qui pèse bien trop lourd sur mon nez. La semaine dernière, les aurors m'ont jeté toutes sortes de sorts et d'enchantements indétectables pour pouvoir me localiser et me retrouver ou que je sois. Certains sont aussi censés me protéger d'attaques directes, je crois… Mais pour l'instant, ils n'ont servi à rien. Pas une seule trace de l'homme qui empeste le whisky bon marché et le tabac. Dehors, la pluie tombe et sa musique résonne sur les carreaux et le béton.

Je suis allée à la supérette au coin de la rue plusieurs fois. Mais Henry n'y était pas. Peut-être qu'ils ont deviné que je ne suis pas de leur côté. Peut-être qu'ils se méfient, ou qu'ils pensent que je ne suis vraiment pas intéressée. Un miaulement me sort de ma rêverie. Bob me supplie de ses grands yeux verts pour que je le nourrisse. Je lui désigne la gamelle :

\- T'as quatre pas à faire, sérieux !

Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de le laisser seul la dernière fois que je suis passée chez Justin pour récupérer quelques affaires et lui rendre sa clé. Le chat roux m'attendait sur le perron des Pierce, prêt à partir avec moi, comme s'il m'attendait. La bête penche la tête, et miaule encore une fois en grimpant sur mes genoux. Il passe sa tête sous mes mains, et se met à ronronner.

\- Ah, tu as faim de câlins ! Il fallait le dire plus tôt Bobby !

Je passe ma main sous son collier, pour le gratifier d'une grattouille sur le menton. Un papier s'y trouve. Je fronce les sourcils, et le déplie soigneusement. Il y a des lettres, des chiffres qui s'étalent sous mes yeux. Ce sont des coordonnées géographiques. J'attrape mon téléphone et les rentre, sans espérer grande chose. Elles me mènent directement à un vieux patelin paumé… Pourtant, je n'ai rien de mieux pour le moment et je doute que ce papier se soit retrouvé ici par hasard. J'attrape mes clés de voiture.

\- Bobby, maman part à la chasse à l'homme qui pue l'alcool et la clope ! Je serais probablement en retard pour le dîner !

Bob miaule en sautant de mes genoux alors que je me lève. Je dégivre ma voiture en espérant que les rues sont suffisamment déneigées. C'est rare, qu'à Londres, elles tiennent aussi bien. Pourtant cette année, elle semble décider à ne faire qu'un avec le sol. Sur la route, j'essaie de penser à autre chose plutôt qu'au fait que je suis peut-être en train de me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Mais ça ne m'aide pas, parce que je pense à Lydia et à ce que m'a appris mon père la semaine dernière. Est-ce qu'ils sauront l'aimer ? La protéger ? Lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne méritait pas ces traitements, qu'elle est une merveilleuse petite fille. L'heure de route me calme à peine… Une fois arrivée, je sors de la voiture après avoir coupé le moteur. Mon téléphone vibre dans tous les sens. Il y a un bar miteux en face, dans lequel j'entre. L'odeur me happe entièrement et j'ai envie de vomir :

\- Opaline Wallergan.

L'homme sert un verre d'alcool à une femme d'âge mur, toute brune, à la silhouette mince et élancée.

\- Je vous avais dit qu'elle viendrait ! crit-elle presque en buvant tout le contenu de son verre d'une traite.

Elle se lève, gracieuse, comme un chat qui saute sur sa proie.

\- On y va ? s'impatiente-t-elle en me prenant le bras.

\- Où ça ? Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Henry s'approche de nous et fait signe à un homme de toute petite taille de venir Ses oreilles sont pointues et son nez est énorme en forme de patate. Il agrippe ma veste, et aussitôt, nous transplanons. Je ferme les yeux, et essaie de prendre appuie sur mes genoux, en me penchant légèrement. La bile me monte à la gorge. J'ai un goût acide dans la bouche. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, un quartier élégant dresse devant moi. Les maisons y sont charmantes, grandes, avec de magnifiques portails en fer forgés qui me rappellent celui du Manoir des Hartley.

\- Bienvenue à Rothesay ! Charmante ville de l'île de Bute. J'espère que tu aimes.

La vue est magnifique. Derrière moi, il y a un lac, calme et un port, ou les bateaux se serrent les uns contre les autres, ajoutant un peu de couleur au paysage gris.

\- On va être obligé de marcher un peu, Opaline. Depuis qu'on a commencé notre croisade, les sorciers se méfient et ont installé toutes sortes de protection, se désole-t-il.

\- Votre croisade ? je soulève d'un ton maussade.

\- Rendre justice ! C'est pour ça que tu es venue, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hoche la tête, et la brune à mes côtés fronce les sourcils.

\- Vous vous appelez vraiment Henry ?

\- C'est la seule question que tu te poses à mon sujet ? ricane-t-il en frappant amicalement mon épaule. Eh bien oui, Henry est mon vrai prénom. Et je vais même te donner mon nom.

\- Vous ne voulez pas préserver votre identité ? je m'étonne.

\- Ce n'est pas utile. On a besoin de se connaître les uns les autres. C'est comme ça qu'on se protège.

J'avance prudemment, le cœur battant en me demandant ce que je fais ici. J'ai l'impression que ça se lit sur mon visage, que je suis en train de leur mentir.

\- J'ai grandi ici, m'annonce Henry. Avec ma mère. Elle avait épousé un sorcier, issu d'une riche et puissante famille. Je me suis toujours demandé comment elle a fait pour tomber amoureuse d'un homme aussi dérangé, et sans cœur…

\- Vous êtes un sang-mêlé ?

Le sang n'a jamais eu d'importance pour moi. Pourtant, cette information me déstabilise…

\- Oui. Mais je suis aussi et surtout cracmol. C'est étrange ce phénomène. La magie est un gène puissant, dominant et résistant. Ma sœur est une sorcière, ou du moins elle l'était. Je ne comprends toujours pas d'ailleurs, pourquoi ce n'est pas elle, que le gène à décider de fuir… Mes parents se sont séparés lorsque que j'avais à peine douze ans. Mon père et ma sœur, sont partis de leurs côtés, et ma mère et moi du nôtre. On ne les a jamais revus. Pour mon père, j'étais un intrus, une vermine et pour ma sœur, un moins que rien, un être immonde. Toi, tu n'as pas connu ça, Opaline Wallergan.

J'en suis presque désolée pour lui, encore plus lorsqu'il me rappelle la chance que j'ai, d'être une Wallergan.

\- Ma sœur est assez célèbre, tu sais ! se vante Henry. Je sais d'avance qu'en te disant mon nom, tes yeux s'écarquilleront comme des billes…

\- Je suis difficilement impressionnable.

\- Je m'appelle Henry Ombrage.

Comme il l'avait prédit, mes yeux se sont écarquillés. Ombrage… Comme Dolores Ombrage, cette folle qui est enfermée à Azkaban depuis des années, celle qui prônait la pureté du sang pendant la seconde guerre des sorciers… Elle a donc un frère cracmol ?

\- Tu sais, je n'ai côtoyé ma chère sœur que pendant douze ans. Mais j'en garde quelques marques. Elle a toujours été très inventive en ce qui concerne les punitions… Elle soufflait toujours de merveilleuses idées à notre père.

\- Vous punir de quoi ?

\- De ce que je suis. Tu n'as pas encore compris Opaline ? Tous les sorciers nous détestent. Ils se pensent supérieurs parce qu'ils savent faire de la magie. Ils sous-estiment les moldus, méprisent les nés-moldus, les demi-géants, les loups-garous… Sans parler des cracmols. Leur vanité n'a d'égale que leur aveuglement. Après la Seconde guerre, les choses auraient pu changer, et tout le monde s'est persuadé qu'elles avaient ou allaient changer. Mais c'est faux. Les centaures ont de moins en moins de territoires, les cracmols ne sont toujours pas bien insérés dans le monde, qu'il soi moldu ou sorcier…

\- Je sais qu'un nouveau projet de réforme est en cours, et …

\- Un projet que ton frère mène, Opaline. Nous le savons. Mais tu crois vraiment qu'il changera les choses ? Un sorcier ne peut pas comprendre ce que nous vivons, ce que nous sommes…

Il s'arrête de marcher devant une maison. Les volets sont grands ouverts, et Henry ouvre le portail. Un homme est posté devant et nous regarde avant de nous suivre. Je me crispe.

\- C'est un ami, me rassure Henry. C'est le gardien du secret de la famille qui habite ici, il est chargé de la protéger, mais il travaille en réalité pour nous. C'est un né-moldu, officiellement pas assez compétent pour avoir une place au Magenmagot. Officieusement, il n'a juste pas assez de sang-pur…. Il a été à Saint-Cairn enfant, tout comme toi.

\- Le Magenmagot est une vieille institution, où les sièges sont réservés par famille et par voix, je commence. Il est rare qu'une place soit donnée …

\- Et tu crois en la démocratie de ce système ? Les Hommes doivent mériter ce privilège, par l'obtenir par la sang. C'est que ce système est pourri de l'intérieur depuis longtemps. Il n'y a plus rien à en tirer.

\- Alors pourquoi vous n'êtes pas resté vivre parmi les moldus, s'il n'y a plus rien à en tirer ? je demande abruptement.

Il s'arrêter et se retourne lentement pour me faire face. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs et je crois un instant qu'il va me frapper.

\- Un jour, pendant la Seconde guerre, je me suis promené dans les rues de Londres. Nous, les cracmols, nous ne pouvons pas voir les détraqueurs, mais on peut sentir leur présence. Tu le savais, Opaline ?

Je hoche faiblement la tête, alors qu'il s'est emparé de mon poignet, qu'il sert fort entre ses doigts.

\- L'un d'eux s'en est prit à moi, et je n'ai rien pu faire. Il était à deux doigts de m'offrir son baiser, et j'ai revu les pires moments de ma vie, ceux qui m'ont conduit à errer dans les rues de Londres, à rechercher un emploi que je n'aurais jamais … Et j'ai réalisé, que les sorciers se moquaient bien du sort des gens comme moi, qu'on ne nous avait jamais appris à nous défendre, ni même donné les armes pour le faire. On nous a juste demandé de nous contenter de savoir, de vivre avec l'angoisse. Leur seul soucis, c'est de nous cacher, de nous apprendre à nous taire…

Il me fait avancer, jusqu'à la fenêtre.

\- J'ai failli mourir ce jour-ci. Puis quelqu'un est arrivé, a lancé un patronus. Tous les moldus ont été oubliété.

Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds, pour mieux voir à travers la fenêtre.

\- Ne crains rien. Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir ! murmure la brune à mon oreille.

Je frisonne, en tentant de m'éloigner de cette femme et je me reconcentre sur l'intérieur de la maison. Une petite fille joue du piano et son père l'écoute en tapant des mains. Je reconnais la mélodie. Ses pieds ne touchent même pas le sol, et les balancent au rythme de sa musique faisant bouger son jupon. Elle ne doit pas avoir plus de huit ans… Je fredonne l'air qu'elle joue. C'est du Chopin. Colin et moi, nous adorions la jouer ensemble quand nous étions enfants… Je suis attendrie.

\- Ils me dégoûtent, soupire la brune dans mon dos.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous sommes ici… Un adolescent arrive, une tasse de thé dans les mains, qu'il apporte à l'homme. Il est grand, dégingandé. Son visage est si pale, si translucide… Je pourrais y dessiner chacune de ses veines.

\- Ce thé est froid, George.

Le garçon pâlit encore plus. L'homme sort une baguette de sa poche et la tourne lentement. La fille a plaqué sa main contre ma bouche pour m'empêcher de hurler.

\- Endoloris !

George se tord de douleur instantanément et hurle, son corps tremblant, gesticulant, animé par la souffrance. La fillette continue de jouer, sans s'en soucier, et lui, il crie à s'en arracher les poumons.

\- Recommence.

George se relève et je reste glacée d'effroi, encore plus en le regardant s'exécuter. Quand il arrive au niveau du piano et qu'il trébuche dessus, sa sœur s'arrête et les notes se taisent. Je l'observe, toute petite, face à cet homme qui fait bien de tête de plus que lui. Elle le gifle furieusement et ses ongles laissent une trace sur sa joue blanche.

\- Pardon Jane.

\- Tes mains sur le piano.

George obéit et pose ses doigts sur les touches blanches, immaculées, avant de refermer le couvercle du piano, avec une violence inouïe, et une force insoupçonnable pour une enfant de son âge. Elle recommence plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que les touches deviennent rouges. Les touches blanches, sont désormais maculées de sang. Cette enfant est monstrueuse… Le père, lui, regarde, en tapant toujours dans ses mains. La mère arrive, et mes yeux s'écarquille encore plus. Elle ressemble comme ç deux gouttes d'eau à la femme qui a en ce moment-même, sa main sur ma bouche :

\- Jane, laisse donc ton frère en paix.

Je suis soulagée de la voir intervenir, avant de vite déchanter, en l'observant frapper son fils derrière la tête :

\- Et toi, apprend à marcher. Sais-tu au moins faire quelque chose correctement, ou es-tu pathétique à ce point ?

La brune a enlevé sa main de ma bouche et je suffoque.

\- Ce petit village est idéal pour cacher un enfant cracmol, commente Ombrage. Les Keller l'ont bien compris. Le point positif dans toute cette histoire, c'est qu'ils m'ont permis de revoir mon cher village !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? je souffle. Il faut les dénoncer. On ne peut pas le laisser ici, il faut l'emmener avec vous, le protéger !

\- C'est ce qu'on va faire ! chantonne la brune. Demain, ils seront morts.

Son annonce me glace le sang. C'est dans un état second qu'ils me font retransplaner devant le bar miteux. Le petit homme de tout à l'heure et revenu nous chercher. Ma voiture n'a pas bougé.

\- Tu comprends maintenant, Opaline ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es peut-être une exception.

\- Mais tôt ou tard arrivera le moment où chacun aura ce qu'il mérite..., affirme la brune à voix basse.

Je refuse de croire que je suis la seule cracmole à avoir grandi avec l'amour de ses proches. Ce n'est pas possible.

\- Bien sûr, il y en a d'autre. Toutes les familles de sorciers ne sont pas mauvaises. Mais ils ne savent pas que leurs enfants seront condamnés à vivre dans deux mondes, qui ne sont pas faits pour eux, qu'on leur fermera toutes les portes pour s'intégrer, qu'ils ne pourront pas devenir potioniste, étudier les runes, ou ouvrir un commerce. Qu'ils ne pourront même pas apprendre à voler, ou à connaître les créatures ou les plantes magiques…

\- Je comprends, je murmure.

\- C'est l'avant-dernière famille à notre connaissance, qui maltraite un cracmol.

\- Demain, il n'y en aura plus qu'une ! se réjouit la brune.

Ses cheveux se sont éclaircis et son sourire, m'est désormais familier. Son visage se transforme. Le polynectar ne doit plus faire effet.

\- Notre amie ici présente a pris l'apparence de la mère de ce jeune garçon. Elle les observe depuis longtemps, et demain, elle les dupera tous les trois, avant que nous arrivions pour libérer ce pauvre George.

Les cheveux de la femme sont blonds, et ses yeux sont bleus. Sa peau se raffermit, rajeunit. C'est Polly. Mes jambes deviennent aussi molles que du coton, encore plus lorsqu'elle me sourit de toutes ses dents parfaitement blanches et alignées. Je sais qu'elles sont fausses. Du moins, pour ses incisives. Son père les lui a cassés un jour, quand nous étions toutes jeunes.

\- Surprise ?

Non, pas tellement. J'avais déjà des soupçons depuis ma visite à Saint-Cairn. Mais les mots refusent de sortir.

\- Nous te faisons confiance Opaline.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je vois la haine dans ton regard.

Bien sûr que j'ai de la haine ! Je viens de voir un adolescent se faire battre par son père, sa mère et sa sœur. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? J'ignore Polly et son sourire.

\- On te recontactera, m'assure Ombrage.

Il ferme lui-même la portière de ma voiture, lorsque je monte à l'intérieur pour partir, comme si de rien n'était. Je conduis jusqu'à Londres, en allumant la musique fort. Je ne veux plus entendre les cris de George dans ma tête, ou même Chopin. Tout est blanc autour de moi. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour arriver jusqu'ici sans avoir eu d'accident. En me garant, je découvre Isaak et Teddy, au pied de mon immeuble, qui m'attends, le visage inexpressif. Il s'avance devant moi, et je sors de la voiture. Mon esprit est embrouillé. J'ai encore ce goût acide dans la bouche, et la musique résonne dans tout le quartier :

\- COUPE LE SON ! Hurle Isaak.

\- C'est quoi cette chanson ? J'aime bien ! Commente Teddy.

Tout bourdonne. Puis tout s'arrête. Isaak me rattrape, parce que je tangue. Je reste inerte et vomis à ses pieds en m'écroulant pour mieux pleurer sur le sol sale et humide de la rue.

Je ne vois ni le bleu de mes cheveux, ni celui de ceux de Teddy. Je ne vois plus la couleur de ma voiture, ou celle de la pierre grisâtre de mon immeuble. Je ne vois que du blanc, comme la lumière des lampadaires au-dessus de moi, comme les touches du piano, qui deviennent rouge. Je ne vois plus que le blanc du sang.


	16. Coeur de papier

Isaak m'a attrapée par les épaules et me secoue violemment en m'appelant. Je le vois. Son visage est juste en face du mien. Son nez pourrait presque toucher le miens.

\- Opaline, tu es blessée ?

Pourtant, tout autour de moi est flou, opaque. Il palpe mon corps pour vérifier si je vais bien. Mais j'ai juste froid. Horriblement froid.

\- Dis quelque chose ! OPALINE !

Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Mon souffle s'est bloqué, et je m'entends suffoquer. Isaak me soulève et me pose sur son épaule. Mes jambes ne répondent pas, je n'ai pas la force de me débattre. Il entre dans le bâtiment, et transplane jusqu'à mon appartement avant de sortir sa baguette et de lancer un « alohmora ». Il frotte mon corps avec ses bras pour le réchauffer. J'ai si froid. La neige a imprégné mes os gelés.

\- Tes lèvres sont aussi bleues que tes cheveux. Opaline ! Opaline tu m'entends ?

\- Je vais couper le moteur de la voiture, prévient Teddy. Emmène-la en sécurité, je vais prévenir Harry.

\- Opaline tu m'entends ? l'ignore Isaak.

Je ne peux pas lui répondre. Mon buste est secoué de spasmes. L'air ne vient plus. Tous mes muscles s'atrophient les uns après les autres, et je me mets à hurler, sans comprendre comment j'y arrive, parce que je n'ai aucun souffle. J'ai besoin de faire sortir l'horreur à laquelle je viens d'assister de ma tête, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Isaak me prend par la main, enlève mes lunettes pleine de buée et me pousse dans le bac à douche Il allume le jet, et l'eau se met à couler sur ma tête. Je tombe et Isaak tombe avec moi, me prenant sous les aisselles pour me faire m'asseoir. Je continue d'hurler, de suffoquer, sans souffle. Mon cœur est comme une boule de papier qu'on a chiffonné. Il ne bat plus.

\- Opaline, regarde-moi !

Ses cheveux sont trempés et cachent ses yeux. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

\- Respire ! OPALINE !

Il relève mon menton, quand je fuis son regard :

\- REGARDE-MOI !

Il se passe un instant, pendant lequel plus aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Il y a juste nos yeux, et surtout les miens, qui se perdent dans les siens. J'y lis tant d'inquiétude que j'essaie de me calmer. Isaak s'approche encore un peu plus de moi, et semble hésiter un instant, avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je m'y réfugie, et cale ma tête sur son pull tout mouillé. Je me mets à pleurer, et mon cœur se réanime, bat un peu plus fort, mais toujours aussi lentement. Après plusieurs instant, Isaak me laisse seule et je me déshabille entièrement, en profitant de la chaleur de l'eau. Je reste longtemps, pas assez pour me sentir propre, mais trop pour me sentir un peu plus au chaud. Je repense à George. Je l'ai laissé là, à la merci de ces gens… On l'a regardé se faire battre, se faire briser les phalanges sans rien dire, sans rien faire.

\- Opaline ? murmure une petite voix à travers la porte.

Je me regarde dans le miroir, et Isaak rentre. Machinalement, je tire le tissus de mon peignoir, pour qu'il couvre plus de peau. J'ai toujours été pudique…

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Opaline ?

Son visage inquiet apparaît dans le miroir. Je démêle mes cheveux, calmement.

\- J'ai vu un adolescent aujourd'hui. Avec sa famille…

Ma voix tremble, et je sanglote de nouveau :

\- Isaak, ça aurait pu être moi ! Ils… Ils l'ont tous torturé, tous Isaak, et moi j'étais là, derrière la fenêtre et je…

Isaak s'appuie sur l'encadrement de la porte, et Bobby se frotte à ses jambes. Je lui raconte tout. L'air de Chopin, la mère, le père, la fille, ce pauvre George. La mâchoire d'Isaak se crispe au fur et à mesure.

\- C'est terminé, souffle-t-il. Je veux plus que tu les rencontres.

Je ne le veux plus non plus.

\- Je pensais pas que c'était possible de haïr autant quelqu'un Isaak. Je ne les connais même pas, et pourtant, je les déteste pour ce qu'ils font, ils n'ont pas de cœur, pas de… sentiments. C'est leur enfant Isaak ! Comment peut-on faire ça à son enfant ?

\- Je sais pas, chuchote-t-il.

Je pose le peigne et éponge mes cheveux, avant de me tortiller sur place, mal-à-l'aise. Il rougit et se retourne :

\- Je devrais peut-être y aller.

\- Non ! je réponds immédiatement. Reste juste dans la salle de bain, le temps que je me change.

Il hoche la tête, et je ferme les yeux quand je passe à sa hauteur. Dans ma penderie, j'attrape un pull en laine rose, et un bas de pyjama. Je m'assois sur mon lit et Isaak m'y rejoint. Sa présence me rassure. Je ne veux pas être seule… Je ne veux plus jamais être seule.

\- Teddy a sûrement prévenu les aurors. Mais je dois quand même recueillir tes souvenirs…

Je hoche la tête, et le regarde. Sa baguette et dans sa main, et il tient dans ses mains une petite fiole.

\- Ca fait mal ? je lui demande.

\- Non, me rassure-t-il. On ne sent rien.

Je le laisse faire, sentant le bois de sa baguette sur ma tempe, pour prélever mes souvenirs. La fiole les accueille et pourtant, je ne me sens pas plus légère. Je sens toujours leurs poids dans ma tête.

\- Je reviens. Je vais juste leur porter.

Je secoue la tête, et l'entends disparaître en un seul crack, derrière ma porte d'entrée. Quinze minutes après seulement, je l'entends toquer. Les sors de protection l'empêche de transplaner directement chez moi, et je lui ouvre, en m'écartant pour le laisser entrer. Ça me fait bizarre de le voir ici, dans ma toute petite chambre étudiante. Je me félicite d'avoir fait la vaisselle hier… Je retourne sur mon lit. Il m'y rejoint et s'allonge et enlève ses chaussures. Il regarde la pluie tomber et la lumière des réverbères me permet de voir son visage se refléter dans ma fenêtre. Je l'imite, et me roule en boule contre lui. Il se retourne et me fait face, et pose son menton au niveau de mes cheveux toujours trempés :

\- Tu m'as fait peur. Tout à l'heure, tu m'as fait peur, répète-il.

\- Je crois que je vais devenir folle, j'avoue en fermant les yeux. Tu sais, j'ai toujours eu conscience que j'avais de la chance d'être née dans cette famille. Mes camarades étaient souvent couverts de bleues, avaient des plaies, des fractures… Quand on en parlait à l'institutrice, elle les ignorait royalement. Avec le temps, on a vite compris que les adultes s'en fichaient pas mal de nous.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Je les déteste Isaak. Je déteste les sorciers, je crache presque.

Je le pense tellement fort.

\- Mais Opaline… Je suis un sorcier. Ton père, ton frère, ta mère sont des sorciers. Il y a des gens bons. Nous tu ne nous détestes pas.

\- Alors pourquoi les gens comme moi ne tombent que sur de mauvais sorciers ? Je pense que je ne suis qu'une exception, une heureuse exception, et que …

\- Arrête. Tu es entourée de bonnes personnes.

\- Tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai vu Isaak…, je murmure. Les gens comme moi, ils n'ont rien pour se défendre. Et ils sont seuls…

\- Lydia t'a toi ! Elle est tombée sur toi ! Les gens comme toi, tombent sur d'autres gens comme toi. Des gens bons, insiste-t-il.

Lydia ! Pauvre Lydia… Mon cœur brûle, aussi inflammable que du papier, quand je pense à ce qu'elle a vécu. J'ai gardé cette enfant, et jamais je n'aurais deviné ce qu'il se passait chez elle. J'ai si mal…

\- Tu te soucies d'elle, et Opaline, lnous on se soucie de toi. La société évolue.

\- Pas assez vite. Je savais qu'on maltraitait des enfants. Mais je ne l'avais jamais vu, je n'avais pas réalisé que…

Mes mots se perdent, et Isaak ne dit rien. Il passe un bras derrière mon dos et le caresse. Ça m'apaise. Il murmure un « nox » avant de poser sa baguette sur ma table de nuit. Nous sommes dans le noir le plus total, et mon cœur de papier est sec. J'ai toujours envie de pleurer, mais je crois que je n'ai plus aucune larmes à verser.

\- Opaline

\- Oui ?

\- Il est minuit.

Je ferme plus fort les yeux.

\- On est le vingt-sept novembre, je murmure.

Je sens son souffle dans mes cheveux. Il embrasse mon front délicatement :

\- Joyeux anniversaire…

Je m'endors sur ces paroles, dans un sommeil sans rêve, sans cauchemar, sans rien. Juste le néant, le noir, et un trou béant alors que je suis dans ses bras. J'ai presque l'impression qu'il me berce. Je me laisse aller. Rien ne peut m'arriver.

En me réveillant le lendemain, je me sens ni reposée, ni fatiguée. Mais une odeur de pancakes flotte dans l'air et me tire doucement du lit. Isaak s'est changé, et a prit une douche. Une assiette m'attend sur la petite table :

\- Bonjour.

C'est presque irréel de le voir ici. Je l'observe, en train de surveiller la cuisson de son pancake, attentif.

\- Bonjour, je me contente de répondre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? me demande-t-il avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

J'apprécie le fait qu'il ne me demande pas comment je vais. Il doit sûrement deviner que ça ne va pas. Je m'avance en traînant des pieds jusqu'à la table, en mordant dans un pancake.

\- Je veux voir Lydia.

J'y ai bien réfléchi depuis hier. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour elle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Cette enfant a déjà assez souffert, alors que j'étais là… ça s'est passé sous mes yeux encore une fois, et je n'ai rien vu. Sauf que maintenant je sais, hier j'ai vu, et je ne veux plus jamais que ça arrive. A qui que ce soit, et surtout pas Lydia.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas…

\- J'ai besoin de la voir, je le coupe fermement.

\- D'accord, accepte-t-il aussitôt. On ira voir Lydia.

\- Maintenant.

\- D'abord tu vas manger, et ensuite t'habiller.

Je hoche simplement la tête en avalant une quantité astronomique de pancake, le plus rapidement possible. Je m'habille en quatrième vitesse, et vise un bonnet sur ma tête, prête à partir. Avant de fermer la porte, Isaak me regarde. Je devine que quelque chose l'embête, le gène :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hartley ?

\- Il faut qu'on passe au bureau des aurors, Opaline. Teddy est venu ce matin pendant que tu dormais…

\- Je sais. Mais je veux d'abord voir Lydia.

Il me tend son bras, et je grimace :

\- Quand tu veux, Wallergan !

Je souris faiblement, avant de toucher du bout des doigts sa main. Nous nous retrouvons devant Saint-Cairn. Nous sommes samedi et l'établissement est vide. Même Ed, le concierge, n'est pas là. Comme si elle nous attendait, Polly est devant les grilles et nous ouvre, un large sourire sur le visage. Mon être entier se glace, et je passe devant elle, en l'ignorant. Isaak est derrière moi, et quand Polly me rattrape, je sens son regard sur ma nuque. Je ne risque rien, avec lui. Polly ne peut rien me faire.

\- Comment tu vas Opaline ? m'interroge-t-elle.

Je me demande comment elle fait pour paraître aussi normale, aussi naturelle. Je me demande si l'enfant avec laquelle je jouais, est toujours là, quelque part, ou si elle est définitivement partie, remplacée par une tueuse.

\- Comment vont les Keller ? je lui souffle.

\- Ils profitent de leurs derniers instants, murmure-t-elle joyeusement. Tu es venue voir Lydia ?

\- Oui.

Sa main frôle la mienne et elle y glisse un papier.

\- Tu liras ça quand ton chien de garde ne sera plus dans les parages ! m'ordonne-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je suis sur le point de lui répondre, quand une tornade humaine se dirige vers moi. Je réceptionne Lydia et la soulève dans les airs maladroitement.

\- Je suis contente de te voir ! rit-elle.

\- Moi aussi.

\- On m'a dit de faire mes affaires, que j'allais partir d'ici avec un couple qui allait m'adopter. Mais je ne veux pas, chuchote-t-elle à mon oreille.

\- Tu ne veux pas partir d'ici ? je lui demande étonnée.

\- Si je pars, je veux que ce soit avec toi. Je n'ai confiance qu'en toi, Opaline.

Je la serre dans mes bras. Soudainement mon cœur de papier s'affole dans ma poitrine, reprend forme. Peut-être que Lydia a défroissé la boule qu'il constituait … Sauf que je prends peur. J'ai vu hier, ce que les gens étaient capables de faire aux gens comme Lydia et moi. Et si ces gens étaient comme les Keller, qui torturent leur fils ? Ou comme les Malrad qui ont caché le leur dans une cave ? Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Polly s'en va, appelée par le concierge à cause d'une nouvelle fuite dans le toit.

\- Je vous laisse un instant !

J'attends de la voir disparaître au bout du couleur, avant de poser Lydia au sol.

\- Suis-moi.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- Loin d'ici.

Je ne veux pas la laisser ici une minute de plus, avec une femme capable de tuer, ou sur le point de se faire adopter par on ne sait qui. Isaak, abasourdi, me suit sans rien dire. Je passe le portail, sans regarder derrière moi, en courant presque. A chaque de mes pas, je serre un peu plus la main de Lydia dans la mienne. Je ne sais pas où aller. Mais il faut partir. Loin d'ici. J'entends un « crack » dans mon dos et Isaak apparaît devant nous, nous barrant la route :

\- A quoi tu joues Opaline ? me hurle-t-il.

Je le pousse violemment et l'écarte de mon chemin, mais il me rattrape vite.

\- OPALINE ! Arrête-toi !

Lydia se sert contre moi et je m'exécute, en passant mes bras autour d'elle :

\- Je ne peux pas la laisser ici !

\- Tu sais qu'elle va être adoptée ! énonce froidement Isaak.

\- Et par qui ? Hein ? Tu les connais, toi ? C'est qui cette famille ? Est-ce qu'ils l'aimeront ? Ou est-ce qu'ils lui feront du mal ? Ils lui raconteront des histoires le soir pour l'endormir ? Ou est-ce qu'ils lui répéteront qu'elle n'est qu'un déchet, qu'une abomination ? Ils la borderont ? Ou est-ce qu'ils vont la frapper, encore et encore ?

\- Opaline…, murmure Isaak.

Il ne comprend pas. Je le vois. Il est totalement désemparé.

\- Promets-le moi Isaak. Promets-moi que tout ira bien pour elle…

\- Je pourrais te promettre tout un tas de choses Opaline, crois-mois. Mais ça, je ne peux pas …

\- Alors elle vient avec moi.

\- Arrête Opaline ! Qu'est-ce que t'as à lui offrir à cette gamine ?

\- De la sécurité ! je réponds.

\- Dans ton quinze mètres carrés ? hausse-t-il d'un sourcil. T'as pas d'argent, t'as rien, t'as même pas terminé tes études moldues. Tu auras les aurors à tes trousses et ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser disparaître encore une fois.

\- N'essaie pas de me raisonner.

\- T'as conscience que t'es en train d'enlever une enfant ?

\- C'est pour son bien.

\- Tu crois vraiment que les services d'adoption l'auraient confiée à de mauvaises personnes ? Reprend tes esprits Opaline, tu délires totalement !

\- Parce que tu fais confiance au Ministère ? T'as vu Saint-Cairn ? Regarde ! Il y a des fuites partout ! Le bâtiment menace presque de s'effondrer. Et ces familles qui meurent Isaak… Tu sais pourquoi elles meurent ? Parce que ton Ministère, est incapable de protéger ces enfants ! je crache furieusement. SI ELLES MEURENT C'EST A CAUSE DE VOUS ! TOUT CA C'EST A CAUSE DE VOUS ! SORCIERS EGOISTES ET VANITEUX.

\- Opaline…

Mon cœur s'arrête en l'entendant supplier mon prénom. Mais je suis déterminée à partir d'ici, et à m'enfuir avec Lydia. J'ai quelques économies. On pourrait partir loin d'ici, en Australie ou aux Etats-Unis, un endroit ou personne ne nous reconnaîtrait, et ou on pourrait commencer une nouvelle vie, toutes les deux, loin des Autres, loin de tout ça.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal ! me menace-t-il.

\- Écarte toi de mon chemin.

\- Je ne veux pas te blesser ! grogne-t-il.

\- Alors écarte toi de mon chemin ! je répète froidement.

Je le pousse encore une fois et reprend ma course. Lydia me suit sans rien dire, et Isaak réapparait devant moi.

\- Je suis désolé mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix !

Je fronce les sourcils et je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir, qu'il brandit sa baguette :

\- PUTAIN OPALINE ARRÊTE !

\- Tu me menaces ? je m'écris hors de moi.

\- Ne fais pas de connerie ! murmure-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui aie commencé à en faire, des conneries ! je rétorque en me retournant.

Je lui tourne le dos.

Grave erreur.

\- Stupéfix !

J'entends la voix de Lydia. Et j'en suis désormais convaincue. Mon cœur n'est pas fait de muscle, de sang ou de chair, mais de papier. Parce qu'après avoir été chiffonné, roulé en boule, jeté et défroissé, je l'entends distinctement se déchirer, au moment même où je sombre dans l'inconscient le plus profond, stupéfixée par ce connard d'Isaak Hartley.


	17. Comme si j'étais sorcière

\- Opaline, s'il-te-plaît arrête de te ronger les ongles ! gronde ma mère.

J'enlève ma main de ma bouche, et me redresse. Quelque chose cloche. Je m'assois dans le canapé et observe mon frère, Clara sur ses genoux. Ils roucoulent depuis une bonne heure et ça me donne juste envie de leur demander s'ils en ont pas marre.

\- Tu déprimes parce que t'as personne à léchouiller Wallergan ? ricane une voix dans mon dos.

\- Tu te portes volontaire Hartley ?

\- Si je dis oui, tu te retrouveras bien débile… Plus que d'ordinaire, cela va sans dire ! ajoute-t-il d'une voix traînante

\- Mais tu adores poser tes lèvres sur la petite Poufsouffle que je suis ! je le taquine en chuchotant tout près de son oreille.

Il hausse un sourcil, et je l'imite. « Poufsouffle » ? J'ai été répartie à Poufsouffle ! Enfin il y a longtemps maintenant…

\- Opaline, viens mettre la table ! ordonne ma mère.

\- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Colin ? je râle.

\- Ton frère est occupé.

Je me retourne vers Isaak, les deux mains jointes en signe de prière :

\- Je ne te léchouillerai pas le visage pour que tu échappes à tes corvées, répond-t-il.

\- Monstre !

Je m'exécute et traîne mes pieds jusqu'à la cuisine. Isaak me suit et prend maintenant un malin plaisir à me regarder faire. Je fais tomber une assiette. Elle se brise, en une cacophonie incroyable. Le bruit de la porcelaine brisée fait sursauter toute le monde, même moi. Je me penche pour ramasser les morceaux mécaniquement.

\- Tu ne sais plus lancer de reparo ? se moque le brun.

J'ai des bouts d'assiette dans les mains et je les regarde, incapable de réagir.

\- T'as encore perdu ta baguette.

\- Non, elle est dans ma poche…, je murmure.

Je l'attrape et la regarde. Elle m'est familière, et elle crépite joyeusement entre mes doigts. Si je ne la connais pas, elle, elle me connaît. C'est étrange… Machinalement, je lance le sort. Les morceaux se recollent, s'assemblent. L'assiette est comme neuve.

\- C'est moi qui viens de faire ça ? je chuchote.

\- T'es étrange Wallergan, aujourd'hui.

Je regarde l'objet. Pourtant, c'est ma baguette. Je l'ai acheté chez Ollivander l'été de mes onze ans, juste avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Je m'en souviens maintenant.

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi.

La baguette est coincée dans mon poing. Je la tiens fermement. Elle est à moi.

\- Opaline ! La table ! Oh, est-ce que Justin se joindra à nous ?

\- Non, il va passer des examens importants, donc il révise… Et vous n'êtes pas très discrets. Je vous rappelle que mon meilleur ami est moldu, et qu'il nous trouve déjà assez étranges comme ça, je soupire.

\- C'est lui qui est bizarre, ronchonne Isaak.

\- Parce qu'il traîne avec moi ?

\- Parce que ce moldu te tourne autour.

Je hausse les épaules. Justin et moi, on s'adore. Même s'il est moldu et moi, une sorcière, au fond ça ne change pas grand-chose au fait, que nous partageons beaucoup de points communs. Par exemple, on adore tous les deux les mangas et les festivals de musique. On adore les bonbons qui piquent aussi, et les comédies musicales. J'aime bien quand Justin est à la maison. Il s'entend bien avec toute ma famille, et même s'il nous trouve un peu spéciaux et étranges, il est respectueux. J'essaie de me souvenir à quel moment Justin est entré dans ma vie… Je ne sais plus vraiment, mais le plus important, c'est qu'il en fait partie, et que c'est mon meilleur-ami. Je secoue la tête, pour me concentrer sur ma mission « mettre la table pour que maman soit contente ». Je fais voler les assiettes, les installe et les observe fendre l'air jusqu'à leur place. Mon père arrive, me claque une bise et me félicite :

\- Bravo ma fille !

\- Euh…

\- Je viens de voir Monsieur Ferguson ! Notre petite Opaline est major de promotion et plus jeune potionniste confirmée de l'école de Londres ! Ça mérite des applaudissements !

\- Ah. Merci papa…

C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Pourtant, c'est mon rêve qui s'est réalisé. Ses joues sont rougies par la fierté, et ses yeux brillent. Il est heureux, et je le suis aussi. J'ai travaillé dur, je mérite cette place.

\- Oliver ne viendra pas fêter la nouvelle ? s'exclame joyeusement Isaak.

Je lui donne un coup dans les côtes, qui le fait hurler. Oliver ne viendra pas. Il est loin, et nous nous sommes disputés, avant de nous quitter De toute façon, ça n'allait pas très bien entre nous… Il me reprochait tout le temps de ne pas être présente pour lui, et de pas plus m'impliquer dans notre couple. Oliver a raison…

\- Opaline ! me reproche mon père.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas une façon de faire ! me gronde-t-il.

\- Et comment je suis censée me défendre face à un crétin qui mesure bien vingt centimètres de plus que moi ? je geins.

\- Je ne t'ai pas appris à pétrifier un adversaire pour rien Opaline !

J'ouvre la bouche, prête à lancer l'incantation, quand ma mère m'arrête et m'arrache ma baguette des mains. Je me sens vide sans elle, vulnérable, comme si je n'étais plus rien.

\- Ça suffit maintenant ! Sers-toi de ton cerveau et de ta langue pour te battre !

\- Et je sais que tu t'en sers très bien, de ta langue…, soupire Isaak à mon oreille.

Je rougis aussitôt face à son allusion et lui écrase une nouvelle fois le pied :

\- Opaline ! s'offusque ma mère.

\- Incorrigible ! s'esclaffe mon frère. Elle ne changera jamais !

\- Si seulement…, se plaint Isaak.

\- Franchement, c'est triste que tu sois ici, Hartley. Je veux dire, t'as rien de mieux à faire que de passer ton dimanche midi chez la famille de ton meilleur-ami ? je siffle entre mes dents.

\- Oh mais j'aime me distraire ici, répond-t-il en affichant une moue provocatrice.

\- Isaak, Opaline…, soupire Colin. Essayez de vous entendre, le temps d'un repas, nous supplie-t-il.

Le brun me lance un regard complice, que je m'efforce d'ignorer. Il réveille tout un tas d'émotions en moi, et c'est bien plus fort que ce que je ressens quand je fais de la magie.

\- S'il savait…, murmure-t-il en passant devant.

\- Tais-toi Hartley.

\- Je croyais que t'aimais bien ma voix ?

\- Dans certaines circonstances, elle m'est pas si désagréable, je dois bien l'admettre !

\- Quand je suis nu, dans tes bras et sous tes draps ?

\- Entre autres ! je rétorque en effleurant son bras avant de rejoindre ma place, entre mon frère et mon père.

\- Tu m'adores !

\- Je te déteste.

\- Tes narines palpitent chérie ! murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

Mon père lève son verre en me regardant, interrompant ma joute verbale avec Isaak :

\- J'aimerais porter un toast, à ma merveilleuse, et sublime fille, qui commence aujourd'hui une brillante carrière de maître des potions !

Tout le monde m'applaudit, et je me sens fière, heureuse, plus même que le jour ou j'ai obtenu mes ASPICS et ou j'ai prononcé mon discours de major de promotion. Quelqu'un toque à la porte, et je me relève, impatiente :

\- C'est Dominique ! je fais.

J'accueille ma meilleure-amie, qui se jette dans mes bras.

\- Ah, je suis contente de te voir !

\- Moi aussi ! Tu m'as manqué ! Paris c'est trop loin ! je gémis.

\- Mais si tu prenais ton courage à deux mains pour passer ton permis de transplaner, ça aiderait ! Ou si même tu acceptais de remonter sur un balai ! Tu sais, les accidents ça arrive à tout le monde ! Si seulement tu volais moins vite…

\- Jamais de la vie ! je réponds, catégorique.

Elle ricane et je la prends dans mes bras encore une fois, en la faisant entrer dans notre salon. Dominique Weasley est ma meilleure-amie depuis que nous sommes à Poudlard. Un jour, nous avons été forcées de nous mettre ensemble en première année, en cours de botanique. Nous ne nous sommes plus jamais quittées. Elle fait des études de stylismes à Paris, maintenant, et même si je sais qu'elle s'épanouit, je voudrais qu'elle soit avec moi, en Grande-Bretagne.

\- Ah Dominique ! l'accueille ma mère. Nous n'attendions plus que toi !

La blonde salue tout le monde, même Isaak qu'elle fusille du regard :

\- J'espère que tu ne l'embêtes pas trop en mon absence !

\- Pas du tout Mini' ! plaide non-coupable Harley. T'as des nouvelles de ta sœur ?

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre, et je sens tout mon visage pâlir en l'entendant prononcer ces mots… Quand nous étions à Poudlard, Isaak avait un faible pour Victoire Weasley, qui était dans la même que lui et mon frère. En fait, je crois que tout le monde avait un faible pour elle.

\- Elle se porte superbement bien et est sur le point d'accoucher de son premier enfant !

\- Ah !

Bizarrement, ça me réjouit. Mais peut-être pas pour les bonnes raisons. La main d'Isaak vient trouver la mienne sous la table. Il la serra légèrement, comme pour me rassurer et faire taire les doutes qui m'assaillent. Pourquoi j'ai peur ? Isaak m'aime… et moi aussi je l'aime.

Mon père sert tout le monde et le repas se déroule dans la bonne humeur. J'aime ces moments simples… Ma famille et mes amis sont autour de moi, je me sens complète.

\- Tu m'attends hein ? me fait Nilam à l'autre bout de la table.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Pour notre boutique de potion ?

\- Bien sûr Nilam ! C'est notre rêve à toutes les deux ! Jamais de la vie je le ferais sans toi ! Et en attendant que tu aie tes ASPICS et ton diplôme de maître des potions, je vais nous trouver un magnifique local ! Il ne manquera plus que ta signature pour le bail.

\- Et l'héritage de papi pour payer le tout ! ajoute-t-elle sarcastiquement.

\- Je suis pas prêt à casser ma pipe, mes petites ! bougonne ce-dernier.

\- On vous aidera ! affirment de concert mon oncle et ma tante, qui sont revenus d'Inde exprès pour l'occasion.

\- On vous aidera tous ! confirme mon père.

\- Même moi, je suis prêt à investir ! chuchote Isaak dans ma direction.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, encore plus lorsque je sens son pied effleurer ma cheville. Le soir venu, je rentre dans mon appartement, juste au-dessus du bar où je travaille. Même si mes parents ont de quoi payer mes études, je tenais à me débrouiller par moi-même, et ce, le plus possible. J'ai réussi à cumuler mes études et ce petit emploi, et je compte bien le garder jusqu'à trouver un petit boulot chez un apothicaire. Pourquoi pas dans le service des potionistes de Sainte-Mangouste ? J'aurais beaucoup à apprendre. Je regarde la rue par ma fenêtre. La porte claque dans mon dos.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on parlera de nous à tout le monde ?

Sa voix grave réveille quelque chose en moi, et tout mon être s'affole. C'est comme une tempête qui soulève tous mes organes.

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Super ! fait Isaak enchanté. Je te garde encore pour moi tout seul dans ce cas…

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? je murmure faiblement.

Isaak encadre mon visage de ses deux mains et pose un baiser sur mon front :

\- Pas vraiment. J'ai peur que Colin me lance un avada kedavra foudroyant pour tout te dire… Mais tu en vaux la peine.

\- Il ne ferait jamais ça, je ris en imaginant tout de même la scène. Et je te préfère vivant que mort. Nos conversations seraient bien ennuyantes…

\- T'as récupéré ta baguette ? susurre-t-il en changeant de sujet et en posant ses mains sur mes hanches.

\- Oui…

\- Faut que tu m'apprennes le sort d'hier soir.

\- Lequel ? je lui demande malicieuse, en continuant d'observer les sorciers qui déambulent dans la rue.

\- Celui qui fait craquer les coutures des vêtements, et les déchire.

Je ferme les rideaux, d'un simple mouvement de baguette, avant de murmurer :

\- Cracbadaboum !

Ses vêtements tombent sur le sol, et Isaak se trouve nu, face à moi. Il prend dans ses bras, et je me retourne. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes et il m'embrasse, encore et encore. Je me sens belle, désirée, comme jamais je ne l'avais ressenti avant. C'est délicieux, et pourtant si naturel d'embrasser Isaak. C'est comme respirer. Je le connais depuis si longtemps…. C'est si évident quand il est avec moi. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai perdu autant de temps avec Oliver, qui ne m'a jamais fait éprouver tous ses sentiments à la fois. Isaak me contemple et passe son pouce au niveau de ma clavicule. Ce simple contact me fait frissonner :

\- Je t'aime.

Mon cœur s'arrête à ce moment précis. Parce que cette vie n'est pas la mienne. On dirait un film… Et les dialogues ne collent pas avec le décor. Ce n'est pas ma vie. Ce n'est pas réel. C'est trop… C'est trop parfait pour que cela soit à moi. Je m'échappe de son étreinte et Isaak me regarde, abasourdi :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Opaline ?

Je prends ma baguette dans mes mains, que j'avais posé sur ma table de chevet. Elle disparaît entre mes doigts, comme si elle n'était faite que de brume.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Opaline ? me demande Isaak, paniqué. Pourquoi les murs disparaissent ?

Tout fond autour de nous. Tout disparaît.

\- Parce que ça n'existe pas, je lui réponds.

\- Pourquoi ça n'existe ? Pourquoi Opaline ?

Je le serre dans mes bras pour le rassuré. Je ressens sa peur comme s'il s'agissait de la mienne.

\- Parce que je suis une cracmole.

Isaak s'efface lui aussi, jusqu'à ce que le vide se fasse entre mes bras. Je me sens seule, sans magie, sans personne. Ma vie était si belle… Tout devient blanc. Et il ne reste plus que moi, Opaline Wallergan.

Je me demande encore, dans ce monde, coincée entre les moldus et les sorciers…

Je me demande… Quelle est la valeur ?

Oui, c'est vrai ça… Quelle est la valeur d'Opaline ?

Aucune. Je n'ai aucune valeur.

J'ouvre un œil, puis l'autre. Le visage de ma mère est au-dessus du miens. J'ai mal au crâne.

\- Tout va bien ma chérie, tu es à l'hôpital ! Tu es réveillée… Tu es enfin réveillée.


	18. L'agent Oliver Gardiner

Mon frère, mon père et ma mère se pressent atour de moi. Ma vision n'est même pas assez large pour me permettre de voir entièrement leurs trois visages. Le tout est assez flou. Je ne vois pas très bien et mes cils cachent presque tout. Je cligne des yeux, les frotte.

\- Ça va ? demande mon père.

Si j'étais d'humeur sarcastique je répondrais « comme un charme, vraiment, je ne sens absolument pas tous les os qui composent mon corps grincer au moindre de mes mouvements, ma tête ne me fait absolument pas mal du tout et vraiment, réellement j'adore la sensation de nausée et le goût du vomis dans ma bouche ». Mais mon père semble trop inquiet pour que je me donne le luxe d'être sarcastique… Je cherche autour de moi mes lunettes, afin d'y voir plus clair.

\- Attend, chérie, elles sont là ! me fait ma mère, en me donnant ma paire de lunettes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? je murmure, la bouche pâteuse.

\- Ça, on aimerait bien le savoir ! grogne Colin en tournant vers moi, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Je me redresse sur mon lit, et tente de m'asseoir. Je suis prise d'un vertige, avant d'y parvenir. Ma boîte crânienne fait vibrer tous les sons autour de moi. Isaak, lui se relève, en quittant le fauteuil dans lequel il était avachi :

\- Je te laisse une chance de leur expliquer toi-même ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire !

\- De quoi il parle Opaline ? murmure mon père.

\- De rien.

Je me rappelle maintenant. Ce petit crétin m'a stupéfixiée !

\- Vraiment ? fait Isaak, d'un ton mauvais.

\- Vraiment ! Je grogne en lui faisant de gros yeux.

Nous nous affrontons du regard. Uune rage bouillonne dans mes veines et me maintient éveillée malgré mon immense fatigue.

\- Votre fille était sur le point de kidnapper une adolescente ! avoue Isaak en chuchotant et en lançant une œillade à la porte, qui est pourtant fermée.

\- QUOI ? couine mon frère et ma mère.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça, je maugrée.

\- Ah oui ? hausse un sourcil Isaak. Explique-nous alors. Parce que j'aimerais vraiment comprendre ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête !

\- Elle est où Lydia ? je lui demande.

Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler. Pour autant, je m'inquiète plus pour Lydia que mon orgueil blessé.

\- A Saint-Cairn, m'apprend Isaak. Je l'ai oubliété…

\- TU AS QUOI ? je cris.

Isaak s'approche de moi et colle sa bouche au niveau de mon oreille :

\- Je serais toi, je parlerais vraiment moins fort ! Des aurors sont juste derrière la porte ! Et ça m'étonnerait qu'ils soient franchement ravis d'apprendre que tu as essayé de kidnapper une enfant !

\- Tu ne leur as rien dit ? je souffle.

\- Officiellement, tu es tombée en glissant sur une plaque de verglas.

Mes yeux ne le quittent pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'obstine à vouloir autant me protéger ?

\- Opaline… Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! m'interroge mon père.

\- Je ne voulais pas laisser Lydia à Saint-Cairn. Et je ne veux pas non plus qu'on la fasse adopter par n'importe qui !

\- J'ai examiné le dossier moi-même ! Les Thomas sont des gens bien ! Déclare mon père.

\- Je… j'ai eu peur.

L'épisode d'hier m'a surtout totalement traumatisée, mais ça, je ne peux pas leur dire. J'ai faillis franchir la ligne hier. Je le sais. Isaak aussi le sait, et a su me faire revenir à la raison. Plus ou moins brutalement. Je me demande combien d'années enfermée dans un bureau de psychiatrie je vais devoir passer après tout ça. Je me sens si fragile…. Isaak me comprend à demi-mot, et intervient :

\- N'en parlons plus.

\- Comment ça « n'en parlons plus » ? s'exclame ma mère. Opaline, c'est très grave ! Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, ce que tu viens de faire pourrait être mal interprété !

\- Julia, tente de l'apaiser mon père. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas ne peut pas leur faire de mal. A eux, comme à Opaline.

La porte s'ouvre en grand, et tout le monde sursaute, même moi. Un homme entre, grand, blond. Je ne vois que ses cheveux, car il semble captivé par un petit carnet qu'il tient entre ses mains. Finalement, il relève la tête et ses yeux gris me transpercent. Je reste figée dans mon lit.

\- Oliver Gardiner, agent au service du département des secrets magiques.

Il a aussitôt baissé la tête, pour replonger dans ses notes.

\- Arrête de te la jouer Gardiner, tout le monde te connaît ici ! ronchonne Isaak.

Oliver…

\- J'ai besoin d'interroger Opaline Wallergan, l'ignore Oliver.

Mon père ne dit rien, conscient qu'il ne sert à rien de s'opposer à un représentant officiel du Ministère de la Magie. Je me demande où est Monsieur Potter. Il aurait dû empêcher cette intervention… Ma mère m'observe du coin de l'œil, comme si j'étais un pauvre petit animal blessé :

\- C'est ton anniversaire, murmure-t-elle. J'espérais te voir, mais pas ici, pas comme ça…

\- Ça ne dura pas longtemps maman. Ce soir, on sera tous à table, et on mangera un délicieux gâteau.

\- Chocolat et vanille ? salive d'avance Colin.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, et les observe calmement quitter la pièce. Je ne me sens jamais sentie aussi épuisée, aussi vide qu'à cet instant précis. Isaak referme la porte derrière eux pour mieux revenir près de mon lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici Hartley ?

\- J'ai le droit d'assister à l'entrevue, en qualité d'auror et garde-du-corps spécialement nommé à la protection d'Opaline Wallergan. Tu peux vérifier, c'est dans la Chartre des Obligations de l'Auror, article treize, paragraphe cinq, débite Isaak d'une seule traite.

\- Je te crois sans l'ombre d'un doute Hartley. T'as dû bien étudier la question…

\- Disparais Hartley. J'ai vraiment pas besoin de toi, je crache presque méchamment.

Isaak m'ignore et fait les cent pas devant mon lit, rode autour, comme pour empêcher le blond d'approcher de trop près.

\- Ce sera rapide.

\- Ça a toujours été très rapide avec toi, alors je veux bien te croire ! je ne peux m'empêcher de dire.

Isaak s'étrangle de rire tout en essayant de garder une certaine contenance, en se redressant, droit comme un « i ». Je le fusille du regard. Je n'oublie pas son stupéfix. Cependant, Oliver ne laisse rien paraître et garde la tête fixée sur son carnet.

\- Les Keller sont morts dans l'après-midi, m'annonce-t-il froidement. Vous le saviez ?

Passée la surprise du vouvoiement, je comprends qu'il s'adresse à moi, et me secoue :

\- Non. Je pense que je comatais ici. Vous savez, j'ai glissé sur une plaque de verglas ce matin !

\- Je reformule ma question. Vous saviez qu'ils allaient mourir ?

Je lance un regard discret à Isaak qui me fait signe de mentir. L'attitude d'Oliver me rend furieuse. Il ne me regarde même pas dans les yeux. Je sens le sarcasme m'envahir.

\- Comment j'aurais pu ? Je ne suis pas devin, et on m'a refusé l'entrée à poudlard. Je n'ai donc pas appris les arts divinatoire, quoique j'ai vu dans ma tasse de thé la semaine derniè...

\- Vous avez été arrêtée le vingt-neuf août dernier, alors que vous étiez sur le lieu du crime des Pierce, me coupe-t-il.

\- Mon ami habitait en face de chez eux. J'avais l'habitude de garder leur fille Lydia. Mais ça, tu le sais déjà, je remarque froidement en déchiffrant les notes de son carnet.

Isaak se poste à ma droite, et je soupire malgré moi.

\- Vous saviez…

\- Oliver, pourquoi tu ne me dis pas « tu » ? je le coupe.

\- Ce sera Agent Gardiner, Mademoiselle Wallargen, voulez-vous…

Une part de moi se déchire en l'entendant prononcer ces mots. Cela fait deux ans, que je me demande tous les jours ou presque, comment il va, s'il pense à moi… Il a l'air de m'avoir bien oublié, bien rangé dans un coin de sa tête, comme si je n'étais qu'un épisode de sa vie. Est-ce qu'il sait qu'il a été toute un chapitre de la mienne ?

\- Vous saviez qu'ils avaient un fils cracmol ?

\- Non.

\- Vous savez que le meurtre a été revendiqué ?

Mes yeux s'arrondissent comme des soucoupes. Ça, c'est inattendu.

\- Non, je murmure à nouveau.

\- Vous ne savez pas grand-chose, Mademoiselle Wallergan.

Je hausse les épaules, l'air innocent.

\- Un groupuscule terroriste nommé les « Autres » a fait publier ce matin une déclaration dans la Gazette du Sorcier, lâche-t-il. Vous en avez déjà entendu parler ?

\- Non.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'en aurais entendu parler ? je proteste.

Il me jette un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier, qui ne m'apprend rien. Je parcoure la déclaration des yeux.

 _« Les Autres, vous préviennent qu'ils sont là, partout, qu'ils voient tout, qu'ils savent tout. Ils vous avertissent, vous préviennent que l'asservissement qu'ils ont payé durant des années, ils vous le rendront au centuple, à vous sorciers. Pour tous ceux qui ne sont pas assez bien, qui n'ont pas le sang assez pur, mais qui ont les idées nobles, pour ceux qui sont des nôtres, les Autres sont avec vous. Parce que tôt ou tard arrivera le moment où chacun aura ce qu'il mérite... »_

La déclaration continue, et revendique les meurtres des quatre familles, en les justifiant. Ça me donne la nausée, et tout se bouscule dans ma tête. Pourquoi Ombrage, pourquoi les Autres, ont-ils décidé de se faire connaître maintenant ? Cette déclaration n'est clairement pas en la faveur et va faire peur la communauté. Je ne comprends pas le but… Ils étaient bien plus effrayants en restant dans l'ombre, et ça, Ombrage, le savait. Peut-être que c'est ça l'objectif… Les dédiaboliser.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'en aurais entendu parler ? je répète.

\- Parce que t'es comme eux ! m'accuse-t-il.

L'agent Oliver Gardiner vient de s'effacer, pour laisser place à l'homme que j'ai vraiment connu...

\- Je te demande pardon ? je cris presque. Voldemort était un sorcier et tu en es un toi aussi, je n'ai jamais dit pour autant que tu étais comme lui. Alors votre syllogisme à deux balles, Agent Gardiner, vous pouvez vous l'enfoncer bien profond où je pense. Dans ton cul, en l'occurrence.

Je quitte le lit, pour me lever en refusant l'aide d'Isaak qui a une lueur amusée dans le regard, et m'avance vers Oliver.

\- Ai au moins le courage de me regarder droit dans les yeux quand tu m'accuses implicitement de tuer de sang-froid des familles entières ! je vocifère totalement hors de moi.

Il s'exécute et ses prunelles grises me fusillent sans aucune retenue :

\- Tu sais ce qu'on a retrouvé dans les bouches de Monsieur Keller, de sa femme et de leur petite fille ? me demande-t-il sur le même ton. Des touches de piano, enfoncée dans leurs gorges par dizaines.

\- Ça suffit Oliver, gronde Isaak. Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

J'interroge Isaak du regard. Il m'a caché ça ?

\- Tu prends ton rôle très au sérieux Hartley ! crache Oliver.

\- Tu sais que je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié, non ? le provoque Isaak.

Leur combat de coq me donne envie de hurler et de vomir en même temps.

\- Je ne sais rien, agent Gardiner ! je tranche d'un ton sévère. Posez moi toutes vos questions à la con, mais je ne sais rien, je répète.

\- Très bien. J'en ai terminé, soupire-t-il.

\- Oui, je crois bien.

\- Si tu… vous avez quelque chose à nous dire, adressez-vous à moi.

Il s'apprête à passer le seuil de la porte, et j'ai la sensation, que tout ce qui me rattachait à lui pendant tout ce temps, est mort, et enterré depuis longtemps. Je me demande même s'il m'a vraiment aimé un jour. J'ai tant de questions qui ressurgissent. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a quitté, comme ça du jour au lendemain ? Oliver ferme la porte derrière lui, et tout est terminé.

\- Oh mais oui, j'ai un truc à te dire. T'es vraiment un connard Oliver ! je hurle.

Je me planque derrière Isaak, qui se retourne, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine :

\- T'as peur qu'il revienne ?

Je l'ignore promptement. Je sens encore l'impact de son sort, dans mon dos, entre mes deux omoplates. Il éclate de rire et j'observe tous ses muscles se détendre et se relâcher. Moi, je suis soulagée, mais en colère. C'est ce que j'aurais dû dire à Oliver quand il m'a quitté dans mon garage.

\- Ce n'était pas comme ça que je m'étais imaginée nos retrouvailles, je me murmure à moi-même.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, fait Isaak un peu amère. Il aurait couru jusqu'à toi, les yeux baignés de larmes, en s'agenouillant face et toi pour te déclamer son amour éternel et profond.

\- Un truc dans ce goût-là, oui.

\- Outch ! Quelle déception ce doit être ! se moque le brun.

\- Il n'a même pas fait de remarque sur mes cheveux bleus ! Je continue en l'ignorant.

Je passe une main dans l'une de mes mèches. Pourquoi j'ai fait cette couleur sur les pointes ? C'est moche. Qu'est-ce que je voulais me prouver ? Que j'avais la maîtrise sur mon corps ? Sur ma vie ? Mes actes ? Quelle blague. La vérité, c'est que tout m'échappe tout le temps.

\- Comment est-ce que j'ai pu tomber amoureuse d'un abruti pareil ? je songe.

J'ai sûrement idéalisé notre relation durant ces deux-dernières années. Oliver et moi, au final, nous n'étions que des adolescents. Aujourd'hui, j'ai grandi, et je sais que cette séparation m'a fait du bien, et m'a permis de prendre mon envol. D'une certaine manière…

\- Je me le suis toujours demandé !

\- Tu étais ami avec lui je te rappelle… ? Je rétorque, mauvaise.

\- C'était il y a longtemps…

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? je le questionne.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et me tend mon bonnet. Je lui arrache presque des mains.

\- Je sais que si tu es partie, c'est à cause de lui.

Je fronce les sourcils, surprise. Il y a deux ans, jamais je n'aurais soupçonné le fait que ma disparition blesse Isaak. Ni même qu'elle soit à l'origine d'une dispute entre Isaak, Colin et Oliver.

\- Non, tu as tort. Je suis partie grâce à lui. Pas à cause de lui. Il a compris bien avant moi qu'il fallait que je me bouge, que j'ose faire ce qui était bien pour moi, même si tout le monde me disait le contraire.

\- T'as trouvé ta place ? Comme il te l'a dit ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

Ses yeux bruns restent rivés sur les miens, et ça me fait quelque chose au niveau de l'estomac. C'est comme un coup de poing.

\- Je t'ai manqué ? Pendant ces deux années ? Je demande prudemment.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je…

\- T'étais vraiment obligé de me jeter ce sort ?

Il se tait, avant de s'éloigner. Si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien, je croirais presque qu'il se sent coupable, honteux. J'enfile mon manteau sans rien dire.

\- Ce qui vient de se passer doit rester entre nous. Par rapport à l'interrogatoire d'Oliver, se reprend Isaak. Il faut que je prévienne Potter. Si le Ministère s'en mêle, ça risque d'être plus compliqué...

\- Et vous ne pouvez pas les mettre au courant de la situation, tout simplement ?

\- Je crois que ce serait le mieux. Malheureusement, on ne peut pas faire confiance au gouvernement, ni au département des secrets magiques.

\- Pourquoi ? je lui demande, soucieuse.

\- Parce que les Keller étaient sous-surveillance et protégés par le Ministère de la Magie.

\- Attend…, je m'écrie en réalisant ce que cela signifie. Ça veut dire que le Ministère savait que le petit George Keller était battu ?

\- Probablement.

\- Et vous n'avez rien fait ?

Je sens la colère en train de bouillir dans mes veines, s'insinuer dans tout mon corps comme un poison. Je n'ai pas envie d'adresser la parole à Isaak depuis qu'il m'a stupéfixée, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de comprendre ... Je prends sur moi et le laisse poursuivre, faisant taire toute ma colère à son encontre.

\- Le bureau des aurors n'en savait rien, j'en suis quasiment sûr, se défend-t-il. Monsieur Potter n'aurait jamais laissé passer ça ! Même si notre rôle est d'arrêter les mages noirs, jamais il n'aurait fermé les yeux sur la situation de ces enfants ! Moi non plus d'ailleurs !

\- Quelqu'un tire les ficelles, et se moque de vous, je murmure.

\- Dans tes souvenirs, le gardien du secret des Keller, c'était un homme, appelé Christopher Woodville. On lui a effectivement refusé un siège au Magenmagot. Il est actuellement sous-secrétaire d'état auprès du directeur du recensement et de la régulation magique, m'apprend Isaak.

C'est sûrement comme ça que les Autres ont eu les listes de tous les cracmols britanniques ! Depuis combien temps, les Autres espionnent-ils le gouvernement ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? je reprends.

\- Ça veut dire, qu'on ne peut faire confiance à personne. Que quelqu'un, ou plusieurs personnes, savent absolument tout ce qui se passe au Ministère.

Isaak me regarde durement et me fait sortir de l'hôpital. Dehors, il fait nuit, et la pluie tombe toujours à grosses gouttes.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? Grâce à mes souvenirs, vous avez des noms ! Vous pouvez déjà arrêter certaines personnes ! je fais discrètement, en déambulant dans les couloirs de Saint-Mangouste.

\- On pourrait. Mais avec ce genre d'organisation, il faut couper la tête entière, pas juste un tentacule.

\- Ombrage est la tête !

\- T'en es certaine ? soulève Isaak.

Je n'en avais jamais douté jusqu'ici. Un médicomage signe ma sortie, et au moment de passer la porte de l'établissement je frissonne.

\- Opaline ?

Je relève la tête vers Isaak.

\- Je suis désolé, pour le stupéfix.

J'avais perdu tout contrôle. Mes émotions avaient prit le pas. Comme toujours. Je ne suis pas du genre à garder la tête froide et la situation dans laquelle je suis n'y arrange rien. Isaak m'a peut-être empêchée de faire une bêtise aujourd'hui. Même si le sort de Lydia m'inquiète, mon idée était stupide et dangereuse. Je l'aurais mise en danger. Quand tout sera terminé, je pourrais trouver un emploi, gagner de l'argent et là, je pourrais m'occuper d'elle...

Mais ce sort… Ce stupéfix… Il m'a rappelé à quel point je suis faible et à quel point un sorcier peut me briser à tout moment. Ils sont plus que nous. Que les autres. Ou que les Autres… Ils nous écrasent depuis si longtemps. J'ai toujours vécu avec de bons sorciers, qui n'ont jamais abusé de leur magie avec moi. Mes parents ont toujours préféré le dialogue. Colin, sa magie, il la pratiquait pour me faire rire et sourire. Pour m'émerveiller. Mais jamais on ne m'avait attaquée avec. Jamais on s'en était servi pour me faire du mal. Si bien que j'avais oublié.

\- Je te raccompagne chez tes parents ? me propose-t-il.

\- Non.

\- Opaline…

\- Je veux plus te voir, pas après ce que t'as fait. Tu m'as attaqué, je murmure.

Il reste silencieux. Il ne s'excuse même pas...

\- J'irai voir les aurors demain pour leur demander de te dégager de ma vie.

\- Opaline...

Le visage d'Isaak devient rouge. Dans ses yeux je vois une lueur un peu vague. Je viens de le blesser. Mais fièrement, il se retourne :

\- Trés bien.

Il transplane et je reste seule dans la rue. Je sens quelque chose, au fond de ma poche, après y avoir fourré mes mains à cause du froid. Un papier. Celui que Polly m'a donné ce matin même. En atterrissant, je le déplie et le lis.

 _« Sabote le nouveau projet d'intégration des cracmols et des créatures possédant des capacités magiques de Quentin Casletic et Colin Wallergan »._

Je mets plus de deux heures à rentrer chez moi. Mes pas sont de plus en plus lourd.

Colin me tire jusqu'à l'intérieur et je remets le papier dans ma poche. Je souris pour faire bonne figure. Mais le cœur n'y est pas.


	19. Stupéfix dans la face

\- Sérieusement ? s'étonne Harry Potter.

La tension dans la pièce est insoutenable. Les yeux émeraude de l'auror me transpercent et me donnent presque envie de retirer ce que je viens de dire. Mais je m'accroche, déterminée.

\- Je ne plaisante absolument pas, je réponds

\- Vous ne voulez plus d'Isaak Hartley « dans vos pattes » ? articule-t-il lentement en reprenant mes propos.

\- Oui.

\- Il me semblait pourtant que vous étiez proches.

\- L'ananas et la sauce tomate peuvent se retrouver ensemble sur une pizza, ce n'est pas pour autant que c'est bon, je ronchonne.

\- Il a insisté pour prendre ce rôle. Et vous aussi, vous avez insisté, me rappelle le directeur du bureau des aurors.

\- C'était avant.

\- Avant quoi ?

\- Oui, Opaline ? Claironne une voix à côté de moi. Avant quoi ?

Pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes ici, je me tourne vers Isaak et le fusille du regard. Son sourire en coin n'a jamais été aussi insolent.

\- Je ne veux plus de lui dans mes pattes, je m'obstine.

\- Et avec ceci ? Fait un peu méchamment Harry Potter. Ce sera tout ?

Je me tortille sur ma chaise.

\- J'en ai rien à faire de vos petits caprices.

Isaak ricane, sûrement heureux de me voir me faire remonter les bretelles par un homme qui n'a pourtant aucune autorité sur moi.

\- Mes propos s'adressent aussi à toi Hartley, ajoute-t-il.

Le rire d'Isaak se tait immédiatement alors que le mien se fait doucement entendre.

\- Les aurors sont peu nombreux. Je ne peux pas en affecter d'autres à votre protection.

\- Je suis sûre que Teddy pourrait…, je commence.

\- Vous êtes une vraie pourrie gâtée, murmure monsieur Potter.

\- Très bien, je soupire en colère et en me levant.

\- Mademoiselle Wallergan !

Je ne me retourne même pas et fait violemment claquer la porte derrière moi comme si j'avais quinze ans. Quelqu'un court derrière moi et c'est Isaak qui m'attrape par la taille et me force à lui faire face. Je me débats comme je peux mais il me maintient fermement :

\- Tu peux arrêter deux secondes ?

\- Lâche moi ! Je siffle entre mes dents. Ne me touche pas.

Ses mains enserrent mes poignets :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Je couine hors de moi. Il me prend que tu m'as stupéfixiée !

\- Tu t'apprêtais à enlever une enfant, souffle-t-il à mon oreille.

Mille frissons parcourent mon corps. Ils commencent de ma nuque, pour s'éteindre jusque dans mes orteils. J'inspire et expirer doucement, alors que la sensation des lèvres d'Isaak sur les miennes refont surface…. Ce n'était qu'un rêve stupide. Est-ce que c'est normal d'avoir autant envie d'embrasser quelqu'un que de le gifler ?

\- Et tu pouvais pas m'arrêter sans avoir à te servir de ta putain de magie ?

Il recule et lâche mes poignets. Il sait que je ne deviens vulgaire que quand je suis très en colère, ou que je perds le contrôle.

\- Tu sais ce que tu m'as fait Isaak ? Je lui demande, les larmes aux yeux.

Je les essuie rapidement. Je ne pensais pas que ça m'avait autant atteinte. Il se rapproche, mais c'est à mon tour de reculer. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que j'allais le pardonner ? Que je ne pensais pas les propos que je lui avais tenu à l'hôpital ?

\- Tu m'as rappelé à quel point je suis faible. Tu as abusé de ta magie sur moi. Tu n'en avais pas besoin. Je ne te menaçais pas.

\- Tu menaçais une enfant. Tu te menaçais toi-même ! s'écrie-t-il.

\- Isaak, tu pèses vingt kilos de plus que moi. Et c'est pas du gras mais des muscles sous ton t-shirt, je suis pas aveugle ! Tu aurais pu m'arrêter sans problème. Mais au lieu de ça, tu as choisis la facilité, parce que les sorciers choisissent toujours la facilité et la violence. T'as pointé ta baguette sur moi. Alors que je te tournais le dos. T'as même pas eu le courage de me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, chuchote-t-il si faiblement que je crois l'avoir imaginé.

\- Je m'en fiche de tes excuses.

Quand je ferme les yeux, je sens encore l'impact de son sort entre mes omoplates. Pourtant, je me suis évanouie tout de suite après. Je ne devrais pas le ressentir. Mais ça m'obsède. Ce matin, quand je me suis regardée dans la glace, que je me suis tordue dans tout les sens, je n'ai rien vu. Pas une seule marque, pas une seule trace de cicatrice, rien. Juste ma peau blanche et quelques grains de beauté. La magie ne laisse aucune trace. C'est bien pour ça, que personne, aucun moldu ne s'interroge sur la disparition des Pierce. La magie a la capacité de corrompre un nombre incalculable de choses quand j'y pense…

\- Je sens ton sort dans mon dos tout le temps, j'avoue à voix basse. Et je n'arrête pas de me demander si c'était exactement ce que ressentaient les autres enfants cracmols, quand leurs proches se servaient de la magie sur eux. Pour leur faire du mal.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal Opaline.

Son ton est loin d'être aussi sûr et confiant que d'habitude. La bouclette sur son front, celle qui tombe toujours entre ses deux yeux, le rajeunit toujours un peu. Cependant, là, à l'expression qu'il a, j'ai l'impression qu'il supporte le poids de mille années.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonnes ?

\- Rien, je crache.

\- Je ne m'excuserai pas une seconde fois.

Il a croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et je sais que la conversation ne mènera plus à rien.

\- Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. Je te connais pas cœur. T'étais en train de franchir la limite et j'ai peur pour toi, Opaline. Tu danses sur la ligne sans savoir de quel côté tu vas atterrir. Je voulais juste…

Il se tait et repousse sa bouclette qui se noie dans ses autres mèches brunes.

\- Je voulais juste t'empêcher de faire quelque chose que tu allais regretter. J'ai agis par réflexe, sans réfléchir. Je m'excuserai pas pour ça. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire sur le moment et j'ai agis au mieux. Je m'excuse simplement de t'avoir blessée.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'excuser pour l'un sans t'excuser pour l'autre ! Je m'exclame.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis de nouveau si proche de lui que mes mains touchent son torse et son souffle caresse mon front.

\- Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait ! Assure-t-il une dernière fois, les yeux brûlants.

Je décide de le gifler. Ma main atteint sa joue plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais pensé. La brûlure de l'impact se répand dans tout mon être et je me mets à courir vers la sortie. J'ai besoin de partir de cet endroit de malheur.

En sortant du Ministère, je prends le premier bus qui me passe sous le nez, sans même savoir où il va me mener. Je reconnais quelques bâtiments et descend à un arrêt que je connais bien. La maison où Justin loge n'est qu'à quelques rues d'ici. Je n'y suis pas retournée depuis si longtemps… Je m'arrête quelques rues avant de l'atteindre. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de revoir la maison des Pierce, juste en face. Je rebrousse chemin et marche sans regarder où je vais.

Je sais qu'à quelques pas de moi, un auror me suit. C'est peut-être Teddy. J'espère que c'est Teddy. Tant que ce n'est pas Isaak, je suis contente. Finalement, je me rends compte que je me dirige à la salle de sport, celle à laquelle Justin m'emmenait parfois.

 _« T'as un corps tout menu mais rempli de colère. Faut bien que tu la dépenses, cette mauvaise énergie »_. Justin était le genre de gars qui pensait qu'en tapant sur des trucs, on allait mieux après. Ça n'avait jamais réellement fonctionné sur moi.

Par contre, ce qui fonctionnerait à coup sûr, c'est frapper, non pas dans un stupide sac, mais sur le visage prétentieux et arrogant d'Isaak Hartley.

\- Tu te ferais mal, ricana une voix derrière moi.

\- J'ai pensé à voix haute ?

\- Ouais, répondit Teddy. Tu sais que ce n'est pas prudent de venir dans le coin. Justin pourrait te voir. Les Autres s'attendent sûrement à ce que tu y remettes les pieds en plus…

\- Et alors ? Si j'ai envie de voir Justin ? Si j'ai envie que les Autres me prennent et m'emmènent avec eux ?

\- Je ne crois pas que tu en aies particulièrement envie, grimaça Teddy.

\- Au moins avec Justin, j'avais une vie calme.

\- Calme ou morne ?

\- Calme ! Je le fusille du regard. Et avec les Autres, je pourrais changer les choses. Éviter à des enfants souffrir pour le simple fait d'exister.

Isaak a raison quand il dit que je danse sur une fine ligne. Je n'ai jamais été aussi incertaine… De quel côté vais-je atterrir ? Les bons ne sont pas tout à fait, et les méchants ne sont pas tout à fait méchants. Du moins, ils ont leur raison. Pourquoi les choses ne sont-elles pas noires ou blanche ?

Là, j'ai juste l'impression qu'importe le choix, je m'écraserai dans un camp qui ne convient pas tout à fait. Les sorciers sont incapables de gérer la situation. Les Autres tuent et massacrent des innocents.

\- Tu participerais à encore plus de violence pour arrêter la violence ? s'étonna Teddy.

Non. Bien sûr que non. Le sang appelle le sang, comme on dit… Je le sais. Je vois ce qu'est capable de faire une enfant qui n'a été nourrit que de maltraitances psychologiques et physiques… Ça donne une adulte comme Polly. Ça donne des gens glaciaux, emplis de haine et d'atrocités en tête.

\- Un peu de violence, pour moins de violence sur le long terme, est-ce une mauvaise chose ? Je demande, songeuse.

Je n'ai jamais pensé comme ça.

Les choses n'ont jamais changé sans esclandres, sans guerre. Les États-Unis sont devenus libres et indépendants dans le sang. Les Français ont fait tomber la monarchie en coupant toutes les têtes qui ne revenaient pas aux jacobins. Les Trolls protègent leur territoire et leur royaume à grand coup de massues dans les crânes de leurs adversaires. Les êtres de l'eau ont noyé un nombre incalculable de sorciers avant que ces derniers ne se mettent à leur accorder des droits.

Est-ce qu'on peut avoir la paix sans guerre ?

Est-ce qu'on peut gagner des droits sans violence ?

Est-ce que les Autres peuvent se faire entendre sans avoir à tuer ?

Ce n'est pas la première fois que les cracmols exigent plus d'égalité. On n'a jamais été entendu. Quand il ne reste plus rien à faire, plus rien à dire… Quels moyens restent-ils ? Peut-on vraiment leur en vouloir ? Y'avait-il vraiment un autre chemin ?

J'aimerais être aussi sûre de moi, quand je me dis que faire mourir un coupable pour sauver dix innocent, c'est toujours tuer quelqu'un et que c'est atroce. J'ai toujours été contre la loi du talion. J'ai toujours pensé que les gens qui étaient pour, étaient de sacrés énergumènes, un peu débiles et sans empathie.

Sauf qu'avoir de l'empathie pour une petite fille qui se fait battre par ses parents, c'est toujours plus simple que d'avoir de l'empathie pour des bourreaux qui s'amusent à écraser les doigts de leur fils contre les touches d'un piano.

Je pensais être capable d'en avoir pour n'importe qui, de l'empathie. Je pensais être ce genre de personne, certes un peu amères et en colères contre les sorciers, mais incapables de leur vouloir vraiment du mal. Je pensais aussi être incapable de détester réellement quelqu'un. Pourtant, je déteste les parents de ces enfants cracmols. Je déteste les parents du petit Malraz qui l'ont enfermé fils dans la cave. Je déteste les parents de Lydia, qui sont allés jusqu'à s'exiler pour se faire oublier. Je déteste les parents Keller. Je déteste les parents de Polly. Ils ont fait d'elle un monstre pire qu'eux.

Et est-ce que j'ai droit de la détester elle aussi ? Pour tout ce qu'on a fait d'elle ?

\- Il y a différents types de violence, Opaline, répond enfin Teddy.

\- Une gifle reste une gifle, je rétorque.

\- Et on ne peut pas la comparer à un coup de couteau entre deux côtes.

\- Si on commence à graduer la violence, quand est-ce qu'on s'arrête ? On trouvera toujours quelque chose de plus grave que la fois d'avant, de plus douloureux, de plus atroce, de plus inhumain….

\- On peut pas contrer des tirs de pistolet avec des bouquets de fleurs ! Déclare durement l'auror. Il faut bien se défendre, ne pas se laisser faire…

\- Et si c'était exactement ce que faisaient les Autres ? Je murmure tout bas.

Ça y est, je l'ai dit.

\- Opaline…

\- Tu sais, parfois je me dis que je devrais m'acheter une petite île dans les caraïbes, et y laisser entrer que les gens qui sont capables de s'écouter. Puis je me rappelle que je suis pauvre et que j'ai même pas de quoi me payer un maillot de bain pour profiter de la plage de ma superbe île imaginaire, je soupire.

\- T'es une pacifiste plongée dans un conflit, et je comprends que tu sois déboussolée et que tu te poses des questions…

\- J'ai peur de devenir comme eux, comme les Autres.

\- Tu ne le veux pas ?

\- Non. Mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de devenir comme vous.

\- Je te ferai jamais de mal, Opaline ! s'offusque Teddy.

\- Isaak disait la même chose avant de me lancer un stupéfix en pleine face ! Je m'écrie.

\- Isaak a quoi ? Articule distinctement l'auror aux cheveux bleus.

\- Ne me force pas à le répéter.

\- Pourquoi il a fait ça ? s'étonne-t-il.

\- Parce que j'étais en train de perdre les pédales.

\- Alors il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de te lancer un stupéfix ? Reprend Teddy.

Je hoche la tête et entend Teddy murmure un « Mais quel con ! ».

\- Il s'est excusé ?

\- Oui.

Je soupire en observant les moldus aller et venir dans la salle de sports. Certains en ressortent trempés de sueur, d'autres en buvant de l'eau à grosses gorgées. Ceux qui y entrent, ont soit des sourires ravis, soit des grimaces d'anticipation face à la douleur qu'ils vont s'imposer eux-mêmes.

\- Mais ça ne change rien. Il s'est servi de la magie pour me faire du mal.

\- Il ne voulait pas te faire de mal, me coupe Teddy. Ça, j'en suis certain.

\- Pourtant, c'est le résultat qu'il a obtenu.

Je me retiens de toucher l'endroit où son sort m'a percuté, l'impact dans mon dos…

\- Peut-être qu'il a perdu les pédales lui aussi. Qu'il ne voyait pas comment faire pour t'empêcher de faire une connerie.

\- Il aurait pu me parler. Me prendre par le bras et me forcer à…

Je m'arrête. Je refuse d'avouer à Teddy que j'étais sur le point d'enlever une enfant.

\- Il m'a lancé un stupéfix de façon si naturelle…

\- Il a essayé de te raisonner avant ?

\- Oui, j'avoue.

\- Alors il était dos au mur. Il n'avait plus d'autres solutions ?

\- Il y a toujours d'autres solutions ! Je m'exclame.

\- Peut-être qu'il ne les a pas vues sur le moment.

\- Vous n'êtes pas formés pour garder la tête froide en toutes circonstances, vous, les aurors ? Je grogne.

\- On reste humains avant tout, fronce les sourcils Teddy. Et on l'est encore plus quand il s'agit des gens que l'on aime.

\- Tu ne comprends pas… Isaak m'a attaqué avec un sort ! J'ai été incapable de me défendre, parce que je suis une cracmole, que je suis faible et qu'il m'a rappelé tout ça. Que je suis votre inférieure, et qu'un petit sort dans ma face, pourra toujours m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux. Que ce soit bien ou mal.

\- Tu l'as giflé tout à l'heure.

\- Tu compares une gifle à un stupéfix ? Je m'offusque.

\- Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas graduer la violence, murmure Teddy.

Je grimace, en l'entendant retourner mon propre argument contre moi.

\- Cette histoire va me rendre folle …

\- Non, affirme Teddy. Tu continues à te poser les bonnes questions, à tout remettre en question.

\- C'est le comportement d'une folle, ça !

\- Non. C'est le comportement d'une personne qui fait tout pour rester qui elle est.

\- Sauf que tout ça, ça m'affecte.

\- Ça nous affecte tous. Isaak aussi… Il s'en veut probablement comme un malade, pour t'avoir lancé ce stupéfix.

\- Je sais.

\- Et tu ne lui pardonnes pas ?

\- Je sais qu'il l'a fait parce qu'il ne pensait pas avoir le choix. Et franchement, je veux bien le croire.

En prenant du recul sur cet épisode, je me rends compte qu'il a peut-être eu raison de le faire. Rien d'autres n'aurait pu m'arrêter … Un stupéfix, un pétrificus totalus, au final, ce n'étaient toujours que des sorts. Pourquoi me sentais-je aussi souillée par ce sort en particulier ? Parce qu'Isaak me l'avait lancé alors que je lui tournais le dos ? Ou tout simplement, parce que c'était lui, qui me l'avait lancé ?

\- Mais j'ai du mal à avaler la pilule …

\- Tu lui pardonneras.

\- Pourquoi t'as l'air si sûr de toi ? Je ris légèrement.

\- Parce qu'on pardonne toujours aux gens que l'on aime.

\- Isaak fait partie des gens que j'aime, en effet.

C'est bien la première fois que je l'avoue, alors qu'une heure auparavant, j'affirmais haut et fort le détestais et que je le pensais. Mais Isaak et moi, ça a toujours été comme ça. Orageux.

\- Tu vas entrer ? Me demande Teddy en désignant la salle de sport.

\- Non. Justin pourrait s'y trouver.

Je fourre mes mains dans mes poches. Le mot de Polly s'y trouve toujours. En le caressant du bout des doigts, je peux même y deviner les lettres sans les voir, tant je les ai lues. _« Sabote le nouveau projet d'intégration des cracmols et des créatures possédant des capacités magiques de Quentin Casletic et Colin Wallergan »._

\- Tu crois que taper dans un sac pourrait me faire du bien ? Je l'interroge subitement.

\- J'en sais rien, avoue Teddy.

\- Dans une émission moldue que j'aime bien regarder, ils cassent des assiettes contre des murs.

\- Ça leur fait du bien ?

Je hausse les épaules :

\- En tout cas, ça a l'air fun.

Il prend mon bras et me regarde, les yeux pétillants de malice :

\- Allez viens, on va aller casser des assiettes.

Je lui souris et hoche la tête. La salle de sport s'efface et s'écroule devant moi. Et nous transplanons jusqu'à chez moi, dans mon petit appartement, où Bob m'accueille en ronronnant. Je fouille mes placards et attrape une assiette.

\- J'ai pas vraiment envie de faire le ménage après ça, je grimace. Et j'ai encore besoin de mes assiettes pour manger comme une personne civilisée !

\- Casse-la.

\- Ils ont des lunettes de protection dans mon émission. J'ai pas non plus envie de me prendre un éclat de terre cuite dans l'œil !

\- Casse-la !

Je m'exécute et lance mollement l'assiette contre le mur d'en face. Bob, qui s'est roulé en boule sur mon lit, sursaute et me regarde l'air dubitatif avant de se retourner et de replonger sa tête entre ses pattes et sous sa queue.

\- Pitoyable, commente Teddy. Recommence.

D'un coup de baguette, il répare l'assiette et la fait léviter jusqu'à mes mains :

\- Ça sert à quoi de détruire des choses pour se défouler quand tu peux les réparer en un clin d'œil ? Je grommelle.

Je lance cependant l'assiette une nouvelle fois, avec plus de conviction et la regarde exploser en mille morceaux contre le mur. Je recommence plusieurs fois. Et finalement, ça me fait un peu de bien. Quand Teddy s'apprête à lancer une dernière fois, un reparo, je l'arrête :

\- Laisse. J'en rachèterai une autre.

\- T'es certaine ?

\- Oui, j'affirme essoufflée.

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ? Hurle la voix d'Isaak.

A travers la porte, je croise les bras et hurle à mon tour :

\- DÉGAGE DE LA !

Je n'ai pas nécessairement envie qu'il me voit, les cheveux en pétard et toute euphorique après avoir cassé inlassablement ma seule assiette contre le mur. J'ai probablement l'air d'une folle.

\- TU VAS BIEN ? Me demande-t-il pourtant avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. J'AI ENTENDU DU VERRE SE CASSER.

\- OUI JE VAIS BIEN. POURQUOI TU CRIES ?

\- PARCE QUE TU ME PARLES A TRAVERS UNE PORTE !

Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel avant de décroiser les bras et de lui ouvrir. L'air penaud, il entre tout de suite dans mon appartement, comme si j'allais l'en virer immédiatement. Il salue poliment Teddy.

\- Écoute, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Je ne pensais pas que tu sentirai comme ça et je regrette.

\- Je sais.

\- Je suis vraiment un abruti, un nul, j'ai pas su garder la tête froide.

\- Je sais.

\- Et si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je le ferais et je déteste avoir à pleurnicher devant toi pour que tu me pardonnes.

\- Je sais.

\- Ok, souffle-t-il. Tu me pardonnes ?

Jeter la même assiette contre le mur une bonne trentaine de fois m'a aidé à y voir plus clair et à comprendre que je ne suis pas vraiment en colère contre Isaak… Peut-être déçue, tout au plus. Mais je comprends son geste.

\- Pas tout à fait, je souris.

Je regarde Isaak, puis Teddy, qui n'a pas rangé sa baguette.

Je suis contre la loi du talion. Vraiment. Mais là, c'est tentant.

\- Teddy, lance un stupéfix à Isaak.

\- Pardon ? s'étrangle Teddy.

Isaak lui, lève les yeux au ciel et écarte les bras en soupirant :

\- Vas-y.

Je fronce les sourcils. Quelque part, je voudrais qu'il comprenne ce que j'ai ressentis quand il a lancé son sort sur moi. Mais je repense à toutes mes belles paroles.

Être empathique, c'est bien beau, autant faut-il savoir dans les bons moments.

Être contre la violence, c'est bien beau, autant faut-il savoir l'être dans les bons moments.

Teddy lève sa baguette et ouvre la bouche. Isaak ferme les yeux, prêt à encaisser. J'arrête Teddy en lui faisant doucement baisser le bras.

Je ne veux pas blesser Isaak. Aussi sûrement que lui ne voulait pas me blesser et que pour me le prouver, il est prêt à me laisser lui faire du mal.

\- Bande d'abrutis, je murmure. Vous n'avez rien compris.

\- Je lui lance un stupéfix ou pas, du coup ? Me demande Teddy.

\- Tu baisses ta baguette et toi Isaak, tu te détends, je lève les yeux au ciel.

Je me dirige vers le frigo pour y sortir une pizza pour le repas.

\- Cool, je meurs de faim, fait Isaak.

Je l'arrête immédiatement :

\- C'est ma pizza. Si tu veux manger, tu te nourris ailleurs que chez moi !

A son air désespéré et au son de son ventre qui gargouille, je me dis que refuser de partager ma pizza avec lui, ça a l'air bien plus cruel qu'un stupéfix. Après tout, tout est une question de point de vue… Finalement, une fois la pizza prête, je lui en offre une part. Son sourire ravi me désarme et me rend toute chose alors que j'en sers une également à Teddy.

Je fais confiance à Isaak. Vraiment. Parce qu'il est important pour moi et que je sais tout le mal que ça lui a coûté de faire ça. Mais plus encore. Il sait, lui, de son côté, tout le mal que ça m'a fait… Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à le pardonner entièrement.

\- Pourquoi t'as pas réparé l'assiette ? Demande Isaak à Teddy en désignant le cadavre de cette dernière.

\- Opaline a dit qu'elle s'en chargeait.

\- Humm…

Il n'ajoute rien et repousse la bouclette qui lui retombe éternellement entre les deux yeux.

\- Attend t'as un truc dans le dos ! Me fait-il.

Il caresse l'endroit juste entre mes omoplates, à l'endroit même où son sort m'a frappé. Mon corps entier trésaille, électrisé. C'est comme si j'avais bu deux verres de whisky-coca d'un coup.

Comment peut-il se montrer aussi doux et si violent à la fois ?

Il me sourit. Mon cerveau refuse de s'alimenter en oxygène et je me mets presque à fantasmer… Et je me dis que son sourire, il est aussi violent qu'un stupéfix en pleine face….


	20. Le cheveu de Camila

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Plait-il ? me demande Henry Ombrage en faisant glisser un verre jusqu'à moi.

\- Saboter le projet de mon frère. Je ne peux pas.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix.

\- Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre, j'insiste.

\- Il n'y a que toi, rétorque l'homme, exactement sur le même ton.

\- Vraiment ?

Il ne répond pas et se contente de promener son regard sur l'ensemble du bar miteux. J'y suis retourné, sans rien dire à personne. Je sais qu'Isaak, Lupin et la poignée d'auror qui me surveillent, doivent probablement être au courant. Je m'étais promis de ne plus voir les Autres. Pourtant, je suis là. Ce matin, j'ai reçu un nouveau message concernant Colin et son projet. J'ai eu envie de vomir.

\- Peut-être Opaline. Mais il faut que ça vienne de toi.

\- Je ne veux pas être l'image de votre révolution !

\- Tu l'es déjà ! Les magazines ne parlent que de toi…

Je grogne intérieurement. Je suis furieuse. Je lui tends le bout de papier, que je trempe dans l'alcool présent dans le verre qu'il m'a servi.

 _« Sabote le nouveau projet d'intégration des cracmols et des créatures possédant des capacités magiques de Quentin Casletic et Colin Wallergan »._

J'aimerais que ces mots y soient dissous pour mieux m'aider à les oublier. Ombrage me sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Très bien.

\- Parfait, je murmure satisfaite.

\- Tu vas venir avec nous, aujourd'hui, m'apprend-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Observer notre dernière cible.

Son ton me fait frissonner. Il passe derrière le bar, et quelqu'un me tire par le bras, pour m'obliger à sortir. C'est le demi-gobelin de l'autre jour, celui qui nous a fait transplané à Rothesay.

\- Je suis encore capable de marcher par moi-même, merci ! je me libère de son emprise.

Il m'ignore royalement et agrippe fermement mon bras, et tout s'échappe sous mes pieds encore une fois. Devant moi, se dresse des immeubles par dizaines, qui mangent le ciel. Nous sommes en plein cœur de Londres. Mon appartement n'est qu'à quelques stations de métro d'ici. Henry m'accompagne jusqu'à l'entrée de l'un d'eux, le plus délabré.

\- Monsieur Salzerman a perdu sa femme lors de la bataille de Poudlard. C'était une auror, m'informe Ombrage. Il n'est plus sain d'esprit depuis. Camila, leur fille, avait six ans à peine.

\- Le chagrin peut rendre fou, je l'excuse.

\- Oh, je crois qu'il avait déjà une certaine prédisposition à la folie ! raille-t-il.

Il sort de sa veste une fiole, qu'il me tend :

\- Bois ça !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? je lui demande.

\- Du polynectar.

J'ouvre la fiole, pour en sentir le contenu. C'est d'une puanteur absolument infecte.

\- Dans les toilettes à l'entrée, dans la troisième cabine, dans le conduit d'aération, tu trouveras de quoi te changer. On se retrouve ici dans cinq minutes.

Je m'exécute, en essayant de respirer calmement. J'avale tout le contenu de la fiole, en me pinçant le nez avant de m'enfermer dans la cabine indiqué. Je m'accroupis, prête à vomir. Je sens des millions de fourmis parcourir mon corps tout entier. Ma peau devient si sensible que je sens la ventilation l'agresser. Après quelques instants, j'observe mes mains, tachées et ridées. J'ai pris un peu de poids, et n'ai qu'une hâte : me libérer de mon jean et de mon pull, devenus trop petits. Je grimpe sur la cuvette des WC et dévisse la ventilation. Un uniforme de femme de ménage et y caché. Je m'habille à la va-vite et sort, sans regarder mon reflet. Ombrage m'attend à la porte, une vieille salopette de travail. Il est devenu blond, avec la crâne légèrement dégarni.

\- On monte au troisième, pour nettoyer l'appartement de Salzerman. Il sera là, mais pas sa fille. Il l'aura enfermé dans un placard pour pas qu'on la voit. On doit récupérer l'un de ses cheveux, repérer les lieux, les sorties…Salzerman se méfie. Il sait qu'il a des chances d'être le prochain.

Je l'écoute attentivement sans rien dire, en pénétrant dans la cage de l'ascenseur, avec un chariot remplis de produits ménagers :

\- Salzerman ne va s'étonner qu'on n'use pas de magie ?

\- Non. Il vit dans cet immeuble moldu pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

\- Pourtant, il travaille au ministère ! Je l'ai déjà croisé, il s'occupe des compétitions et tournois nationaux de sports magiques !

Je l'ai vu quelque fois, quand j'étais au Ministère. Ed, le concierge avec lequel je jouais, se moquait souvent de lui, et de sa démarche lourde. Quand il avait le dos tourné, il l'imitait pour me faire rire. Il nettoyait toujours son bureau avec moins d'attention que les autres… Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me revient maintenant.

\- La honte d'avoir une fille sorcière, l'a fait s'exiler dans ce quartier moldu.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'embête à vivre une double vie ? Les gens s'en fichent de savoir qu'il a fille cracmole ! je bouillonne.

Ombrage ne répond pas, et pousse le chariot, quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent. Il avance confiant, et moi, je tremble, en me demandant ce que je fais ici. J'étais juste venue pour dire que je ne voulais pas saborder le projet de lois de mon frère. Quand Ombrage toque à la porte, je me pétrifie, encore plus lorsqu'elle s'ouvre sur un homme aux cheveux gris et aux sourcils épais.

\- Vous êtes en retard.

\- Désolé, Monsieur Salzerman.

\- Ne soyez pas désolée. Soyez efficaces ! aboie-t-il en nous faisant entrer.

L'appartement est grand, plus luxueux qu'il n'y parait. Je me mets au travail et dépoussière les meubles. Je m'arrête un instant sur les photos. Une petite-fille sourit de toutes ses dents sur le cliché. Elle doit avoir six ans. Une femme la fait tourner dans ses bras. Elles ont les mêmes beaux cheveux tout bouclés… Si la photo est figée, je devine pourtant toute la vie qui l'anime. Elles ont l'air si heureuses toutes les deux.

\- Ma femme, et ma fille, Camila, me fait sursauter une voix.

\- Elles sont belles, je commente.

Le visage de Salzerman s'est adoucit. Cependant, j'ai toujours des millions de bestioles qui dansent le long de mes bras. Est-ce que c'est l'adrénaline ? Ou la peur ? Je tente de contrôler mes dents qui veulent claquer, mes jambes qui veulent trembler. J'ai l'impression que ça se lit sur mon visage, que je ne suis pas une aide-ménagère.

\- Oui. Je devrais peut-être mettre ce cadre plus en évidence… J'ai peur de les oublier parfois.

\- Je suis désolée, je murmure.

Je le suis vraiment. Il me fait de la peine…

\- C'était il y a bien longtemps.

\- Comment est-ce qu'elles sont...

\- Je vous paie pour nettoyer. Pas pour me faire la conversation.

Il se renferme immédiatement. J'aurais seulement voulu entendre ses explications. Comment il allait justifier la mort de sa femme, une auror brillante qui était morte durant la bataille de Poudlard ? Et sa fille ? Camila n'est pas morte, je le sais. Je retourne travailler, et attend de voir Salzerman partir en direction de sa chambre. Quand je me dirige vers un placard, il m'arrête fermement, quand s'il avait une sorte de radar :

\- Vous savez que vous n'avez pas le droit de l'ouvrir.

\- Désolé Monsieur, je bredouille.

Je m'en éloigne, me demande si Camila est belle et bien à l'intérieur. Même si ce placard est grand, je doute qu'une adulte de trente et un ans puisse entrer… L'appartement est petit, et on y a vite fait le tour. Il n'y a qu'un petit séjour, séparé de la cuisine et d'une salle d'eau. Il n'y a qu'une seule chambre. Je me demande ou dort Camila. Je fais tomber mon chiffon par inadvertance et remarque sur la moquette un long cheveux tout bouclé. Je l'enrobe dans le chiffon avant de le ranger dans ma poche et je me relève lentement. Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée de le donner à Ombrage. Je prends le cheveux, prêt à le balancer à la poubelle. Je refuse d'être encore plus mêlée à ça, et d'être la complice d'un meurtre. Ce cheveux servira probablement à faire passer l'un des Autres pour Camila, pour déstabiliser Salzerman… C'est leur mode opératoire, et c'est comme ça qu'ils ont sûrement fait pour surprendre les Pierce, les Keller, les Malrad, et les autres… Je décide de balancer le cheveu dans le sceau d'eau et de détergent, mais une main m'arrête.

\- Bien joué, Opaline.

Je sursaute encore une fois. Henry est juste derrière moi, et m'a vu. Nous finissons de nettoyer l'appartement dans le calme, avant de partir, sans un aurevoir, sans rien.

\- Tes cheveux sont en train de redevenir bleus. Dépêche-toi de t'enfermer dans les toilettes et de te rechanger.

Je hoche la tête, toujours incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens de faire. Je reste un moment dans les toilettes, à renfiler mon pull et mon jean. En sortant de la cabine, je me dirige vers les robinets, pour m'asperger le visage d'eau. J'ai étonnement chaud. Le goût du polynectar est encore dans ma bouche … En sortant, Ombrage m'attend encore une fois et s'empare immédiatement du cheveux de Camila, coincé dans le poing serré de ma main.

\- Nous ne te recontacterons très bientôt pour en finir. Je ne te raccompagne pas : ton appartement n'est pas très loin !

\- En finir ? je murmure.

\- C'est toi, qui tuera Salzerman.

\- Je…

\- Opaline, tôt ou tard arrivera le moment où chacun aura ce qu'il mérite... Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Mon sang se glace, coagule, bouche chacune de veines, de mes artères. Je comprends sa menace, à demi-mot. L'effroie m'empêche de dire quoi que ce soit. Il sait. Il ouvre la porte, avant de s'enfuir, en plantant là, sur les marches de l'immeuble. Je rentre chez moi, dans une lenteur effarante. J'admire les décorations de Noël, qui brillent de toutes les couleurs. Il est déjà assez tard. La nuit est en train de tomber… En cherchant mes clés, je tombe sur Teddy Lupin, qui immédiatement, me fait transplaner jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie.

\- Ne fais plus jamais ça ! je lui hurle.

J'en ai vraiment marre de transplaner !

\- Désolé, grimaçe-t-il. Les aurors veulent te voir. Et ne disparais plus comme ça ! Est-ce que t'as conscience de la trouille qu'on a eu ?

\- Ça s'est fait très vite, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir !

\- Ours mal léché, grogne Teddy.

Je grimace face à la remarque, avant de sourire à Ed, le concierge qui m'offre un petit coucou de la main. Je pénètre dans le bureau du directeur des aurors, submergée par le bruit et le brouhaha qui y est présent. Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Weasley discutent vivement d'une éventuelle opération. Je reconnais deux autres hommes, ainsi qu'une femme, qui se sont relayés plusieurs fois pour ma protection. Je reconnais Oliver aussi. Je fronce les sourcils et il s'avance vers moi :

\- Je suis au courant de tout.

\- Comment…

\- J'ai parlé à Isaak. Ou plus exactement, Isaak est venu me parler.

Je regarde par-dessus son épaule pour le chercher, mais je ne le vois pas. Oliver émet un petit rictus :

\- Il n'est pas là. Il est en mission.

\- En mission ?

Mon cœur tape fort, un peu trop à mon goût. Sur quelle mission a-t-il été affecté ? Je croyais qu'il se consacrait entièrement à celle-ci !

\- Est-ce que ça va Opaline ? me demande Oliver.

\- Quoi ?

Je n'en reviens pas qu'il me pose cette question. Je me demande aussi qu'elle est la raison de son changement soudain de comportement… Et pourquoi Isaak a-t-il décidé de lui faire confiance ?

\- C'est Monsieur Potter en fait, qui lui a demandé de me mettre dans la confidence, répond Oliver.

\- J'ai pensé à voix haute ? je couine.

Il s'esclaffe joyeusement :

\- T'as toujours cette vieille et mauvaise habitude de marmonner tes pensées …

\- Opaline, on va recueillir tes souvenirs, si tu veux bien ! me presse Teddy.

J'accepte, et les regarde tous, disparaître dans la pensine de bureau des aurors. Quand ils en ressortent après plusieurs minutes, je fais toujours les cent pas, pour me calmer.

\- Vous allez protéger Salzerman, n'est-ce pas ? demande.

\- Évidemment, murmure Potter. Cependant, on ne connaît ni l'heure…

\- Je ne veux pas le tuer ! Vous m'entendez ? je couine, un peu hystérique. C'est votre boulot d'arrêter ces personnes. Ne les laissez pas me forcer à faire ça ! Je ne veux plus être impliquée, ça va trop loin tout ça ! Je pensais que je leur servirai juste d'image de marque, ou qu'ils feraient de moi juste une petite espionne, que j'aurais à chiper des papiers dans le bureau de mon père ou des conneries du genre…

\- Opaline, souffle Teddy, calme-toi.

\- Que je me calme ? Ombrage va me faire tuer cet homme !

\- On fera tout pour que ça n'arrive pas.

\- Trouvez une solution et vite ! je hausse le ton. Ombrage ne me fait pas confiance, je le sais. Il n'a pas apprécié le fait que je refuse de plomber le projet de loi de Colin, et il m'a presque vu en train d'essayer de détruire le cheveu de Camila !

J'ai peur. Peur pour moi, mais aussi pour ma famille.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me défendre face à lui ? Face à ceux qui pratiquent la magie et sont dans son camp ?

\- On va te donner un objet ensorcelé d'un protego, qui te protégera contre les enchantements mineurs et les attaques directes, affirme Ron Weasley.

\- Où est Isaak ? je demande.

\- Opaline, Isaak n'est pas ici, murmure Teddy. Je te l'ai dit.

\- Il va bien, me rassure Harry Potter. Il est en mission avec un autre auror, pour arrêter Woodville, celui qui a infiltré le Ministère. Ils sont en train de l'interroger, pour qu'on ait une liste de noms des personnes concernées par l'affaire.

Je hoche doucement la tête. J'ai besoin de voir Isaak. Quand je suis hystérique comme ça, il n'y a que lui pour me rendre la raison.

\- Si vous n'arrivez pas à me protéger, ou à protéger les Salzerman…

\- On y arrivera, me promet la femme.

\- Si vous n'y arrivez pas, je reprends froidement.

\- Fais tout ce qui sera nécessaire Opaline, me coupe le directeur des aurors. Sans penser à rien d'autre.

Le reste de la discussion, je ne l'écoute pas, et je reste en retrait, dans le fond de la pièce. Teddy fronce les sourcils et essaie de me faire rire. Mais comment pourrais-je ? A la fin de la réunion, je retrouve Ed, qui n'a presque pas bougé, et qui me sourit toujours :

\- Vous travaillez toujours aussi tard ? je le plains.

\- Pas de repos pour les braves ! entonne-t-il.

Je m'esclaffe, en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée. Oliver me rattrape, avant que je ne passe la porte pour sortir du Ministère :

\- Je suis désolé, vraiment. Pour tout. Pour t'avoir quittée, sans plus d'explications, surtout. Mais tu étais si malheureuse, tu avais toujours honte de sortir, tu pensais que tout le monde te détestait et…

\- Et … ?

\- Et ce n'est pas mon prénom que tu murmurais en t'endormant Opaline.

Je reste muette, sans savoir quoi dire. Je ne veux même pas savoir quel était le prénom que je murmurais. Je refuse. Ma main se pose sur ma la poignée de la porte que je tire. Je m'attends à affronter le noir de la nuit. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'assaille. Des flashs m'aveuglent, et je me protège les yeux.

\- OPALINE WALLERGAN EST-IL VRAI QUE VOUS AVIEZ CONNAISSANCE DE LA MENACE QUI PESAIT SUR LES PIERCE ?

\- ETIEZ-VOUS LEUR VOISINE ? ET POURQUOI ETIEZ-VOUS EN SOUS-VETEMENT ?

\- OPALINE ! OPALINE ICI ! AVEZ-VOUS ETE APPROCHEE PAR LES AUTRES ?

\- QUE PENSEZ-VOUS EN TANT QUE CRACMOLE, DE LEURS REVENDICATIONS ?

Ils grouillent tous autour de moi, par vingtaine et hurlent leurs questions dans mes oreilles, me pressant, me bousculant. Je retourne à l'intérieur, pour me laisser glisser sur le long de la porte. Je me recroqueville sur le sol. J'ai peur. J'ai définitivement peur de ce que l'avenir me réserve.


	21. Lydia Pierce-Thomas

\- _Allez viens jouer avec nous ! me supplie presque Colin_ _en me tirant par le bras._

 _\- Laisse-la toute seule, c'est ce qu'elle veut ! grogne Hayley en continuant de courir tout autour de l'arbre._

 _J'ai envie de la contredire, et de lui avouer que si je m'isole, c'est par choix, pour avoir le contrôle, parce que je sais qu'eux, de toute façon, me rejetteront. Ils ne veulent jamais jouer avec moi. Colin est trop gentil … Je n'ai pas besoin de jouer avec les autres enfants._

 _\- On ne doit pas être assez bien pour elle, surenchérit Lucas. Ou elle n'est pas assez bien pour nous._

 _\- Venez, on va voler ! fait Isaak._

 _Je me lève, et secoue mon jean couvert d'herbe_ _avec précipitation, soudainement intéressée._ _Mes mains sont si petites. Je fronce les sourcils, sans comprendre, avant de courir derrière mon frère et ses amis :_

\- _Attendez ! Moi aussi je voudrais voler !_

 _\- Trop tard, tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas jouer avec nous ! ronchonne Isaak. Et puis c'est trop dangereux !_

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que tu pourrais tomber ! hausse un peu le ton Isaak._

 _\- Mais non !_

 _\- Si ! Tu pourrais te faire très mal ! Tu n'as toujours pas montré de signe de magie !_

 _\- Et alors ? je fais en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. J'ai dix ans ! Chez certain, la magie se manifeste un peu en retard !_

 _\- Opaline…, souffle Colin._

 _Son ton est trop doux. J'y interprète une pitié, que mon frère n'essaie même plus de dissimuler._

\- _T'es une cracmole ! soupire Hayley._

 _\- Faut te faire une raison, approuve Lucas._

 _Je n'ai pas envie de relever. Ils mentent, je le sais ! La magie ne m'abandonnera pas ! Elle finira par venir ! Et le jour où ça arrivera, ils le regretteront !_

\- _Mais je veux voler moi aussi ! On n'a pas besoin de magie pour ça !_

 _\- C'est dangereux ! me coupe Isaak._

 _\- Vous me rattraperez si jamais je tombe ! je fais, confiante._

 _\- Non !_

 _Je baisse la tête, car je n'ose pas affronter les yeux bruns d'Isaak et le regard attristé de Colin. Je retourne à mon arbre, celui qui a été planté dans le jardin des Hartley, et j'ouvre mon livre, en retenant mes larmes._

\- _Ne pleure pas…., murmure une voix._

 _\- « Ne vole pas », « ne pleure pas », « ne touche pas au four », « fais attention »… Pourquoi tout le monde me traite comme une chose fragile ! Je ne le suis pas !_

 _\- Parce qu'ils pensent que les gens comme nous sont faibles._

 _Je relève la tête. Il y a une petite fille, aux prunelles chocolat, à la peau dorée par le soleil et aux cheveux bouclés. C'est Camila. Camila Salzerman._

\- _Peut-être qu'ils ont raison._

 _\- Non Opaline. Au contraire. C'est eux les faibles, et nous les forts. On est pas comme eux, affirme-t-elle._

 _\- Je ne suis pas comme ma mère, mon père et mon frère ?_

 _\- Non. Tu es comme les Autres._

 _ **oOo**_

Je me réveille en sursaut. J'ai chaud, et j'enlève ma couette d'un seul coup sec, comme si ce simple geste allait chasser ce mauvais rêve. Le soleil brille déjà très fort et Oliver m'observe, un petit sourire en coin :

\- Ta mère m'a dit que tu te reposais dans ta chambre. Je suis monté, et tu étais en train de dormir. Je t'ai réveillée ?

\- Non, je grommelle. Pourquoi t'es là ?

\- Je suis assigné à ta protection. Je te rappelle que tu as fait virer Isaak d'un boulot qu'il a toujours adoré faire : te coller comme ton ombre.

\- Je l'ai pas viré ! Monsieur Potter l'a réaffecté à ma protection…

Oliver a un sourire en coin arrogant, et horripilant ce genre de petits sourires qui faisaient exploser mes hormones autrefois. C'est fou comme les choses changent…

\- Tu fais pas partie des services secrets de la magie toi ? je ronchonne en l'ignorant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Monsieur Potter m'a confié cette tâche. Il pensait que j'éveillerais moins les soupçons auprès de tes parents, vu qu'on se connaît déjà tous les deux … Tu sais, il y a très peu de monde au courant de ce que tu fais…

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi il te fait confiance.

\- Parce qu'il fait confiance à Isaak. Et que c'est Isaak qui lui a dit qu'on pouvait me faire confiance.

\- La confiance n'est pas un témoin que des athlètes se lancent lors d'une course de relais ! Je grommelle.

\- Tu as toujours ce talent pour les métaphores, s'esclaffe-t-il.

Je fronce les sourcils en quittant finalement mon lit. Aux dernières nouvelles, Isaak détestait cordialement Oliver… Je m'étonne qu'il lui fasse confiance. Le chat de Clara saute de ma chaise de bureau, pour se frotter contre mes jambes, et je descends les escaliers, pour retrouver ma mère dans la cuisine. Oliver est sur mes talons et de dehors, j'entends les journalistes, qui sont pourtant à l'autre bout de la rue. Les sortilèges de défenses de la maison ont été renforcés depuis ma soudaine médiatisation. Je regarde le courrier, en grinçant des dents quand mon regard tombe sur la couverture de la Gazette du sorcier.

\- C'est une trace de dentifrice aux coins de tes lèvres ? me demande Oliver en se penchant par-dessus mon épaule et en désignant la photographie affichée à la une du journal.

\- Je déteste ces gens ! Je geins en roulant en boule le papier.

\- Je trouve que cette photo te met bien en valeur ! se moque-t-il en défroissant le journal.

La photo a été prise la semaine dernière, alors que j'ouvrais mes volets. J'étais en train de me brosser les dents, et on me voit, arrondir les yeux en apercevant tous les journalistes agglutinés dans la rue. Oliver sourit, et encore une fois, j'ai bien envie de lui arracher ses lèvres. Je ne lui pardonne pas son comportement de l'autre jour, à l'hôpital…

\- L'agent Gardiner n'a-t-il rien d'autre à faire que de m'embêter ? Va donc te poster devant la porte pour faire peur à tous ces crétins !

\- Je voulais te parler. M'expliquer avec toi.

\- Avant de partir d'ici, je souffle, je t'ai demandé exactement la même chose. Tu as toujours refusé. Pourquoi j'accepterais ?

\- Parce que tu veux des réponses et que je vais te les donner.

\- Tu m'as dit que j'étais malheureuse quand nous étions ensemble. C'était vrai, mais toi, tu me rendais moins malheureuse.

\- Ce n'est pas pour autant que je te rendais heureuse, Opaline ! s'esclaffe Oliver. Et Colin le savait. Isaak le savait !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'Isaak à avoir là-dedans ?

Je m'échappe dans la cuisine, Bobby toujours entre mes jambes, qui les quitte pour aller léchouiller les oreilles du chat de Clara. Les deux chats s'entendent à merveille… J'attrape une pomme, et mords dedans.

\- Un soir, où on avait un peu trop bu, Isaak m'a dit que je n'étais pas fait pour toi.

Je déteste ce genre de phrases totalement niaises et franchement fausses. Personne n'est fait pour quelqu'un. On est fait pour nous et c'est tout. Et puis ça veut dire quoi, « être fait pour quelqu'un » ? Que je devrais passer ma vie avec une seule personne sous prétexte que je lui conviens ? Les seules choses que j'accepte de qualifier de « faites pour moi », ce sont mes chaussures mauve à lacets verts que j'ai payé à un véritable prix d'affaire ! C'est n'importe quoi et Isaak est un gros crétin.

\- Et tu l'as écouté ? Oliver, Isaak m'asticote depuis que je suis née ! C'est sa mission sur Terre ! S'il s'agissait d'un sport olympique il en serait le quadruple champion !

\- Il m'a dit que lui, il te laisserait partir, pour que tu comprennes qui tu étais, que ta place était partout où que tu voulais qu'elle soit et que ce n'était pas en restant collée à moi, ou en faisant ce qui ne te plaisait pas, que tu allais le découvrir.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire ! je soupire, un peu exaspéré.

En fait, si, ça a du sens. Mais je refuse de me l'avouer.

\- Isaak n'a jamais très bien tenu la vodka, reconnaît Oliver.

\- Ce n'est pas possible. Isaak était furieux quand je suis revenue après le meurtre des Pierce !

\- Probablement parce que pour lui, « partir » ne voulait pas dire couper les ponts avec toute ta famille ! s'insurge Oliver. T'as disparu du jour au lendemain, Opaline ! Sans laisser de traces !

C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Je ne regrette pas mon choix, plus maintenant. Au moins il m'a permis de m'endurcir, de faire ce qui me plaisait. J'ai découvert que je pouvais définitivement vivre sans magie, mais que je n'étais pas une moldue pour autant. Que j'étais dans un entre-deux. J'y suis toujours, et je me demande si je vais en sortir, un jour. J'étais perdue, et je le suis encore, bien que cela soit pour d'autres raisons.

\- Isaak m'a fait comprendre que je t'empêchais de découvrir qui tu étais, reprend Oliver. Et que toi aussi, tu m'empêchais de faire ce que je voulais… Parce que tu avais honte d'être une cracmole, que tu étais toujours constamment en colère à cause de ta situation… On n'avançait pas, tous les deux. On se faisait reculer.

\- Que tu aies écouté les paroles d'Isaak, c'est déjà énorme. Mais si en plus il était complètement alcoolisé… Et pourquoi on parle toujours de ce crétin ? Je m'énerve.

\- Arrête Opaline. De nous deux, tu es toujours celle qui l'écoutait le plus. Tu prenais chacune de ses remarques à cœur, tu démarrais au quart de tour quand il ne te prêtait plus attention, tu te plaignais de lui sans arrêt… Tu sais que c'était son prénom que tu murmurais dans ton sommeil ? Pas le mien, mais le sien. T'es pas stupide à ce point, Opaline, soupire-t-il.

Je lâche ma pomme. Je ne veux pas penser à Isaak. Pas maintenant. Pas quand je n'ai aucune nouvelles de lui depuis la semaine dernière…

\- Non, ça ne veut rien dire, je m'obstine.

\- Menteuse, m'accuse-t-il. Mais je m'en fiche. Ça ne me concerne plus maintenant. Je suis heureux qu'on soit tous les deux libérés de tout ça…

\- A t'entendre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été un boulet à ta cheville…

Oliver grimace, et je devine que c'était ce qu'il devait ressentir à l'époque. Ça me vexe légèrement, pour autant, je ne trouve rien à dire. Au fond de moi, je sais qu'il dit la vérité. C'est juste qu'elle me dérange. Je ne pensais pas faire souffrir les gens à ce point. Me rendre compte que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir mal me blesse encore plus.

Je jette un œil au courrier que j'ai posé sur la table, et tombe sur une invitation. Elle vient des Hartley, qui nous invite, comme toujours, à leur réception de Noël. Pourquoi tout, absolument tout en ce moment, redirige mes pensées sur Isaak Hartley ?

\- Isaak m'a donné une adresse, souffle Oliver. Il veut que je t'y accompagne. C'est aussi pour ça, que je suis venue te voir dans ta chambre.

Il me tend un bout de papier tout froissé, tout tâché et je reconnais l'écriture de cochon d'Isaak.

\- Et tu vas lui obéir ?

\- Oui. Parce qu'il a raison de vouloir que tu y ailles.

\- Je veux pas.

\- T'es en colère après lui, comprend Oliver.

Je m'empare du papier sur lequel est inscrite l'adresse, sans la reconnaître. Je suis curieuse. J'ai encore du mal avec l'histoire du stupéfix…. Mais Isaak compte pour moi. Je n'arrive pas ignorer cela.

\- C'est où ?

\- On va emprunter le réseau de cheminée. Ils doivent déjà nous attendre, répond-t-il sans m'en apprendre plus.

\- Et c'est maintenant que tu me préviens ? Où est-ce qu'on va ? je redemande. Il faut que je me change…

\- Non. Ce sera inutile.

Il regarde sa montre, avant de désigner la cheminée de mes parents. Il ignore mes autres questions et me demande de passer en premier. Le bout de papier contenant l'adresse toujours entre mes doigts, je prononce cette dernière distinctement en lançant une poignée de poudre. J'atterris dans un salon assez grand, et en face de moi, il y a un canapé couleur crème. C'est le genre de pièce à vivre chaleureuse que l'on voit dans les publicités de magasins de décoration… J'époussette mes épaules, et secoue mon t-shirt pour enlever les cendres qui s'y sont glissées. J'ai un peu de remord, en constatant que j'ai tout éparpillé sur un magnifique tapis qui doit valoir bien plus que trois mois de loyer pour moi…

\- OPALINE !

J'ai à peine le temps de lever les yeux qu'un boulet de canon me fait perdre l'équilibre en se jetant dans mes bras. Je réceptionne Lydia, avant de sortir de la cheminée, en souriant. Elle s'agrippe de toutes ses forces à mon cou et je la serre contre moi.

\- Tu es venue ! Isaak m'a dit que tu ne pourrais peut-être pas, et que les autorisations ne seraient peut-être pas acceptées !

\- Apparemment, elles l'ont été ! je me réjouis avec elle.

\- Viens, je vais te présenter !

Elle redescend de mes bras et je la laisse partir à contrecœur. Lydia me tire par la main, et j'essaie de me souvenir d'un moment, où je l'ai vu aussi insouciante, aussi… Aussi « enfant ». Elle me traîne jusqu'à la cuisine, où deux adultes m'attendent. Un enfant court dans tous les sens. Il sait à peine marcher, et Lydia le relève quand il tombe, en le soulevant par les aisselles, délicatement :

\- Félix, voici Opaline ! babille-t-elle à l'adresse du bambin qui m'offre un grand sourire.

La femme s'approche de moi, et me tend une main que je serre, muette.

\- Padma Thomas.

\- Opaline Wallergan, je murmure à mon tour.

\- Nous le savons, s'exclame l'homme avant de se présenter. Dean Thomas.

Je regarde partout autour de moi. Des photos de familles sont accrochées partout aux murs. Il y en a même une de Lydia, qui éclate de rire en poursuivant Dean.

\- Vous êtes la famille qui souhaite adopter Lydia, n'est-ce pas ? Je comprends.

\- Oui, répond simplement Padma.

Je continue d'inspecter les lieux autour de moi. Tout est si doux, si blanc… Les couleurs des tapisseries, les meubles, les fleurs… Je cherche quelque chose, un truc, qui allumerait un signal « danger » dans mon cerveau, un truc qui m'indiquerait que les Thomas ne sont pas des gens biens.

\- Une tasse de thé ? Nous propose madame Thomas.

\- Ce ne sera pas de refus ! accepte Oliver qui vient d'arriver.

Lydia a reposé le bambin et s'assoit à mes côtés :

\- Regarde Opaline ! Padma m'a appris à faire des cookies ! On les a cuisiné ce matin ! Tu veux goûter ?

\- Bien sûr !

J'en prends un, avant de croquer dedans. Il a un goût absolument infecte. Je déglutis, en grimaçant, tout en continuant de sourire :

\- Tu le trouves comment ?

\- Délicieux ! j'exagère.

\- T'en veux un, Dean ? demande la fillette.

Ce dernier me regarde, les yeux en alerte :

\- Sans façon mon cœur. J'en ai déjà mangé plein ce matin !

\- Tu ne veux pas montrer ta nouvelle poupée à ton amie ? Celle qui est rangée dans ta chambre ? propose Padma.

Je manque de m'étouffer, avant de reposer le cookie quand Lydia se met à courir pour aller chercher son jouet.

\- Elle nous a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de poupée, enfant… Alors Dean lui en a acheté une hier soir. Elle était si heureuse, se réjouit Padma.

Je repose le cookie, à moitié terminé.

\- Lydia est très mauvaise pâtissière ! chuchote monsieur Thomas.

\- Elle va s'améliorer ! siffle Padma entre ses dents. Je trouve cette fournée-ci moins pire que celle d'il y a deux jours !

\- Celle où Isaak a faillis se casser une dent ? commente Dean. Tu m'étonnes…

Je me tourne vers Oliver, en pleine dégustation de son thé. Je l'interroge silencieusement. Il hausse les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il n'en sait pas plus que moi. Isaak est venu ici…

\- On lui fait faire de la pâtisserie quand elle n'arrive pas à dormir, m'explique Padma. Elle fait encore des cauchemars. On essaie de l'occuper, de la détendre, de lui faire comprendre que c'est elle qui a le contrôle.

\- On continue de faire venir des psychomages, souffle Dean. Elle s'ouvre encore assez peu, mais on veut lui donner du temps.

\- Lydia parle beaucoup de vous, avoue Padma en prenant le bébé dans ses bras. On tenait à vous rencontrer. Et cet auror nous a dit que vous y teniez, vous aussi.

\- On voulait que vous sachiez qu'on prendra soin de Lydia et que c'est important pour nous, que vous continuiez à faire partie de sa vie. C'est notre fille maintenant. On se moque bien qu'elle soit cracmole, qu'elle ne puisse pas faire de magie, ajoute monsieur Thomas.

\- On ne lui fera jamais de mal.

Padma a les yeux brillants. Elle me fait une promesse alors que Lydia revient, une poupée dans ses bras :

\- Je l'ai appelé comme toi, parce qu'elle aussi elle a des cheveux bleus ! Me confie Lydia.

Je passe la fin de mon après-midi ici, à jouer avec Lydia, à observer les Thomas, sans rien dire. Je baisse un peu ma garde. Oliver me murmure à l'oreille que le couple a eu énormément de mal à avoir un enfant, et que Félix, n'est né qu'il y a un an, alors qu'ils avaient déjà entamé plusieurs procédures de demande d'adoption. Ils avaient reçu une réponse positive, suite à la mort des Pierce et avaient tout de suite accepté, même s'ils avaient désormais un bébé. Dean est assis en tailleur, sur le sol et joue avec Lydia, entre elle et moi. Ils ont l'air heureux.

\- Tout ira bien pour elle, me promet Padma. On s'en assura.

\- Ce ne sera pas simple. En grandissant, elle se posera des questions sur sa famille biologique…

\- Dean a laissé la porte ouverte aux membres de sa famille qui voudraient reprendre contact avec elle, mais ils ont tous refusé, ou ignoré son message, frémit Padma. Sa grand-mère habite en Irlande et elle n'a pas été très aimable.

Je fronce les sourcils et repense à l'enterrement des Pierce. Je n'y ai identifié aucun sorcier, pourtant, il devait forcément en avoir dans l'assemblée. Ont-ils honte à ce point ? Madame Pierce s'était-elle entièrement coupée du monde magique ?

\- Un jour, elle comprendra ce que ça implique, d'être une cracmole. Elle sera en colère peut-être, et trouvera de l'injustice partout, j'explique. Elle se sentira incomprise et pourra se montrer jalouse de son frère, même de vous et diriger toute cette colère contre ceux qu'elle aime, parce qu'elle ne saura pas comment faire autrement pour évacuer tout ça…

\- Vous serez là pour nous conseiller, s'exclame-t-elle.

\- Oui, je serai là. Je le serai toujours pour elle.

Moi aussi, je leur fais une promesse. Je ne sais pas si je leur fais entièrement confiance, mais au moins, j'ai le sentiment qu'ils veulent sincèrement élever Lydia et qu'ils seront capables de l'aimer et de lui apporter la stabilité et la sécurité dont elle a besoin et qu'elle mérite. Ce que moi, au final, je suis bien incapable de lui donner à l'heure actuelle. Au moment de partir, Lydia me retient, en s'agrippant à mon jean.

\- J'ai lu quelque part que si une personne possédait un nom de famille qui est un prénom, c'est qu'un de ses grands-parents ou arrière-grands-parents était orphelin…

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

Ses grands yeux larmoyants me serre le cœur.

\- Mes parents s'appelaient « Pierce ». Mais ils sont morts. Alors, je suis orpheline. Désormais, je suis une « Pierce-Thomas ». Thomas, c'est aussi un prénom. Tu crois que ça veut dire que je suis une double orpheline maintenant ? me demande-t-elle.

Je la câline et je lui donne à travers mes caresses tout ce que je ressens pour elle. Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Non, Lydia. Tu as une famille maintenant. Tu ne seras jamais orpheline. La famille, c'est bien plus qu'un père, une mère. Ce sont des gens qui t'aiment et que tu aimes même quand vous êtes en colères, un peu fâché les uns après les autres, ou même si vous êtes loin les uns des autres. Nous deux par exemple, on s'aime et, je serai toujours ta famille, quoi qu'il arrive.

Elle me sourit en hochant la tête.

\- Tu reviens vite ? Avec Isaak ? Je l'aime bien ! Il est marrant !

\- Promis ! je la rassure.

Quand les visages des Thomas disparaissent à travers les flammes vertes, j'en ai la certitude. Tout ira bien pour Lydia. Elle a trouvé un foyer. Ce ne sera sûrement pas simple, avec son passé, mais elle y arrivera.

Une fois chez moi, je m'assois sur le canapé, exténuée par cette journée L'invitation pour la réception de Noël des Hartley n'a pas bougé du buffet. Je pense à Isaak et mon cœur s'emballe.

\- Il a pris le temps de trouver les Thomas, pour toi, Opaline, me souffle Oliver. Tu comprends ?

\- Non.

Je ne veux pas comprendre. Isaak doit rester cet enfant qui ne voulait pas que j'emprunte son balai, cet adolescent qui se moquait de moi tout le temps, qui m'a surpris en train d'embrasser Oliver dans mon jardin, la toute première fois. Il doit rester cet homme amer, qui me juge et a toujours une remarque acerbe à mon égard… Pourtant, quelque chose se réveille en moi quand je pense à Isaak Hartley , des sentiments que j'ai étouffé très longtemps, parce que je pensais que c'était impossible et vraiment trop cliché. La petite sœur qui tombe sous le charme du meilleur-ami crétin et stupide de son grand-frère, c'est du vu, revu, chauffé et réchauffé. Puis, Isaak m'a toujours prodigieusement énervée ! Ma vie est déjà assez calamiteuse comme ça. Je devrais vraiment la scénarisée et envoyer le manuscrit à une chaîne de télévision. Pourtant, il a toujours su avant moi, mieux que moi, quoi dire et quoi faire pour me rassurer, pour me faire me sentir bien, même quand j'étais fâchée et en colère après lui. Ce que j'ai décris à Lydia s'applique à lui, même si je l'ai refusé pendant des années : Isaak est aussi ma famille.

Je lui pardonne définitivement son stupéfix.

Je repense à sa main entre mes omoplates. La façon dont il m'a caressé à cet endroit, ce que ça a provoqué dans tout mon corps, et à ses yeux plongés dans les miens qui s'y plongeaient comme s'il n'y avait que moi au monde. J'ai ce truc, avec Isaak, cette sensation d'être comprise et écoutée, d'être importante, une connexion que je n'arrive pas à définir.

Il m'a permis de rencontrer aujourd'hui Lydia Pierce-Thomas. Cette enfant aura un avenir ici. Il me l'a montré. Cet avenir, sera meilleur que tout ce que je pourrais lui offrir… Les Thomas ont les moyens de l'élever, de lui offrir une poupée, du temps pour faire des cookies, un petit frère et un salon moderne et accueillant…

Isaak avait raison…

Je refais taire tous mes sentiments.

Isaak est un sorcier. Un très bon sorcier. L'un des meilleurs. Et moi… je ne suis que moi. Ce n'est rien. Ce ne sont que des sentiments. Ils sont si faibles, que je suis sûre de parvenir à tous les éteindre avant qu'ils ne soient trop tard.

« Opaline, fille stupide… Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de te mentir à toi-même... »

La petite voix dans me tête, je la fais taire, elle aussi. J'ai d'autres problèmes à régler…


	22. Vertige

\- Ça me fait bizarre de revenir ici, je murmure.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir, hein ? me taquine Colin. Ne m'abandonne pas ! Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ces soirées mondaines !

\- C'est plutôt toi qui va m'abandonner ! je ricane. T'as une cavalière à faire danser je te rappelle !

\- J'arriverai bien à te voler une danse ou deux, petite sœur ! me sourit Colin.

\- Si Colin a droit à une danse, j'en veux une aussi ! intervient notre père, juste derrière nous.

\- Et moi aussi ! exige ma mère.

Nous rions tous les quatre, et pour la première fois depuis que j'ai fait ma réapparition dans le monde sorcier, j'ai l'impression d'être à ma place, avec ma famille. Le Manoir des Hartley se dresse devant nous, grand et majestueux. La famille Hartley a toujours donné de magnifiques réceptions auxquels les Wallergan se sont toujours rendues. Nos familles sont amies depuis qu'elles existent. Mon père dit souvent que c'est dans nos ADN respectifs, de nous aimer ou de nous supporter entre Hartley et Wallergen. Je commence à croire que c'est peut-être vrai…

Des anges de Noël volent partout autour de nous et nous accueillent en chantant. Je suis contente de sortir enfin de la maison de mes parents. Depuis ma sortie du Ministère et la déclaration des Autres dans la Gazette du sorcier, je ne peux pas mettre un pied dehors sans être mitrailler de questions par les journalistes. J'ai donc abandonné mon appartement à Londres, pour retourner vivre chez mes parents, le temps que ça se calme. Des aurors la surveillent constamment, et essaient tant bien que mal de contenir les journalistes. Le point positif de cette médiatisation soudaine, c'est que les Autres ne peuvent plus m'approcher sans se faire remarquer, et que moi, j'ai une bonne excuse pour rester cloîtrée, bien à l'abri, dans la tanière familiale. Ma mère est anxieuse, mais je crois qu'une part d'elle est rassurée de me savoir ici, et même heureuse, à l'idée de passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec toute la famille réunie.

\- Opaline, tu es resplendissante ! me complimente Oliver, qui se tient droit devant l'entrée.

\- Merci, je rougis.

J'aimerais ne plus agir comme une adolescente quand je le vois, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Pourtant, je ne ressens plus rien pour lui. Je le sais, parce qu'il a passé beaucoup de temps à la maison … Il y tenait, d'une certaine manière, je pense. Mais ses sourires ne déclenchent plus cette envie que j'avais de me jeter à son cou, comme avant. L'odeur de son après-rasage ne me donne plus cet insatiable désir de couvrir sa mâchoire de baisers. On a beaucoup discuté depuis que nous avons visité les Thomas. Je me lève sur la pointe des pieds, pour voir ce qui se passe derrière lui, parce que je me fiche bien d'Oliver. J'ai besoin de voir quelqu'un d'autre… Sauf qu'il y a bien du monde… Je ne distingue qu'une masse informe de gens qui discutent et rient à gorges déployées.

\- Tu cherches quelqu'un Opaline ? s'amuse Oliver.

\- Non, je couine un peu trop vite.

\- Menteuse, rit-il.

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder…, murmure-t-il.

\- Qui ça ? je fais, innocemment.

Il s'esclaffe, avant de partir vers le buffet. Colin se presse contre moi. Il sait que j'ai toujours détesté le fait d'être entourée par trop de monde. Nous nous avançons dans le hall d'entrée. Il est aussi immense que dans mes souvenirs. Quand je suis venue en octobre, je n'ai pas pris le temps d'observer le Manoir… Souvent quand les adultes reviennent dans un endroit qu'ils avaient l'habitude de voir étant enfants, ils le trouvent ridiculement petit. Mais ce n'est pas le cas avec la demeure des Hartley. Elle respire la grandeur. Les chandeliers, les tapis, les murs, les statues, les lustres, les tableaux… Tout est démesurément grand. Assez pour que Colin et Isaak se soient amusés dans leur adolescence à faire des courses de balais à l'intérieur. Mon regard s'attarde sur un majestueux sapin de noël, richement décoré, qui s'impose et embaume toute la pièce. Des sorciers s'y agglutinent et Colin reconnaît Clara. Elle porte une robe dorée, longue, serrée, qui met en valeur ses courbes, et me fait me sentir comme une gueuse à côté d'une princesse. Je regarde la mienne, rose pale, agrémentée de fleurs argentées, aux manches en tulle transparent. J'ai attaché mes cheveux de sorte à ce que mes pointes bleues ne se voient pas trop… J'aime autant ne pas trop me faire remarquer, et ce trait physique me desserre assez en ce moment, en ce qui concerne la discrétion.

\- Opaline Wallergan ! Je suis absolument enchantée de faire votre connaissance !

Une femme assez âgée me salue chaleureusement, mais son sourire est faux. Elle s'est plantée devant moi, faisant barrage entre moi et le reste de la fête. Elle a les cheveux blancs et un sourire trop rouge, qui tranche avec la pâleur de sa peau.

\- Auriez-vous le temps de m'accordez une petite interview pour La Gazette du Sorcier ?

\- Ma fille n'a rien à vous dire ! tranche ma mère, d'un ton froid et austère.

Elle agrippe mon bras, et nous éloigne de cette femme.

\- De vrais vautours ! se plaint Clara. La semaine dernière l'un de mes collègues m'a demandé si c'était vrai que tu faisais partie d'une ancienne secte d'art vaudou !

\- Ce serait tellement génial si je pouvais faire des poupées d'eux et leur planter des épingles dans le ventre ! je soupire.

\- De l'art vaudou ? s'étrangle en même temps Colin.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, me rassure Clara. C'est vraiment absurde !

Mes parents partent saluer certains de leur collègue, et je laisse Colin et Clara seuls, en déambulant dans le Manoir. Instinctivement, je me rends vers le jardin, et descend les marches de la terrasse, illuminée par des bougies qui flottent avec légèreté dans l'air, entre les flocons de neige. Je sens mes chaussures s'enfoncer dans l'herbe, mais poursuit mon chemin, jusqu'à l'arbre où j'avais l'habitude de me rendre, enfant.

Je ferme les yeux. J'entends encore Hayley et Lucas qui se disputent pour un jouet. J'entends encore les éclats de rires de mon frère. J'entends encore les réprimandes de nos mères. J'entends encore les soupirs exaspérés d'Isaak… J'ai détesté mon enfance quand je la vivais, et maintenant je la regrette en me trouvant stupide de ne pas avoir sû profiter de tous ces moments.

\- Je savais que tu serai ici.

\- Ah oui ? je lui fais après avoir reconnu sa voix.

\- Tu as passé plus de temps avec cet arbre qu'avec nous quand nous étions enfants.

\- Il était de bien meilleure compagnie, je grogne.

\- Parle pour toi ! On aurait dit que tu te levais du pied gauche un matin sur trois.

\- Tu peux aller jusqu'à un matin sur deux, je ris.

\- Vendu !

Je me retourne lentement, et Isaak est devant moi, dans un beau costume gris. Il est élégant… Comme toujours. Il n'a pas retiré ses piercings, cependant. Son oreille droite en est recouverte… Ses yeux sont rivés sur moi, et il passe une main, dans ses cheveux bruns, faisant remonter cette boucle qui lui tombe toujours sur le front, entre les deux yeux. Elle s'y reloge instantanément… Il m'observe lui aussi, sans rien dire et ça me fait bouillir. J'ai l'impression d'être un puzzle qu'il essaie de constituer, qu'il détaille chaque traits de mon visage, de mon corps. Ses yeux se posent finalement sur mon poignet, celui sur lequel j'ai mis le seul bracelet que j'avais.

\- Je t'ai offert ce truc il y a tellement longtemps…, s'esclaffe-t-il. Tu l'as gardé ?

\- Un bracelet d'opalines ? Bien sûr que je l'ai gardé ! Je ris.

C'était un cadeau d'anniversaire pour mes quinze ou mes seize ans… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai choisis de mettre ce bracelet aujourd'hui. Quand il me l'avait offert, j'avais jugé la blague de très mauvais goût. Mais c'était du Isaak tout craché… J'ai pris ce bracelet avec moi il y a deux ans, quand je suis partie.

\- J'ai toujours trouvé que l'opaline était une très belle pierre, marmonne-t-il.

\- Ce n'est jamais que du verre.

\- Qui a des nuances de bleus, de verts, de violets…

\- Mes parents auraient pu m'appelle Ruby, Saphir ou Jade. Ambre, ou même Émeraude.

\- C'est moche … Et « Opaline » vient du sanskrit « Upala » qui signifie « pierre précieuse ». Pas besoin de porter le prénom d'une d'entre elles quand tu en portes la signification.

\- T'es bien renseigné sur les origines de mon prénom.

\- J'ai entendu ton père te le dire une fois, explique-t-il.

Il tend une main vers moi, et je l'attends impatiente. J'ai envie qu'il me touche. Mais il se ravise, et se contente de me sourire :

\- Il te va bien ce bracelet.

Je le triture nerveusement.

\- Tu vas bien ? me demande-t-il enfin.

\- C'est Noël, je souffle sur le même ton. J'ai survécu jusqu'ici.

\- J'étais en mission, bredouille-t-il. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu…

Surveiller ma maison pendant tout le mois qui vient de s'écouler ? Je le sais. Oliver me l'a dit à chaque fois qu'il venait me rendre visite. Parce que j'étais morte d'inquiétude à son sujet. Mais ça, il le sait déjà. Je suis persuadée qu'il le devine.

\- T'es là maintenant, je me contente de dire.

\- Oui, je suis là, maintenant, répète-t-il.

Je tourne autour de l'arbre, sans trop savoir où me mettre. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que nous ne nous sommes pas vus.

\- Je t'ai manqué Wallergan ? demande-t-il.

Combien fois nous sommes-nous posés cette question depuis le meurtre des Pierce ?

Un peu trop.

Ou pas assez.

\- A peine ! je souris.

Il me regarde les yeux brillants :

\- T'es belle.

\- T'es bête, je lâche du tac au tac.

Je m'arrête de tourner autour de l'arbre. Désarçonnée, je reste accrochée au tronc, persuadée que si je le lâche, je vais perdre l'équilibre et tomber.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait confiance à Oliver ? je l'interroge, tout en connaissant la réponse.

\- Parce qu'il t'a aimé assez fort pour t'obliger à partir. Ça veut forcément dire quelque chose…

Il ne cherche pas à me mentir, et rien que ça, ça m'empêche de m'avancer vers lui pour le gifler. La Opaline d'il y a deux ans, si elle avait eu ces informations, ne s'en serait jamais privée.

\- Tu crois que c'était ce que ça voulait dire ? je fais, pensive.

\- J'en suis même certain.

\- Pourquoi ?

J'attends sa réponse, je le teste, et il le sait, parce qu'Isaak est loin d'être stupide.

\- Parce que c'est moi qui lui ai dit de le faire à l'époque.

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils.

\- Tu n'étais pas dans le garage par hasard.

\- Non, affirme-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as demandé de rompre avec moi ?

Je n'en suis même pas fâchée. En fait, je suis tellement épuisée par tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, que je ne trouve pas le temps de me mettre en colère.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Isaak touche sa cicatrice au coin de la bouche, nerveusement. Il est en train de me mentir. Il sait très bien pourquoi il l'a fait. Moi aussi je le connais. Moi aussi, je sais quand il ment.

\- Viens à l'intérieur ! me presse-t-il soudainement.

\- D'accord.

J'accepte son mensonge pour le moment, parce que je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de vouloir connaître la vérité. Il me tend sa main, cette fois plus confiant, plus ferme et je l'accepte. Ses doigts font parcourir dans tout mon corps des millions d'électrochocs, des petits frissons qui se répandent en chaînent partout en moi. Sauf que ça ne fait pas mal. Ça éveille tous mes sens, d'une façon délicieusement inqualifiable et agréable. Je me laisse porter, conduire à l'intérieur, au chaud. Isaak me fait traverser tout le Manoir, des pièces que je n'ai même jamais vues, alors que j'ai passé dans cet endroit, une grande partie de mon enfance.

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

\- Vers ton cadeau de Noël !

\- Tu m'as déjà fait un cadeau, je soulève. Je voulais te remercier d'ailleurs… Je suis contente d'avoir rencontré les parents adoptifs de Lydia.

\- J'y tenais moi aussi. Et je savais que tu ne serai pas tranquille, tant que tu ne l'aurais pas fait ! Avoue-t-il. Les Thomas son des gens biens.

\- Merci, Isaak, je chuchote.

Il y a tellement plus dans mon merci… Isaak me fait me sentir comme si j'étais dans des montagnes russes, qui montent et qui descendent tout le temps. J'ai la tête en haut, le cœur en bas, parfois c'est l'inverse et mon estomac se renverse. Je ne sais pas trop… Ce qui est le plus étrange, c'est que j'aime cette sensation et que ça ne me donne pas la nausée.

\- Considère que ce cadeau ci, est plus la réalisation d'une promesse que je t'ai faite !

Il pique ma curiosité. Nous grimpons les escaliers, qui nous conduisent jusqu'à sa chambre. Je m'arrête dans le couloir, en apercevant Tommy et Janet, les cadets d'Isaak. Ce dernier se renferme, quand Tommy me sourit.

\- Tu es magnifique ! me complimente-t-il.

\- C'est une robe Gia Fezerna ? me demande Janet en arrondissant ses yeux.

\- Euh… Je crois oui. C'est ma mère et Clara qui ont choisis !

Isaak embrasse brièvement sa sœur sur le front, mais ignore son frère. Il me fait entrer dans sa chambre et je le regarde durement, après avoir entendu le petit brun soupirer, l'air triste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Tommy ?

\- Rien…

\- Je ne vous ai jamais vu proches tous les deux… Pourtant, tu adores Janet.

\- Tommy n'est pas comme Janet ! rétorque Isaak. Je ne veux pas parler de ça…

\- C'est ton frère !

\- Mon demi-frère ! rectifie Isaak. Qui a fait souffrir ma mère et foutu un sacré bordel dans nos vies.

\- Isaak, tu sais que Tommy n'est pas responsable des coucheries de ton père ? je rétorque.

\- J'aimerais bien éviter de parler de la vie sexuelle, ô combien passionnante, de mon paternel, Opaline ! Gronde-t-il. Et que tu arrêtes de …

\- De me mêler de ta vie ? Tu te mêles de la mienne, je te signale.

\- C'est mon travail !

\- C'est ce qu'on fait quand on aime quelqu'un.

Je fronce les sourcils encore une fois et je me sens blanchir. Un silence s'installe et Isaak aussi s'est figé. A cause d'Isaak, je vais sûrement avoir une vilaine ride sur le front tant il doit être plissé … Pourquoi on finit toujours par se prendre la tête ?

\- Peu importe, viens ! Me presse-t-il en reprenant toute sa contenance.

Je le suis, jusqu'à son balcon. La neige tombe en plusieurs tourbillons de flocons, comme une danse, dont eux seuls connaîtraient la chorégraphie. Pourtant, le vent est calme, la nuit sombre, mais apaisante.

\- Je suis pas du genre à t'inviter à danser… , bredouille-t-il.

On se prend la tête, mais au final, ça ne dure jamais que quelques secondes. C'est ça aussi, les « montagnes russes à la Isaak Hartley ».

\- Non ! je ris. Tu ne l'es pas.

Mais ça ne me dérange pas. Quand je suis avec lui j'ai toujours l'impression qu'on danse un peu, à notre manière.

\- Mais je peux t'inviter à voler ? me propose-t-il en désignant son balai.

Surexcitée, je m'avance devant le vieil éclair de feu, ravie.

\- Pour de vrai ?

\- Pour de vrai ! Sourit-il. On va sûrement mourir de froid mais je pense qu'on en est un stade où ce serait imprudent de ne pas profiter de l'occasion.

\- Et c'est moi qui vais conduire ? je demande, prise d'une nouvelle énergie.

\- Même pas dans mes pires cauchemars Wallergan, se reprend Isaak, une moue désapprobatrice sur le visage.

Il enfourche son balai, et me regarde :

\- Prête ?

\- J'attends ça depuis le jour de ma naissance ! je fais, déterminée, en enfourchant l'éclair de feu à mon tour.

Je pose mes mains sur sa taille et ferme les yeux. Quand je sens mes pieds quitter la terre ferme, je les ouvre, impatiente. Mon père a toujours refusé de faire ça, de m'emmener avec lui, faire des tours en balais. Ma mère a horreur de ça et Colin me croit en porcelaine.

Le quart d'heure qui suit, est glacial. Glacial à cause de la vitesse, et des flocons qui fondent dans mes cheveux. Mais il est aussi chaud. Parce que je me serre contre Isaak, mes mains autour de lui. Je n'ose pas serré fort, ni même poser ma joue contre son épaule. Chaud aussi parce qu'il rit, quand je couine quand il fait des virages en épingle. Je n'ai jamais volé de ma vie sur un balai. Mes parents me l'ont toujours interdit. C'est une sensation unique, parce que tout paraît si limpide, si futile de là-haut. Les décorations du petit village où vivent les Hartley sont magnifiques vues du ciel. Elles scintillent en de petits points lumineux, clignotent parfois, et se perdent avec les étoiles.

Je ne suis plus Opaline Wallargen, cette cracmole que tout le monde regarde, qui espionne les Autres, qui se pose mille questions. Je suis juste une fille sur un balai, long de la terre ferme et tout en haut, sans le ciel. Au moment d'atterrir, mes jambes tremblent sur le sol. J'ai oublié l'effet de la gravité, et je ris, heureuse, légère…

\- C'était génial !

Isaak sourit lui aussi. Un vrai sourire, qui dévoile sa fossette, qui mange son visage jusqu'à ses oreilles toutes rougies. Ses joues sont roses, à cause du froid, je crois. J'approche ma main de la boucle qui lui tombe entre les yeux, et la chasse :

\- C'est un véritable champ de bataille sur ta tête Hartley.

\- Tu peux parler Wallergan ! T'es hideuse ! se moque Isaak.

Il passe une main derrière ma nuque, et tire sur mon chignon, déjà bien défait par l'œuvre du vent. Mes cheveux tombent dans mon dos, tout emmêlés, et ébouriffés.

\- J'adore tes cheveux bleus, murmure-t-il. Vraiment.

Je souris moi aussi et frissonne quand sa main, toujours sur ma nuque, remonte le long de mon oreille. Son pouce caresse ma joue, le contour de mes lèvres, qu'il trace délicatement, et je reste figée à mon tour, incapable de réagir, quand je le vois s'approcher de mon visage.

\- Ah, vous êtes ici ! grogne Hayley en entrant dans la chambre d'Isaak.

\- Ça fait vingt minutes que ta mère pète un câble dans le grand salon parce que t'as dispa…

Colin s'arrête en nous voyant, Isaak et moi, et je recule instantanément en essayant de reprendre une contenance. Isaak, lui est resté penaud sur son balcon et j'en profite pour fuir. Mon cœur bat la chamade, se comprime se décomprime et je veux le calmer. J'ai le vertige, alors que mes deux pieds sont bien ancrés dans le sol. Parce qu'Isaak est le meilleur-ami de mon frère. Il m'appelle Wallergan une fois sur deux. Il m'a taquiné, s'est moqué de moi un nombre incalculable de fois. Nos conversations tournent souvent en prises de bec. Je ne peux pas ressentir ce genre de sentiments pour lui…

\- Tout va bien Opaline ? me demande Madame Hartley soucieuse.

\- Euh, oui, je fais.

\- Mais, tes cheveux ma chérie ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Rien.

Elle affiche une petite moue peu convaincue et regarde son fils qui arrive derrière moi :

\- Va aider ton père dans le grand salon, veux-tu ? Et par Merlin, met de l'ordre dans tes cheveux, toi aussi !

Isaak hoche la tête et s'exécute, non sans sortir de sa poche une cigarette qu'il porte à sa bouche alors que sa mère me regarde.

\- Il a pris cette habitude juste après ton départ. J'ai horreur de cette odeur ! C'est absolument nauséabond.

\- Je suis bien d'accord.

Je coupe court à la discussion et cherche à m'éclipser. Les gens dansent et je me fraie un chemin parmi eux, en tournant en même temps qu'eux, prise dans un courant incroyable, qui m'embrouille et m'embrume encore plus les idées. Ma tête est restée dans les nuages, et tourbillonne avec les flocons.

\- Tôt ou tard arrivera le moment où chacun aura ce qu'il mérite...

Je me retourne, pour chercher qui a dit ça, et tombe sur aucun visage familier. Un homme passe devant moi, et me bouscule. Il fait tomber un papier, que je ramasse.

\- Monsieur !

Il ne se retourne pas. Le papier se déplie seul dans ma main.

 _« Sabote le nouveau projet d'intégration des cracmols et des créatures possédant des capacités magiques de Quentin Casletic et Colin Wallergan. Prouve-nous ta valeur ou tu en paieras les conséquences. La confiance ne tient qu'à un cheveu, après tout… »._

L'espace d'une soirée, j'avais oublié. Oublié les Autres, oublié tout ça… Je repense à ce qu'Oliver a dit. « Faire ce qui est nécessaire ». Je repense à mon frère, fier, si fier de son beau projet. Il le fait pour moi. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Mais je pense à ce « tu en paieras les conséquences ». Les Autres doivent pouvoir encore me faire confiance, les aurors ont été très clairs sur ce point. Je suis leur seul lien d'attache avec eux pour le moment… Je ne veux pas non plus que les Autres s'en prennent à ma famille. Isaak me suit des yeux, alertés. J'hésite à aller le voir, mais cela reviendrait à me dénoncer auprès des Autres, qui sont visiblement partout là où je suis. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix et j'ai beau faire tourner mon cerveau à plein régime, je ne vois pas d'autre solution que de leur obéir. Je cherche dans la foule la femme de tout à l'heure, celle à la peau blanche et aux lèvres rouges. Je la trouve au buffet en train de rire grassement. Quand elle me voit venir à elle, elle s'arrête de manger, pour sourire, encore plus faussement qu'en début de soirée.

\- Vous la voulez toujours votre interview ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je serais enchan….

J'inspire un grand coup, et la coupe :

\- Alors voici ce que je pense du nouveau projet d'insertion des cracmols dans la communauté sorcière. C'est encore un projet fait par des sorciers, qui se croient supérieurs, des bons samaritains qui pensent améliorer le monde, tendre une main aux plus démunis mais qui n'attendent rien de plus qu'on leur baise les pieds en leur remerciant de nous accorder enfin des droits que l'on mérite depuis toujours. La vérité, c'est que ce projet ne changera rien. Les cracmols n'auront jamais le droit d'entrer à Poudlard, d'aller dans une fac de botanique ou de potions, de prendre de soin de certaines créatures magiques … Parce qu'on sera toujours discriminés, qu'on trouvera toujours une excuse parce qu'on ne sait pas faire de magie, et que ce serait « trop dangereux » pour nous. Mais moi je vous le dis : nous, les personnes sans pouvoir magique, on sait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous, et ce n'est pas vous. Ce qu'il nous faut, c'est un nouveau projet. Fait par, et pour les cracmols. Parce qu'il ne s'agit pas de donner une place à tout le monde en sein de la communauté, pour les sorciers. Il s'agit simplement d'améliorer nos conditions, sans jamais les rendre en tous points égales à celles des sorciers, comme si nous valions moins que vous. On veut apprendre l'Hstoire de la magie, les potions, l'étude des runes, les soins aux créatures magiques. On veut avoir le droit d'obtenir un commerce, d'avoir un poste haut-placé au sein du ministère, parce qu'on en a les compétences. Votre arrogance, vos discriminations... Ça vous jouera des tours, comme cela a déjà été le cas par le passé. Parce que de toute manière, tôt ou tard arrivera le moment où chacun aura ce qu'il mérite... Et les cracmols, et tous les autres, ceux qui ne sont pas cent pour cent sorcier, on mérite mieux. Mieux qu'un projet qui nous concerne et pour lequel nous n'avons même pas été consultés.

Je m'arrête, essoufflée, en même temps que la musique, et tout le monde me regarde. Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte, mais, j'ai pleuré en même temps que j'ai parlé. J'ai chaud et mal au crâne, comme si j'avais une mauvaise fièvre, fulgurante. Chaque mot, chaque syllabe m'a coûté quelque chose, et je reçois l'addition, salée, quand mes yeux croisent ceux de Colin, inexpressifs, juste en face de moi, et qui vient de descendre les escaliers. Je quitte l'assemblée sans rien dire de plus et la neige continue de tomber, dehors. J'ai le vertige pour de bon. Et je sais que je vais tomber de haut, à force d'avoir été trop poussée…

Le pire c'est que même si mes mots m'ont coûté, j'en pensais la plupart.


	23. Garce sans coeur

Colin et moi, nous sommes frère et sœur. Mais ça a toujours été plus qu'une histoire de sang, de génétique... Colin est mon meilleur-ami, mon confident, il était une partie de moi avant que je ne me décide à quitter la maison. La meilleure partie de moi. Petite, je voulais être comme lui. Il était doué, intelligent, et si gentil avec tout le monde. Je voulais prendre son exemple, faire comme lui. Ca l'énervait beaucoup quand je le suivais partout... Maman a même cette photo de moi en train de ramper derrière Colin qui courrait dans le jardin pour jouer avec ses amis. Il n'aimait pas que je le fasse. Il me trouvais trop fragile, trop maladroite. Je n'ai jamais cru qu'il me pensait trop faible. Colin m'aime et quand je me vois dans le reflet de ses pupilles, je me sens forte. Il m'a fait comprendre qu'on pouvait être fragile mais fort à la fois…

Quand il a eu onze et qu'il est partit à Poudlard, il m'a écrit tous les jours alors qu'il ne donnait des nouvelles à nos parents qu'une fois toutes les deux ou trois semaines. Il était toujours là pour moi, dans ses mots, ses lettres, ses colis qu'il me faisait parvenir. En premier année, Colin a volé l'une des boules de décoration du sapin de Noël de la Grande salle pour me l'envoyer. Notre chouette avait eu un mal fou à la transporter. En deuxième année, il m'a ramené un gobelet. En troisième année, c'était une boule de cristal. En quatrième année, la pousse d'un arbre qui était dans la forêt interdite. J'avais reçu les pierres d'une statue qu'il avait fait exploser, des feuilles arrachées au Saule Cogneur, et des tonnes et des tonnes de photos.

Quand j'ai eu à mon tour onze ans, et que j'ai compris que je n'irais pas avec lui, Colin a pleuré. Et c'était étrange, parce qu'il souriait, en même temps que ses larmes dévalaient ses joues. Je crois qu'il ne voulait pas ajouter sa peine à la mienne, et qu'il savait que pour moi, le fait de le voir ainsi, me rendrait encore plus triste. Colin m'avait prise dans ses bras, et il m'avait dit que j'étais sa sœur et que c'était quand même plus cool que de savoir faire de la magie.

Nous avons toujours été plus que frère et sœur.

On s'est souvent disputé, comme le font normalement un frère et une sœur. Un jour, je lui ai pris sa baguette sans lui demander la permission. Quand il m'a vu avec, il m'a violemment repoussée contre le mur pour me la reprendre des mains. Je me suis cognée la tête mais il était si furieux, que sur le moment il ne s'en est pas inquiété. Moi aussi, je me suis énervée contre lui. Colin m'empruntait toujours mes livres, et il était si peu soigneux... Il me cornait les pages, abîmait les reliures et ça me rendait folle.

Sauf que quand Colin s'apercevait qu'il me faisait mal, il s'excusait, me préparait une assiette de cookies et me redemandait pardon. Et mes livres... La plupart d'entre eux, c'était lui qui me les avait offert.

On s'est toujours protégé.

Quand mes parents étaient silencieux, refusant de parler de mon statut de cracmole, lui, il me disait que j'étais fantastique, et que la magie, c'était « qu'un plus » et que des « plus », j'en avais des tas. De toute façon, je pouvais être n'importe quoi, devenir n'importe qui et faire ce que bon me semblait. J'étais sa sœur.

J'ai toujours eu la certitude que Colin me pardonnerait toujours tout.

Mais en ce moment quand je le vois, je sais que je ne lui ai jamais vu cet air sur le visage. Et cet air je le connais. C'est un air que prennent les personnes qui sont dégoûtées quand elles me touchent par inadvertances parce que je suis une cracmole.

\- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça...

\- Colin, je …

\- Ta gueule Opaline. Franchement, ta gueule.

\- Colin...

\- Mais tu te prends pour qui ? Tout ça, ce projet... C'était uniquement pour toi. Pour que tu reviennes, pour que tu te rendes compte que tous les sorciers ne sont pas de profonds connards !

\- Colin...

\- CE PROJET JE L'AI CONSTRUIT POUR TOI ! Hurle-t-il.

Je baisse la tête, et ravale mes larmes. Je sens mon nez couler, et nos parents, ainsi que Clara, nous regardent en silence.

\- T'es revenue depuis trois mois à peine. T'as déchiré le cœur de maman quand t'es partie. Mais t'en as eu quelque chose à foutre ? Oh non ! Ça non. Parce que tu penses qu'à ta gueule depuis pas mal de temps.

\- Colin..., je tente une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu savais que papa a fait des crises d'insomnies pendant au moins un an après que tu sois parties ? Qu'il t'a cherché partout pendant plus de cinq mois et que quand il t'a enfin retrouvée, il a essayé de te parler. Mais tu ne l'as même pas vu Opaline. IL ÉTAIT DEVANT TON IMMEUBLE ET TU NE L'AS MÊME PAS VU !

\- Colin, murmure mon père en essayant de toucher son épaule.

Colin se dégage de son emprise si violemment que tout le monde recule, sauf Clara.

\- Il est parti et quand il est rentré à la maison, il a dit que tu allais bien, que tu semblais heureuse et que c'était tout ce qu'on pouvait te souhaiter. Il a dit que ça lui faisait mal de savoir que tu ne nous aimais pas assez pour essayer d'être heureuse avec nous... Et tu sais ce qu'il a dit après ?

Je reste silencieuse et tout autour de nous, il me semble que la vie s'est arrêté. La neige ne tombe plus, le vent ne souffle plus, et plus personne ne respire. Pourtant, je vois de la buée s'échapper des lèvres de Colin.

\- TU SAIS CE QU'IL A DIT ?

\- Non, je murmure précipitamment.

\- Il a dit qu'il respectait ton choix. Que ça le rendait malheureux aujourd'hui, mais que tant que tu étais bien, lui, il serait bien. T'AS BOUSILLE LA VIE DE TOUT LE MONDE EN PARTANT !

Je continue de regarder mes pieds. Nous sommes parties à toute vitesse après ma déclaration. Ma mère m'a attrapé par la main et nous nous sommes enfuies. Isaak a retenu les journalistes qui étaient présents, et la foule offusquée en nous hurlant de partir. Tout ça, c'est totalement irréel... Il y' a deux heures à peine, j'étais sur le point d'embrasser Isaak Hartley. Et maintenant, je suis ici, à regarder mes chaussures qui me font mal aux pieds, et que je veux enlever.

\- T'as bousillé la vie de maman. Elle a failli se faire virer de son travail. Son travail qu'elle adore, mais elle était incapable de se concentrer, parce qu'elle pensait à toi tout le temps. Tu m'as bousillé la vie Opaline ! Ajoute Colin en sanglotant. J'ai toujours été là pour toi, et quand t'es partie, tu m'as laissé tout seul !

Petite, je me suis volontairement isolée. Je pensais que c'était mieux ainsi. Je ne voulais pas que le monde s'arrête de tourner pour les gens que j'aimais, parce que j'étais différente… Peut-être que j'aurais du parler, dire ce que je ressentais, plutôt que de tout garder… Je me suis enfermée dans une petite boîte.

\- Colin, tu avais Isaak, les jumeaux Josse, tu étais sur le point de finir tes études et tu …

\- Tu sais que moi aussi je t'ai cherché partout les deux premières semaines ? Qu'Isaak et moi, on a arpenté les rues du quartier pendant des semaines, et que c'est moi qui ai trouvé ta lettre seulement trois semaines après que tu sois partie. TU TE SOUVIENS DE CE QUE TU AS ECRIS OPALINE ? DIS-MOI TU TE SOUVIENS ?

\- Non, je ne me souviens pas, je réponds.

\- Tu as écrit « Je m'en vais. Ne vous inquiétez pas. » T'as même pas signé, t'as même pas dit quand et si tu allais revenir. C'est moi qui ai trouvé cette putain de note sur mon bureau, cachée, entre deux manuels. T'es qu'une garce sans cœur. T'as pensé qu'à ta gueule et tu t'es barrée sans rien dire. ET tu sais quoi Opaline... Je t'avais pardonné.

Une larme roule doucement sur ma joue. Elle est si glacé, que ça refroidis un instant mes joues, chauffées par le remord et la honte.

\- J'ai bâti ce projet pour te faire revenir, pour te montrer que j'allais améliorer la vie des cracmols, que j'allais tout faire pour que tu puisses réaliser tes rêves, et que tu sois de nouveau avec moi. Je voulais abolir les inégalités, faire entrer les cracmols à Poudlard, faire de l'école de Saint-Cairn un refuge, un foyer pour ceux qui le souhaiteraient mais pas une prison. Je voulais faire en sorte que tous les enfants, qu'ils soient à demi-géant, à demi-gobelin ou à demi que sais-je encore puisse être comme tous les autres... Je voulais leur permettre de vivre la vie qu'on mérite tous d'avoir. Ce projet, tu me l'as inspiré, parce que tu m'as toujours dit que j'étais capable de tout, et que quand tu parlais de ces enfants qui étaient comme toi et que tu ne pouvais pas aider parce que tu te sentais impuissante, tu me donnais envie de te donner les moyens de le faire, et de me battre avec toi. Parce que tu sais Opaline, tous tes combats, ils ont toujours été aussi les miens. Ce projet c'était toi. C'était l'espoir que tu avais toujours au fond de toi que les choses s'améliorent.

C'est vrai que j'ai toujours eu cet espoir au fond de moi. Mais je ne l'ai jamais réellement vu, parce que j'étais si aigrie, plus jeune. Si amère envers les sorciers, que je jugeais, et que je juge encore la plupart du temps, coupable de tout.

\- Tu as tout détruis. Et ça, je te le pardonnerai jamais.

Il a soufflé ces mots tout doucement, si faiblement que nos parents et Clara n'ont pas dû l'entendre.

\- T'as pensé qu'à toi, répète-t-il. Je te déteste, Opaline. Et je ne veux plus te voir. Plus jamais.

\- COLIN ! S'écrie maman.

Quand j'ai compris que je ne ferai jamais de magie, j'ai pleuré pendant deux semaines, et j'ai refusé de manger pendant au moins cinq jour.

Quand Oliver m'a quittée, mon cœur s'est rétréci de façon si soudaine, que j'ai cru qu'il n'aurait plus jamais la force de battre.

Quand j'ai vu le cadavre de la mère de Lydia, j'ai du réapprendre à respirer, et l'oxygène dans mes poumons étaient si toxique pour moi, que je voulais juste que ça s'arrête.

Quand Justin m'a quitté à son tour, j'ai eu mal partout, parce que je savais que ce je faisais avec lui était malsain, et mauvais, et que je m'étais blessée volontairement.

Mais cette douleur, celle que m'inflige Colin, c'est encore plus que tout ça réunit. J'ai l'impression qu'on me piétine, encore et encore et son regard si furieux sur moi me brûle la peau. Je veux lui dire que je l'aime, et que, le pire dans tout ça, c'est que si c'était à refaire, je le referais.

Parce que Colin était en colère mais en vie. Et qu'un Colin en vie, même s'il me détesterait pour toujours, c'était toujours mieux qu'un Colin mort qui ne m'aimerait plus jamais.

Colin m'a protégé si souvent.

C'est à moi de le faire maintenant. Toute cette histoire ne le concerne pas, malgré tout ce qu'il peut penser. Colin est merveilleux, si gentil... Mais il ne comprend pas que la loi, son projet, ne seront rien si le monde n'avance pas. Et ça, moi je peux essayer. Et son projet, son magnifique projet, pourra vivre.

\- Dégage Opaline, crache-t-il.

\- Colin, arrête, souffle Clara.

Elle s'empare de sa main et le pousse doucement vers nos parents qui transplanent avec lui. Ma mère et mon père me regardent, comme déchirés entre nous deux et je leur fais signe que tout ira bien. Clara reste avec moi, le visage inexpressif.

\- Il va se calmer.

Je connais Colin par cœur. Et ce que je viens de faire, il ne me pardonnera pas.

\- Non.

\- Il t'aime tellement Opaline. Il a été si malheureux et en colère après toi... Il fallait que ça sorte, m'explique Clara.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit ?

Je me mets définitivement à pleurer, sans retenir mes larmes.

\- Lui, tout lui réussit. Il est l'un des sorciers les plus doués de sa génération, il représente fièrement la maison des Wallergan. Moi, je suis une cracmole, rien ne me réussit et j'ai beau me battre contre tout ça, ça n'a jamais rien changé ! J'avais besoin de partir ! Pourquoi personne ne le comprend ?

\- Parce que t'es pas partie Opaline. Tu as fui.

J'ai envie de lui donner quelle est la différence, parce que je n'en sais rien.

\- Le principal, c'est que je suis revenue non ?

\- De ton plein-grès ? Si Isaak ne t'avais pas trouvée dans cette maison, penchée sur un cadavre, tu serais revenue ? Me demande Clara.

Je ne sais pas. Bien sûr que mes parents et Colin m'ont manqué. Mais ils sont mieux sans moi. Je suis un fardeau pour eux tous, et Colin m'a bien rappelé ce fait.

\- Tu sais Opaline, je suis sûre qu'on sera amie plus tard et que tout va s'arranger comme je sais que t'es plus qu'une personne aveuglée par sa haine envers elle-même. Montre moi celle que Colin m'a décrite. Celle qu'Isaak décrit. Que tes parents décrivent. Montre moi celle que tu es. Pas celle que tu crois être.

\- Je ne me déteste pas, je réponds en la coupant.

\- Tu te pardonnes peut-être pas le fait d'être née cracmole… Tu penses que t'es un fardeau pour les autres, que tu attires que de mauvaises choses…

\- Je n'y suis pour rien ! Je rétorque, la voix cassée.

\- Tu prêches une convertie, soupire-t-elle.

Comment fait-elle pour savoir ? Comment sait-elle ce que je pense ?

\- C'est plus facile de le dire que de le penser... T'es une belle personne. Il faut que tu t'en rendes compte. Je suis passée par là moi aussi… Tu peux me parler tu sais ! Mon histoire n'a rien à voir avec la tienne, et jamais je n'ai subi ce que tu as subi, mais je sais ce que c'est, de se sentir inférieure, nulle, de ne pas mériter l'amour de notre entourage…

Je baisse de nouveau les yeux vers mes chaussures. A cause des Autres, de cette chose qu'ils m'ont forcé à faire, je viens de perdre Colin.

\- Tu as besoin que je te raccompagne chez toi ? Murmure Clara.

\- Non c'est bon.

J'ai besoin d'être seule et de penser.

Peut-être que Clara a raison et qu'une partie de moi ne me pardonne pas d'être née cracmole. Je fais quelque pas, pour essayer de trouver le bon chemin. Je ne sais pas vraiment où aller.

J'espère juste que quand tout sera terminé, Isaak dira à Colin à quel point je l'aime et que tout ça, c'est pour lui.


	24. Merci pour ton crime

Isaak hurle dans le bureau des aurors. J'ai passé une nuit absolument atroce…

\- Merde Opaline ! T'es allée trop loin !

\- T'aurais fait quoi à ma place, hein ?

\- Pas ça ! crie Isaak.

\- Le message était très clair ! je frissonne.

J'ai toujours le papier sur moi, celui qui m'ordonne de saboter le projet de mon frère. Je le serre entre mes doigts. L'encre a bavé.

\- Putain mais t'as pensé à la peine de Colin ? Et à toi ? Tu vas devenir le bouc émissaire de l'opinion publique !

Je lui sors le petit papier qu'un Autre a glissé dans ma poche et le lui tend.

\- J'ai pensé à la vie de mon frère ! je vocifère. J'ai pensé au fait qu'il faut qu'on en finisse vite avec Ombrage, et cette organisation …

Isaak soupire, et Harry Potter enlève ses lunettes.

\- Tu as bien fait.

\- Quoi ? s'étrangle Isaak. Les journalistes s'en sont donnés à cœur joie ! Ils ont fait d'Opaline une coupable toute désignée pour tous ces meurtres ! Ils se demandent pourquoi on ne l'a pas déjà arrêtée ! Elle vient de se coller une cible sur le front !

\- Les Autres, même s'ils se méfieront toujours d'elle, vont peut-être lui faire davantage confiance.

\- Je ne veux pas les revoir, je déclare précipitamment. Vous avez une liste de noms maintenant, non ? Vous n'avez plus vraiment besoin de moi !

\- Pas tout à fait, grimace Harry Potter. Comme on le craignait, les personnes que tu fréquentes font parties d'une seule branche d'un réseau plus important, qui se bat pour d'autres causes que celles des cracmols.

\- Abattez cette branche !

\- Pas si on a l'occasion d'abattre tout l'arbre ! grogne Ron Weasley. Ces gens sont dangereux.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à faire ça, je murmure.

\- Non, on ne peut pas, soupire le directeur des Aurors. Mais tu comptes vraiment tout laisser tomber ? Opaline, toi seule sera au courant de l'heure de l'attaque contre Salzerman. Et tu sais que les Autres ne vont faire qu'empirer les choses…

Je grimace. Je sais que quand ils ont interrogé Woodville, ce dernier en savait finalement bien peu. Il était seulement chargé d'espionner le Ministère de la Magie, aidait quelques fois à la fabrication du Polynectar, organisait quelques opérations pour recruter des cracmols ou d'autres sorciers aux profils atypiques… Il ne savait rien sur l'heure des meurtres, et sur les personnes chargées de les commettre. Il connaissait juste le lieu pour celui des Keller, étant donné qu'il était leur gardien du secret.

\- Vous avez intérêt à arriver à temps.

\- On ne te lâchera pas, Opaline. Nos équipes se tiennent prêtes à intervenir à tout moment. Leurs composition sont tenues secrètes. Nous aurons l'effet de surprise.

\- J'espère pour vous que vous dîtes vrai. Parce que je refuse d'avoir à tuer Salzerman, vous m'entendez ?

\- Tu n'auras pas à le faire ! murmure Isaak.

\- Mais dans le doute, et pour ta sécurité, fais tout ce qui sera nécessaire…, ajoute Potter.

Isaak me regarde lourdement et je m'extirpe de la salle, en soufflant. Potter a raison. Je n'ai pas trop le choix finalement… Je me tourne vers lui :

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? je lui demande.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Si tu sais ! Tu me disais toujours ce que je devais faire quand nous étions enfants ! « Va lire ! », « Retourne vers ton arbre », « n'emprunte pas mon balai », « fais attention », « ne nous suit pas ! »…

\- Opaline, je faisais ça pour te protéger !

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Arrête. Ne dis pas ça.

Il s'esclaffe, une lueur moqueuse dans le regard.

\- Ne fais pas semblant Opaline. Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas savoir, de ne pas deviner… Pas depuis tout ce temps.

\- Je te demande juste de me dire quoi faire, je murmure.

\- Fais ce qui te semble juste, affirme-t-il finalement. Fais les choses de sortes à n'avoir ni regret, ou au pire, des remords. Fais ce que toi, tu veux. Pas ce qu'on te demande de faire.

\- Si je veux m'enfuir loin d'ici…

\- Fais-le, me coupe-t-il, les yeux tristes.

\- Si je veux aider les aurors…

\- Fais-le.

\- Si je veux aider les Autres ?

Il pose une main sur mon épaule :

\- Ça tu ne le feras pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Parce que moi, je ne sais pas. J'ai vu la cruauté de ces sorciers envers les cracmols. J'ai vu la violence, j'ai vu les maltraitance, et j'en ai marre de vivre dans un monde qui me rejette, qui me bride, et m'empêche de faire ce que je veux, quand j'en serai parfaitement capable. Mon seul défaut, est de ne pas pratiquer la magie. Et pour les tous les autres ? Les loups-garous, les nés-moldus, les sang-mêlés ? On mérite mieux. Tous…

\- Parce que t'es quelqu'un de bien. Et que je te connais.

\- Si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose…

\- Tais-toi.

Son regard s'est assombri, et c'est étrange, ce besoin que je ressens de le rassurer.

\- Je veux que tu expliques tout à Colin.

\- Tu lui diras tout toi-même.

Sa voix tremble légèrement, et mon cœur s'adoucit un instant, bat plus lentement, comme apaisé.

\- Et tu battras trois fois des cils pour te faire pardonner, parce que ça marche à chaque fois. Sur tout le monde.

Je lui souris avant de repartir en direction du bureau de mon père, encadrée par une multitude d'aurors. Les journalistes me suivent toujours à la trace. Et je fais plusieurs détour, pour arriver jusqu'au cheminée. Ed me salue poliment, en balayant le sol, maculé de poudre :

\- Toujours aussi bien protégée…, remarque-t-il.

\- Malheureusement !

\- C'est pour votre sécurité, ma petite mademoiselle ! me sourit Ed.

\- Ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne vous ai pas entendu m'appeler ainsi, je lui fais, un peu plus légère.

Je disparais dans les flammes et navigue dans ma maison pour retrouver ma chambre. C'est ma mère qui m'accueille, maussade, un peu froide. Elle m'en veut à cause de ce que j'ai dit à cette journaliste. La pendule indique presque midi et mon ventre gargouille déjà.

\- Il reste encore de la salade d'hier soir, si tu veux.

\- Tu vas rester fâchée longtemps ? je murmure, penaude.

\- Chérie…

Elle pose une main sur ma joue, et la caresse un instant, un bref instant, un tout petit instant, pendant lequel je redeviens cette fillette qui ne comprenait pas encore à quel point sa vie serait différente de ce qu'elle avait prévu…

\- Tu ne nous as jamais parlé de ton mal-être. De ton envie de devenir potioniste. De tes rêves, de tes envies… Opaline, nous t'aimons. Tu as beau penser que tu ne vaux rien, pour nous, tu vaux tout. Tu es notre petite Opaline, et ta valeur ne se mesure pas.

\- A quoi cela aurait servi ? Que je vous parle de tout ça ? Vous vous seriez sentis encore plus mal…

\- Ça aurait changé tellement de chose, Opaline ! s'exclame vivement ma mère. Nous t'aurions soutenu, on t'aurait aidé, ton père et moi. On se serait battu ! Tu ne nous as jamais parlé de ce que tu ressentais. Nous pensions que tu allais bien...

Oui. Je souriais. Je ne me plaignais jamais. Mais au fond de moi, j'avais tous mes monstres qui me hurlaient que j'étais un poids pour tout le monde et que je ne méritais pas ma place, au sein de cette famille. J'avais beau essayer de les faire taire, je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne voulais peiner personne. Alors je faisais semblant. Même quand Isaak m'énervait lorsqu'il refusait que je joue au Quidditch avec eux. Même quand mon frère me parlait de ses cours à Poudlard que je crevais d'envie de suivre moi aussi. Même quand ma mère préparait une potion devant moi, et que ça me broyait le coeur, de savoir que moi, je n'avais pas vraiment le droit de le faire aussi librement qu'elle.

\- Maman, vous n'auriez rien pu faire.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, Opaline ! s'insurge-t-elle.

\- Si. Et je vais te dire quelque chose que je n'ai jamais avoué à personne.

J'inspire, essayant de trouver une façon de dire ce que j'ai à dire. Je me remémore cette humiliation, cette honte profonde que j'ai ressentie…

\- Je me suis présentée au concours libre pour intégrer l'école des maîtres des potions de Londres. J'ai été reçue.

C'est ça, qui a terminé de nourrir mes monstres et qui les a fait gagner. Ce refus, cette claque monumentale que je me suis prise quand on m'a refusée. Cette gifle qui m'a fait comprendre que tout n'allait pas bien, et qu'il ne servait plus à rien de faire semblant. En ce qui me concernait en tous cas. Pour ma famille, j'aurais pu faire semblant encore longtemps... Je ne voulais pas devenir amère, aigrie. Je suis partie pour ça, aussi.

\- Tu as été reçue ? répète-t-elle.

\- J'ai été reçue.

\- Tu as été reçue ! se réjouit-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

Je me souviens des épreuves, assez dures et compliquées. J'avais étudié longtemps, seule, dans mon coin, avec les manuels de Colin qui m'avait aidé, sans trop le savoir. Il savait à quel point jamais les potions, en faire, et découvrir chacune de leurs propriétés.

\- Puis il y a eu l'entretien avec le directeur.

Je n'avais pas de BUSES, ni d'ASPICS. Si ce type de concours permettait en général de donner une chance aux personnes douées d'un certain talent mais peu scolaires, moi en plus de n'avoir aucun diplôme, j'étais une cracmole.

\- Il m'a refusé.

\- Oh chérie…

Il m'avait expliqué longuement que c'était trop dangereux. Et si une potion m'explosait à la figure ? Il m'avait demandé de comprendre. Mon projet n'était pas réaliste. J'étais, à ses yeux, incapable de me protéger, d'être efficace sans baguette magique.

\- Maman, je voulais juste me faire une place et…, je soupire sans trouver la fin de ma phrase. Je crois que j'ai juste arrêté de chercher.

\- Je comprends…

\- Vraiment ?

Elle marque une pause. Ma mère est une femme intelligente.

\- Opaline, je t'aime et je veux ton bonheur, que tu sois heureuse.

\- Je sais.

Elle passe une main dans mes cheveux, et la chouette de la famille débarque à grands coups d'ailes, avant de se poser devant moi. Un petit paquet est attachée à sa patte, que je détache, avant de déballer. C'est une botte miniaturisée, qui se met à grandir. Je sais immédiatement ce que c'est, comme la dernière fois. Sauf que je suis tétanisée, et que mon coeur bat si fort, que ça me fait mal. Ma mère fronce les sourcils, avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

\- LACHE CA TOUT DE SUITE ! hurle-t-elle.

Je n'ai pas le temps de le faire. Midi sonne dans toute la maison et la botte m'emmène loin d'ici, faisant disparaître ma mère du décor. Je hurle intérieurement, avant de sentir deux mains, se poser fermement sur mes épaules :

\- Midi ! Pile à l'heure !

Mes poils se hérissent et mon cœur tremble dans ma poitrine. Je frissonne, en regardant Ombrage, qui déjà, est en train d'entrer dans l'immeuble ou vit Salzerman.

\- Dépêche-toi. Les aurors ne devraient pas tarder.

\- Pardon ? je couine.

\- Oui. Tu sais, les aurors que tu as gentiment prévenu ? Ceux qui te suivent à la trace ? Ceux-là même que tu vas envoyer tout droit là où on les attend.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, alors que sa main agrippe la mienne.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me faire de mal ! je lui dis précipitamment.

\- Oh, mais je n'en ai pas l'intention Opaline.

J'entends les cracks, signifiant que les aurors ont transplané. Sauf qu'un comité d'accueil est présent et qu'ils se retrouvent vite acculé par d'autres sorciers. Tout s'assombrit, parce que quelqu'un a jeté une grande poignée de poudre d'obscurité instantanée. Quand elle se dissipe, je ne sais plus ou regarder. Mais je reconnais le petit homme de l'autre jour. Je reconnais Woodville. Je reconnais Polly, qui sans pouvoir magique, tire dans le vide, à l'aide d'une arme. Teddy Lupin la neutralise rapidement, avant d'être blessé, par une autre femme, mitraillant elle aussi les aurors. Les Autres sont nombreux, vraiment nombreux. Et ils sont organisés. Je cherche Isaak dans tout ce raffuts, et le trouve, en train de se battre contre une sorcière immense, sûrement une demie-géante. Tout à coup, je ressens une immense peine, une ombre sur moi, et tout s'arrête de vivre. Il n'y a que le désespoir et la scène devant moi ne m'inflige une douleur et une tristesse que je n'arrive pas éteindre :

\- Les détraqueurs viennent d'arriver ! se réjouit Ombrage.

\- Vous êtes un grand malade ! je cingle.

Plusieurs patronus sont lancés. Je reconnais celui d'Isaak, une hirondelle qui fend le ciel. Je me demande à quel souvenir il pense pour l'invoquer… A quoi je penserais, moi, si j'étais capable d'en invoquer un ? Mais Ombrage me tire, et me force à avancer.

\- OPALINE !

La voix d'Isaak me donne un semblant d'énergie, dont je me sers pour me débattre, mais Ombrage m'enfonce une fiole de polynectar dans la bouche, et me regarder l'avaler malgré moi, sous peine d'étouffer. L'effet est encore plus désagréable que la première fois… Ombrage me traîne jusqu'à l'ascenseur, et je me regarde me transformer. Je prends de la hauteur, mon teint devient plus foncé, tout comme la couleur de mes yeux et de mes cheveux. Ces derniers s'épaississent, deviennent bouclés.

\- Tu savais que « merci » et « crime », étaient des anagrammes ? m'apprend Ombrage sur le ton de la conversation.

Je l'ignore royalement, incapable de parler. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, un Autre nous accueille, le sourire aux lèvres, avant de me jauger du regard.

\- On savait qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance.

\- C'était les ordres, soupire Ombrage.

Je ne dis rien, muette, et m'avance en même temps qu'eux. Les deux hommes défoncent la porte de l'appartement et j'entends la voix de Salzerman, qui hurle. Instinctivement, je fuis la scène, et me dirige vers le placard qu'on m'a interdit d'ouvrir la première fois que je suis venue ici. Je l'ouvre.

Une femme est toute recroquevillée à l'intérieur, et me sourit :

\- Il est l'heure de sortir, c'est ça ? Hein dis-moi, il est l'heure de sortir ?

\- Oui, je murmure.

\- Prends ça ! m'ordonne Ombrage, en me tendant un couteau.

Je le prends, sans rien dire, sans oser le toucher. Je souffle, longtemps, longuement et calmement, en essayant de reprendre mes esprits.

\- Tu vas le tuer, Opaline Wallergan !

« Tu dois le faire ».

Je regarde le couteau dans ma paume. Je tremble de tous mes membres. Mes yeux passent de la lame, à l'homme, puis sur Ombrage. Rien ne va. Mon corps est pris d'un séisme que je n'arrive pas à contrôler et mon souffle se bloque.

\- Tu dois le faire Opaline.

Je serre fort l'arme. Monsieur Salzerman me jauge. Il est à genoux, devant moi et je le surplombe de toute ma hauteur, perchée sur mes talons. Mais je me sens si petite… Il a été désarmé, puis attaché.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? grogne Ombrage à mon oreille.

\- Je ne le ferais pas.

\- Tu crois que les aurors tiendront longtemps ?

\- Oui, j'affirme.

\- On connaît toutes leurs parades, leurs attaques, leurs formations. On prépare ça depuis trop longtemps pour échouer, sourit-il.

\- Je ne le ferais pas ! je répète en fermant les yeux.

Camila s'approche de son père pour l'aider à se relever, mais ce dernier la rejette violemment, la faisant tomber sur le sol. Je veux comprendre pourquoi il a fait ça… Cet homme, représente tout ce que je déteste. Il a battu sa fille pendant des années, jusqu'à la rendre complétement folle. Il ne mérite pas sa place en ce monde. Mais c'est ce que je pense. Je ne suis pas juge, ni bourreau. Pourtant, je veux de la justice pour Camila, pour la personne qu'elle aurait été.

\- Tue ! Tue ! Tue ! chantonne Camila en battant des mains.

Elle est plus âgée que moi, et pourtant, elle agit comme une petite fille. Son corps est tordu. C'est le seul adjectif qui me vient à l'esprit. Ses bras sont pliés, cassés comme si rien ne les liait à ses épaules, ses jambes sont arquées. Son sourire est de travers. Ses os pointus ressortent de partout, comme les barres de métal d'une structure sur le point de s'effondrer : elles maintiennent le tout en place, mais ce n'est qu'un équilibre précaire. Son œil droit contemple sa gauche, et son œil gauche contemple le vide face à elle. Ses cheveux sont tout emmêlés.

\- Vous l'avez rendu comme ça, je murmure.

\- Elle l'était déjà.

\- Elle est cracmole, je souffle. Ni folle, ni stupide, ni …

Rien ne justifie un tel traitement. Je songe à Camila, à la vie qu'elle aurait eue si elle était née Wallergan et non Salzerman. Si nos places avaient été inversé, je serais à sa place, l'ombre d'une personne, une coquille vide…

\- Elle ne mérite pas ça…

\- C'est sa punition, affirme-t-il.

Mes jointures sont blanches, à force de tenir le poignard dans ma main. Dans mon autre paume, je tiens sa baguette. Je la fais rouler entre mes doigts.

\- C'est parce qu'elle est incapable de faire de la magie que vous la détestez tant ?

Je veux comprendre. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à comprendre…

\- Comment oses-tu tenir un tel objet sale vermine ! crache-t-il à mes pieds.

Je ne recule pas, impassible et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Je coince le poignard dans ma poche et m'abaisse face à lui. Sa baguette est entre mes deux mains et je veux qu'il me regarde la détruire, la briser en deux. Le bois craque facilement et j'y mets toute ma force. Les deux morceaux chutent sur le carrelage, et ils tintent, en un son creux que je me surprends à aimer. La douleur dans ses yeux m'apaise un instant, mais sa haine, elle me consume tant elle me brûle la peau.

\- Tue-le maintenant ! m'ordonne Ombrage encore une fois.

Je repense à ce que m'ont dit les aurors. « Fait tout ce qui sera nécessaire ». C'est bien facile… Mais qu'est-ce qui est nécessaire ? Tuer cet homme ? Il mérite de pourrir à Azkaban. Je me retourne. Je ne veux pas le faire. Non… Je ne veux pas. Et fuir les situations qui me dérangent, c'est ma spécialité. Ombrage me rattrape furieusement :

\- Tu sais ce qu'il a fait subir à sa fille ! Pourquoi tu l'épargnes ? Que tu nous trahisses, je peux le comprendre. Mais tu as vu, Opaline ! Alors pourquoi tu continue de fermer les yeux !

« Je suis incapable de le tuer, malgré toute la haine que j'éprouve pour lui, et ses semblables ». Et le tuer, serait faire de moi une personne comme lui. J'ai assez de conscience pour le savoir.

\- Je vais le faire ! ronchonne-t-il. Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance. Je n'aurais jamais dû l'écouter ! se plaint-il.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me demander de qui il parle. Il lève son propre poignard, cependant, Salzerman s'est libéré de ses liens et même s'il n'a plus de baguette, il peut toujours user de magie. Il se jette sur nous, et Camila, éclate de rire, toujours assise sur son tabouret de bar, en battant ses jambes dans l'air. Il donne un coup à Ombrage, qui perd son arme. Salzerman la récupère et la brandit rageusement. Il court vers moi, et c'est instinctif. Ma main a saisi le poignard, et il s'embroche dessus. Une tâche fleurit sur sa chemise blanche et ses yeux se vident dans les miens.

\- Non. Non… non, non, non…

Il tombe, sans faire de bruit et tout bourdonne autour de moi. Ombrage s'est ressaisi. Il a récupéré son arme, et le poignarde mille fois, devant moi. Je reste inerte, incapable de réagir. Camila applaudit et je crois que mon sang quitte mon corps lui aussi, comme pour monsieur Salzerman.

\- Il faut partir, annonce Ombrage.

Des tâches rouges se sont insinuées entre ses rides. Je me demande si j'ai les mêmes. Je ne respire plus. Je n'ai rien à dire, rien à faire. « Fait tout ce qui sera nécessaire »…

\- Merci pour ton crime.

Ils disparaissent tous les deux, et moi, je reste là.

Je suis toujours dans la peau de Camila. Le polynectar fait encore effet.

Si j'avais ne serait-ce qu'un peu de valeur, je viens de la perdre.

Camila tourne en rond autour du corps de son père.

Et moi je reste là.

Elle tourne, tourne, tourne.

Et je ne bouge pas.

Je lâche le poignard.

Je viens de tuer un homme.

Ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Je n'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher.

Et rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

Les pointes de mes cheveux redeviennent bleues petit à petit, et devant moi, il n'y a que le vide.

\- Opaline ? Opaline, tu m'entends ?

\- Elle est sous le choc.

Quelqu'un me touche.

Je hurle.

Comme si j'avais vraiment mal.

Mais j'ai vraiment mal.

Dans ma tête.

Dans mes poumons.

Quelque part au creux de mes reins aussi.

Tout est si noir autour de moi.

Je ne distingue rien.

Juste le vide.

\- Doucement !

\- Ne la brusquez pas, elle est en état de choc !

\- Opaline ?

\- Opaline !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Il faut prévenir les services du secret magique du Ministère, pour oublietter les moldus !

\- Opaline ?

\- Est-ce qu'elle peut bouger ?

\- Opaline t'es blessée ?

Camila éclate de rire et me regarde droit dans les yeux, un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle est complètement folle, et applaudit, à s'en faire saigner les mains, en chantonnant :

\- Merci pour ton crime !

Et je jure, à cet instant précis, que plus jamais personne ne me remerciera. Je ne veux plus qu'on me dise "merci". Plus jamais.


	25. Ce lit deux fois trop grand pour moi

Je suis dans un grand lit, trop grand pour moi. Je me sens si petite, si ridicule, si insignifiante. Je me noie sous la couette, le matelas absorbe mon corps tout entier. Je me suis recroquevillée sur moi-même et ma nuque est raide. Mon dos est douloureux. En fait, tout chez moi, me fait mal et me rappelle que je suis vivante. Aux pieds du lit, Camila me regarde attentivement. Ses deux mains sont posées sur le cadre du lit et elle se penche devant moi. Son sourire est tordu. Ses yeux sont rieurs, un peu moqueurs.

\- Merci pour ton crime Opaline.

Une part de moi pense qu'elle a raison, et que je l'ai libérée de son père et de toutes les maltraitances qu'elle subissait. Une autre part, me hurle que je suis une meurtrière.

\- Disparais ! je gémis.

\- Non, je suis bien ici. .

\- Va-t-en, je gémis. S'il-te-plaît, va-t-en !

Je supplie presque et le matelas semble devenir encore plus mou, et mon corps s'enfonce alors Camila s'approche, se penche encore plus vers moi.

\- Je serai toujours avec toi maintenant !

Je veux qu'elle disparaisse.

J'essaie de me surélever, de m'en sortir, de garder la tête hors des couvertures qui m'engloutissent et attrape un oreiller. Il est rouge, alors je le jette dans la chambre, et en prend un autre. Il est rouge lui aussi. Alors je le jette aussi, et j'en prends un autre.

Rouge, encore rouge.

Je me rends enfin compte que le problème ne vient pas de tous les oreillers que j'ai jeté, mais de mes mains. Elles sont couvertes de sang et Camila rit, elle rit fort, pour que je l'entende. Et son rire m'agresse, me rentre dans les oreilles et fait des vas-et-vient incessants entre mes deux tympans.

J'essaie d'enlever le sang, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est tatoué sous ma peau, incrusté sous mon épiderme. Je ne peux plus rien faire. Et mon corps continue de s'enfoncer dans le matelas, et je commence à ne plus respirer, à vouloir crier. Mais je manque d'air.

\- Opaline ! Opaline !

Je sens mon corps se soulever, être secoué et j'ai l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon, inerte. Je sursaute, et prends conscience que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. Au-dessus de moi, Isaak me regarde et essuie mes larmes.

\- Opaline, t'es réveillée ?

Je secoue la tête, parce que ma gorge me fait bien trop mal pour parler. Et la réalité me frappe. Même si je suis réveillée, ça ne va pas mieux. Parce que le père de Camila est mort. Je l'ai tué. Alors je ne sais pas ce que je préfère, entre le cauchemar et la réalité.

\- Opaline…

Je me débats, donne des coups partout autour de moi.

\- Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi.

\- Non.

Et il me tient plus fermement encore.

\- Opaline, calme-toi.

\- Va-t-en.

\- Non, je ne m'en irai pas.

Comme Camila.

\- Opaline..., répète-t-il. Tu vas bien ?

Ces trois derniers jours, j'ai entendu Isaak prononcer mon prénom un nombre incalculable de fois. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a plus de sens, qu'il ne veut plus rien dire.

Opaline.

Une pierre précieuse qui n'a aucune valeur.

Opaline… Ca ne veut rien dire.

Dans les bras d'Isaak, je me sens presque bien et j'oublie tout ça.

\- Ça va, je réponds enfin à sa question muette.

\- Ok.

\- Je te dis que ça va !

\- Ok.

\- Pourquoi tu restes ?

A chaque fois que je me réveille dans ses bras, Isaak reste avec moi dans le lit. Il s'allonge à côté de moi, et m'observe me recroqueviller encore une fois sous la couette. Je suppose qu'il attend que je m'endorme pour partir... Sauf que quand j'ouvre les yeux, il est toujours là, alors je me demande s'il s'en va vraiment, ou si c'est ce que je me dis pour ne pas avoir peur de tout ce que cela pourrait signifier.

\- Parce que je le veux, répond-t-il en enlevant ses chaussures et en s'allongeant totalement.

\- Ok.

Nos conversations se résument toujours à ça. Je m'échappe de son étreinte et décide d'éteindre la lumière. Je tourne la tête vers Isaak. C'est lui qui m'a sorti de l'appartement de Salzerman. C'est lui qui m'a sorti de ma léthargie, qui m'a amené ici. C'est lui, qui m'a sorti de presque tous mes cauchemars.

Ca fait trois jours que je suis enfermée dans cet appartement.

Je ne veux voir personne. Les médicomages viennent tous les jours, mais je ne leur dis rien. Je n'ai rien à dire de toute façon.

\- Est-ce que tu veux parler ? me demande-t-il.

Je secoue la tête.

Non.

Je me rendors.

Je me réveille.

Le temps passe si lentement et je ne bouge pas.

Je repense au regard de Salzerman quand il a compris que je venais de le poignarder, quand il a compris qu'il allait probablement mourir.

\- Il faut que tu manges, me presse Isaak.

Il me supplie presque. Pour lui faire plaisir, j'ai bien envie d'essayer d'avaler quelque chose.

\- J'ai envie de crêpes, je croasse, la voix affreusement rauque.

\- Je vais t'en chercher.

Il revient un quart d'heure après, avec une pile de crêpes, que je regarde, avant de les dévorer. Finalement j'ai faim.

\- Ne mange pas si vite…

\- Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver maintenant ?

Il fronce les sourcils, et s'assoit à côté de moi :

\- Rien.

\- Mais j'ai tué Salzerman.

\- C'était de la légitime défense.

\- Il est mort. Et moi je suis en vie.

\- Je préfère que cela soit dans cet ordre, chuchote-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Camila ?

\- Elle va être prise en charge par le Ministère, et passera probablement le reste de ses jours à Sainte-Mangouste.

Je continue de manger. Je sais que les aurors ont arrêté une cinquantaine de personnes. Dont Polly. Dont ce petit homme. Mais pas Ombrage.

\- Les Autres, ils sont où maintenant ? je change de conversation.

\- On n'en sait rien.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, et son éternel boucle lui retombe entre les deux yeux.

\- Toute l'histoire va être rendue publique ? Je demande.

\- Oui, probablement. Ton rôle dans l'affaire sera expliqué. Ne t'inquiète pas... Tout ira bien.

\- Tout le monde saura que je suis une meurtrière, je souffle.

Je tends un morceau de crêpes à Isaak :

\- Faut que tu manges toi aussi, je continue.

\- Merci, accepte-t-il en mangeant un morceau.

Mon cerveau arrête de fonctionner, et mes poumons se vident complètement. Mon corps entier se fige et pourtant, je tremble. Isaak a lâché sa fourchette et me fixe.

« Merci ».

« Merci pour ton crime ».

\- Ne me remercie pas. Ne remercie plus jamais.

Ses yeux brillent. J'y lis de l'incompréhension et pourtant… Son expression figée reste rassurante.

\- D'accord, répond-t-il tout doucement en posant ses mains sur mes joues.

Il ne pose pas de questions et mange sa crêpe en silence, après avoir repris sa fourchette en main.

Je me rendors.

Je me réveille.

J'étouffe un cris. Isaak fond sur moi. Il me serre dans ses bras, et je me mets à pleurer. Je sanglote pendant plusieurs heures et toutes mes larmes se tarissent, les unes après les autres. Son visage est neutre, et pourtant, je sens son inquiétude, comme si elle était mienne.

\- Il faut que tu me parles…

\- Je veux rentrer à la maison. Je veux rentrer chez moi.

\- Tu ne peux pas. Pas déjà c'est trop dangereux. Ombrage est dehors, et…

Il s'arrête et me serre plus fort encore, mais je m'en fiche. Je me sens bien dans ses bras.

\- Je vais m'en remettre, j'affirme.

\- C'est certain.

Je suis forte. Je vais me relever. Après tout, j'ai l'habitude de tomber. Isaak soupire lourdement et coince l'une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

\- La première fois que j'ai tué quelqu'un…

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ça, je l'arrête.

\- Mais moi, j'ai envie de t'en parler, murmure-t-il.

Je ne dis rien de plus et je me rapproche de lui. J'en ai besoin.

\- J'étais en mission et je venais tout juste de commencer, je débutais en tant qu'auror. Tu sais, c'est stupide mais on croit toujours que la magie est plus forte que tout, que les armes, ou même les accidents cons de la vie… On poursuivait un sorcier qui avait monté toute une entreprise par laquelle il vendait des inferis. Son nom était Mulciber. Il avait tué des centaines de moldus pour les transformer, et ensuite, il …

Je me blottis contre lui, comme un chat et ses bras se referment autour de ma taille.

\- C'était horrible ce qu'il faisait Opaline. Vraiment horrible. On lui avait enfin mis la main dessus, on avait capturé certains de ses hommes. Mais lui, il était en train de s'enfuir, de profiter du chaos … Je l'ai suivi. Il y avait un gamin sur mon chemin, un de ses partisans. Je ne voulais pas l'affronter. Il devait à peine avoir quinze ans. Il s'est interposé entre moi et Mulciber. Il avait déjà sorti sa baguette, mais je l'ai ignoré. Je crois que ça l'a énervé. J'ai évité tous ses sorts, puis il a tenté de me lancer un avada kedevra. J'ai finis par perdre mon calme , j'ai eu peur et je l'ai repoussé violemment contre mur. Il a perdu l'équilibre en tentant de rester debout. Il est tombé et sa tête a heurté une pierre.

Je me redresse et me positionne au-dessus de lui. Isaak caresse ma joue et c'est à mon tour de le prendre dans mes bras. J'enfouis ma tête au niveau de son cou :

\- Il est mort sur le coup. Je n'ai utilisé ni arme, ni magie. Il est juste… tombé. Et il en est mort. Je l'ai poussé, c'est de ma faute.

\- Isaak, tu n'y étais pour rien.

\- Si. Si je l'avais affronté, je l'aurais immobilisé et capturé très vite. J'étais juste orgueilleux. Je ne pensais qu'à Mulciber. Ce gamin est mort à cause de moi.

\- Il t'aurait tué !

\- Peut-être. Mais c'est lui qui est mort. Pas moi.

\- Je préfère que ce soit dans cet ordre, je murmure à mon tour.

Il me sourit, et je me sens presque mieux.

\- Est-ce que ça passe ?

\- La culpabilité ? Me demande-t-il.

Je hoche la tête, presque imperceptiblement, alors que sa main est toujours sur ma joue.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- A qui tu en as parlé ?

\- A mes supérieurs, quand j'ai du remplir le dossier et faire mon rapport. Et à toi.

Je me demande si Colin sait. Mais je devine que non. Je n'imaginais pas qu'Isaak avait vécu pendant mon absence. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Mais durant ces deux dernières années, Isaak a vécu. Et je ne sais rien de ce qu'a été sa vie.

Je réalise qu'il m'a vraiment manqué.

Ma vie est si tordue, si compliquée en ce moment. J'ai changé, et je ne serai plus jamais celle que j'étais avant. J'ai tué un homme il y a trois jours.

\- Tu veux bien sortir de ce lit ? Me demande-t-il.

-Je m'y sens bien, je ronchonne.

\- Viens jouer aux échecs avec moi !

\- Tu vas me battre !

Isaak est très doué aux échecs. Ça a toujours énervé Colin.

\- Certes.

\- Alors pourquoi tu veux jouer ?

Je veux voir à quel point t'es nulle ! Se moque-t-il.

Son sourire s'efface quand je m'écarte de lui et il se reprend plus sérieusement :

\- Je veux que tu sortes de ce lit, et que tu vives ta vie. Il faut que tu te secoues Opaline. Je sais que c'est dur, que tu souffres. Je vais pas te mentir, et te dire que ce sera facile. T'es assez intelligente pour savoir que ce ne sont que des paroles et que ce n'est pas vrai, cependant, t'es assez forte pour faire en sorte que ça le devienne.

\- Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas le droit de bouger de cet appartement, que le ministère de la magie a si généreusement mis à ma disposition.

Je sais qu'ils me surveillent, et que je n'ai pas intérêt à m'enfuir. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est pour ma protection, comme ils l'affirment…

\- Quand tout ça sera terminé, je m'en irai, je fais.

Je le sens se paralyser, mais il se reprend presque immédiatement, déjà sur ses gardes :

\- Tu iras où ?

\- Je ne sais pas. En Chine peut-être, ou en Inde. Peut-être en Italie, ou au Congo. Les Caraîbes, je fais les yeux brillants rien qu'en y songeant.

\- Tu reviendra ?

\- Ou en Suède, ou en Australie….

\- Et Lydia ?

\- Les Thomas prendront bien soin d'elle.

\- Elle a besoin de toi Opaline…

\- Vraiment ? Je hausse un sourcil.

\- Et Justin ? Tu sais qu'il se fait du soucis pour toi, maugrée-t-il.

Je penche la tête et l'interroge silencieusement :

\- Comme tu l'as demandé, on le fait surveiller pour sa protection, soupire Isaak. Il passe souvent devant ton immeuble. Je pense qu'il s'inquiète pour toi. Tu ne vas plus en cours depuis des semaines… Teddy lui a lancé plusieurs sorts, pour l'empêcher de prévenir la police moldue.

\- Justin est quelqu'un de fort. Il m'oubliera.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Moi je pense que tu es de ce genre de personnes qu'on ne peut pas oublier, même quand on le voudrait.

Il soupire et je devine à son expression qu'il est agacé mais résigné.

\- Allez Wallergan. Assez parler ! Allons faire une petite partie d'échecs pour que je te colle la raclée du siècle !

Il me pousse hors de lit, et je m'entends rire. Ça fait bizarre… Prise d'angoisse, je regrimpe sur le lit. Une boule a grandie dans ma gorge dès que je l'ai quitté. Je sens tout mon sang quitter mon visage et mon corps, me laissant sans force et totalement amorphe, terrifiée...

\- D'accord, comprend-t-il. C'est peut-être trop tôt.

Il fait quelques pas, et se dirige vers l'échiquier. Il me rejoint, et ses yeux s'attardent sur mon visage alors qu'il pose le plateau de jeu sur la couette.

\- Je vais te démolir Wallergan !

C'est sûrement vrai…

D'habitude, je joue pour gagner. Mais là, je joue juste pour oublier que j'ai déjà énormément perdu depuis le meurtre des Pierce.

Je regarde cette petite chambre. Je veux la quitter, et pourtant je m'y sens en sécurité. Je me demande combien de temps je pourrais y vivre, avec Isaak, ce lit deux fois trop grand pour moi, des crêpes et un échiquier.


	26. Tu brilles, Opaline !

\- Est-ce que je peux faire entrer les aurors ? Ils ont des questions à te poser.

Ça fait cinq jours que je repousse l'interrogatoire.

Cinq jours que j'ai tué Salzerman.

Deux jours que je joue aux échecs avec Isaak, sur le lit, que je refuse de quitter.

\- Oui. Qu'on en finisse.

Isaak hoche la tête, et s'en va avant de revenir avec Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et une femme, que je reconnais comme étant Hermione Granger-Weasley.

\- Vous allez me demander pourquoi les Autres vous attendaient. Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont su.

\- C'est plus que ça, Opaline. Ils connaissaient nos lignes de défenses, nos parades, ils ont anticipé tous nos déplacements, tranche la voix du directeur du bureau des aurors. Ils savent qui nous sommes, et pire que tout, ils savent tout, absolument tout, ce que nous savons, et ne savons pas.

\- Je sais, je murmure. J'étais là.

Je me souviens d'absolument tout. Des visages des aurors, de ceux des Autres, des éclats de lumières dus aux sorts, du bruit des balles, des cris, des hurlements...

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète le plus, murmure Hermione Granger-Weasley. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'ils aient en leur possession autant d'armes à feu, ainsi que des accès à des portoloins, ou à des objets magiques. Ou encore, qu'ils aient fait appel aux détraqueurs.

Elle frissonne tout comme moi. Je me rappelle soudainement qu'Hermione est la femme à l'origine de la loi qui a interdit la présence des détraqueurs à Azkaban en tant que gardien. Ils sont censés être tous partis…

\- Est-ce qu'Ombrage a dit quelque chose ?

\- Non. Mais il savait que je n'étais pas dans son camps. Il a même ajouté qu'il savait qu'on ne pouvait pas me faire confiance, mais qu'on lui avait ordonné de le faire.

\- Qui aurait pu lui donner un tel ordre ? m'interroge Ron Weasley.

\- Probablement la même personne qui a accès à vos plans, vos formations, une personne qui sait comment obtenir de poudre d'obscurité, qui a accès à la liste officielle des cracmols, des demi-géants, des demi-gobelins… La même personne qui savait où trouver les détraqueurs.

\- Impossible, coupe Hermione. Nous sommes peu à savoir où ils ont migré après la promulgation de la loi anti-détraqueurs.

\- Pourtant ils étaient là, je siffle entre mes dents. Vous avez confiance en toutes ces personnes ?

\- Absolument.

\- Vous ne devriez peut-être pas ! j'affirme. Il y a un espion dans vos rangs.

\- Ça me semble évident, fait Harry Potter, d'un ton complètement abattu.

Le visage d'Hermione Granger-Weasley s'adoucit un instant alors que Ron Weasley et Harry Potter s'en vont en murmurant. Isaak les suit, sans m'accorder un regard, plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Votre déclaration lors de la réception de Noël…

\- C'était stupide, c'étaient que des mensonges.

\- Non. C'était courageux. Et il y avait une part de vérité dans ce que vous avez dit, Opaline, déclare-t-elle. Sinon, vous vous seriez contentée de bien peu….

Elle a raison. Malgré moi, je dois bien admettre que je pensais certains mots.

\- J'ai toujours voulu construire un monde plus juste, plus équilibré pour tous, qu'importe nos origines, nos facultés. Je pensais que j'avais réussis…

\- Vous avez réussi ! je couine.

Cette femme devant moi, a accompli tant de choses ! Elle a milité pour les centaures, les elfes de maisons, a travaillé sur des lois d'intégration pour des nés-moldus. Elle a amélioré les conditions de vies des prisonniers…

\- J'ai regardé votre dossier. J'ai vu que vous aviez été refusée à l'école des maîtres des potions de Londres. Alors que vous aviez obtenu les meilleures notes. Parce que vous êtes une cracmole.

Je hausse les épaules. Ça n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui.

\- Cette histoire sordide, nous a apprit quelque chose, murmure-t-elle. Et je compte bien agir. Je connais votre frère, vous savez…

\- Colin…

\- On va tout recommencer. Avec des cracmols. On ne vous exclura plus des décisions qui vous affectent.

\- Ça sonne comme une promesse, je souris.

\- C'en est une.

Elle fait le tour du petit salon de l'appartement. J'ai appris que c'était un logement de fonction pour certains aurors, et que peu de personnes y avaient accès. Il est grand. Je n'ai pas exploré toutes les pièces depuis que je suis ici. Mais il y a plusieurs chambres, plusieurs salles de bain. Le tout, rien que pour moi. C'est calme. J'y suis bien. En sécurité. La porte claque de nouveaux, et Ed entre, avec son chariot de ménage. Je lui souris.

\- Je suis contente de vous voir.

\- Moi aussi, ma petite ! Moi aussi…

\- On s'est dit qu'un visage familier vous ferait peut-être du bien, chuchote Hermione à mon oreille.

\- C'est le cas.

Ed commence à dépoussiérer quelques meubles, avant de s'occuper des fleurs, qui ont fané. C'est Isaak qui me l'a apporté il y a trois jours… D'un coup de baguette, Hermione en fait apparaître d'autre.

\- J'ai fait un rêve, je souffle. J'étais heureuse grâce à la magie.

\- Je ferais tout pour que vous le soyez sans, affirme-t-elle.

\- Ce n'était qu'un rêve, je proteste doucement. Ça ne veut rien dire.

Ed s'est approché, son balai dans les mains et un sourire en coin :

\- Tout commence avec un rêve après tout.

Il retourne travailler, et Hermione se tourne vers moi :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire quand tout sera terminé ? demande-t-elle.

\- Je partirai, je m'esclaffe. Je me ferais oublier, une fois de plus.

Quelque chose tombe sur le sol et se fracasse en mille morceaux. C'est une assiette, qu'Isaak tenait entre ses mains. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts, et Hermione se râcle la gorge avant de partir.

\- Isaak…

\- Non.

Il répare l'assiette avant de s'enfuir à son tour. Je lui courre après.

\- Arrête !

\- Tu comptes partir ? Encore ? m'accuse-t-il.

\- On en a déjà parlé ! Je lui fais en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je pensais que … Que tu ne le pensais pas vraiment ! Que tu comprendrais que c'est chez toi ici ! Pourquoi tu partirais ?

\- Parce que depuis que je suis revenue, tout va mal !

\- Tout allait déjà mal ! Mais tu crois quoi ? Que les Autres n'auraient tué personne si tu n'avais pas été là ? Que toute cette folie n'aurait pas eu lieu ? T'es pas narcissique à ce point quand même ?Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi Opaline, hurle-t-il presque. T'as pas le droit de partir.

\- Et toi, t'as pas le droit de me retenir ! je lui réponds.

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Ce serait bien hypocrite de ta part ! Surtout quand on sait que c'est toi qui a suggéré à Oliver de me laisser faire ce que je voulais pour que je découvre qui je suis !

Il claque la porte encore une fois, pour tenter de s'enfuir, et je me sens furieuse et continue de le poursuivre dans le salon, un peu trop grand mon goût. Je trébuche contre le canapé et grimace, sentant la douleur au niveau de mon genoux.

\- J'ai fait un rêve, quand j'étais dans les vapes après que tu m'aies stupéfixié.

Tout commence avec un rêve… C'est bien ça ?

\- Grand bien m'en fasse !

Isaak s'est arrêté, mais a baissé la tête. Je fais le tour, pour être face à lui.

\- C'était un beau rêve.

\- Super.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que c'était ? je lui demande.

Il lève enfin les yeux vers moi, et je sens mes joues se colorer un peu plus. Il s'assoit finalement sur le canapé, lasse.

\- Franchement, Opaline, tu n'en fais qu'à tête. Si je te dis que je m'en fiche de ton rêve, tu me le raconteras quand même…

Je m'assois près de lui, et cache mon visage entre mes mains.

\- Je n'étais pas une cracmole. J'étais une sorcière. J'étais allée à Poudlard. J'avais été répartie à Poufsouffle.

\- Tu ferais une très mauvaise Poufsouffle, commente-t-il.

\- J'étais maître des potion. Je pratiquais la magie, j'avais une baguette. Elle était d'un bois assez foncé, parfaite pour moi. Peut-être du cerisier. Je ne sais pas même pas. Mais c'était comme si c'était une extension de mon bras…

Il prend un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier, et se met à le feuilleter distraitement. Mais je sais qu'il n'écoute que moi et qu'il fait semblant…

\- Tu devais être heureuse.

\- Je l'étais, j'affirme. J'avais une meilleure-amie. C'était Dominique Weasley. Pourtant, j'ai dû entendre parler d'elle qu'une seule fois, je crois. C'est étrange, ce que le subconscient peut retenir…

\- Ah, laisse-t-il échapper.

Je m'empare du journal pour le forcer à m'écouter. Je ne veux pas qu'il perde le moindre de mes mots. J'inspire calmement, le cœur battant, prêt à sauter comme un bouchon de champagne :

\- Et dans ce rêve, tu m'embrassais, et je t'embrassais. Tu me disais même que tu m'aimais.

Sa baguette tinte sur le carrelage. Il l'a laissé tomber, surpris. Mais il se reprend presque aussi vite, masquant son étonnement, sous une couche de vanité, d'impassibilité.

\- Je savais bien que tu fantasmais sur moi, plaisante-t-il.

Il plaisante, mais j'ai remarqué ses joues devenues aussi rouges que les miennes. A croire qu'on a seize ans…

\- Est-ce que si j'étais une sorcière, tu m'aimerais Isaak ? je l'ignore royalement.

Il ricane et son rire est mauvais. Il me glace.

\- C'est dingue Opaline, ce que tu peux être conne ! T'es tellement obnubilée par le fait d'être une cracmole, que ce que les autres pensent, font… ça n'a aucune importance pour toi. Tu ne remarques rien.

Ses mots me blessent, mais ma question était sérieuse. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse…

\- Est-ce que je serais amoureux de toi si t'étais pas une cracmole ? Mais la question ne se pose même pas, parce que le problème, c'est que t'en es une.

Je baisse la tête, coupable. Quelque chose grossit dans ma gorge. J'ouvre la bouche, prête à hurler à mon tour :

\- Oh non, je n'ai rien contre les cracmols, m'arrête-t-il. En revanche, j'ai quelque chose contre le fait que toi, tu sois incapable de vivre avec ça. Tu ne fais pas de magie, et alors ? T'es intelligente, gentille, t'es prête à faire n'importe quoi tant que la cause te paraît juste, parce que t'es la personne la plus déterminée et… T'es une cracmole, Opaline, et franchement ça ne dérange qu'une minorité de connards de sorciers mais encore plus, ça te dérange toi !

\- Je n'ai aucun problème…

\- Arrête Opaline ! Tu geins sans arrêt. « Personne ne m'accepte », « le monde est contre moi ». Colin n'est pas contre toi. Tout comme tes parents. Tout comme Clara, tout comme Lydia, ou les gens qui ont seulement appris à te connaître, parce que t'es merveilleuse, un peu maladroite, drôle et que t'as pas peur de grand chose, même si tu es persuadée du contraire. On t'as toujours tous admiré. Tu lisais sans cesse, tu savais toujours tout avant tout le monde, t'as jamais eu besoin de magie pour réparer quelque chose ou pour t'occuper. Regarde ce que tu as accomplis en quelques mois seulement ! La vérité, c'est que t'es une lâche pour tout le reste, et que ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois cracmole. Tu te caches derrière ça, et ça t'empêche de vivre, d'être toi-même. Tu ne réalises même pas à quel point tu peux inspirer les gens autour de toi. Tu brilles Opaline...

Je me lève, sans rien ajouter de plus. Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça ? J'ai cru, l'espace d'un instant, qu'Isaak ressentait quelque chose pour moi aussi. A croire que je me suis trompée… Que j'ai pris mes rêves pour la réalité.

\- Tu peux faire le choix de rester ainsi. D'être triste toute ta vie, à maudire le destin, parce qu'il t'a choisi toi pour être cracmole. Ou tu peux devenir celle que tu es, celle que tu dois devenir. Tu brilles, Opaline. Si fort que tu ne le vois même pas.

Ça a l'air si facile. Pourtant, c'est le choix d'une vie, un choix que je ne suis pas prête à prendre, parce qu'il implique tant de choses. Il a raison. Je me suis toujours cachée derrière mon statut de cracmole. Je le regrette. Mais je ne savais pas comment faire autrement adolescente. Je me suis repliée, sans entendre les encouragements de mon père, les mots d'amour de ma mère, et les sourires fraternels et chaleureux de Colin. Je soupire, en faisant un pas de plus et je l'entends se lever à son tour :

\- Le pire dans tous ça Opaline, c'est que si t'étais sorcière, oui je t'aimerais. Et tu sais pourquoi j'en suis certain ? Parce que je t'aime déjà sans magie.

Je fais le choix d'arrêter de penser. Je fais le choix de n'être ni sorcière, ni moldue. Je fais le choix d'être plus qu'une cracmole. Je fais le choix d'être moi. Et je le regarde. Je me demande comment j'ai pu être aveugle à ce point. Ses yeux sont si doux. Quand il m'observe ainsi, j'ai envie de le faire sourire. Je me demande depuis combien de temps je me suis menti à moi-même, juste parce que l'idée d'être tombée sous le charme du stupide et prétentieux meilleur-ami de mon frère ne me plaisait pas. Je fais un pas vers lui, mais il recule tout en gardant ses yeux rivés sur les miens.

\- J'ai des sentiments pour toi depuis longtemps, souffle Isaak. Mais t'es trop centrée sur toi-même pour t'en rendre compte.

Je n'ose pas lui dire, que moi aussi, je l'aime. Je l'aime. Et pas seulement pour ce qu'il est, mais pour ce que je suis, quand je suis avec lui.

Mais ça reste quelque part, entre mon cerveau et ma langue. Quand il me voit à cours de mots, il soupire, et s'en va.

\- Isaak !

Il ne répond pas, et pourtant, je le vois hésiter au moment de passer l'embrasure de la porte, qu'il finit par franchir. Je l'ai vu quitter cette pièce plusieurs fois cette semaine. Pour aller me chercher à boire, un oreiller, une couverture, à manger. Mais elle ne m'a jamais semblé aussi vide après l'un de ses départs.


	27. Ma soeur

\- Opaline ?

\- Humm ?

\- C'est à toi de jouer ! m'apprend Teddy.

Je soupire en faisant avancer l'un de mes pions. Teddy est si facile à battre… Je le soupçonne de faire exprès d'être aussi nulle. Comme si gagner allait me faire me sentir mieux. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux bleus. La couleur s'estompe. Il faudrait que je la refasse.

\- Tu veux que je leur lance un sort pour qu'ils redeviennent bleus ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, je fais. Je pourrais laisser la couleur s'en aller et en faire une autre. Changer un peu. Qu'est-ce que tu penses du rose ?

Teddy me sourit, un peu tristement :

\- C'était la couleur préférée de ma mère d'après mon parrain.

\- Oh, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire penser…

\- Ça t'irait bien au teint, le rose ! m'interrompt-il.

\- Le violet c'est cool aussi. Je pourrais tenter le vert …

\- Ça ferait sûrement plaisir à Isaak. Il était bien à Serpentard, non ? Me demande Teddy.

Mon regard se voile. Isaak me manque.

\- Oui. Ça a toujours été un petit vicelard.

\- C'est vrai, ricane Teddy.

Je le bats rapidement et joue avec les derniers pions restant, que je fais glisser entre mes doigts.

\- Dis Teddy, pourquoi t'es ici ? Je lui demande.

\- Pour te tenir compagnie ! Répond—t-il.

\- Loin de moi l'envie de me montrer méchante, mais t'es auror ou dame de compagnie ?

C'est à son tour d'avoir le regard voilé…

\- Disons que j'ai bien besoin de me changer les idées, et que j'aime bien discuter avec toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à fuir Teddy ?

\- Une fille.

\- Que c'est original, je ris.

\- Je sais, m'accompagne-t-il en se joignant à moi.

\- Raconte moi, je lui demande.

\- Si je te raconte, tu me diras pourquoi Isaak ne vient plus te voir ? M'interroge-t-il.

\- Certainement pas, je m'esclaffe en rougissant.

Il hausse les épaules et ouvre la bouche avant de la refermée, comme pour chercher ses mots :

\- J'ai laissé filer la femme que j'aimais parce que j'étais incapable de lui dire vraiment ce que je ressentais. Aujourd'hui on ne se parle même plus. Cela fait deux ans que je n'ai plus de ses nouvelles. Elle pourrait être n'importe où, faire n'importe quoi, que je n'en saurais rien. Avant, nous étions inséparables, et j'ai pris notre relation pour acquise. Elle aussi je crois…

\- Comment elle s'appelle ?

\- Victoire.

\- Weasley, je présume ? Je fais d'un ton maussade en haussant un sourcil.

\- La seule et l'unique.

\- Mon frère avait le béguin pour elle, je lui apprends.

\- Le monde entier a le béguin pour Victoire Weasley, sourit Teddy.

\- Non pas moi !

\- Parce que t'as déjà le béguin pour Isaak et que tu ne l'as jamais rencontrée.

Je lui balance une pièce d'échiquier à la figure, qu'il esquive en hurlant de rire avant de s'enfuir :

\- Tu m'abandonnes ? Je m'offusque.

\- Je dois reprendre mon service. Désolé, grimace-t-il.

Je lui fais signe de disparaître et mon sourire s'efface. Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de cet appartement, et je tourne en rond. J'ai envie de sortir. Je vais devenir folle. Je reste sur le canapé miteux du salon et je trie les magazines de mode. C'est débile, mais les feuilleter m'apaise un peu…

Je m'ennuie.

Le temps passe si lentement.

Je me demande ce que font les autres dehors.

Je sais qu'Isaak est en mission. Teddy me donne de ses nouvelles.

Mon père et ma mère s'inquiètent énormément pour moi, mais Harry Potter leur a clairement fait comprendre que je me portais bien et que j'étais sous haute surveillance…

Et Justin ? Le pauvre. J'espère qu'il va bien.

Est-ce que quelqu'un nourrit le chat des Pierce ? Bob doit mourir de faim, tout seul chez moi. J'ai oublié de demander à Teddy de le nourrir… Je fais une très mauvaise maîtresse de substitution.

Mes pensées tournent en rond…

\- Opaline.

Je sursaute et me fige en me retournant lentement. J'ai reconnu la voix de Colin et instantanément, mon sang se glace. Je ne lui ai pas fait face depuis notre dispute. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, et encore moins quoi faire.

\- T'as l'air d'aller bien.

Je hausse un sourcil, et me retiens de sauter à la gorge de Colin. Comment ça « t'as l'air d'aller bien ? ». Je suis enfermée dans cet appartement depuis des semaines, Isaak ne me parle plus, je suis toute seule, à ressasser ce qu'il s'est passé avec Camila et Salzerman. Comment je pourrais aller bien ? Et je me gifle mentalement en réalisant soudainement... Évidemment que j'ai l'air d'aller bien. Je fais tout pour.

\- J'essaie de te voir depuis plusieurs jours. Ils ont refusé que je vienne.

\- Comment es-tu entré ? Je lui demande.

\- Isaak m'a donné la clef. C'est le gardien du secret tu sais… Il a insisté pour qu'on le nomme.

Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait un gardien du secret… Les aurors font vraiment tout pour me protéger. Ca me rassure autant que ça me fait peur. Prendre autant de précautions, ce n'est pas bon signe. Cela veut dire qu'ils n'ont absolument aucune idée de qui est l'informateur et qu'ils sont sur leurs gardes.

\- Quel pitoyable gardien ! Je grogne amèrement.

\- C'est certain qu'il craint… Je l'ai soudoyé avec ses chocolats préférés.

\- Ce goinfre les a sûrement tous déjà mangé.

\- C'est certain.

\- Je le déteste, je peste en même temps.

\- Menteuse, murmure-t-il tout de suite après. Il t'aime.

\- C'est ce qu'il dit.

Colin éclate de rire.

\- Ça fait depuis nos dix-sept ans que je le vois te dévorer des yeux, plaisante-t-il. Mais ça m'a bien fait marrer de le voir autant galérer. Le voir te séduire sans que tu ne te doutes de rien, c'était vraiment très divertissant. Bien qu'un peu pathétique sur la fin… Si tu n'avais pas été aveugle et si tu n'avais pas ignoré ses avances pendant tout ce temps, je lui aurais sûrement collé mon poing au visage.

\- Et je t'en aurais voulu pour cette démonstration flagrante d'un patriarcat encore trop présent dans notre si belle société ! Je ronchonne. Je l'aurais repoussé et frappé moi-même.

\- Sans nul doute que tu l'aurais fait à l'époque. Je ne frapperai jamais un homme à terre, plaisante-t-il. Isaak, avec toi, en était carrément rendu au sous-sol.

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle d'Isaak et de ce qu'on ressent lui et moi ? Je demande faiblement.

Il y a un long silence, pendant lequel on se regarde sans rien dire. Quelques pas nous sépare seulement.

Je suis si heureuse de le voir. Et je sais que c'est pareil pour lui…

Une larme glisse sur ma joue et nous nous sautons dans les bras. Ceux de Colin se referment sur mon corps et me serrent fort contre lui.

\- Opaline… Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée, je sanglote sur son épaule.

Il s'écarte et rompt notre étreinte pour essuyer mes larmes :

\- J'ai été tellement en colère après toi. Je t'en veux toujours d'être partie et d'avoir pensé qu'on ne t'aimait pas assez, ou pas comme tu es…

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé ça Colin, je le rassure.

\- T'es ma petite sœur Opaline. Je t'aime, et je voulais juste que le comprenne, être avec toi.

\- Personne n'aurait pu m'empêcher de partir Colin. J'en avais besoin.

\- Je le sais maintenant. Je crois que je comprends…

\- Je n'aurais pas du faire saboter ton projet de réforme., je fais subitement. C'est un magnifique projet et je…

\- Tu n'avais pas tout à fait tort.

-Oh si Colin, j'avais tort. Tu sais combien je suis mélodramatique. j'ai tendance à penser que le monde tourne autour de ma petite personne… Mais ton projet, Colin, il peut améliorer bien des vies, et je suis fière de toi. Si tu savais comme je m'en voulais…

\- Isaak m'a dit pourquoi tu l'avais fait. Pourquoi tu as dit toutes ces choses à cette journaliste lors de la réception de Noël.

Nous parlons tous les deux à toute vitesse, toujours enlacés et nous nous asseyons sur le canapé.

\- Tu t'es toujours fourrée dans de sacrées situations…, rit-il.

\- Je sais.

Je ne ris pas avec lui et il le note. Il coince une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et caresse ma joue :

\- Je sais ce que tu as fait.

Mon coeur rate un battement, et mes yeux se figent sur son visage. Je cherche à comprendre, déchiffrer son expression. Elle est grave. Il sait.

Il sait que j'ai tué.

Je défais notre étreinte, et m'éloigne de lui. Comme si je n'étais plus digne d'être dans ses bras. Je me recroqueville et croise les bras sur ma poitrine, pour retenir mon souffle. Mais ça m'empêche juste de respirer. Il s'approche de moi et me fait relever la tête.

\- T'es une bonne personne Opaline. Tu es gentille, dévouée, quand tu oublies deux secondes tes problèmes, tu soulèverais milles montagnes pour résoudre ceux des autres… Tu es ma petite sœur et je t'aime. Quoiqu'il arrive.

Je pleure.

Je pensais pourtant avoir épuiser tout mon quota de larmes. Je renifle bruyamment.

\- Je ne sais plus trop qui je suis, je sanglote.

Je ne suis pas une sorcière, je ne suis pas une moldue. Ca je l'ai toujours su. Je suis une cracmole. Mais je ne suis pas comme les autres cracmols. Je pensais être une étudiante en pharmacie, mais étant donné que je ne vais plus en cours, ce n'est plus vrai. Je suis juste… une meurtrière. Même si Salzerman était un salopard. Je suis une meurtrière.

\- T'es ma sœur. Ça, ça ne changera jamais.

J'essuie mes larmes et ferme les yeux.

\- Comment as-tu su…

\- Isaak.

Je me lève d'un bond et me referme une fois de plus.

\- Ne me parle pas de lui. Plus jamais. Je le déteste.

Ce n'était pas à Isaak de lui parler de ça…

\- Menteuse, m'accuse-t-il. Ça me tue de vous voir vous taquiner et vous étriper depuis des années alors que vous mourrez d'envie autant lui que toi, de vous sauter dessus !

\- N'importe quo…

\- Je te connais par cœur Opaline. Et je le connais par cœur, lui aussi. Vous êtes les deux êtres les plus butés et les plus bornés de cette planète

Je reste bouche-bée, les pieds enfoncés dans la moquette.

\- Je ne savais même pas que…

\- Que tu l'aimais ? Hausse un sourcil Colin. Opaline, y'avait que vous deux pour rien voir. Ça fait des années que papa et maman le surveillent du coin de l'œil dès qu'il s'approche de toi…

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance de toute façon. Je ne sortirais jamais d'ici, je me plains.

\- Les aurors finiront bien par mettre la main sur les coupables.

\- J'ai bien peur qu'ils soient trop nombreux, et qu'ils soient déjà tous loin.

Colin ne mesure pas à quel point la situation est grave, et à quel point les Autres sont dangereux. Je les ai rencontrés. Je sais de quoi ils sont capables. Je n'oublierai jamais ce qu'ils m'ont forcé à faire, à dire.

\- Ne parlons pas de ça, Opaline…

Je hoche la tête.

\- Comment vont papa et maman ?

\- Aussi bien que possible je suppose. Maman essaie de te tricoter un nouveau pull. Je lui ai dit de te le faire bleu, comme tes cheveux. Finalement je commence à m'y habituer à cette couleur, me taquine-t-il.

\- Et papa ? Comment va papa ?

Son avis est celui qui me fait le plus peur. C'est un homme de loi, il est inflexible et pragmatique. Est-ce qu'il m'aimera toujours quand il saura ?

\- Il essaie de faire pression sur les aurors pour te voir. Harry Potter l'a menacé plusieurs fois de l'expulser définitivement de son département… Papa ne l'a pas vraiment écouté et je crois que ça commence sérieusement à impatienter Potter.

Je suis déjà au courant des frasques de mon père… Teddy m'en a parlé hier. Le directeur du bureau des aurors n'est pas le plus grand fan de mon père, mais il a de la compassion pour lui.

\- Teddy dit qu'il comprend…, je réponds. Monsieur Potter a des enfants lui aussi. Je crois même que son fils cadet et sa nièce, la fille de Ron et Hermione Weasley, sont amis avec Nilam.

\- Nilam n'a pas d'amis, se moque Colin. De nous tous, c'est vraiment elle la plus grognon. Elle l'est presque plus que toi !

Je le frappe gentiment à l'épaule. Nilam n'est pas grognon... Et moi non plus. Enfin, pas vraiment.

\- Tu crois que ma vie va redevenir normale ? Je lui demande.

\- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Je pense que tu es de ces personnes qui sont destinées à vivre et à faire des choses incroyables…

Il prend ma tête entre ses mains et je lui souris. Avec lui, je redeviens cette enfant qui n'avait peur de rien, qui regardaient tranquillement les jumeaux Josse et Isaak entre train de jouer dans le jardin, qui rêvait de voler sur un balai, de faire de la magie, qui pensait que tout serait possible avec un peu volonté, qui voulait devenir potionniste, qui aimait sa famille, sans se rendre compte qu'elle était aimée elle aussi.

J'ai fait tellement d'erreurs.

J'ai bien l'impression qu'elles sont toutes irréparables.

\- Ne sois pas trop dure avec toi-même. Tu t'en es admirablement bien sortie. Regarde toi ! Tu sera diplomée à la rentrée prochaine, tu as su te débrouiller seule, je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu as fait, ni quelle est ton implication dans toute cette histoire… Mais je sais en revanche que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu fais toujours ce qu'il faut…

\- J'aimerais le penser…

\- Tu le pensera aussi, quand tu auras assez de recul, m'assure-t-il.

\- Tu sais Colin, les Autres… J'aurais pu être comme eux. Ils attisent la haine et s'ils ne tuaient pas des familles entières, je crois bien que je serais des leurs. Ils veulent un meilleur monde pour les cracmols, les gens différents… Ils ne comprennent pas qu'ils se font haïr pour ce qu'ils font… Ils n'attirent aucune pitié. Juste de la haine.

\- Pourtant c'est de la pitié que je ressens pour eux…

\- Tu crois qu'on est destiné à gagner des droits que dans la violence ? Ils m'ont dit que seul le sang ferait comprendre… Et je me suis demandée s'ils n'avaient pas raison.

\- Peut-être qu'ils ont raison Opaline. Je n'en sais rien. Les sorciers, ne vous comprendront jamais réellement. Moi, je ne te comprendrais jamais réellement. Mais je t'aime. Et j'ai compris qu'il fallait qu'on arrête de vous exclure et de prendre des décisions à vos places…

\- Peut-être que la violence n'est pas nécessaire alors…

\- Peut-être…

Nous en doutons tous les deux… Parce que, quelque part, ces meurtres ont fait comprendre à quelques sorciers que la souffrance des Autres était telle, qu'ils en tous étaient aveuglés…

Je m'appuie contre Colin et ses bras m'enveloppent une fois de plus.

\- Je suis fier de toi, Opaline.

Il embrasse l'une de mes tempes.

Je remercie le ciel de m'avoir fait cadeau d'un frère tel que lui. Colin a toujours été présent pour moi. Je crois bien que c'est le seul, à être capable de me faire voir qui je suis réellement. Et même si en ce moment son pouvoir inefficace, je sais que bientôt, je me verrais comme il me voit lui. Ca a toujours été comme ça. Enfants, il me savait sensible, un peu grognon, il savait exactement quoi me dire, à quel moment. Il m'a fait ouvrir les yeux un nombre incalculable de fois…

\- Je ne te mérite pas…

\- Sûrement, rit-il. Mais je ne te mérite pas non plus.

Je déglutis faiblement.

\- Tu m'aimes vraiment ? Malgré tout ce que j'ai fait ?

Ca me fait peur, et ça m'obsède toujours. Colin est si gentil, si … parfait.

\- T'es ma sœur.

J'ai l'impression que ça excuse tout. Je baille un instant. Je dors mal en ce moment, encore plus depuis qu'Isaak ne vient plus. Mes cauchemar sont revenus.

\- Dors. T'as l'air épuisé.

\- T'as dit que j'avais l'air d'aller bien tout à l'heure !

\- J'ai menti. T'as vraiment une tête à faire peur ! s'exclame-t-il.

Je n'ai pas la force de répliquer, alors je m'allonge et pose ma tête sur ses genoux. Il caresse mes cheveux, et juste avant de m'endormir, je l'entends murmurer avec un sourire dans la voix :

\- Ma petite sœur…

J'aimerais lui dire moi aussi, que je l'aime, mon grand-frère. Mais il le sait déjà.


	28. Le gardien des clefs

Colin fait les cent pas dans le petit salon. Il est revenu tous les jours depuis sa première visite…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? me demande Colin, les yeux brillants.

Je regarde le bijou, et l'examine en plissant les yeux. C'est une bague en argent, sertie de diamants et d'un rubis en son centre. Elle est élégante, assez simple… Elle est belle, et brille de tout son éclat au soleil, qui passe à travers la fenêtre du salon.

\- Que tu es trop jeune pour te marier, je réponds finalement.

\- Opaline !

\- Ok, ok, je lui souris. Elle va l'adorer.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu seras là, hein ?

\- Pour ta demande en mariage ? Colin, t'es un grand garçon tu peux le faire tout seul !

\- Arrête ! geint-il. Je te parle du mariage. Tu seras là pour mon mariage ?

\- Elle n'a même pas encore dit « oui », je le taquine.

\- Tu crois qu'elle dira « non » ? s'affole-t-il.

Je m'esclaffe avant de remarquer son air pincé et stressé :

\- Pourquoi dirait-elle « non » ? je soupire. Et oui je serai là. Évidemment que je serai là Colin ! je m'insurge.

\- Promis ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Je reviendrai Colin. Je reviendrai toujours...

Mais pas pour toujours. Pas comme je voulais le faire avant toute cette histoire. Je me lève en soupirant.

\- J'en ai marre d'être coincée ici ! je trépigne. J'ai envie de rentrer à la maison, de prendre quelques affaires et de partir loin, sur une plage peut-être, ou dans un désert... J'ai toujours aimé les dromadaires, c'est chou comme animal !

\- Tu sais que temps qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé l'espion c'est compliqué, et dangereux ! Les Autres, ils pourraient s'en prendre à toi ! fait Colin. Pour se venger.

\- Pourquoi se vengeraient-ils ? Ils ont réussi !

\- La plupart d'entre eux attendent leur procès, Opaline !

Je n'ose pas le contredire. Je crois que personne ne réalise à quel point le mouvement est fort, et s'étend bien plus qu'à cette branche que les aurors ont arrêté grâce à l'opération chez Salzerman. En outre, Ombrage est toujours dans la nature. Et il y a cet espion. Cette personne qui connaissait tous leurs plans à l'avance. Cette personne qui a manipulé tout le monde, et qui donnait les ordres aux Autres. Qui sont-elles ?

\- Je veux sortir d'ici ! je grogne une fois de plus.

L'appartement de fonction est devenu bien petit… Et Isaak ne vient plus depuis notre conversation. Ce qui n'arrange rien à mon état.

\- Bon je devrais peut-être y aller. J'ai besoin de récupérer un truc chez les parents.

\- Quoi donc ?

Il rougit :

\- Une fleur qui pousse dans la serre de maman. C'est l'une des préférée de Clara…

\- T'es si mignon, je soupire malgré moi.

Il me tire la langue, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Tu m'abandonnes ici…, je pleurniche.

\- Arrête… Maman passera te voir tout à l'heure.

Je souris faiblement pour le rassurer, et ferme la porte derrière lui en soupirant. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour ma famille en ce moment. Si les Autres veulent s'en prendre à moi, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'ils ne s'en prennent pas à ma famille aussi, en représailles. Monsieur Potter m'a affirmé qu'ils étaient tous surveillé, et que la maison était imprenable. Mais je m'inquiète quand même. Je me mets à réfléchir, à penser à cette question qui me taraude l'esprit depuis que ma conversation avec les aurors. A qui peut-on faire confiance ici ?

J'essaie de dresser le portrait de personnes discrètes, capable d'agir dans l'ombre, de personnes ayant accès facilement aux informations, à certains privilèges, comme les portoloin, le tout sans se faire prendre… Quelqu'un dont personne ne se méfierait. Quelqu'un, une personne tellement évidente, qu'on ne s'en rendrait pas compte. Elle serait juste là, sous nos yeux. Je baille. J'ai du mal à dormir la nuit en ce moment. Dès que je ferme mes paupières, je revois le visage de Salzerman, et je sens son sang sur ma peau, poisseux, gluant, visqueux, comme si c'était réel. Je finis alors par m'endormir, le sommeil faisant taire toutes mes interrogations.

A mon réveil, je frotte mes yeux. J'ai dû dormir deux bonnes heures… Je m'étire, faisant craquer mon dos. Sur la table, je remarque un papier scellé par une bague que je reconnais. Elle est en argent, avec un petit rubis en son centre. C'est celle de Colin. Mon cœur s'arrête de battre, quand je m'empare de la bague pour dérouler le papier.

 _« Tôt ou tard arrivera le moment où chacun aura ce qu'il mérite... »_

\- Colin…

Je lâche le papier, ainsi que la bague, et regarde fixement la porte de l'appartement. Je ne suis pas sortie d'ici depuis qu'Isaak m'y amené sous l'ordre du directeur du bureau des aurors. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête… Pourtant, je sens quelque chose en moi, de profondément en colère. La personne qui a déposé ça, s'en est forcément prise à Colin. Et en plus, elle a déposé ça pendant que je dormais, juste sous mon nez, sans me faire le moindre mal.

Je sors de l'appartement, sans savoir où je me trouve. Je longe plusieurs couloirs tous identiques. Il faut que j'avertisse les aurors, que je prévienne quelqu'un. Je me cogne contre quelqu'un :

\- Opaline ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu dois retourner …

\- Colin. Où est mon frère ?

\- Ton frère ? répète Lupin, incrédule. Euh, je l'ai vu il y a un peu plus de deux heures. Il partait tout juste…

\- Faut le trouver. Maintenant !

\- Opaline, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Quelqu'un va s'en prendre à lui !

Il hoche la tête, et m'accompagne jusqu'au bureau du directeur des aurors. Il toque plusieurs fois, mais je finis par perdre patience et entre. Il est vide.

\- C'est une blague ! je hurle.

\- Calme-toi.

\- Non, je ne me calmerai pas.

Je pense à l'endroit ou pourrait être Colin, puis ça me revient. Il devait retourner à la maison pour aller chercher une fleur dans la serre de maman. Mon regard s'arrête sur la cheminée :

\- Cette cheminée, elle a un accès à celle qui est chez mes parents ? je demande.

\- Ta maison est sous-haute protection, donc normalement non. Mais étant donné que c'est celle d'Harry, je suppose qu'elle doit avoir un passe-droit, murmure Teddy.

Je hoche la tête, et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que soit, je rentrer à l'intérieur avant d'hurler mon adresse. Ma tête arrête de penser encore plus quand j'atterris dans le salon de mes parents qui est sans dessus-dessous. J'ai mal à la tête, et encore plus au cœur, quand je ramasse une vieille photo de nous. Je m'avance prudemment :

\- Colin ?

\- OPALINE !

Je souris, soulagée de l'entendre, et me dirige vers les escaliers, d'où j'ai entendu sa voix. Je m'arrête instantanément. Il est attaché et me regarde :

\- Va-t'en.

Je ne l'écoute pas. J'essaie de le détacher mais les liens sont serrés :

\- Ce sont des liens magiques Opaline, tu ne peux pas les défaire !

\- Colin, qui t'a …

\- Mademoiselle Opaline, vous voilà enfin ! s'exclame une voix dans mon dos.

Soudainement, tout se met en place dans ma tête. Le visage d'une personne se construit. Celui d'une personne ayant accès à toutes les salles du Ministère, une capable de déposer la bague de Colin dans l'appartement secret dans lequel je loge. Une qui aurait accès à des potoloins, à des cheminées, à des plans de batailles, à une liste officielle. Une personne qui entend tout, qui voit tout, mais qu'on n'entend jamais et qu'on ne voit pas. C'était si évident. Si évident…

\- Ed, je murmure en me retournant lentement.

\- Surprise ?

Je le suis. Ou peut-être pas. En fait, je ne sais pas. Je regarde le trousseau de clefs à sa taille. Puis je regarde ses yeux. Autrefois ils étaient chaleureux, réconfortants. J'avais toujours pensé qu'ils avaient la même couleur que le chocolat chaud… Comment j'ai fait pour ne rien remarquer ?

\- Libérez mon frère, je murmure.

\- Rassure-toi, je ne lui veux aucun mal. Je voulais juste te parler, avant de partir, me fait-il d'une voix douceâtre. Il est intéressant de constater que personne ne m'a soupçonné un seul instant, se réjouit-il.

\- Pour…

\- « Pourquoi ? », me coupe-t-il. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ? J'ai passé ma vie à nettoyer ces bureaux. A regarder les sorciers continuer leurs petites vies, sans se soucier de la mienne et de ces pauvres gens qui ne sont pas assez bien pour qu'on leur accorde un peu d'attention, ou même des droits, de quoi leur donner une chance de vivre dignement. Les Autres allaient changer ça. Je voulais que tu en fasses partie… Tu m'as déçue, Opaline. Je croyais que tu serais avec nous, que tu te battrais pour obtenir ce que tu voulais.

\- On peut se battre sans tuer.

\- Tu crois ? se moque-t'il.

Il expire bruyamment, ironiquement :

\- Tu es si naïve.

\- Vous êtes complètement fou, je murmure.

\- Tu savais que Thomas Edison était un cracmol ?

Je secoue négativement la tête. Je n'en avais aucune idée.

\- Il a inventé l'électricité en croyant inventer une forme de magie. Mais il s'est trompé. Il a juste trouvé le moyen d'éclairer le monde malgré la nuit. On se bat pour obtenir ce qu'on mérite, on invente, on créée, on innove, on améliore, et on n'a aucune reconnaissance. On est traité comme des moins que rien, comme des parias.

\- Parce que vous pensez que les meurtres de ces familles ne vous font pas passer pour des parias peut-être ?

\- On a délivré les nôtres. Regarde Lydia. N'est-elle pas heureuse maintenant ? ? Et Camila ? N'est-elle pas enfin en sécurité ? Et George ? Tu savais qu'il était sorti de Sainte-Mangouste ? Mais tu sais ce qu'il va devenir ? Rien. Absolument rien. Il sera forcé de devenir un serviteur, un concierge, pour essayer de se payer à peine de quoi manger, de quoi vivre…

\- Le Ministère l'aidera, j'affirme. Les choses vont changer…

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui, crie Colin à ma place. Mon projet…

\- Moi, je n'ai plus la force de croire, rétorque Ed. Ton projet est prétentieux, empli de vanité, fait par quelqu'un qui croit tout savoir de ce que l'on peut vivre, mais qui n'a aucune conscience des réalités. Opaline l'a très bien exposé il me semble…, s'esclaffe-t-il.

\- On va le reprendre, se reprend Colin. Tous ensemble. On a fait des erreurs et…

\- Et quoi ? Tu crois que ça suffira à effacer tous vos torts ?

Je m'avance doucement vers lui.

\- Je voulais te voir avant de partir Opaline. Pour te donner une dernière chance.

\- Une dernière chance ?

\- Viens avec moi. Nous avons des alliés partout dans le monde. On construira un avenir.

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas.

\- Toi non plus, tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, ni d'où je viens, grogne-t-il. Je n'ai pas grandis dans une belle famille, j'ai été abandonné très tôt par ma mère, qui a très vite compris que je n'étais pas un sorcier, et que je ne le serai jamais… J'ai erré dans les rues de Paris très longtemps.

\- Je me moque de votre passé.

\- Pourtant, il aurait beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre...

Je repense à l'homme avec lequel je jouais enfant. Le gardien des clés, grâce auquel j'échappais à Colin, Isaak et les jumeaux. L'homme qui m'aidait parfois à finir mes devoirs. Celui qui m'a consolé quand je suis arrivée un jour, en pleurs, dans le bureau de mon père, parce que Dean Martins m'avait repoussé…

\- Vous avez joué la comédie pendant tout ce temps ? je demande.

\- Et bien plus encore que tu ne peux le penser. Mais avec toi Opaline, j'ai toujours été sincère…

\- C'est pour ça que vous vouliez me recruter ?

\- Pour ça, et pour ton nom. Tu aurais pu tout changer Opaline… Tu crois qu'ils t'aiment, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Ils ne t'aimeront jamais autant qu'ils ne l'auraient fait si tu étais née avec de la magie ! Ils pensent que tu ne vaux rien parce que tu es une cracmole !

Il s'approche de moi et prend une mèche de mes cheveux, qu'il caresse. Je frisonne et ferme les yeux. J'ai peur. Réellement peur.

\- Tu me faisais penser à ma fille, tu sais… Elle aussi, elle fermait les yeux quand elle avait peur. Comme si cela allait empêcher la peur de l'atteindre… Elle trouve toujours son chemin, pourtant, la peur.

Il s'éloigne et prend une botte dans ses mains, identiques à celle qui m'a fait venir dans l'appartement de Salzerman.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas fuir. On vous retrouvera maintenant, où que vous soyez, partout où vous irez.

\- Peut-être. Mais avant ça, je m'arrangerais pour causer un maximum de dégâts. Ça fait bien trop longtemps que j'attends mon heure… Je te laisse encore une chance de nous rejoindre, de valoir quelque chose au yeux de ce monde.

\- Mais je vaux déjà quelque chose, je murmure.

\- Non. Pas ici. Mais avec nous, tu pourrais.

\- Les aurors ne vont pas tarder à nous trouver.

\- Je sais, sourit-il.

J'ai aidé comme j'ai pu les aurors. J'ai apporté tout ce que je suis, tout ce que je suis capable de faire pour essayer de rendre justice. J'ai sacrifié des petits bouts de moi dans toute cette affaire, mais je n'en regrette aucun. J'ai vu la colère, la haine, la vengeance, le malheur. Au milieu de tout ça, je n'ai pas changé. J'ai douté, longuement, mais je me suis maintenue à mes principes. Peut-être que c'est naïf de ma part… Mais on vaut tous quelque chose, on mérite tous mieux. Les Autres, les enfants cracmols, les familles assassinées… Mêmes elles, qui ont maltraité leurs enfants. Elles méritaient de comprendre que leurs enfants étaient comme les autres.

C'est fou comme j'ai toujours su me montrer empathique avec les autres. Mais aussi comme je ne l'ai jamais été avec moi-même.

Je vaux quelque chose, dans tout ça.

Je suis forte. Je suis quelqu'un de bien. Je suis un peu abîmée, mais qui ne l'est pas ? Je suis une cracmole et je vaux quelque chose. Je ne vaux pas rien…

Je recule, et il me regarde, contrit. Ses épaules s'affaissent et je ne cherche même pas à le retenir.

\- On reviendra Opaline. Et tu nous rejoindras.

Je veux juste le voir partir à tout jamais. Le feu crépite dans la cheminée et au même moment, Ed disparaît, faisant se soulever les rideaux de la maison et exploser les fenêtres. Un morceau de verre arrache ma peau mais je ne sens rien. Ed est parti avec tant de questions.

\- Opaline ? Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? me secoue Teddy.

Plusieurs aurors transplanent dans notre maison, qui ne ressemble plus à rien, et se pressent autour de moi. J'aperçois Isaak parmi eux, tout au fond et me jette sur lui. Ses yeux me fixent, quand il m'aperçoit et il vient à ma rencontre. Ses bras se referment sur mon corps et je ferme les yeux. Je le serre contre moi.

\- Ed. C'était Ed.

\- On s'en fiche, chuchote-t-il.

Son souffle sur mon front me fait me sentir un peu plus vivante. Quand il passe l'un de ses pouces sur ma blessure, je grimace.

\- C'est terminé, je soupire.

Pour le moment.

Harry Potter m'arrache à Isaak et m'interroge longuement. Mes parents et Clara arrivent, les visages pâles, et Colin manque de s'évanouir quand il la voit. Je lui souris, la bague dans les mains. Il me l'arrache presque, et l'enfile au doigt de Clara, qui explose de rire, en même temps que ses larmes dévalent le long de ses joues.

\- Après ce qui vient de se passer, je risque de passer pour une véritable garce si je dis « non ».

\- Tu dis « non » si tu veux, souffle Colin. Mais je veux pas attendre une minute de plus sans t'avoir posé la question.

\- Pose-la alors ! rougit Clara.

\- Épouse moi.

\- Ça sonne plus comme un ordre, plaisante-t-elle. Mais c'est ok.

\- Ok ? répète Colin abasourdi.

\- Ok.

\- C'est la pire demande en mariage de toute l'histoire des demandes en mariage ! soupire Isaak, légèrement moqueur.

\- Je ne trouve pas…, je commente. C'est sûrement la plus belle.

 **oOo**

Le soir-même, après un long interrogatoire, j'apprends qu'Ed n'était même pas suspecté, qu'il a toujours été considéré comme une personne fiable, une personne agréable bien que discrète. Beaucoup de questions restent sans réponse, et je me demande comment Ed a-t-il pu en arriver là, à jouer un rôle pendant des années ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait passer à l'action ?

Je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester cachée. Alors je rentre chez moi, dans mon petit appartement à Londres. J'ai envie de calme et de paix. Je réalise soudainement que mes examens semestriels sont dans moins d'une semaine, que je n'ai rien révisé, et ça me parait si futile tout à coup.

Demain, je réviserai. Je veux devenir pharmacienne. Je veux devenir quelqu'un, me donner ma chance.

Finalement, j'ouvre mes manuels, mes cours et me plongent dedans sans attendre demain. Et ça me fait du bien… C'est presque comme si tout était redevenu normal autour de moi. Mais je sais qu'Ombrage est toujours là, quelque parts, qu'Ed aussi, a disparu, et que quelque chose d'autre se prépare.

Quelqu'un toque à ma porte, interrompant mes pensées. Je sursaute avant d'ouvrir. C'est Isaak, qui entre d'un coup sans que je ne l'ai invité à le faire :

\- Tu ne vas pas disparaître hein ?

Sa voix est inquiète, comme toujours. Ses muscles sont tendus, ses poings serrés. Je me lève pour prendre ses mains dans les miennes, et écarter ses doigts pour les détendre.

\- Je compte toujours partir quelques temps… Mais je reviendrai.

\- Pour de vrai ?

\- Pour de vrai. Je ne peux pas partir maintenant. Mais dans une semaine, je passerai mes partiels, j'aurais deux semaines de répit et je compte bien souffler un peu. Qu'est-ce que tu penses des caraïbes ?

Il baisse la tête, et écarte de ses yeux cette boucle de cheveux qui lui cache toujours la vue. Je lui souris :

\- Tu peux venir avec moi… Avec mon sens de l'orientation, je pourrais ne pas revenir avant deux ou trois décennies ! Et il faudra bien quelqu'un pour me rappeler de mettre un peu de crème solaire. Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas bronzé ! Je risquerais de virer rouge …

Je referme la porte, sans le regarder. Il y a une distance entre nous, malgré nos mains enlacées, une distance que je brise.

\- Je pourrais poser quelques semaines de congé, me sourit-il.

\- Ca serait chouette, je murmure.

Ses lèvres esquissent un rictus qui m'horripile autant qu'il me séduit.

\- Tu sais, Ed a dit que je ne valais rien tout à l'heure, je poursuis.

\- C'est faux Opaline et…

\- Et je le sais, je souffle.

Enfin. Je le sais enfin… Je ne serai jamais une sorcière, je ne pourrai jamais vivre comme une moldue, mais j'ai une place dans ce monde, j'ai un rôle et je sais ce que je veux, ce dont je suis capable. Je suis beaucoup plus qu'une adulte coincée entre deux chaises, entre deux sociétés, entre la magie, et la vie moldue.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, murmure-t-il.

Ses lèvres sont si proches qu'elles frôlent les miennes.

\- On a tout le temps pour ça…

Et je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds, pour atteindre ses lèvres, que j'embrasse encore et encore. Il me répond et je ressens son désir, son besoin de se fondre en moi. J'ai le même. C'est encore plus délicieux que dans mon rêve. C'est doux, encore plus quand sa main caresse distraitement ma nuque. Encore plus quand il mord ma lèvre, que sa langue s'immisce dans ma bouche. Encore plus quand je l'entends soupirer, quand j'embrasse sa mâchoire, son nez, ses pommettes et tout le reste.

Il y a un temps de latence, pendant lequel on se regarde. Ses pupilles sont dilatées et sa respiration est saccadée. Dans ses yeux, je lis mille questions. Il m'interroge silencieusement et je hoche la tête pour lui dire que tout va bien.

Quand ses lèvres s'écrasent presque violemment sur les miennes, je souris, heureuse. Je le suis encore plus lorsqu'il me plaque contre mon lit. Je le suis encore davantage quand ma fièvre s'accentue et qu'il enlève son t-shirt.

\- Je crois que je connais un sort pour aller plus vite, je murmure.

\- Ah oui ?

Il fond sur moi, et j'oublie tout, pour de bon, quand il me déshabille et que je l'aide, parce qu'il ne va pas assez vite. Ses doigts s'arrêtent sur le bracelet d'opalines, que je porte toujours. Il sourit, et ça éclaire toute la pièce. Il caresse doucement ma peau, sous le bijou et l'embrasse.

\- Je dois te le dire…

Il continue de déboutonner ma chemise, celle que je mets pour traîner à la maison. Si j'avais su, j'aurais peut-être fait un effort… Quoique. Ses doigts tremblent un peu, presque autant que les miens, qui s'affairèrent en harmonie avec les siens. On veut tous les deux aller vite, pour se toucher, pour n'avoir plus aucune barrière…

\- Je dois te le dire, répète-t-il.

\- Chut…, je lui ordonne.

\- Mais…

\- Moi aussi Isaak.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et dépose une myriade de baisers brûlants, de ma gorge jusqu'à mes seins. Mon corps entier lui répond, et je soupire…. C'est comme une vague de plaisir qui me submerge et dans laquelle je me laisse me noyer.

\- T'es insupportable Wallergan.

\- Insupportablement adorable ? Je lui souris.

Il m'embrasse et je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux, essaie de chasser cette bouclette qui lui tombe entre les deux yeux….

\- Hmm, répond-t-il.

\- Insupportablement belle ?

\- Hmm.

\- Insuppor…

\- Ça a toujours été toi, tu sais ? murmure-t-il soudainement en l'interrompant. Tu ne l'as jamais vu, jamais remarqué.

\- Au fond de moi, je le savais Isaak. Je pensais juste que t'étais beaucoup trop bien pour moi, je m'esclaffe.

Je pensais juste ne pas le mériter. Isaak est un brillant sorcier, il est beau, intelligent, il est parfois un peu con et fume beaucoup trop, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien, le genre de personnes qui éclipsent tout quand elles entrent dans une pièce… Moi, je n'ai toujours été que la plante verte dans un coin de la pièce, qu'on ne remarque pas vraiment. Je pensais qu'Isaak méritait mieux qu'une petite cracmole bavant secrètement sur lui, je pensais qu'il méritait mieux que le cliché de la petite sœur qui fanstame sur le meilleur-ami de son frère, qu'il valait plus qu'une fille en colère contre tout le monde, une froussarde de première, qui ne sait pas où est sa place, une fille carrément paumée…

\- C'est vrai ? marmonne-t-il en posant ses mains chaudes au creux de mes reins.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Maintenant, je sais que tu es exactement la personne que je mérite.

Il l'est. Je mérite quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de m'engueuler et de me lancer un stupéfix quand je vais trop loin, une personne capable de me rassurer quand je rêve du fantôme de Salzerman, une personne qui me fait hurler, qui sait qui je suis et qui l'accepte entièrement, peut-être même plus que moi-même, quelqu'un qui sait me consoler, qui sait exactement quoi me dire, me sortir de mes peurs et … et tout le reste. Je mérite Isaak.

\- Je te mérite aussi, Opaline, sourit-il.

C'est un peu comme si on venait de se dire un « je t'aime ». Après tout ce qui s'est passé, ces trois mots avaient un sens pour nous. Pourtant, on les garde encore un peu au fond de nous.

« Je te mérite ». C'est bien mieux qu'un « Je t'aime », je trouve.

Je l'embrasse encore, jusqu'à en perdre la tête.

Parce que ça fallait longtemps que j'en avais envie, qu'il en a envie lui aussi. Parce que ça fait longtemps que je me mens, et que j'ai décidé de me dire la vérité. Sur beaucoup de choses. Je ne partirai pas. Je vais rester. Et je vais faire en sorte que le monde accepte la place que je veux m'y faire.

Je me pardonne d'être une cracmole.

Je me pardonne d'une chose qui n'est même pas de mon fait.

Je me pardonne, et ça fait du bien…


	29. Ma valeur

_Cinq mois plus tard_

\- Le projet « Opaline » est un projet qui prend en compte les différences de chacun, qui sait que les cracmols ne peuvent pas pratiquer la magie, mais qui admet, qu'elle fait entièrement, purement et simplement partie de leurs vies. C'est un programme d'insertion qui permettra à chacun de faire valoir ses compétences, d'intégrer une école, une académie. C'est une réforme, qui permet aux enfants sans pouvoirs magiques d'intégrer Poudlard, et d'y suivre des cours tels que l'étude des moldus, l'arithmancie, l'étude des runes, les potions, la botanique ou encore l'astrologie, avec un programme adapté, pour leur permettre de s'intégrer dans la communauté moldue, ou dans la communauté sorcière. C'est un projet qui abolit les disparités. Parce que chacun doit pouvoir être en mesure d'obtenir ce qu'il mérite.

Le discours de Colin est applaudi, et je me lève avec la foule, pour l'imiter, fière de mon frère. Le projet « Opaline », qui malgré toutes mes protestations porte mon nom, n'est encore qu'une ébauche. J'ai été consulté, comme plusieurs cracmols pour son élaboration, et je sais que ce projet sera une réussite.

\- Je rêve ou tu pleures ? murmure Colin qui est descendu de l'estrade.

\- Non, c'est juste la saison du pollen. Tu sais à quel point j'y suis sensible !

\- Bien sûr petite sœur ! sourit-il. Tu as des nouvelles d'Isaak ?

\- Toujours en mission.

Cela fait plus de deux semaines qu'il est parti maintenant. Il est souvent mandaté en ce moment, pour traquer Ombrage et les Autres. On a découvert très peu de choses sur Ed, en fouillant son domicile. On a retrouvé plusieurs documents français. Je repense à ce qu'il m'a dit, et je l'imagine plus jeune en train de errer dans les rues de Paris… J'ai de la peine pour cet homme-ci. Qui sait ce qu'il a réellement traversé ? Il aurait pu devenir une toute autre personne dans d'autres circonstances… S'il n'avait pas été abandonné, si quelqu'un lui avait montré, si quelqu'un l'avait aimé. Puis je me souviens qu'il a fait le choix de haïr, de tuer, de se venger, de créer les Autres.

Certaines rumeurs affirmaient qu'ils étaient en Chine… Je n'aime pas vraiment savoir Isaak aussi loin et aussi exposé. Notre relation fait de lui une cible. Les Autres doivent sûrement penser que je suis responsable de leur fuite. J'ai mis en danger Ed, leur meneur. J'ai toujours peur pour Isaak, à chaque instant de la journée. Je sais que lui aussi, il a peur pour moi, et que c'est pour ça qu'il veut enfermer lui-même tous les Autres qui se trouveront sur sa route.

\- Mais il rentrera bientôt, je poursuis.

Il rentre toujours. Comme moi. Qu'importe le temps que ça nous prend. Colin me sourit tendrement et pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. Une fille aux cheveux courts et blonds me rentre dedans.

\- Désolé, s'excuse-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle me regarde longuement, avant d'écarquiller les yeux :

\- Tu es Opaline Wallergan.

\- Et toi Dominique Weasley ! je fais sur le même ton.

\- Je suis beaucoup moins célèbre que toi ! plaisante-t-elle. Je suis flattée que tu me reconnaisses.

Je hausse les épaules en l'écoutant me complimenter sur la couleur de mes cheveux. Nous discutons longuement toutes les deux, et c'est étrange, mais c'est comme si nous étions destinées à nous rencontrer… La vie est si étrange.

o **Oo**

\- Mademoiselle Wallergan ! Fait jovialement une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne lentement vers monsieur Potter, qui a un sourire en coin.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de paraître désagréable, mais vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici !

A son ton, je devine qu'il en est ravi. Il doit être soulagé de savoir que les enfants cracmols sont désormais entre de bonnes mains, et qu'ils ne souffriront plus à cause des Autres. Je me balance sur la pointe des pieds, mal-à-l'aise, face à lui.

\- Je voulais voir Teddy. Pour lui demander des nouvelles d'Isaak, je bégaie légèrement.

Cet abruti est du genre à ne jamais répondre à mes lettres. Il pourrait bien être mort depuis cinq jours que j'en saurais rien… Je m'inquiète pour lui. Je sais qu'il est un auror doué, bien qu'un peu trop téméraire, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je sais ce dont les Autres sont capables.

\- Isaak Hartley, hein ? Hausse un sourcil le directeur du Bureau des Aurors.

\- Il me semble que c'est son nom effectivement, je bredouille avant de me rendre compte de la stupidité de ma réponse.

\- Il devrait rentrer aujourd'hui.

Mon sourire s'illumine immédiatement et un poids s'enlève. Mes épaules deviennent plus légères et je me mets à respirer normalement. Je vais bientôt pouvoir revoir Isaak, me blottir contre lui et lui crier dessus pour ne pas avoir répondu à mes lettres. Même si je sais pertinemment qu'il est compliqué pour un auror de communiquer avec ses proches lorsqu'il est en mission… Crier avec Isaak, sur Isaak, pour Isaak, c'est vraiment l'un de mes passe-temps préféré.

\- C'est bien, comment-t-il. Je suis content de vous voir comme ça.

\- Comment ça, « comme ça » ?

\- Heureuse.

Je hausse les épaules. J'ai trouvé un équilibre depuis peu. Je vais en cours, j'étudie ce que j'aime, je rends visite à ma famille. J'ai des amis moldus, des amis sorciers. Finalement je ne suis plus coincé entre les deux. Je tire partie du meilleur des deux mondes, moldu et sorcier. C'est ce que j'aurais du faire depuis longtemps…

\- Et je suis aussi soulagé de voir que vous arrivez à vivre normalement malgré toutes les épreuves que vous avez traversées, termine l'homme.

\- Ce n'est pas toujours facile.

\- Je ne prétends pas le contraire.

Nous nous regardons mutuellement et je sais qu'il me comprend parfaitement. Cette culpabilité, d'être responsable de la mort de personnes, ce fardeau que l'on doit supporter parce qu'on a placé sous nos têtes des responsabilités malgré nous… Harry Potter connaît tout ça.

\- Ce que les médias appellent « L'affaire Opaline » m'a beaucoup touché vous savez. Je n'ai pas eu une enfance particulièrement heureuse, soupire-t-il. Le sort de tous ses enfants…

Ses traits se tirent douloureusement uns à uns sur son visage.

\- On aurait du agir. S'empêcher de rester aveugle…

\- Ça ne sert à rien de s'en vouloir. Maintenant il faut tirer des conséquences de tout ça, je souris faiblement.

\- Et nous l'avons compris. En partie grâce à vous.

Je sais que les choses changeront lentement. L'important, c'est qu'elles changement. Qu'importe le temps que ça mettra. Je fais confiance en des personnes comme Harry Potter, Hermione Granger , à mon frère et à Isaak pour tout ça. Les Autres sont toujours là…. Même si j'ai peur, j'ai cet espoir que tout ira bien.

\- Vous méritez d'être heureuse.

\- Je sais, j'affirme.

\- Quand vous le verrez, dites à Isaak qu'il n'est pas obligé de venir demain… Je lui accorde un jour de repos.

Mon cœur fait plusieurs bonds dans ma poitrine.

\- Cool. Je veux dire merci, je me reprends.

Harry Potter s'esclaffe doucement et gratte légèrement sa cicatrice du bout des doigts.

\- Et si jamais vous avez besoin de parler…

\- J'imagine que vous avez des choses plus importantes à faire que de jouer les psychologues, je plaisante.

\- J'aime bien parler avec vous, rit-il franchement.

Je comprends que sa porte me sera toujours ouverte. Et que si mes cauchemars reviennent, il sera capable de les entendre….

 **oOo**

Je me réveille doucement, bercée par la respiration calme et régulière d'Isaak qui a passé un bras sur mon épaule. Il me serre fort contre lui.

Et sa voix résonne dans ma tête un « Tu ne vas pas disparaître hein ? »…

Je crois qu'il a toujours peur que je m'en aille. Mais je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je me sens bien avec lui. Mieux. Il calme mes névroses, les comprend. Ma tête repose sur son torse nu, et je le regarde dormir un instant. Il a un petit sourire insolent en coin, même dans son sommeil, et je caresse son front, pour chasser cette éternelle bouclette qui lui tombe entre les deux yeux. Je m'extirpe de son emprise. Il fait toujours nuit et la montre d'Isaak, posée sur sa table de nuit, indique deux heures du matin. Je prends le premier vêtement qui me tombe sous la main, un t-shirt à Isaak, et m'habille discrètement. Je quitte sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, pour descendre à la cuisine, boire un verre d'eau. Isaak habite toujours ses parents, parce qu'il est trop souvent en mission pour avoir un « chez-lui ». Du coup, je me sens un peu comme une clandestine quand je suis dans le manoir des Hartley, et même si je le connais par cœur, je continue de m'y perdre. J'arrive jusqu' à la pièce sans encombre et me sers un grand verre d'eau.

\- Opaline ?

\- Madame Hartley ! je couine.

Je couvre mes jambes nues et serre les pans de le t-shirt d'Isaak, que j'ai enfilé à la va-vite. Je rougis et cache mon visage derrière mes cheveux.

\- Euh… Je…, je bredouille.

Je désigne mon verre d'eau.

\- Je vais euh… , je bredouille.

Elle hausse un sourcil, et immédiatement, je devine de qui Isaak tient son air taquin, mi provocateur, mi insolent. Je décide de m'enfuir, sans demander mon reste, quand elle m'arrête :

\- Tu prendras quoi demain au petit-déjeuner ?

Je me mortifie, avant de lui répondre et de rejoindre la chambre d'Isaak que je secoue :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Maugrée-t-il en se réveillant.

\- Ta mère.

\- Quoi ma mère ?

Il ouvre un œil, puis l'autre.

\- Je suis descendue boire un verre.

\- Dans cette tenue ? s'exclame-t-il en désignant son t-shirt et mes cuisses nues.

\- Ta mère m'a vue.

Il hausse un sourcil l'air de dire « Et alors ? ». Je le frappe fort à l'épaule :

\- T'aurais pu me dire que ta mère est insomniaque ! Maintenant elle sait !

\- De quoi, « elle sait » ?

\- Pour nous ! je couine de nouveau.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle sait ! Ça fait quinze ans que j'en pince pour toi, bougonne-t-il en replongeant sous la couette.

Il m'agrippe par la taille, et se niche contre moi. Je gémis doucement :

\- Quand elle m'a demandé ce que je voulais manger au petit-déjeuner, j'ai répondu de la pizza.

Il s'esclaffe dans mon cou et je le frappe encore une fois avant de me retourner pour essayer de l' étouffer avec mon oreiller :

\- Tu sais comment je panique quand je suis sous pression ! je couine.

\- Arrête d'en faire toute une histoire Opaline, et rendors-toi.

\- Mais jhummpfff…

Il m'a bâillonné la bouche grâce à un sort.

\- Bonne nuit mon cœur.

Il le paiera cher demain.

Le lendemain, le lit est vide quand je me réveille. Je descends les escaliers, prenant mon courage à deux mains, après m'être habillée convenablement. La mère d'Isaak me sourit :

\- Je t'ai pris une calzone dans une pizzeria moldue ! Tu la trouveras sur la table de la cuisine.

J'entends le rire d'Isaak de là où je me trouve, alors que je me liquéfie sur place.

 **oOo**

\- Allez garde le rythme Lydia !

\- C'est pas facile ! s'essouffle-t-elle en continuant d'agiter les bras.

Je continue d'enchaîner les mouvements, et le petit Félix nous suit, les yeux écarquillés devant l'écran. Toutes ces couleurs doivent l'intriguer. Monsieur Thomas tape dans ses mains, et encourage sa femme. Nous les battons sans peine, Lydia et moi. Nous avons bien trop d'expérience.

\- Une autre ? s'exclame Lydia, toujours pleine d'énergie.

\- Maman a besoin d'une pause ! geint Padma.

Nous rions toutes les deux, et je m'assois à même le sol, autour de la petite table sur laquelle est posée une assiette de cookies.

\- Ils sont mangeables ! me glisse Isaak à l'oreille.

\- Nous avons acheté cette télévision et cette console de jeux la semaine dernière, m'apprend Dean. Lydia nous en parlait tout le temps ! On a dû faire installer l'électricité dans notre maison. Le technicien nous a prit pour une famille conservatrice…

\- Lydia nous a dit que quand tu la gardais, vous jouiez souvent à ce jeu.

\- C'est vrai, j'admets. Je suis devenue une excellente danseuse ! je m'esclaffe.

\- Je devrais peut-être m'acheter une télévision moi aussi, fait Isaak pensif.

\- C'est très divertissant ! lui conseille Dean.

\- J'imagine…, souffle Isaak les yeux brillants.

Il a une sourire en coin que je ne préfère pas interpréter. Mon regard tombe sur la Gazette du sorcier. L'enfant des Malrad a sa photo en couverture, avec plusieurs autres cracmols. En voyant les visages de Camila, à George, et quand je pense à tous les autres enfants cracmols toujours maltraités, mon cœur rétrécit. Mais dans ces-moments, ceux où j'ai envie de pleurer en songeant à eux, je me dit que certains ont eu plus de chance. Je sais par mon père que l'enfant des Malrad a été adopté par un couple de sorciers français, deux hommes qui l'emmènent tous les jours visiter des châteaux parce que l'enfant adore ça, et que dès qu'il en voit un, il sourit. Mon père m'a montré des photos. Ça me console un peu. Je ne peux pas me réjouir totalement en pensant à Camila, éternellement pensionnaire à Sainte-Mangouste, ou à George, qui n'a toujours pas de famille…

\- Allez Opaline, danse avec moi ! m'entraîne Lydia.

Nous lançons une nouvelle chanson sur la console, et manettes en main, je me remets à danser, en entendant Isaak murmure derrière moi un « C'est décidé, demain, j'achète une télévision ».

 **OOo**

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Ça peut aller.

Justin sert sa tasse de café encore brûlante dans ses mains. Son regard est un peu triste, mais ses lèvres sont étirées. Le bar dans lequel nous nous sommes donnés rendez-vous est plein à craquer. C'est étrange de se retrouver dans un lieu comme celui-ci : ni lui, ni moi n'aimons les endroits bondés. Peut-être que l'on craignait l'intimité…

\- Tu m'as manqué, murmure-t-il.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Justin est mon meilleur ami. Ce que j'ai vécu avec lui durant ces deux dernières années, je ne pourrais, ni ne veux l'effacer.

\- J'imagine qu'on avait juste besoin de temps pour … remettre de l'ordre, souffle Justin.

\- Oui…. Ma vie a été un peu chamboulée dernièrement.

\- Tu me racontes ?

Je grimace. Comment lui dire qu'un psychopathe que je connais depuis toujours a essayé de faire de moi sa marionnette ? Ce serait compliqué.

\- J'ai repris contact avec ma famille.

\- C'est bien.

\- Justin… je voulais te dire que je suis désolée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas été une bonne amie pour toi.

Justin passe une main dans ses cheveux, et fronce le nez.

\- Tu t'améliores.

\- J'espère.

\- Tu t'améliorais encore plus si tu m'offrais ma prochaine bière !

\- Tu perds pas le nord toi, je grogne en riant légèrement.

Nous trinquons, faisant tinter nos deux tasses l'une contre l'autre. Justin me comprend parfois si bien… Il a toujours été présent pour moi, et je veux l'être pour lui. Je ne veux pas que ça change…

\- Y'a la blonde là-bas qui te fait des appels de phares …, je pouffe.

\- Où ça ? se retourne-t-il.

Je lui désigne la fille accoudée au bar qui le dévore des yeux, et je m'esclaffe tout doucement. La vie continue. Et j'ai trouvé cet équilibre dans ma vie, entre la magie, et la normalité. Entre les sorciers, et les moldus. J'ai trouvé ma petite vie.

\- Tu réhabites chez tes parents ? me demande Justin. Je suis passé devant ton appartement et il avait l'air désert. Bob ne traîne plus dans le quartier non plus…

\- Pas vraiment. Je vadrouille un peu…, je me tortille mal-à-l'aise, sans oser lui dire que je dors souvent chez Isaak, en attendant de trouver un nouveau logement : celui dans lequel je vis, m'est devenu insupportable. Il me rappelle trop de mauvaises choses, trop de mauvais moment…

\- Tu vas me les présenter ? me demande-t-il en riant.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Tes parents Opaline !

Et ça sonne comme une ancienne blague entre nous, alors je me mets à rire avec lui, jusqu'à lui répondre sérieusement :

\- Oui. Tu es mon meilleur-ami après tout…

J'aimerais aussi lui présenter les parents de Lydia. Lui montrer qu'elle va bien, qu'elle est épanouie, pas livrée à elle, qu'elle n'a pas vraiment disparue... Justin mériterait de savoir. J'espère qu'on m'autorisera à le lui montrer comme Lydia est heureuse…

 **oOo**

\- C'est super ma chérie !

\- Je suis fière de toi Opaline !

Je souris à mes parents. Je viens d'obtenir mon diplôme d'étude pré-clinique et peut désormais commencer un master, à travailler dans un hôpital pour être former au métier de pharmacienne. Ça a été compliqué, mais j'ai rattrapé mon retard accumulé à cause de tout ce qui s'est passé. Je me présenterais peut-être une nouvelle fois à l'école des maîtres des potions de Londres. Mais une chose est sûre : j'ouvrirai ma boutique un jour, avec Nilam. Avec des médicaments moldus, et des potions sorcières…

\- Moi aussi, je suis fier de toi, murmure Isaak dans mon dos.

Il m'a enserré au niveau de la taille et je m'appuie légèrement contre lui.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui…

Je l'embrasse tout doucement, avant d'être interrompue par mon frère :

\- Vous êtes dégoûtants !

\- Colin ! le gronde ma mère.

\- Quoi ? C'est ma petite sœur ! Avec Isaak ! Ça fait bizarre.

\- Je croyais que tu « savais depuis longtemps que ça finirait comme ça ! » Je me moque en lui rappelant ce qu'il nous a dit, quand on a annoncé à toute la famille qu'on était ensemble Isaak et moi.

\- Entre « savoir » et « voir » , y'a une énorme différence ! Grimace Colin.

\- Tu t'y feras ! plaisante Clara. Oh viens Opaline ! Il faut qu'on parle de ta robe de demoiselle d'honneur !

Elle m'arrache à Isaak, que je regarde en le suppliant du regard. Mais ses yeux me font très clairement comprendre, qu'il se moque bien de mon malheur et de savoir que je vais passer les deux prochaines heures, à éplucher des magazines de mariage. Isaak sort, une cigarette dans les mains, mais je me lève, pour la lui enlever :

\- J'aimerais bien te garder près de moi pour au moins les trente prochaines années. Et si tu t'évertues à vouloir attraper un cancer du poumons, c'est franchement pas gagné.

Isaak regarde sa cigarette, en réfléchissant :

\- J'en ai plus besoin de toute façon.

\- Non, tu n'en as plus besoin, je reprends en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il me donne son paquet, le tout dernier et se met à sourire débilement.

\- Je compense le futur manque de nicotine en dopamine !

J'éclate de rire en déposant mes lèvres sur son faux sourire, qui se transforme en un vrai. Je ne manquerais plus jamais de dopamine avec lui, je le sais…

\- T'es vraiment un crétin, je murmure, amusée.

 **oOo**

\- Quelqu'un peut me passer le sel ?

\- Oui bien sûr Janet !

Isaak lance le sel en direction de sa sœur, et je le regarde, me passer juste sous le nez.

\- Soyez un minimum civilisés devant notre invitée ! s'indigne leur mère.

\- Quelle invitée ? ironise Isaak. Ce n'est qu'Opaline !

Je lui donne un violent coup de pied sous la table, et il lâche sa fourchette, qui atterrit directement dans son assiette.

\- La prochaine fois, il faudra que tes parents se joignent à nous ! s'enthousiasme-t-elle en ignorant la grimace de douleur de son fils.

\- Oui ! je hoche la tête sans trop savoir quoi dire d'autre.

\- Papa ne vient pas ? Demande Janet.

\- Non, il travaille ! lui apprend Isaak.

\- Il travaille trop, souffle leur mère. Et toi aussi ! fait-elle en direction de son fils.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un attrape Ombrage, Ed et toute cette clique de dégénérés

\- Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de savoir Isaak en train de traquer les Autres…

\- Et je vais sûrement avoir encore plus de boulot je pense, se plaint en poursuivant Isaak.

Je lui souris tendrement, fière de lui. Mes lèvres s'étirent un peu plus, quand il regarde Tommy droit dans les yeux :

\- Ça sera du travail à plein temps d'être ton tuteur à la formation d'auror après tout !

Tommy lâche à son tour sa fourchette, surpris. Isaak et lui, ne se sont jamais réellement entendus. Je crois qu'Isaak le tient pour responsable de beaucoup de choses… Notamment de l'absence récurrente de leur père. Madame Hartley a accepté Tommy dans sa famille, comme s'il s'était son fils. Son mari l'a pourtant trompé, alors qu'elle était enceinte de Janet. Quand elle a découvert l'existence de Tommy, quand elle a su que sa mère l'avait abandonné, elle n'a pas hésité un instant. Les doigts d'Isaak cherchent les miens sous la table, et ils s'entrelacent aux miens.

\- Merci Opaline, murmure la mère des trois enfants avec émotion.

Mon corps entier se crispe instantanément, et je me raidis.

Merci, crime, merci, crime… Merci pour ton crime…

Je revois Camila Salzerman et son sourire.

Je revois mes mains pleines de sang.

Et les doigts d'Isaak me rappellent que ce ne sont que des images dans ma tête…

Ce n'est pas réel.

Isaak me couve du regard silencieusement, et caresse mon poignet. Je ne supporte toujours pas que l'on me remercie. Mais pour la première fois depuis la mort de Salerman, je ressens une chaleur dans mon cœur… Elle est à peine perceptible, mais elle est quand même là.

\- Ce n'est rien Madame Hartley.

 **OOo**

Je me balade sur le chemin de traverse, plus libre que jamais. Le visage d'Ed est placardé dans toutes les rues. Je ne sens plus du tout les regards moqueurs. Je ne les imagine plus non plus. J'ai fait la paix avec les sorciers. Enfin, les moins stupides. Et finalement, ça en représente une bonne poignée… Parfois, des gens nous arrête et me félicite, ou me disent qu'ils me soutiennent et que les changements qui vont être faits à Poudlard et dans la communauté sorcières sont formidables, que j'ai fait changer les choses. Je suis devenue une vraie célébrité. Nilam, à côté de moi, grogne un peu, parce que d'après elle, il fait trop chaud. En passant devant les boutiques, on s'imagine la nôtre. Nilam veut une devanture rouge et bleue, moi, quelque chose de plus discret. Elle a déjà tout en tête, de la décoration, aux potions et médicaments que l'on y vendraient… Parfois, j'aimerais avancer le temps pour la voir en vrai, cet apothicaire encore imaginaire. Un jour, ça deviendra réel.

\- Tiens, j'aperçois des amis…, fait Nilam en désignant du doigts un groupe d'adolescents.

\- Tu me les présentes ? Je lui demande.

Elle hausse les épaules et s'avance vers eux. Je reconnais Rose Weasley, ainsi qu'Albus Potter qui me sourit timidement :

\- J'adore tes cheveux.

J'observe Nilam lever les yeux au ciel :

\- Flirte pas avec ma cousine Potter !

Ce dernier se met à rougir et commence à se disputer avec Nilam.

\- Scorpius Malfoy, se présente un blond.

Je m'esclaffe en entendant ma cousine vociférer des insultes à Potter, plus inventives les unes que les autres. Je salue Scorpius ainsi que la brune aux longs cheveux qui se fait discrète depuis que nous nous sommes approchés d'eux Nilam et moi. Elle évite mon regard, et baisse les yeux. Elle ne se présente pas et personne ne le fait à sa place, tant elle arrive à s'effacer, se montrer discrète. Pourtant, moi je la vois. Et ça m'intrigue.

Nous passons un bref instant avec les amis de Nilam et au moment de se dire au-revoir, la brune qui s'est cachée tout du long, se met à ma hauteur et lève enfin les yeux.

Je les ai déjà vu ces yeux.

Chocolat chaud. Ils ont la même couleur que le chocolat chaud.

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux et ouvre la bouche hésitante :

\- Je suis désolée.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle va se mettre à pleurer.

Mais je n'arrive pas à bouger, ou à parler pour la réconforter, parce que mon être entier s'est figé depuis que j'ai reconnu ses yeux. Ils sont en tous points identiques à ceux d'Ed, mais eux, ils n'expriment ni colère, ni indignation. Non. Ceux de l'adolescente n'expriment que de la honte.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, pour tout, ajoute-t-elle avant de partir avec ses amis qui nous saluent une dernière fois.

Je me tourne vers Nilam :

\- C'était qui, la brune aux longs cheveux ?

\- Allénore ?

Je hoche la tête.

\- Quel est son nom de famille ? Je demande.

\- Je ne sais pas. Un truc français. Rameaux je crois. C'est une née-moldue.

Une née-moldue ? Française ?

Allénore Rameaux … Elle n'a pas le même nom qu'Ed, qui est Richards, et pourtant…

Au fond de moi je le sens. C'est elle. C'est la fille d'Ed.

Puis je me dis que c'est ridicule. Vraiment ridicule, et que mon esprit divague.

 **oOo**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? me demande-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

\- Je voulais te voir, je déglutis en fermant douloureusement les yeux.

Polly est devant moi. Ses cheveux ont été coupé assez courts, et rebiquent dans tous les sens. Ses yeux bleus n'ont aucun éclat, et sont ternes.

\- Je savais que ça se terminerait comme ça, me fait-elle. Que je finirai mes jours à Azkaban. Mais je m'en fiche. Ça en vaut la peine.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? je fronce les sourcils. Des gens sont morts !

\- Tôt ou tard...

\- Arrête avec ça ! je la coupe. On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on mérite. Toi, tu ne méritais pas ça. Tu ne mérites pas d'être ici, Polly. Tu ne méritais pas qu'on te frappe et qu'on te tabasse toute ton enfance. Tu méritais mieux qu'une amie comme moi, et tu méritais mieux qu'une cellule comme seule perspective d'avenir !

Elle hausse les épaules :

\- Je m'en fiche, répète-t-elle. Les Autres me délivreront un jour.

\- Ils sont loin, les Autres… Personne ne viendra Polly.

\- Tu es bien pathétique Opaline, la cracmole, amie avec les sorciers qui ne veulent pas d'elle.

\- Tu te trompes polly. Les gens ne sont pas tous mauvais, ou tous gentils.

\- Tu verras Opaline. Ce n'est pas terminé.

Je me lève, pour quitter le parloir. Isaak m'avait pourtant prévenu que Polly était totalement fermée. Mais il reste encore tant de questions. Les Autres sont toujours quelque part, ont des armes, savent faire appel aux détraqueurs… De quelles atrocités sont-ils encore capables ?

\- Opaline ! Tu ne trouveras jamais ta place ici ! Pas dans ce monde, pas avec eux ! hurle Polly à travers le couloir.

Je l'ignore.

Parce que je me suis longtemps demandé quelle était ma valeur.

L'opaline, ce n'est pas une pierre précieuse très connue, ou appréciée.

J'ai longtemps pensé que j'étais coincée dans un entre-deux, que je n'avais ma place nulle part.

Petite, je pensais qu'aucun lieu n'était fait pour moi, que personne ne m'aimait vraiment.

C'était trop vite oublier mon père, ma mère, mon frère. Puis Nilam, ma famille. Puis Justin. Puis Lydia. Puis Isaak… La liste s'allonge un peu plus, des gens en sortent, des gens y rentrent, mais j'imagine que c'est l'histoire de la vie, que c'est commun à toutes les personnes qui vivent sur la Terre.

Je me suis imaginée trop souvent ce que les autres pensaient de moi, qui ne pratique pas la magie, alors qu'elle est imprégnée dans nos quotidiens. Quelque part, au fond de moi, je pensais être nulle. Une ratée. Une erreur.

« Opaline, bonne à rien, mauvaise en tout ».

Mais j'ai arrêté de me demander quelle était ma valeur.

La petite fille a grandi. Les doutes ressurgissent parfois. Ils se taisent plus facilement qu'autrefois.

Parfois je ferme les yeux et j'ai peur, parce que je sais que les Autres sont encore là, et que ce n'est pas terminé.

J'ai appris à m'aimer. A aimer cette partie de moi qui ne peut pas faire de magie.

C'est peut-être comme ça, quand on apprend à être heureux. Quand on apprend à s'aimer.

Après tout, peu importe la valeur d'Opaline.


End file.
